Tokyo Mew Moon
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Cousins Ichigo Momomyia and Usagi Tsukino must work together to save the Earth from an evil alliance.
1. Chapter 1: Cousins

Tokyo Mew Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erica Aoyama and Mew Erica.

Chapter 1: Cousins

It was a Saturday Morning and Ichigo Momomiya was waking up. Well sort of waking up. Despite her alarm clock going off, Ichigo managed to wake up. Anyone that knew Ichigo would never suspect that Ichigo Momomiya was a hero. However she was. Deep inside she was a Tokyo Mew Mew. The red head girl walked over to her dresser and began brushing up on her hair. She glanced at a picture of her and her five other Tokyo Mew Mews along with the two male members of the Mew Project.

She smiled at herself "Well look on the bright side Ichigo. You are are a lucky girl being a super hero."

She turned to a newspaper article that she had collected the night before. On it showed a picture of another great super heroin, Sailor Moon.

"At least I'm not the only super hero to fight evil."

In minutes Ichigo got dressed and walked down to the kitchen of her house.

"Morning dad, good morning mom" Ichigo said.

Her parents looked at her "Morning Ichigo."

Her mother looked at her "So are you going to that work place of yours?"

Ichigo nodded and sighed "Yes"

"Well your cousins, aunt, and uncle are coming over."

This perked Ichigo's attention "Which one of my cousins?"

"My side of the family The Tsukinos" her mother said.

"Oh Usagi, and her brother" Ichigo said smiling she enjoyed walking with her cousin Usagi.

She looked down as she remembered her work place "When are they coming over?"

"Um at nine" her father said.

Ichigo hung her head "Too bad I'm closing tonight...And thats to ten"

Her mother looked at her "Ichigo try to come home early at eight please"

"I'll try to...I do not know if Ryou will let me...He's kind of mean like that"

Her father chuckled "Oh well, Usagi will be jealous of you"

"Why is that father?" Ichigo asked him.

"You work at a cafe. You know how much your cousin loves food especially cake"

Ichigo sweet dropped "Oh yeah."

Ichigo got up after she ate her breakfast and started walking to the cafe.

Meanwhile Tsukino Usagi, unlike her cousin Ichigo was not getting up. Even at the sound of her alarm clock. She was sleeping so soundly that she didn't here a black cat with a moon crescent symbol on here forehead come in. The black cat Luna sighed as she jumped onto Usagi and woke her up by sinking her claws into her back.

"LUNA!" Usagi shouted then she broke into tears "Why did you have to do that?"

Just then her mother knocked on the door "Usagi get your things packed! Were going to see my sister's family"

Forgetting her back pain Usagi kicked Luna off of her bed "Oh boy I've been wanting to visit Ichigo Momomiya for a long time. I wonder what she has been up to."

Luna sighed "I wish you would look before you kick me off Usagi"

"Oh sorry Luna"

Luna watched as Usagi began packing things up.

"So how gentle is this cousin Ichgio of yours and how old is she?"

"Oh she's thirteen years old. Just one year younger than I am"

"How gentle is she does she like cats?"

"Oh she adores them Luna!" Usagi said.

"Well what about your friends the other Sailor Scouts you have a meeting with them today" Luna said she glanced at the clock "Which as usual your late for it. That was why I clawed your back today."

Usagi glanced at her alarm clock after she had packed. She ran downstairs to her brother, father and mother "I'm all packed. I've got to visit my friend Rei be back at five"

With that she dashed out.

At the temple Rei watched as Usagi walked in.

"Your late again" the young priestess said.

"Sorry Rei" Usagi said.

Ami, Minako, and Makoto walked into the room as Luna walked in. A white cat with the same moon mark on his head walked over to them.

Usagi looked at her friends "I can't stay for long, I'm going to visit my cousin for a long, long time"

"You never told us you had a cousin" Rei asked smiling then she added on "Oh boy another Usagi."

"Rei!" Usagi said to her friend.

"Stating the truth" Rei said.

Ami broke up the argument "Calm down, so who is your cousin and is she really your cousin?"

"Yes, Ami. Oh her name is Momomiya Ichigo"

"Whoa, I've heard of her before and scene her" Makoto stated "She was on the gymnastics team when her school competed against my old school. Boy she was good I never seen a girl so good with a ribbon before. Rei, Ichigo is not like Usagi at all. Well from my stand point of seeing her. She's always energetic. She does not cry all the time. However she was stressed out that day plus there was that one strange fire that day."

"So you know Ichigo?" Minako asked her.

"Not exactly Minako but somewhat. She's great at gymnastics with the ribbon" Makoto said.

"So this Ichigo you will be visiting" Rei said then she smiled "Be sure to bring lots of pictures with your cousin and yourself. Oh and I'd like to meet her in person one of these days"

Usagi smiled "Well let's get going on with our day"

Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew Ichigo was walking around in a very grateful state placing orders at the correct tables. Watching her was a green haired girl, another girl with yellow hair watched her. Another girl with blue hair sat drinking her tea. This got another young girl to the area. She was their security guard. The girl had black hair and her name was Aoyama Erika.

"What's up with Ichigo?" Erika asked the green haired girl.

"Oh Erika-san Ichigo has been like this since she came here. Usually she acts like this when she thinking about your brother. Mew Erika looked at Ichigo. Erika was the sixth Tokyo Mew Mew. Unlike the other Mew Mew she had the DNA pattern of an arachnid a gold scorpion. The gold scorpion gave her senses way beyond any other Mew Mew. She could sense attacks before they could happen. Unlike her brother Erika seldom smiled cheerfully or at anything.

"That's not the case today" Erika said to Lettuce.

"Then what is it?" the yellow haired girl asked balancing on a huge circus ball.

Erika turned her attention to the youngest member and caught the girl before she fell onto her head.

"You'll see, and what have I told you about trying to balance in the shop Pudding?"

"About a hundred times please don't scold me again Erika" Pudding mumbled.

"Someone has too and I'm glad it's not me" the blue haired girl said as she sipped her tea.

Erika turned to Mint "Mint get off your lazy butt and help us out please. Ichigo's going to freak out that your not helping again."

Ichigo then did something weird that caught a blond man's eye. She literally floated in the air.

"Did I just see Ichigo floating?" the man asked Erika.

Erika sighed as she placed her hand over her eyes "Unfortinitly...yes Ryou"

Ichigo stopped and looked at her friends then walked over.

"What's up, Ichigo you've been acting too weird" Mint said.

Ichigo looked at Ryou with puppy eyes "Ryou I have a favor to ask you"

Ryou looked at Ichgio "Yes, what is it?"

"Can I go home at eight o clock?" Ichigo asked.

"What for?"

Ichigo pressed her fingers together "Because...my cousin Usagi Tsukino is coming over and my mom wants me at my house to greet her."

"So that's what you were thinking about" Lettuce said she turned to Erika "And you knew all along didn't you?"

"Yes, I did"

Ryou looked at Ichigo "Well if your mother requested it, then you may go but you have to stay an extra hour the next day you come in."

Ichigo smiled "Thanks" then her smile turned into a frown "You slave driver"

Erika shook her head and laughed at the slave driver comment.

It was eight o clock and Ichigo ran to her house. She was in time to see the Tsukinos arrive.

Usagi ran over to her cousin.

"Ichigo, it's been a while...Gees look how you grown"

Ichigo smiled "Yep you've grown yourself now haven't you"

Usagi nodded "Oh yeah you remember my brother Brat"

"Oh yeah him" Ichigo said.

"Hey!" Usagi's brother shouted at the two girls definitely.

The Momomiyas and Tsukinos greeted each other and went inside the house hold.

**Reviews please please make good review, If it's negative review I will only accept only constructive criticism. Please review**

**I'm trying to finger out what the enemies will be. The Tokyo Mew Mew's aliens are in it. Who else should be the enemy. Should it be in the Sailor Stars season, Sailor Moon Super season, Sailor Moon SS, or Sailor Moon R? Please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Alliance

Chapter 2: Evil Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika.

Oh and thanks for the reviews. The series will be the Sailor Moon S series.

That night Ichigo and Usagi sat in Ichigo's room. Usagi looked around her cousin's room. Even though the last time she visited Ichigo, Ichigo's room did not change. Except for one thing, Usagi walked a little closer to Ichigo's dresser. On it was a picture of Ichigo and another guy.

"So how's the guy Ichigo?" Usagi asked smiling at her cousin.

Ichigo got bright red in the face a clear sign of embarrassment "Oh that's Aoyama Masaya, my...my...boyfriend"

Usagi grinned "You have a great taste in men. Don't be embarrassed about it he looks like he is your age."

Ichigo smiled "Thanks, he is my age. He's on the Kendo team. I often visit him when school is in to watch him...That is if I have time to"

Usagi frowned "Why wouldn't you have time to?"

Ichigo sighed and opened up her closest as she showed Usagi her waitress uniform "I work"

Usagi saw the uniform and took one look at another picture with her, five other girls, and two men.

"So that explains this picture...Hey who is this girl?"

Ichigo closed her closet and looked back "Which one?"

"Your security guard" Usagi said.

"Oh that's Aoyama Erika...She's Masaya's twin sister" Ichigo said smiling.

"And she is alright about this?" Usagi asked suddenly concern for her cousin.

"Of course she is. Erika is one of my best friends."

Usagi watched as Luna walked in the room. Ichigo noticed the black cat, looked at the cat's forehead then she smiled "Who's this Usagi?"

"Oh this is Luna" Usagi answered.

Ichigo knelt down onto her knees and began to pet the cat. Luna purred as Ichigo pat her. It surprised Luna when Ichigo knew where cats preferred to be petted. Luna looked at Ichigo's thigh. On it was some sort of mark. She glanced closely at the mark. Ichigo glanced down at her mark _Oh that's my Mew Mew mark_ she thought. Usagi wasn't looking at Luna she was looking at Masaya and Ichigo together. Usagi looked back at her cousin "I have a boyfriend too."

Ichigo turned her attention away from Luna "You do? Who is he?"

"He's Chiba Mamoru" Usagi said.

Ichigo smiled "Tell you what, I'm off tomorrow and would you like to see my friends at Cafe Mew Mew?"

Usagi smiled "Only if theres food"

Ichigo sighed "It's a cafe, theres lots of food in there. Let's see if I can remember what we have...Theres cakes...theres parfaits, theres cookies"

Usagi looked at Ichigo "Enough!! I can't take it anymore. Well go there tomorrow!"

Ichigo smiled "Just like you Usagi, you've never changed"

"You haven't ether"

Through out the conversation Luna just shook her head. Then she remembered the mark she saw on Ichigo. She knew it wasn't a coincidence, the mark ment something. The black cat knew something was up with Ichigo. The mark was not a mark the Sailor Senshi had but she knew it ment something else.

Meanwhile at the alien's ship _A/N In Tokyo Mew Mew, the Mew Mew's main enemy don't even have a race name._ Kish sat on his desk. He and his fellow aliens Pie and Tart had failed to eliminate all humans. Now they were facing a blue orb.

"You've failed me again" the blue orb said.

Pai took up the situation "The Tokyo Mew Mew have defeated us again, and again Deep Blue Sama. We are still searching for the Mew Aqua"

"Do you have another plan?" Deep Blue asked.

Kish looked up "Why don't we see if there is another enemy out there and ally ourselves up with them."

"An alliance offer, now how will that help us?" Tart asked.

Pie looked at Tart "It would help us in the short terms, if our allies can help us eliminate the Tokyo Mew Mew, it would make the humans more easier to kill"

Deep Blue was silent through out this "If there is an evil enemy out there you have my approval to ally with them. Do what ever it takes to destroy the Tokyo Mew Mew."

Then the blue orb disappeared leaving the three aliens to look at each other.

"Dang Kish..." Tart began "Do you have any knowledge of other enemies out there?"

Kish smiled "I've heard of this race known as the Heart Snatchers"

Pai nodded at this comment as he researched the name Heart Snatchers "Yes they are still here. Hmm...Let's pay them a visit"

Soon the aliens were out of there ship and in Dr. Tomoe's office. Where a young female looked up at them.

"Who are you three?"

Pai looked at the girl "We are here to visit your leader Dr. Tomoe"

The girl's eyes widen "Did he schedule an appointment with you three cause if he didn't I'm going to"

Pai was not into humans he lifted up his fan he held and raised it "Rei-Su-Kan"

His fan then let out a lighting blast at the girl who was struck by it and looked at them dazed.

Pai then smiled at her "Or you'll what?"

The girl gasped out "You were much more quicker than I was. Never seen a fan that could do that before."

Before she could retaliate she had two twin daggers at her neck. Kish was at her side "We demand to take us to you leader Dr. Tomoe. If you know what is good for you, you will take us to him. Oh, sweetie, my name's Kish."

Pai lowered his fan "Not time for flattery Kish. Oh by the way I'm Pai." then he turned to Tart the smallest alien "And this is my son Tart"

"WHAT?!" Tart asked annoyed that Pai would joke at a time like this "You know your not my dad!"

The woman smiled "I'm Mimete. So you would like to meet Dr. Tomoe hugh, this way"

The three aliens followed Mimete with Tart still smarting at Pai's comment "Pai why did you say that I was your son?"

"Quite complaining nephew" Kish joked..

"No! Not you too Kish!" Tart sighed.

Pai looked at Tart as he whispered "I know that your not my son but that's what your going to be while were allies with Dr. Tomoe. Is that clear?"

"Yes, dad" Tart sighed.

The aliens walked inside to see a scientist. They could not make out his eyes but saw his form.

"Who have you brought Mimete?" the scientist asked.

"Dr. Tomoe these are Pai, Kish, and their son Tart they want to talk to you" Mimete said.

"About what?"

Kish answered "How about an alliance offer"

Dr. Tomoe looked at them "An alliance offer?"

"Yes" Tart said "Can we please"

Dr. Tomoe looked at them "What can you guys do, and what are your enemies?"

Pai lifted up his fan "We are aliens from a different planet. We have no name of our race. We used to live here on this planet. But the condictions forced us to move away. Now that we returned, under orders of our god Deep Blue we are to exterminate the humans so we aliens can live on this planet again. We are trying to destroy all humans but our enemies known as the Tokyo Mew Mew have spoiled our plans again and again."

"Mine especially" Kish said.

"Due to you having a crush on Mew Ichigo" Tart muttered so silently that only Kish heard him.

Kish's reply was a whack on the smallest alien's head.

Dr. Tomoe looked at them then to Mimete "Have you heard of the Tokyo Mew Mew?"

Mimete nodded "I have thankfully they have not interfered with us Dr. Tomoe."

Dr. Tomoe nodded "Well kind of stuff do you do to eliminate humans?"

Pai grabbed his fan "This is my weapon"

Dr. Tomoe sighed "A fan?"

Mimete looked at the fan eying it "It's no ordinary fan Dr. Tomoe, show him Pai.

Pai nodded "Rei-Su-kan"

The fan sent out a lighting bolt onto the ground.

"Oh a weather making fan excellent."

Kish brought out his daggers "These are my weapons. Now watch as I bring them together"

Kish brought the daggers together and they started to gather up electricity. Then Kish fired the electricity at the ground.

"Not bad" Dr. Tomoe said then he eyed Tart "What is your weapon young boy?"

Tart grabbed his weapon a click-clack toy which he swung it around his head. The alien's weapon began to whirl around then the alien threw it and out of it came out a net.

"Not bad ether" Dr. Tomoe said then he looked at Pai "So where's Deep Blue?"

Pai looks back at him "He's sleeping at the moment. He's waiting to be released and freed"

Dr. Tomoe smiled "Really, that's the same way with our real leader Mistress Nine, so how are you planning to awaken him?"

Pai looked at Kish, after exchanging nods the two aliens let out lose an image of a blue crystle object.

"What is it?" Mimete asked.

"Mew Aqua. We aliens tried to use massive attacks that would destroy humans with a Mew Aqua we could do it. Plus all six of them is needed to awaken Deep Blue." Pai answered then he became even more serious "If you accept our alliance offer then you might be attacked by the Tokyo Mew Mew. When the Tokyo Mew Mew use it. It's to counter or plans. But little do they know that even when they use it Deep Blue gets a lot closer to awakening."

Dr. Tomoe nodded "Okay, I accept your offer of alliance. We also have foes known as the Sailor Senshi. We are trying to find Pure Hearts to awaken Mistress Nine."

Pai nodded "Let's work together in order to destroy our foes. We aliens have the ability to take spirits away from people. Dr. Tomoe, allow us to show you our power. Just don't expect us to win against the Tokyo Mew Mew. We will show you what we can do."

Dr. Tomoe nodded "Okay, Mimete will come with you."

Mimete nodded "Let's go"

The aliens along with Mimete sped off to attack the Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Reviews please**

**The alliance is made. What plans will be made to destroy the two teams? **


	3. Chapter 3: Mew Ichigo

Chapter 3: Mew Ichigo

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika

Thanks for all the reviews. PEJP Bengtzone I will take your thoughts into consideration. The evil alliances first attack will come after the aliens show Mimete their power not in this chapter.

Before Usagi went to bed, Luna walked in the room again. She glanced at Usagi. She was determined to tell Usagi about the mark she saw. Usagi looked at Luna and smiled at her.

"You see Ichigo loves cats" she said.

Luna nodded "Yes, that's true. She knew where cats loved to be petted"

"She did! Of course she knows where" Usagi said.

Luna shook her head then she looked at Usagi claws drawn "Usagi listen to me! Ichgio has a mark on her thigh!"

Usagi looked at Luna "Oh that's probably a birth mark. Everyone has one somewhere on there bodies.

Luna sighed "The mark was no coincidence though, I thought it may have been a Sailor Scout, however the mark was not on her forehead as the other Sailor Scouts."

"So she isn't a Sailor Scout. Gees that's good. Would be cool if she was one."

Luna sighed again "Just be alertive Usagi. That mark is not coincidence it's not a birth mark ether.

Usagi nodded and sat down on her bed. Meanwhile Ichigo was in her own bed dreaming. She was dreaming of her boyfriend. That being said Ichigo then woke up and then felt her cat ears and tail pop out _NOT AGAIN!!_ Then this was followed by a scream. Waking up everybody.

"What was that?" Usagi asked Luna.

"Your cousin idiot" Shingo said.

"Oh be quiet brat" Usagi shouted back.

Ichigo's dad knocked on the door.

"Ichigo are you okay dear?" her father asked.

"Yes" Ichigo said as she looked in a mirror to watch her cat ears and tail vanish back into her body.

Then the whole household went back to bed. The next day came and Ichigo was up early. She walked over to Usagi's room and walked inside it. There she was startled to see another young girl with pink hair. Startled with surprise Ichigo took a step back, she almost lost her balance but luckily thanks to her cat like reflexes stepped didn't fall.

"W.W.W.Who are you?" Ichigo asked still startled.

"I'm Chibi-Usa your sister" the girl with pink hair said.

"Nice try" Ichigo said to the girl "I know I don't have a sister"

At this moment Usagi woke up "Oh, Ichigo, this is my cousin Chibi-Usa."

Ichigo looked at Usagi and Chibi-Usa "What in the world happened to you Usagi. I don't recall you having a cousin."

Chibi-Usa looked at Usagi and whispered "Should I hypnotize her?"

Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa "NO!! Not my true cousin!"

Chibi-Usa sighed "Fine"

Ichigo nodded and with Usagi walked to Cafe Mew Mew. In the sky was no other than the alien Kish. He smiled at Mimete drove by.

"Hi Kish" she said to him.

"Oh hi Mimete" Kish said.

"Who are you looking at?" Mimete asked.

"No one" Kish lied.

"Bet it was Ichigo" Tart said silently.

Pie looked at Tart to silent him.

"But that's normally the case"

Pie nodded "True but let Mimete find out the hard way"

"Okay"

Kish with Pie, Tart, and Mimete followed the two girls. Ichigo and Usagi were unaware of the alien's approach. Kish then threw a jellyfish creature onto the ground causing an explosion under neath the two girl's feet. This sent them flying, Usagi landed on her butt, and too her surprise saw Ichigo land on her feet. Ichigo took a look back to see Pie, and Tart. What she didn't see was Kish and Mimete. Mimete was watching from a safe place she grinned as Kish walked over to Usagi. Usagi turned to see the alien.

"Who are you?" Usagi blurted out.

"Kish" the alien said then he lowered his hand and Usagi felt a deep wind tug at her body. She let out a scream. Ichigo turned to her cousin. She saw Kish.

"KISH!" she shouted then she gasped as Usagi's spirit was taken out of her.

Then she saw Mimete run over.

"What is this?" Mimete asked.

"A Spirit" Kish said as Usagi landed on the ground unable to move.

Kish held Usagi's spirit in one hand and in his second another jellyfish.

"Watch this ally Mimete!" Kish shouted.

The alien brought the two together "FUSION!"

The spirit and jellyfish became a huge bunny rabbit monster with Sailor Moon's tiara. It's fist had huge spikes on it.

"A Chimera Anima!" Ichigo shouted.

From her perch Luna watched the whole thing. She watched as Ichigo was out numbered.

_Time to see what that mark on your thigh is_ Luna thought.

Ichigo looked at the monster and four evil villains surrounding her. She was furious "KISH WHY DID YOU TARGET my cousin?!"

"Oh she was your cousin?" Kish said "I'll return it to her kitty cat."

_Kitty Cat? _Mimete asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ichigo shouted which to Luna sounded like a hiss.

Mimete sneered at her "What are you going to do about it? Uh Kitty Cat?"

Ichigo grabbed a pendent "I have no choice. I have to do this to save my cousin. Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis"

In minutes Luna watched Ichigo's full transformation. She watched Ichigo's red hair turn pink, her eyes turned pink as well. She watched as Ichigo grew a pink dress, pink boots, pink gloves, cat ears appear and a cat tail appear. Luna had watched Ichigo transform into Mew Ichigo.

"Knew this was coming" Pie said looking at Mew Ichigo.

Mimete looked at Ichigo "So your one of the Tokyo Mew Mew"

Mew Ichigo looked up at the Chimera Anima then to the four evil villains "How dare you all take an innocent girl's spirit away from her. I will stop you and return it to her! For the future if planet. I'll be at it's service. Nia"

Luna grew more curious of Mew Ichigo and she jumped down from the trees to watch the fight.

Mimete looked at Kish "Now what do you do?"

Kish looked at Pie and Tart "We watch from the skies"

"Sounds good to me"

Before they floated in the sky Kish turned to the monster "Chimera Anima attack...Kill Mew Ichigo!"

The monster lifted up it's huge fist and attempted to pound Mew Ichigo in. The heroic Mew Mew jumped to the side leaving the fist to create a hole in the ground. The monster looked at Mew Ichigo and lashed out another punch. Again the Tokyo Mew Mew dodged it.

_DANG she's good _Luna thought. Mew Ichigo brought out a bell weapon as the monster punched out at her. Mew Ichigo's bell collided with it creating a barrier. The barrier held creating an explosion. Mew Ichigo was knocked onto all fours but the monster landed on it's back.

"Time to finish this" Mew Ichigo shouted.

The monster then grabbed the tiara and threw it at Mew Ichigo "Moon Tiara Action"

The Tiara glew white blinding Mew Ichigo and it barely struck her in her left arm. Recovering to regain her vision and trying to ignore the pain in her arm. She saw the tiara going over to the monster but she managed to knock it aside.

"Time to finish this battle. For real this time...Strawberry Bell"

"Uh-oh" Kish said.

"Strawberry Berry Surprise!" Mew Ichigo finished she spun around and with her heart shape bell weapon. The weapon unleashed a powerful burst of energy.

The energy struck the monster and reverted it back to the spirit and the jellyfish creature. A small pink robot appeared and ate the jellyfish creature.

"Chimera Anima eliminated Mew Ichigo" the robot said.

"Thanks Masha" Mew Ichigo said then she turned to Kish, Pie, Tart and Mimete.

The four villains retreated leaving Mew Ichigo behind. Mew Ichigo watched as Luna approached.

"Excellent fight today Ichigo Momomiya" the cat said.

Mew Ichigo looked at the black cat "Luna you talk?"

Luna nodded "Yes, Mew Ichigo."

Mew Ichigo smiled "Even if you can speak human Luna. In my human form I can understand what cats are saying. Due to being a cat myself."

"Would you mind telling me what that mark on your thigh is?" Luna asked.

"It's my Mew Mew mark, all Tokyo Mew Mews have one on their bodies"

Mew Ichigo knelt down to Usagi, and gave Usagi her spirit back. Then she reverted back to her human form and waited for Usagi to wake up. Usagi woke up "What happened? OH ICHIGO RUN ALIEN!"

"Easy cousin" Ichigo said winking at Luna "Someone took care of the alien. Now come on to Cafe Mew Mew."

Usagi nodded and together she and Ichigo began to walk to Cafe Mew Mew.

**Reviews Please**

**Next chapter will have the first evil alliance true attack. What will the enemy plan together?**


	4. Chapter 4: Cafe Mew Mew

Chapter 4: Cafe Mew Mew

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika

Ichigo was very alertive of her surroundings. She knew she had to be, not saying she was alertive but she knew the aliens would attack again. She was trying to put two and two together. Her cousin Usagi had been attacked and she wondered why anything like that would've happen. Usagi noticed this but didn't say anything as she guessed why her cousin's alertiveness was about. The girls then found themselves staring at a huge pink castle-like building.

"Whoa, uh Ichigo is this?" Usagi began.

Ichigo nodded "Yes, Usagi, this is my work place Cafe Mew Mew"

Luna watched the two girls as she thought _I feel terrible not telling Usagi that her cousin is the one that saved her. This has to come up with a compromise._

Ichigo and Usagi walked in the building. Inside it was total chaos as three waitresses ran about trying to get the orders completed. One was still drinking tea. The girls were watching the waitresses so silently that they didn't see a blond and a brown hair guy come in.

"Coming to work on your day off Ichigo?" the blond guy asked.

Ichigo and Usagi turned around "RYOU!"

This stopped the waitresses as they looked to see Ichigo. The shout even drove out Erika from her security guard room.

Ichigo turned to her newest member "Hi Erika. Nice to see you"

Erika only nodded her head and continued to supervise the cafe for any suspicious behavior.

Ryou looked at Usagi "Who is this Ichigo"

"Who are these guys?" Usagi asked noticing Ichigo glaring at the blond hair guy but suddenly smile back at the smiling brown hair guy.

Ichigo glared at the guy with blond hair while she answered Usagi's' question "These are my bosses."

The other girls noticed the blond hair girl and walked over to the group. Ichigo sighed as Usagi felt a little cluster phobic as the other waitresses except for Erika move closer to her.

"Everyone settle down your making my cousin here feel cluster phobic" Ichigo said.

Then looking at Erika for help, Erika made the other girls back off a little bit.

"Let's start off with my bosses cousin" Ichigo said.

Usagi nodded as Ichigo began the introduction "The brown hair one is Akasaka Keiichiro. He's very kind. The blond hair guy is Shirogane Ryou. Careful cousin Ryou is the one is a meanie"

"What about us Ichigo?" a voice sounded.

Usagi didn't need the introduction as she saw the purple waitress "DON'T tell me. Your that famous model. Everyone knows you. Your Fujiwara Zakuro!"

At the mention of this the girl with blue hair stopped sipping her tea and looked at Zakuro as Zakuro smiled at Usagi "Yes, I am Fujiwara, Zakuro"

Usagi noticed the blue hair girl "Uh what's up with her?"

Ichigo noticed her stare "Oh that's Aizawa Mint. She idolizes Zakuro and looks up to Zakuro as a role model."

Usagi looked at she smallest girl "And aren't you a little too young to be working?"

The young girl looked at Usagi "Are you calling Fong, Pudding little? Watch me"

"OH dear" Ichigo, Mint and Erika mumbled to themselves as Pudding put on a performance for Usagi.

Usagi watched the young girl _She's almost as athletic as Makoto is._ When Pudding was done she looked at Usagi "Still think I'm too young to be working?"

Usagi found herself dumbfounded never before had she met a young girl this athletic and willing to do a show in front of her very embarrassed friends.

"Uh" she began.

The green haired girl with glasses walked up. She carried a huge plate of chocolate cake.

"That's Midorikawa, Lettuce. Oh Lettuce watch out for that..." Ichigo began.

"Oh morning Ichigo" Lettuce began then she tripped over a stair.

"Stair" Ichigo said as Lettuce tripped and the hole Chocolate cake smashed into Ichigo's face.

Erika walked towards Lettuce "Are you okay?"

"I am" Lettuce said then she turned to Ichigo and then panicked "Oh I am so sorry Ichigo."

Usagi looked at Erika as Lettuce ran down to get paper towels for Ichigo "Don't tell me your Aoyama Erika right?"

The young security guard turned her attention right back at Usagi "Your right, I guess Ichigo here has told you about me and my brother."

"She has, oh let me properly I'm Tsukino, Usagi, Ichigo's cousin."

"Nice to meet you" Mint said as she sipped her tea for she had recovered from seeing Zakuro arrive.

Usagi looked at Zakuro "Why are you here? I mean your already a model. You are the greatest model even greater than my friend Minako. _Geeze Minako is going to kill me if she was here for saying that_.

Zakuro chuckled at Usagi as Ichigo removed the chocolate cake on her face with the paper towel "Let's just say something came up. I'm not here most of the time because of my modeling career."

Usagi looked at Ichigo "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be Usagi" Ichigo sighed "Welcome to my world everyday"

Usagi looked at Ichigo "You get a cake slammed into your face every day? Boy I'd like to have a job like that."

Mint chuckled at the remark "No she doesn't get slammed in the face every day. Lettuce here breaks a lot of dishes because of her clumsiness."

Lettuce looked at Usagi, Mint, and Ichigo "I'm so sorry Ichigo"

Ichigo turned to Lettuce "It's alright Lettuce." then she turned to her friends "Usagi here is starving can you serve us some strawberry cake?"

"I'd take a slice of every cake you have here" Usagi said.

Ichigo slapped her forehead "Why do I even bother to bring you here besides to meet my friends"

"For delicious foods" Usagi answered.

Erika, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Ryou, and even Keiichiro sweat dropped at this.

"Hey Ichigo, hey sis" a boy's voice sounded.

Usagi, Erika, and Ichigo turned around as the other girls and guys went to work to deliver Usagi her food. There was a boy with black hair and a gentle smile.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo shouted hearts were scene in her eyes.

"Hello brother" Erika said to her brother.

Masaya turned to Usagi "Who's this Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled "This is my cousin Tsukino Usagi. Usagi this is Aoyama Masaya my boyfriend"

Usagi smiled at Masaya "It's great to see you Masaya" then she looked at Ichigo whom had hearts in her eyes _She's just like me when I met Mamoru_. Just then another guy walked into the cafe. The guy had a green trench coat on, a black shirt, and normal blue jeans.

"Mamoru! What are you doing here?" Usagi shouted with pleasure.

Ichigo turned to her cousin. Usagi grabbed her cousin's hands and walked over to Mamoru it was her turn to introduce her cousin to her boyfriend.

"Mamo-chan this is my cousin Momomiya Ichigo. Ichigo met my boyfriend Chiba Mamoru"

Mamoru looked around and smiled at Masaya "Well you've got a cute girlfriend cousin"

Then he turned to Erika "Nice security guard uniform cousin Erika."

Ichigo gasped "You mean your Masaya and Erika's cousin?"

Mamoru smiled "Yes, I am"

Erika got embarrassed real quickly, even though her scorpion senses told her Mamoru would come in, she never ever in her life would've thought Mamoru would ever see her in a security guard uniform.

Mamoru smiled at Erika again "Don't be embarrassed at your uniform. I think it looks good on you what do you think Masaya?"

"I'm her brother Mamoru, of course she looks good in it you know she always wanted to be a police officer nows her perfect chance" Masaya answered he glanced around the shop to see the other girls "Ichigo is more prettier when she's in her waitress uniform"

"Aw stop it" Ichigo said blushing.

"Why don't I work with you?" Usagi asked bitting into a piece of cake.

"You'd eat your cousin and her bosses out of the shop" Mamoru joked.

Ichigo and Erika quickly got over their embarrassment.

Meanwhile at Dr. Tomoe's hideout. The scientist looked at the three aliens "Well I've seen what you can do. Hmm, your skills will prove helpful after all"

The scientist took out his collection of eggs.

"Uh what exactly are those?" Tart asked.

"Daimon Eggs" Mimete answered.

Dr. Tomoe smiled at the aliens "You have the power to take spirits away from people. Plus you have those jellyfish creatures...Now what are they?"

"These?" Kish asked holding a jellyfish creature.

The scientist nodded and Pie answered "They are Chimera Animas at their usual state. These are parasites that make a normal Earth animal or human spirit monsters"

Dr. Tomoe smiled "Well now why don't you combined your Chimera Animas in this set. Our monsters are getting beaten easily. So what would happen if you combined your own small parasites with my Daimon Eggs?"

Tart looked at him "A harder monster to defeat"

"Exactly my boy" Pie said then he added on "You must have my brains"

Tart smiled "Yes, of course I do dad."

Dr. Tomoe smiled "Let's see now send one of your Chimera Animas into this potion. I have a plan that will destroy the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi once and for all. One which will not fail."

Kish nodded and threw the Chimera Anima into the potion. The creature went inside the Daimon Egg and Dr. Tomoe smiled.

"Perfect just as I thought the first Chimera Daimon."

"A what?" Kish asked mystified on the terms of the newest creation.

"A Chimera Daimon. A monster which reverts to a Chimera Anima when the Daimon form is beaten" Pie said.

"Exactly what I was thinking" Dr. Tomoe said.

Pie looked at the scientist "Your not so bad yourself. However we'd better hope the Tokyo Mew Mew don't come by. They are the only ones that can take out a Chimera Anima."

Dr. Tomoe nodded "Sit down my friends and I'll tell you my plan."

The aliens along with Mimete sat down to here the alien's plan.

**Reviews please**

**What is Dr. Tomoe's first evil alliance plan going to be? How will the Sailor Senshi, and Tokyo Mew Mew fair up against this new monster? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

Chapter 6: Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Tokyo Mew Mew, I do own Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika.

**PEJP Bengtzone I actually liked your idea. So sorry if you thought I didn't actually liked your suggestions.**

Ichigo and Usagi were walking back to Ichigo's house. The girls were talking to each other about Ichigo's friends. Usagi was still dumbfounded of Pudding's natural ability. She shook her head as the girls returned to the house. Once inside the two girls found Luna looking straight at them.

"Usagi can you come with me? I need to speak to you" Luna said.

Usagi looked at Luna "Okay where?"

Luna nodded at Ichigo "Ichigo would you mind joining me and Usagi?"

Ichigo looked at the black cat "What do you need me for?"

Luna looked at both girls "Theres something I need to tell Usagi plus yourself, and I would like you to be present. Do you know anywhere your parents won't hear the conversation?"

"My room of course, my dad does not go in my room" Ichigo said.

Luna nodded "Okay into your room Ichigo"

Ichigo nodded and with Usagi walked into the room. Once inside Ichigo closed the door and turned around.

"What's up Luna. Oh Ichigo how did you know Luna can speak?"

Luna sighed "That's what I'm going to explain to you both"

The two girls looked at each other questionably then they turned their attention back to Luna.

Luna looked at Ichigo and Ichigo knew by the cat's look that she wanted to tell Usagi that Ichigo was the one that saved Usagi. Ichigo nodded at the cat's look.

"Usagi...the one that saved you today was none other than your own cousin" Luna said.

"Ichigo...She saved me how?" Usagi asked.

Ichigo brought out her pendent "I hoped this would've never happened Usagi but Luna is right. Watch me. Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis!"

In seconds Usagi watched her cousin transform. Once the transformation was completed Usagi was staring at her cousin.

"I am now Mew Ichigo" Ichigo began.

Usagi stared at Ichigo then she remembered looking at a newspaper article with a cat girl doing a pose "You are that cat girl."

Mew Ichigo nodded "Yes, that was me"

Luna walked over to get the two girl's attention "Usagi you owe Mew Ichigo your life. She saved you. Oh and Ichigo your secret is safe with me and Usagi. Right Usagi?"

Usagi nodded "Right it is"

Luna nudged Usagi "What Luna?"

Luna glanced at Mew Ichigo "I believe we can trade out your identity. It's only fair your cousin

showed you what she is."

Usagi nodded "Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up"

Now it was Mew Ichigo's turn to watch her cousin transform. Usagi now wore a white shirt with a blue school uniform plus a red bow tie, a blue skirt, red boots, finally the tiara appeared on her head.

"Your...Your...Your Sailor Moon" Mew Ichigo said looking at her cousin's form.

Sailor Moon smiled "That is correct I am Sailor Moon. Hey were both heroes"

Mew Ichigo nodded "But on different teams. The aliens that attacked you today were the Tokyo Mew Mew's enemy"

Luna looked up at Ichigo "Then why was Mimete there?"

Sailor Moon looked at Luna "Mimete was there?"

Mew Ichigo took some time to think on the answer "That answer I do not have...I do remember a young girl with orange hair and glasses walk up besides that no good alien Kish!!"

Luna looked at Mew Ichigo "You say Kish's name is anger...Why is that?"

Mew Ichigo looked at Sailor Moon and Luna "Partly...it is because...He...Kish...Kish"

Sailor Moon looked at Mew Ichigo trembling as she answered the rest of the sentence "Kish has a crush on me."

Luna looked at her "Well that's not good...Wait a second if he has a crush on you then why does he try to kill the one he loves?"

Sailor Moon answered "Because Ichigo does not love him at all. She already has a boyfriend! Masasya."

Mew Ichigo nodded "True, I don't like him at all. But the answer also has to be that he is an enemy to me."

Sailor Moon smiled at her cousin "It's alright...You'll get over it"

Mew Ichigo shivered as she remembered her first encounter with Kish "For goodness sake! Kish kissed me when we first met!"

Sailor Moon looked at her "Really? That would freak me out"

"What doesn't?" Luna asked sarcastically.

"It did...The next thing I did was try to kick him but he flew out of the kick's range. Then he tried to kill me with a lion Chimera Anima...If it wasn't for two of the other Tokyo Mew Mew showing up...I would've been dead" Mew Ichigo said.

Luna looked at Ichigo "A cat always has nine lives. Remember Mew Ichigo you are part cat."

Sailor Moon turned to her cousin "So you saw Mimete? You are so lucky to be alive. She takes people's pure hearts out of them with these monsters known as Daimons"

Mew Ichigo looked at Sailor Moon "I transformed in front of Mimete"

Sailor Moon looked at her "You shouldn't have done that. Now she knows who you really are."

Luna smiled "I'm sure Kish won't let that happen to his Ichigo"

"I'm not his" Mew Ichigo hissed.

"I know you are not his. But he still thinks you are" Luna said.

Mew Ichigo hung her head "Your right"

The two girls then heard screams. Startled Mew Ichigo took a step back from Sailor Moon's head set.

"Help! We are under attack! Ouch the hurt" the voice cried out.

"You okay. Please don't fall when were under attack" the second voice called out to the first.

"Mew Erika!" the first voice said.

"Go...get some help!" the second voice said.

"But Mew Erika?"

"I'll hold the aliens off! Now go get help"

"Right becareful Mew Erika"

Mew Ichigo realized who it was "Lettuce! Mew Erika!"

Sailor Moon looked at Mew Ichigo and the two girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Shall we work together Mew Ichigo?" Sailor Moon asked her cousin.

Mew Ichigo nodded "Yes, let's team up Sailor Moon. There are three alien total. Mew Erika should be able to hold them off but not for very long."

Luna looked at the two super girls "Be careful Mimete may be still with the aliens"

The two super heroins dashed out to help Mew Ichigo's friends.

**Reviews Please**


	6. Chapter 6: Strawberry Rainbow Heart Surp

Chapter 6: Strawberry Rainbow Heart Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew, I do own Erika Aoyama, and Mew Erika.

Mew Erika was outnumbered behind the newest Tokyo Mew Mew were innocent bystanders that Kish, Pie, and Tart tried so hard to kill. Their efforts proved little use as Mew Erika had stopped their attacks each time. If it was one Mew Mew they hated the most besides Mew Ichigo, it was Mew Erika. Mimete was watching the fight and advanced on the Tokyo Mew Mew as well. Mew Erika watched as Mimete walked up to her.

"What do you want?" Mew Erika asked tencing her scorpion claws which were her hands and swinging her scorpion tail.

Mimete smiled evilly and with one eye looked inside her box while keeping another eye on her foe trying to prevent her from sensing the upcoming danger "To destroy the humans for the main part. But you are very much in the way!"

Mew Erika looked at her "Your human too? Why aide the aliens?"

Mimete smiled "Simple they are my allies. We the Death Busters always help our allies."

"Death Busters never heard of them" Mew Erika said as she dodged Pie's attack with ease..

Mimete groaned "Well your going to find out what we are."

Mew Erika grinned as she punched Kish in his chin making the alien back off.

Mimete watched Kish "Watch her movements Kish. That is how you take this Tokyo Mew Mew out! I mean come on she's watching your movement and using it against you"

Kish tried to attack the way Mimete had suggested but Mew Erika amazingly encountered with her own new strategy.

"Gang she's better than I thought" Mimete said then she glanced at the box then to the aliens and grinned.

"It's time!"

"What?" Mew Erika asked out loud.

Tart threw some Chimera Animas at the ground making it grow grass. Mew Erika tried to concentrate on avoiding the trapping grass as she was doing this Kish was charging up his electricity. While Pie shouted "Rei-Su-Kan"

This time his fan sent out a burst of wind. The wind struck Mew Erika as she avoided the grass once again. The force of the wind blew Mew Erika more toward the grass. Kish then fired his attack and then sighed knowing that Mew Erika would dodge the attack. Surprisingly Mew Erika took the blast. She shouted in pain and then stumbled in the grass. The grass then entangled her tying her to the ground.

"Shoot" Mew Erika shouted watching as something exploded right behind Mimete.

Soon the first Chimera Daimon was out. It looked like a human but had dangerous spikes all over it's body. It also had two leathal sword blade weapons on each hand.

"Oh that's a good one" Kish said.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Mew Erika asked.

"Swordipine take the yellow haired girls's Pure Heart!" Mimete answered.

Mew Erika watched with horror as the Chimera Daimon charged after Pudding.

"Pudding! Get out of here" Mew Erika shouted trying to get up but the stubborn grass held her down and then she realized that when she moved the grass was beginning to strangle her.

Pie looked at her "The more you struggle the more the grass strangles you. If I were you I'd stay down"

This made the Tokyo Mew Mew even more "I will stop you!!"

"Stop this Rei-Su-Kan!" Pie shouted.

The fan sent out a lighting bolt this time the lighting bolt hit her. Mew Erika screamed in pain.

Mimete smiled at her foe "Don't worry, you'll be next"

"Can't wait" Mew Erika said sarcastically.

Pudding was just about to grab her pendent when the Chimera Daimon grabbed her, knocking her pendent out of her hand. Then it tried to get Pudding's Pure Heart. It succeeded leaving Pudding unconscious.

"HEY DON'T EAT THAT THING!" Mew Erika shouted.

"Swordipine kill this Tokyo Mew Mew at once so she's not a distraction to us any more" Mimete ordered.

"Right" The Chimera Daimon said walking towards the Tokyo Mew Mew.

The monster was right next to Mew Erika and it's left sword hand was raised to finish the Tokyo Mew Mew off.

"Stop right there!" two voices sounded.

Mew Erika, the aliens, Mimete, and the monster turned their heads towards the voices.

"You stool a pure heart. I...I mean we won't let you do what ever you want with it" the first voice said.

In the dark horizon was the image of Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said.

"And I'm Mew Ichigo" the second figure said.

"For the future of the planet. We shall punish you...Nia" the two said together.

"Mew Ichigo..." Kish said looking at Mew Ichigo.

"Sailor Moon..." Mimete said angrily.

Mew Ichigo turned to Mew Erika "Never thought there would be the day when you need rescuing"

"I got careless. Because of me, pour Pudding got her Pure Heart Stolen out of her" Mew Erika said.

"It's not your fault...Mimete's kind always get away with this for a little while" Sailor Moon said to the tied up Mew Mew.

Mew Erika grew serious "Um isn't there something you girls should be doing?"

Mew Ichigo nodded "Yes, there is"

Both she and Sailor Moon turned their attention to the Chimera Daimon.

Mimete growled things were not looking as Dr. Tomoe had planned. He had certainly forgot about the two heroin leaders allying up with each other "Swordipine destroy them!"

Swordipine nodded and charged the two heroins. Sailor Moon clumsily dodged a swipe but Mew Ichigo cleverly dodged the attack.

"You make dodging look easy" Sailor Moon said as she and Ichigo dodged another swipe.

"Hey, to a cat it's nothing Sailor Moon" Mew Ichigo said.

"Stop toying with them!" Mimete growled.

The monster backed away from the two heroins.

"Is it over?" Sailor Moon asked for she and Mew Ichigo had dodged twenty sword swipes.

"No" Mew Erika said from her tied up state.

Just as she said this the Chimera Daimon shot out dangerous quills at the two heroins. Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon barely dodged the attacks. Mew Erika watches in despair.

"That's it!!" Sailor Moon shouted grabbing her weapon "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The attack hit the Chimera Daimon.

"Nice shot!" Mew Ichigo said.

"It didn't say lovely" Sailor Moon said.

"Was it suppose to?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"WATCH OUT!" Mew Erika shouted in warning.

The two heroin girls looked where the Chimera Daimon had been standing. Too late sharp spines struck the two girls knocking them down to the ground.

"What?" Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon asked each other.

Suddenly Masha came out "Ichigo...Ichigo...Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima"

Mew Ichigo groaned as Sailor Moon looked at the small pink puff ball robot "This is Masha, my robot Ryou gave me. And Masha it's a little too late for that warning."

Sailor Moon looked "Okay...What is that?"

Mew Ichigo turned her attention to the Chimera Anima it was a huge porcupine with blades on it's paws and foot paws.

"That was the monster" Mew Erika said.

"What?" Mew Ichigo asked her trapped comrade.

"That was the monster" Mew Erika repeated itself.

Then the Chimera Anima attacked by launching it's quills at the shocked heroins. Once more the two heroins were on the run dodging the spines. Three managed to fine their marks on the girls taking them down again. Then they tried to fight it offensively but the Chimera Anima rolled up in a ball defensively making Sailor Moon take the sharps quills in her behind and made Mew Ichigo wisely back up from her offensive attack.

"This bites" Sailor Moon began leaping around in pain while Mew Ichigo tried to figure out the Chimera Anima's weakness before she would herself be having quills somewhere on her body.

"Hey..." Mew Erika shouted.

The girls turned to her "How about a little help?"

Mew Ichigo turned to her friend "You know the weakness of this monster?"

Mew Erika nodded "Yes, now if you could untie me here. I'd be more than willing to help you and Sailor Moon out."

Mew Ichigo nodded and with her hands cut the grass tying Mew Erika down just as the Chimera Anima fired out more quills. Mew Erika quickly got her and herself leader out of the way. Then she turned to the monster "Time to get this monster down"

Mew Erika charged the Chimera Anima which once it saw reverted back into a ball. Mew Erika smiled and barreled herself under the ground. The Chimera Anima didn't see her coming as she made her way from under it. Mew Erika poked her head out of the ground under the Chimera Anima's soft stomach she positioned her claws and tail "Ribbon Erika Venom!"

Her tail and pinchers shot out a powerful blast of venom at the stomach. The Chimera Anima felt the blast and was immediately flipped onto it's back digging it's spikes in the ground.

"Nice one" Mew Ichigo said to her comrade.

Mew Erika turned to Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon "Now Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon finish them off!"

Mew Ichigo nodded as Sailor Moon shouted as she grabbed what Mew Ichigo could make up was some sort of grail "Moon Crises Power Make up!"

Then Sailor Moon turned into a newer form of herself which Mew Ichigo had never seen before. Sailor Moon still had the same color shirt and school uniform but the skirt was a lighter blue, green, a little bit of yellow and the rest white. She also had ribbons on each of her ends.

Sailor Moon looked at her cousin "I am now known as Super Sailor Moon. You ready to end this Mew Ichigo"

Mew Ichigo nodded "Strawberry Bell!"

Super Sailor Moon took her wand "Let's do this together.

Mew Ichigo nodded "Right Ribbon...Strawberry Surprise!"

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

The burst of energy from the Strawberry Bell combined with Super Sailor Moon's attack the blast hit the Chimera Anima reverting it back to a normal porcupine, the small jellyfish and egg. The egg landed on the ground which cracked open the jellyfish creature got eaten by Masha.

"Grrr. We failed...Come on you three" Mimete growled.

The aliens sighed and went back to discuss their next plan with Dr. Tomoe. Mew Erika saw Sailor Moon's knees wiggling and caught her before she fell. Mew Ichigo caught sight of her cousin's condition as Sailor Moon returned to normal.

"It's alright she's sleeping...Gees she still has those quills" Mew Erika said.

"Can you remove them from her?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"I'll try"

Mew Ichigo walked up to Pudding and placed the Pure Heart back in her and waited for Pudding to stir while Mew Erika struggled to get the quills out of Sailor Moon's butt. Pudding stirred and looked at Mew Ichigo "Mew Ichigo thank goodness your here. A huge monster"

"I know Pudding" Mew Ichigo said then Mew Erika walked into view holding Sailor Moon's sleeping body.

Mew Ichigo looked at Sailor Moon then to Mew Erika as her friend said "I couldn't remove the quills my claws are not that useful for somethings."

Before Mew Ichigo could say anything Pudding jumped up "Here Mew Erika let Pudding try!"

With desperate tugs the five quills came out causing Sailor Moon to jump out of Mew Erika's pinchers and onto the ground crying "That hurt!"

"Uh, are super heroes suppose to cry Mew Erika?" Pudding asked.

"No" Mew Erika sweat dropped.

Mew Ichigo helped her cousin up "There, there Sailor Moon...At least an innocent civilian helped you out for helping her.

"Ohhhhh!! It's SAILOR MOON!" Pudding shouted bouncing up and down excitingly seeing the super heroin.

"Is she always like this?" Sailor Moon asked Mew Erika and Mew Ichigo.

"Yes" the two Mew Mew said.

Mew Ichigo threw an arm around Sailor Moon "Come on...Let's go"

The two then exchanged glances and nodded. The two walked home leaving Mew Erika with Pudding.

"So do you want me to walk you home just in case those freaks attack again?" she asked knowing that Pudding was also a Tokyo Mew Mew.

Pudding nodded as Mew Erika found Pudding's pendent. In minutes Pudding transformed into Mew Pudding and the two other Mew Mews walked together. _A/N Mew Erika is just being friendly to Pudding since she was attack. Plus remember that Erika is a security guard._

Reviews please

The first attack has been resolved and Mew Ichigo has finally found out about Sailor Moon's Super form. Will the other Sailor Senshi come in time to help out the Tokyo Mew Mews before it's too late? Will they even accept an alliance offer if they do come in time? Find out in the upcoming chapters.


	7. Chapter 7: Silver Millennium

Chapter 7: Silver Millennium

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika

Ichigo and Usagi had gotten home just in time for dinner. After dinner the two girls went to bed. Usagi just couldn't get over the stinging pain the quills that the Chimera Anima had landed upon her. She tried to ignore it and found herself in her cousin's room.

"Sorry I kept my Super form a secret for you" Usagi said as she closed the door when Luna stepped in.

Ichigo smiled "No problem. What was that thing you grabbed to become Super Sailor Moon?"

"The Holy Grail" Usagi said.

Luna looked at Ichigo "I guess I should tell you the whole story about Usagi."

Ichigo looked at Luna "What story? She has a story?"

Luna nodded "It's a long one. So sit down"

Ichigo sat down to listen to the long story. Luna looked at Usagi whom urged Luna to tell the story. Luna then told Ichigo about the Silver Millennium time frame. Ichigo found out the her very own cousin was once the Princess of the Silver Millennium. That the Princess Serenity was in love with the Prince of the Earth. Then she was filled with sorrow when she was informed that the Earth attacked the Silver Millennium. Killing all of the Moon Princess's guardian the other Inner Senshi. Even the Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth was killed by the same dark force. She was informed that the Queen of the Silver Millennium used a silver crystle to seal the evil force in. Then she wished that everyone to be reincarnated. Once the story was over Ichigo sat trembling. The attack part made her nervous. So nervous that she didn't even notice her cat ears and tail pop out of her body. Usagi noticed this.

"Uh, Ichigo...Your ears and tail" Usagi said.

Ichigo held her ears "Darn my Mew power...This always happens to me when I get too excited or nervous"

Luna looked at her "Well I guess the story made you feel a little nervous so is this going to be the results each time someone makes you nervous?"

Ichigo nodded "So far. Luckily this is only the minimum results"

Luna looked at her "There is s a major result. Pray what is that?"

Ichigo looked at Usagi and Luna "The major result is that I end up transforming into a real cat"

Luna looked at her "Judging by the expression on your face you've always had bad luck when transforming into a cat right?"

Ichigo nodded "Right...The first time a huge fat male cat tries to make me his wife. That was gross. Luckily another cat Alto came to my rescue, plus I was chased by a dog, almost drowned, another time...I was targeted by one of the aliens"

Luna looked at her "Next time you transform into a cat, I'll be waiting for you. My husband Artemis and I will be waiting to help that problem out. Oh how will we know it is you?"

Ichigo smiled as she pointed to the bell "By this bell my boyfriend gave to me. It will be around my neck."

Usagi looked at Ichigo as she hid her cousin's ears "I'll help you cover them if they pop out"

Ichigo smiled "Thanks"

"So does your boyfriend know you a Tokyo Mew Mew?"

Ichigo looked down "He does. And he accepts what I am"

"That's good" Luna said looking up "So how was the fight?"

"Mew Erika barely made it...Pudding lost her Pure Heart...Oh and Usagi got porcupine quills in her butt" Ichigo said.

"You had to bring that on!!" Usagi shouted.

Luna looked at Usagi and Ichigo "Ichigo, you've been Usagi's cousin. I'll tell you that in the future another kingdom will come. It will be known as Crystle Tokyo. You will always be welcomed. Maybe even be a dear ally in it. Say what's that look for?"

Ichigo was looking at Luna "I'm just thinking of the attack..."

"Why?" Usagi and Luna asked.

"That could've been why the aliens left here to go to a different planet"

Usagi looked at her closer "You mean...These aliens used to live on Earth?"

Ichigo nodded "They did. Reports in our base of operations have stated that a cosmic turn in the environment caused them to leave Earth. They've returned wanting their planet back"

Usagi looked at the moon "You could be onto something but, are you suggesting that you Mew Mews aren't fighting them for wanting the planet back?"

Ichigo nodded "We Tokyo Mew Mew aren't blaming them for wanting the planet back. We are blaming them for attacking humans. Another Mew Mew asked if what if we could talk to them?"

"What was the reply?" Luna asked.

"If we could talk to them...There wouldn't be a need for us Tokyo Mew Mew. You see Luna...Our powers are temporary. When the battle against the aliens is over...Mew Ichigo will cease to be exist"

Luna sighed "That's good, but something is holding you back"

"Your smart Luna. The thing that is holding me back is that now I know Usagi my cousin is permanently Sailor Moon. I wouldn't normally request this but I want my power to be permanent so I can help Sailor Moon out on her adventures against evil. Is there any way you can help out?"

Luna looked at Ichigo and then to Usagi who smiled "I may have a friend that can help you with that. I'll take you to another friend's temple tomorrow. Their you'll meet my own friends."

Ichigo smiled "Thanks now let's get to bed"

Ichigo crawled into her bed and went to sleep. As Usagi took out her cell phone.

"Hello Ami?" Usagi began.

From the other end Ami picked up her cell phone "This is Ami. Who is this?"

"Usagi" Usagi said.

"Oh, hi Usagi, what's up?"

"My cousin needs some help. I was wondering if you could help her out?"

"Sure. Where are we going to meet?"  
"At Rei's Temple."

"Okay, I'll call Rei for you. Meet us bright and early at ten tomorrow"

"Thanks Ami!" Usagi said as she hung up.

Meanwhile at Dr. Tomoe's hideout. He glanced about "So we've failed again?"

Pie nodded "We've forgot about Mew Ichigo"

"And don't forget Sailor Moon" Mimete growled.

Dr. Tomoe glanced around "Hmm. Let's see on the next attack. Oh yeah my daughter Hotaru said she saw something blue in her friend Chibi-Usa's hands. She said it looked shiny"

Pie looked at Kish "It's probably a Mew Aqua...Kish your in charge of this"

Kish took out his testing tube for Mew Aqua "On it"

Dr. Tomoe looked at Mimete "Go with Kish. Don't forget to return with a Pure Heart and maybe that Mew Aqua."

Mimete followed Kish out of the hideout. The scientist, Pie, and Tart sat down to discuss their third plan if the second one failed.

**Is this shiny blue crystle object a Mew Aqua? Plus will Ami fine a way to help Ichigo out on her Mew power? Plus how will the Inners fare when they discover Mew Ichigo. Plus will they accept an alliance offer? Find out in the next chapter. Reviews Please**


	8. Chapter 8: False Alarm

Chapter 8: False Alarm

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika

During the night the two cousins slept really well. Mew Erika and Mew Pudding had gotten home safely without another attack on them. Once morning came Ichigo woke up early and glanced at the alarm clock. It was nine 'o'clock and in an hour Usagi was SUPPOSED to take her to her to meet her own friends. So far the Usagi wasn't getting up. Luna walked in "Your going to love Usagi's friends. Just as she liked yours."

Ichigo sighed and looked at the sleeping form of Usagi.

Luna sighed "Want me to wake her up?"  
Ichigo smiled "Poor ice cold water on her that'll work"

Chibi-Usa ran into the room "Good suggestion"

Then without haste she poored the water onto Usagi waking her up.

"I'M AWAKE...WHAT HAPPENED DID IT SNOW IN YOUR ROOM ICHIGO? GEES IT'S FREEZING IN HERE!!" Usagi shouted.

Chibi-Usa hid her bucket "You promised Ichigo that you'll take her to meet your friends today."

Usagi glanced at the clock and ran about getting things ready. Ichigo just glanced around the room waiting impatiently for Usagi. Chibi-Usa ran out. She met Hotaru and walked with her friend.

Meanwhile Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei were getting ready for a meeting.

"Why did you call us, Usagi is visiting her cousin Ichigo?" Rei asked Ami.

"Usagi-chan called me yesterday...Something about helping Ichigo out." Ami said.

Makoto ran up to Ami "And you agreed to help Ichigo?"

Ami nodded "Yes"

Meanwhile at an apartment. A teal hair girl walked alongside a blond hair girl. They were Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru. Two outer scouts. The two had certainly noticed a pointy eared human. It also had an evil look on its eyes. The Outer Scout almost paid no attention to the alien but when they saw an orange haired girl with glasses on, they knew something was up and charged out of the building. Kish followed the pink haired girl unaware of his approach.

"Anything Kish?" Mimete asked.

Kish took out his Mew Aqua detector "It's showing a strong single"

Meanwhile the other Tokyo Mew Mews were also after the single. They were gathered around Ryou, and Keiichiro waiting their orders.

Ryou explained "Girls a really powerful single has appeared"

Erika was silent through out this "I have a very bad feeling about this"

"You've always had bad feelings" Zakuro said then she sighed "But I feel it too. Something bad is about to happen.

Ryou looked at Erika "Erika do your senses tell you disaster is in the air?"

Erika sighed "Yes, but it's funny...It's not real disaster. More like a confrontation between us Tokyo Mew Mew and two of the Outer Scouts"

"Outers?" Pudding asked.

"Sailor Senshi that are more stronger than the Inner Senshi" Mew Erika explained as if she knew the Outer Senshi by heart.

"Stronger?" the other mews asked.

Ryou looked at Erika again "Will it occur in this battle?"

Erika turned to him "No, thankfully, but somehow in the near future their will be a confrontation."

Ryou looked at the Tokyo Mew Mews. Then to Erika "Erika while Ichigo is visiting her cousin, I'd like you to keep a watchful eye on her."

Erika nodded "Consider that done"

Ryou looked at the other Mew Mew members "Each one of you will take turns with Erika to help out protect Ichigo."

Erika nodded her head as she under stood Ryou "Yes, the two outers will target Mew Ichigo that's what my senses tell me. The other Mew Mew is not visible yet. It maybe three Mew Mews that are attacked by them due to their beliefs in their mission."

Then without haste Erika left the cafe.

Back to Kish and Mimete. The two followed Chibi-Usa. Just then Chibi-Usa turned around to see Kish.

"What are you?" Chibi-Usa asked holding the blue crystle.

"I'm after that" Kish said holding up his scanner.

Chibi-Usa turned to run but that is when Pie and Tart decided to show up. Tart quickly threw some chimera jellys at the ground trapping Chibi-Usa where she was. Chibi-Usa screamed.

Her screams were so loud that they hit Rei's temple.

"THAT'S CHIBI-USA" Minako began.

"Come on somethings up" Makoto said.

"Venus Crystle Power...Make Up!" Minako shouted.

"Mars Crystle Power...Make Up!" Rei shouted.

"Jupiter Crystle Power...Make Up!" Makoto shouted.

"Mercury Crystle Power...Make Up! Ami shouted.

Soon Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami were in their Inner Senshi forms and racing to the scene. Once they got to the scene they gasped. Three aliens and Mimete had Chibi-Usa caught.

"Stop right there" Sailor Mars ordered.

The fighting ceased and the aliens look at the Inner Senshi. Mimete smiled at the four Inners "So where is your leader?"

"We don't need Sailor Moon to defeat you Mimete!" Sailor Venus shouted.

They watched with horror as the three aliens were at Mimete's side.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked.

"We are the aliens" Pie said.

"And know" Tart began "It's time to make you Senshi cry. We are on the Death Busters side!"

Kish appeared right besides Chibi-Usa and Sailor Mercury gasped "What are you up to?"

Kish held out his hand at Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa saw this and then like Usagi before her felt a deep tug of wind rush out.

The Senshi gasped as a shiny object came out. It was her spirit.

Mimete smiled at Kish "Show the scouts what you can do Kish. Here take this Daimon Egg!"

Kish caught the small egg "Oh let's see what the little girl can do"

Sailor Venus was not going to wait "Venus Love Me Chain!"

Her attacked whipped out at Kish.

"Rei-Su-Kan" Pie shouted bringing out his fan.

The fan sent out a lighting bolt which canceled Sailor Venus's attack plus continued onward and struck Venus in her heart.

"Sailor Venus" Sailor Mars said to her.

Sailor Venus looked shocked at the fan as she replied "Never thought I seen a fan that could do that. I'm alright"

Meanwhile Usagi and Ichigo also heard the scream of Chibi-Usa. Both cousins glanced at each other and ran out.

Ichigo turned to her cousin "Usagi once we get there you strike first...I'll appear once your in danger"

The two girls nodded and transformed.

Back with the Inner Scouts, the scouts could only watch as Kish brought out a jellyfish creature.

He brought both Daimon Egg, Chimera Jelly, and the human spirit together "Fusion!"

Soon the second Chimera Daimon was out. It had three animal head, one elephant, one rhino, and one lion. It's body looked mostly human with more powerful muscles.

"WHAT?" the Inners asked each other.

Mimete smiled at Kish "This is our newest creation Inner Scouts! The Chimera Daimon. Go Tripplehead get them!

The Chimera Daimon raced towards the Inner Scouts.

"Burning Ring..." Sailor Mars began however Sailor Mercury held her back.

"What?" Sailor Mars asked.

Sailor Mercury turned to her "That alien Kish fused something from Chibi-Usa we don't know if our attacks will harm her.

"Well we've got to do something look Kish is walking over to that blue crystle she has" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"World Shaking!" A voice cried out.

"Deep Submerging!" a second voice cried out.

Kish saw the orange and blue orbs come out straight at him and dodged in time while the Chimera Daimon wasn't so lucky. It was struck by the attacks. It backed off a little bit.

"What?" the villains asked themselves.

"Born and led to a new era! Sailor Uranus acts with grace!" another Sailor Solder came out.

"Also born and led to a new era, I'm Sailor Neptune, and I fight for what's right" another voice sounded.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune!" the Inners shouted at them.

The two outers walked over to the Inners. Then Sailor Uranus looked at Kish.

"We knew something was not right when you flew past us" Sailor Neptune said for her partner.

Kish grinned "Oh, more Sailor Senshi to destroy..."

"Hey what happened to the monster?" Sailor Uranus asked watching the monster shift forms.

Pie looked at the outers "Oh it seems that your attacks have allowed it to transform into our form of monster known as a Chimera Anima...Now let's see how you fight against it"

The scouts gasped as they saw the monster true to Pie's words it was indeed an animal. The same three heads, but the body was in shape of the animals that were it's heads. The Chimera Anima charged. Looking to Sailor Mercury for guidance the inners waited for it. Sailor Mercury turned to Chibi-Usa the girl seemed not to feel any pain.

"Go for it, go all out on it!" Sailor Mercury shouted "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Venus...Love me chain!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Burning Ring Madelina!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Jupiter...Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

The Chimera Anima took the full force of the attacks and seemed undamaged. It then lashed out a series of slashes from it's claws, bit with the lion's head, stabbed with the horns of the elephant and rhino heads and threw the scouts aside as if they were rag dolls with the same elephant head.

"What is this power?" Sailor Neptune asked for never before had she met a creature much more stronger than a Daimon. She could only wonder how powerful the three aliens were.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice shouted.

The weakened Sailor Senshi looked to see Sailor Moon.

"For disturbing the peace and taking another girl's spirit, I certainly won't allow you madness to continue...I am Sailor Moon Champion of love and justice. And in the name of the Moon...I shall punish you" she said.

Mimete smiled at Sailor Moon "Try it Sailor Moon, we're ready for you now!"

Sailor Moon grabbed her weapon "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The wand weapon hit the Chimera Anima but like the other scouts before her, her own attack was like a pin prick. With two slashes it took down Sailor Moon then threw her towards her friends.

_Now would be the time to come cousin_ Sailor Moon thought.

Kish laughed at all of the Sailor Senshi "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!Dr. Tomoe's a genius he figured out that mixing our Chimera Jellys into a human spirit or animal, plus his egg. We would get an unstoppable monster! The conclusion is known as the Chimera Daimon. When the Daimon form is seriously wounded or defeated it changes into what we aliens know as Chimera Anima. Ha, only a Mew Mew can defeat a Chimera Anima. So where are they now?"

"Mew Mew?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Yes, and how can they defeat this thing?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Oh, they manage" Pie said then he turned to Kish "Kish stop fooling around and get the Mew Aqua already...Oh and what are you standing there for Chimera Anima kill the Sailor Senshi"

Kish nodded and once again flew over to Chibi-Usa while the Chimera Anima prepared to finish off the Sailor Senshi. Once Kish got to Chibi-Usa a soccer ball came out of nowhere slamming into his face, and knocked him into the Chimera Anima tripping it before it could strike the Sailor Senshi.

"Ouch" Kish mumbled.

"Kish how dare and your allies stir trouble in the your surroundings." a voice began.

Mimete growled at Pie "I know that voice! You had to say the name Mew Mew didn't you?"

The Sailor Senshi except for Sailor Moon were struck by a pink cat girl walking into view "Why do you evil forces spoil everything in this world? No matter it is my job to defeat you aliens once and for all plus now I have to return that spirit you stool from this young girl. For the future of the planet...I'll be at it's service...Nia"

"Mew Ichigo..." Kish, Pie, and Tart said.

"A Mew Mew?" the Sailor Senshi asked themselves.

Mimete growled "Change in plans Chimera Anima kill Mew Ichigo!"

Without haste the Chimera Anima charged Mew Ichigo. With graceful speed she managed to dodge all of the Chimera Anima's slashes. But it's truck swung out catching her in the stomach. Then it sprayed her with water or would've had it not been for another Mew Mew catching Mew Ichigo and knocking her out of the attacks range.

"Mew Erika!" Mew Ichigo shouted happily "I thought I was the only Mew Mew to fight this thing"

"Sorry to burst your bubble then" Mew Erika said positioning her scorpion claws and tail ready for a fight.

The Chimera Anima charged the Tokyo Mew Mew. Both Mew Mews dodged easily. Mew Erika was at one side and then she caught a secret wink by Mew Ichigo. The two separated causing the Chimera Anima to get confused.

"Ribbon...Erika Venom!" Mew Erika said launching her own venom attack at the Chimera Anima.

"Ribbon...Strawberry Surprise!" Mew Ichigo shouted unleashing a burst of energy at the Chimera Anima.

The attacks struck the Chimera Anima but this time the Chimera Anima. This time the Chimera Anima part of it was destroyed leaving the two Mew Mews to stare astoundingly at the Chimera Daimon.

The creature attacked but once again the skillful Mew Mews dodged the attack and found themselves with the Inner Senshi. Mew Erika felt better around the Inner Scouts than she did with the two Outers.

"What now?" Sailor Moon asked Mew Ichigo.

"This animal is getting smarter and smarter" Mew Erika said.

"Technically Scorpion Mew Mew...It's a monster" Sailor Mercury corrected her gently.

"It's Mew Erika just as the pink cat girl is Mew Ichigo" Mew Erika said.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus just stared at the two Tokyo Mew Mew. Just who were these amazing girls? Were they aliens that the outers were sworn to protect against? Or was it something else? Were they allies to the Inners? And how did they get such powers to defeat Chimera Animas?

This made Mew Erika know for certain that a not so friendly confrontation is indeed coming.

"It seems that if we attack it right now, it's vulnerable to our attacks!" Sailor Mars said "Plus the Tokyo Mew Mews can attack it"

"When in Chimera Anima form it is only vulnerable plus more damage is dealt when a Tokyo Mew Mew fights it" Sailor Venus said.

Mew Erika got it and remembered the first Chimera Daimon. The combined attacks of Super Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo had stopped it. She had enough thinking.

"Sailor Moon time for super mode" the Scorpion Mew said then she turned to her own leader "Get ready to finish it"

Mew Ichigo nodded as Sailor Moon grabbed the Holy Grail and shouted "Moon Crises Power...Make Up"

Soon Sailor Moon was Super Sailor Moon. Mew Ichigo looked at her the two girls nodded and raised their weapons.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Ribbon...Strawberry Surprise!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

The two attacks combined once again destroyed the monster. The spirit went back to normal, with the cracked Daimon Egg, and the Chimera Jelly. Sailor Mercury wanted to study the Chimera Jelly but the two stern glares from the two Tokyo Mew Mew stopped her from touching the parasite. Then the her dismay Masha inhaled the Chimera Jelly.

"Chimera Anima eliminated"

Super Sailor Moon returned to normal then the Sailor Scouts looked at Kish as Sailor Mars held onto Sailor Moon's sleeping form.

"He's still after that blue crystle" Sailor Neptune said.

Before anyone could stop her Mew Erika charged Kish and Mimete. Just as Kish was about to grab it "Hands off Kish!"

Kish and Mimete turned to Mew Erika "Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

The attack hit Kish and Mimete who threw the crystle ball. Mew Ichigo kindly placed the spirit back into Chibi-Usa.

"Mew Ichigo!" Sailor Jupiter cried out.

"Above you the blue crystle!" Sailor Venus warned.

Mew Ichigo turned her attention back to the blue crystle. Kish recovered from it and flew towards it just as Mew Ichigo ran towards it. The results had Mew Ichigo and Kish colliding head first.

Mew Ichigo was now dazed at the collision but just as the crystle was about to fall Mew Erika using all her might launched herself at the crystle. Her tail dug right in a tree truck trapping it. Mew Erika missed the first grab because of this then on her second grab barely caught the crystle in her claws.

Kish sighed at the result while Mew Ichigo sat still dazed at the hard encounter. He looked at Mew Erika.

"Silly you Kish" Mew Erika said to him.

Kish, Pie, Mimete, and Tart looked at her "What do you mean it's Mew Aqua? and you have it."

Mew Erika took a closer look not that she needed to "Oh-no it isn't it's just a pure blue saphire crystle. What are you going to believe, my animal senses or your always ineffective Mew Aqua scanner"

"You mean to say that..." Mew Ichigo began regaining her own senses.

"Yes, Mew Ichigo, it was a false alarm"

The aliens sighed and retreated along with Mimete leaving the Inner Scouts and two Outer scouts to look at the two Mew Mew wondering what a Mew Aqua was. Mew Erika's tail was still caught in a very big tree tree.

"I feel like a side of beef" she mumbled as she could only watch Mew Ichigo look at the Sailor Senshi without back up at her side. She hoped no serious confrontations would build up yet.

**Is there going to be a stand off? Find out in the next chapter. Reviews please.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Allaince Discussion

Chapter 9: Discussion

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika.

From her stand point in a huge tree, Mew Erika hung watching the Sailor Senshi. Mostly it was the Outer Scouts she was looking at. She knew the Inners were much more friendly and willing to cooperate with any hero or heroin, however the Outers were going to be hard to convince to help. She watched as Mew Ichigo regained her senses and stood up on her two legs. Still shaking from her coalition with Kish, Mew Ichigo regained her foot hold. Mew Erika watched as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune walked up to Mew Ichigo. Mew Erika had not clearly seen Chibi-Usa whom climbed up a tree.

"Need a hand scorpion mew mew?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Sure citizen if you like. Oh by the way it's Mew Erika" Mew Erika replied.

Chibi-Usa looked at the scorpion Mew's tail "Let's see"

Chibi-Usa studied the situation for a while then she grabbed Mew Erika's tail "Mew Erika, can you relax your tail?"

"Sure" Mew Erika said relaxing her tail.

"Good" Chibi-Usa said she grabbed the tail at the stinger and pulled it out of the tree trunk causing the stinger to accidentally sting her hand.

Once the stinger hit Chibi-Usa's hand she let go of Mew Erika.

"Great" Mew Erika mumbled as she plummeted towards the ground screaming.

"So your Mew Ichigo" Sailor Uranus said to the cat girl as Mew Erika hit the ground head first.

Mew Ichigo nodded "Yes" she turned to her companion "You okay Mew Erika?"

"I will be when the stars stop spinning around my head" Mew Erika said then she abruptly got up onto her legs and after glaring at the two Outer Scouts was prepared to defend Mew Ichigo.

Mew Ichigo noticed this "Settle down Mew Erika, they are not our enemy."

Chibi-Usa climbed down from the tree "Sorry I let go of you Mew Erika. You accidentally stung me"

Mew Erika turned to the small girl "It's alright. But next time you help a scorpion what did that teach you?"

Chibi-Usa sighed "Never to pick them up by the tail"

"Correct, I had no intension to sting you, and sorry that I did"

"It's alright" Chibi-Usa said to her.

Then Mew Erika returned her attention back to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Mew Ichigo had never seen Mew Erika so tensed up before and decided to play it safe herself.

The Inner Scouts held their breathes hoping the Outer Scouts would not prevent the two Mew Mew to battle them which to Sailor Moon looked like it was going to happen.

Sailor Neptune looked up at Sailor Uranus "Come on Uranus, they saved us today. Let's go home."

Sailor Uranus turned to the two Tokyo Mew Mew "Meet us at the park tomorrow you Mew Mews. We have a lot to talk about and if I can't get answers from you tomorrow then there will be trouble."

Mew Erika swung her tail through the air at no one in particular "As I predicted"

The outer scouts left causing the two Mew Mew to sigh and release the tension that was building up between the outer scouts and the Tokyo Mew Mews leaving them with the Inner Scouts.

Sailor Moon looked at Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika "Sorry you had to go through that. The Outers are like that"

"No problem" Mew Ichigo said.

Mew Erika looked at Mew Ichigo "When you decide to meet the Outer scouts again give me a call"

Then Mew Erika herself vanished.

Mew Ichigo turned to the Inners as they explained the outer scouts for her "That would explain why Mew Erika was tensed up."

The Inners looked at Mew Ichigo "Mew Erika has the highest animal senses of all of us Tokyo Mew Mews. With these senses it kind of makes her a psychic cause she can predict future events that only may take place during the near future. That's equal to maybe a day, sometimes weeks. Plus she did say just as I predicted."

Sailor Moon looked at Mew Ichigo "Then she predicts that you and the rest of your team will have a serious confrontation with the outers. You'll need my help. They are no laughing matter and Mew Erika releases this."

Mew Ichigo nodded "I don't want you to get involved with the Mew Mew's encounter with the Outer Scouts. I don't want you to get involved."

Sailor Moon walked over "Come on Mew Ichigo, they are hard to fight off. With our help we can prevent a fight."

The other Inner Scouts agreed.

Sailor Mars looks at Sailor Moon "I hear someone's cousin needs help"

Sailor Moon smiled "Yep and you know what she's here"

"Where?" Sailor Mercury asked as the Inners transformed back into their human selves.

Mew Ichigo turned to them "That cousin is me"

Then Mew Ichigo herself transformed back to her own human form. Rei looked at the red haired girl.

"Your Momomyia Ichigo" Rei said to her.

"Correct" Ichigo said as they entered the temple.

Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei sat down to listen to Ichigo's story of how she became a Mew Mew "Well, I was on a date with my boyfriend Masaya. During the date we visited the red data animal exhibit. He went along to buy us some drinks. All through out this I am unaware of one that was watching us. Once he matched up five human DNA compatible with merging animal DNA into them he pulled the trigger. The sky turns bright red, an earth quake happens, and in the end somehow I am merged with the Iromote cat. Causing me to turn into Mew Ichigo at my will."

"So" Artemis began "You can turn willingly to Mew Ichigo, that's cool"

Ichigo looked down "And you are?"

Minako rushed over to Ichigo "Oh this is Artemis."

Ami looked at Ichigo "Would you mind telling me who was the man that gave you the cat DNA?"

Ichigo looked at Usagi whom was silent "Actually there were two of them. One of them was Shirogane, Ryou, the second was Akasaka Keiichiro."

Usagi put two and two together "You mean your bosses at work?"

Ichigo nodded "The very same bosses."

"She works?" Rei asked then she smiled at Usagi "Looks like your cousin is one step ahead of you"

"Rei!" Usagi shouted causing Ichigo to smirk out "You and Rei remind me of Mint and myself. Were always fighting"

Usagi looked at her "Then the friends I met in the Cafe are"

Ichigo nodded "Yes, my friends you met are the other Tokyo Mew Mew. In fact everyone that works at Cafe Mew Mew has something to do with the Tokyo Mew Mew."

Usagi gasped "Then your very own base is"

"Correct, Cafe Mew Mew" Ichigo said.

Rei looked at the Mew Mew and she stunk behind Ichigo and Usagi "BOOO!"

This scared Ichigo and Usagi. Usagi jumped while Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out.

Luna sighed looking at Ichigo then to Rei "Please don't do that Rei...At least not while Ichigo is visiting us."

Rei looked at Ichigo "Gees didn't know that happens"

Usagi hid her cousin's ears and tail as they slipped back.

"This is an annoying problem" Ichigo sighed then she looked back "Unfortinitly when the aliens are defeated my Mew power will be gone along with them. You see, my powers are temporary."

"Which is why I brought her here" Usagi said then she looked at Ami "Could you help her?"

Ami looked at Ichigo "And are you clear that you want your cat ears and tail to keep on coming out when you get too excited or nervous cause that's the price it's going to have"

Ichigo nodded "If my cousin Usagi is a hero forever than I would like to help her out. I'm prepared to make a few sacrifices."

Ami nodded "Spoken like a true leader. If your prepared for a few sacrifices then I'll do my best to help out!"

Usagi looked outside wondering where Erika Aoyama was. Meanwhile Erika watched from the top of a building a red car drive by. She knew it contained Sailor Uranus and Neptune. She watched closely. Then she cast a watchful eye on Ichigo. Where while she was a Mew Mew smiled for once _Good idea Ichigo. With your powers as permanent you'd be a great help to the Sailor Senshi. Unfortinitly thanks to my animal senses my powers are the only ones that are permanent. _

Then she smiled even more as her senses told Her Ichigo was proposing an alliance with the Inner Scouts "That's the smart thing to do"

Inside the temple Ichigo looks at the Inner Scouts.

"It seems that our enemies have allied up with each other."

Usagi nodded "Yes, and you and I already teamed up to defeat them."

"So" Ichigo began then she looked at the Inners "How would you like to ally up with us Tokyo Mew Mew?"

The Inner Scouts all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Usagi smiled "We accept the alliance. We will also help you from the Outer Scouts."

The Inners all took turns shaking Ichigo's hands. Erika decided to show up.

"Hi Erika, we are allied up with the Inner Scouts are you okay with that?"

Erika turned her head "I'm alright with it. Ichigo be careful and weary of the Outers."

Ichigo nodded "Your perfectly alright with it?"

"Yes" Erika said then she turned and went to watch Ichigo from behind. Outside she found herself back-to-back with Zakuro.

"It's your turn today" Erika said feeling the breeze.

Zakuro closed her own eyes "Yes, so what did Ichigo do?"

"She allied us with the Inner Scouts. Plus I think Ichigo is going to have permanent powers soon, she requested it."

"What about the outers?"

"Those are going to be a problem. We have to meet them tomorrow at the park. They said if we don't get answers then their will be trouble."

"I see" Zakuro said "Then if they want a fight, a fight is what we will give them."

The two Tokyo Mew Mew watched the outer scouts carefully. Erika watched Ichigo carefully while Zakuro watched the two Outer Scouts. Sometimes the two Mew Mews switched positions. They waited for the confrontation they were not so willing to see and fight in their lives.

**Reviews Please. An alliance has been made. Now it's onto the Outer Scouts. How will they fair or will they even accept the alliance between the Inners and the Mew Mews? Find out next.**


	10. Chapter 10: Inner Scorpion P1

Chapter 10: Inner Scorpion P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika plus Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode.

Ichigo sat near Rei as she watched the five Inner Scouts study on certain subjects. She smiled as Rei shouted at Usagi to stop reading comic books. Things really reminded her of Cafe Mew Mew. She glanced outside as Ami walked up to her. Ichigo turned to her and was surprised to see a small mini-computer.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked her.

"A super mini-computer that Luna gave me" Ami replied then with it she analyzed Ichigo.

"Let's see, your powers are what you say they are Ichigo, they are temporary. Is there one Mew Mew of your teammates that is not temporary?" she asked.

Ichigo thought about the answer before answering "That would be Mew Erika...Why?"

Ami smiled and looked at Ichigo's pendent "May I see that?"

Ichigo nodded and gave her the pendent. Ami sat down and analyzed the object.

"Weird this is the same stuff that gives us our powers...Hmm...This is interesting" Ami said looking at the pendent.

The same pink puff ball appeared right besides Ichigo and Minako saw this.

"So who is this?" Minako asked.

"Oh that's Masha" Usagi said "Ryou gave it to her. As you seen it today it eats those Chimera Jellys."

"Interesting, this Ryou sounds smart" Ami said.

"He sounds just like my old boyfriend" Makoto said.

Everyone but Ichigo sweet dropped at Makoto's comment.

"Every man sounds like your old boyfriend" Rei mumbled.

Ami looked at Ichigo "Hmm, I need more information about the Mew Mews. Is there anything you can help us with, like explain how Ryou created you?"

Ichigo looked at Ami in what the genius of the Sailor Scouts could make up was confusion "Uh, I don't have a clue on how he did it. Never bothered me to ask him"

"Why?"

"Because he's a slave driver!" Ichigo said "I don't like him very much. He always makes me do the most work in Cafe Mew Mew."

Usagi laughed at the slave driver comment "Never thought I hear you say that Ichigo."

"Oh, Erika enjoys that comment" Ichigo said then she watched as Masha flew off.

Meanwhile Erika and Zakuro were walking in the park. Erika had often visited the park on several occasions when she was younger. Zakuro looked around "Anything?"

"Nothing...You know, I'm beginning to wonder if there was a Mew Aqua out there" Erika said.

Zakuro sighed "There is, and how else would Ichigo get the Mew Aqua rod and use it if there was no Mew Aqua?"

Erika stayed silent "Just saying things that were on my mine."

"Looks like we meet again Erika Aoyama and Fujiwara Zakuro. Or should I say Mew Erika and Mew Zakuro" a female voice began.

Erika didn't need to know who's voice it was "Yes, it is. Keioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka, or should I say Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus"

Zakuro turned around towards the direction Erika had been speaking at and saw the two girls.

Zakuro didn't say anything and under her stern glance stopped the two Outer Scouts from speaking another word.

"You have a good effect on people, Zakuro-san. Though I thought it wouldn't be outside Cafe Mew Mew as well" Erika said to her friend.

Haruka tried to over come Zakuro's glare "You are going to answer our questions"

Zakuro smirked "And if we don't?"

Michiru looked at her partner then to Zakuro "Zakuro, please don't aggravate her. If you don't answer our questions then we'd just have to fight you for the answers."

Erika looked at Michiru equally "You Outers should treat others with respect. I refuse to speak any answers to those that think they are mightier than the others."

Haruka looked at Erika "Then I'm through talking with you kindly. Uranus Crystle Power...Make Up"

Michiru sighed "Then we have no choice but to make you answer our questions, I didn't want to do this Neptune Crystle Power...Make Up"

Soon Haruka and Michiru were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Zakuro smirked at Erika "You saw this coming up didn't you?"

"Yes, I did" Erika said grabbing her pendent "But I recalled them saying that Ichigo would get involved in it...I hope not Mew Mew Erika Metamorphis"

Erika changed into Mew Erika, with the same scorpion claws, tail. Her golden Mew uniform swirled in the breeze. Once completed Mew Erika looked at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Zakuro took out her pendent "Mew Mew Zakuro, metamorphis"

Zakuro then turned into Mew Zakuro. Mew Zakuro's uniform was a purple half shirt exposing only her stomach, purple shorts, purple boots, the ears of a wolf and the tail of the wolf. Both Tokyo Mew Mew glared at the Outer Scouts. Masha looked down and saw this. The pink robot rushed over to get the Inners and Mew Mew leader.

Ami was not getting any luck with Ichigo. Ichigo had proven to not really know that much about how Ryou created the Mew Mews. Ichigo tried doing her best to help but didn't know much answers.

Rei looked at Ami and Ichigo "The answer will come up eventually. No challenge is to challenging for Ami here."

Ichigo smiled at Rei suddenly Masha came back "Ichgio...Ichigo...Trouble..."

"It speaks?" Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami and Usagi asked.

Then the four Inners looked at Usagi who shrunk back "All I ever heard it saw was saying Chimera Anima eliminated. Or Ichigo, Ichigo Alien, alien"

Ichigo nodded "He can speak sentences. Masha what's going on?"

Masha seemed to have been panicking "Mew Erika, Mew Zakuro."

That was all Ichigo and the Inners needed.

"Not good" Usagi complained.

"The confrontation is already begun!" Rei said.

Ichigo grabbed her pendent "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis"

Soon she was Mew Ichigo with graceful speed she sped off to help her comrades.

"Come on girls we've got to help our Mew Mew allies" Usagi said.

The four girls nodded in agreement with her. They grabbed their wands "Mercury Crystle Power...Make Up"

"Mars Crystle Power...Make up"

"Venus Crystle Power...Make up"

"Jupiter Crystle Power...Make up"

"Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up"

Soon the girls were Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Sailor Moon. They too were after Mew Ichigo. The girls followed Masha. There they saw the stand off. Mew Erika and mew Zakuro glared at Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. The two teams charged each other. Without any hesitation Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon threw themselves between the two teams.

"What has gotten into you Uranus and you too Neptune?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Get out of our way, Mew Erika and Mew Zakuro will not answer our questions" Sailor Uranus said.

Mew Ichigo turned to Mew Erika "How did this happen?"

Mew Erika looked at Mew Ichigo "Mew Zakuro and I were walking peacefully when my senses pick the two outer scouts approaching us in an attempt to ambush us."

"Were not!" Sailor Uranus interrupted.

Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo looked at each other then agreed with Mew Erika's story. Both Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo turned to the two outer scouts.

"What don't tell me you side with those half breed freaks" Sailor Uranus said.

The other Inners felt their hearts tear within them after hearing this name calling. Even Sailor Neptune had to look at Sailor Uranus in shock.

"HALF BREEDS?" the three Tokyo Mew Mew asked insulted by the remark.

Sailor Moon shook her head "The Mew Mews aren't half breeds. They are heroins"

"They may be heroins but they still have animal DNA inside them. So they are half breeds. You can't tell they are pure human or pure animal. We can't trust them. Out of the way" Sailor Uranus said then she pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. Mew Ichigo saw this and turned to the Outers "Oh it is so on you three...No one pushes my cousin like that."

"Want me to pulverize them?" Mew Erika asked Mew Ichigo.

Mew Ichigo bit her lip trying to hide back her tears for one being called half breeds was really insulting to the Tokyo Mew Mews. And two, Sailor Uranus had pushed her cousin out of her way. And three she had never heard Mew Erika hiss in what she believed to be in anger. Sailor Neptune gasped "Uranus! Mew Erika"

Sailor Uranus gasped as Mew Erika had stood on her two legs and looked at the two Outer Scouts her eyes were clouded with orange rage "No one insults us Tokyo Mew Mew."

From her position Sailor Mercury took out her computer as the high amount of anger increased dramatically.

"Uh-oh...Sailor Moon, Mew Ichigo, Mew Zakuro get out of there this instant! Something is coming!"

Mew Ichigo, Sailor Moon and Mew Zakuro didn't need to be told twice. They got over to where the Inner Scouts were. Then they looked back to see Mew Erika's claws grow twice much more lethal than her normal pinchers. In fact they were now scissor type claws! Mew Erika's tail grew an enormous stinger. Then the same orange glow area around Mew Erika outlined her entire body. Plus Mew Erika's eyes were now glowing with even more anger and hatred.

"No...Not that again." Mew Ichigo said.

Mew Zakuro sighed "I know what your feeling Ichigo...Unlucky for the Outer Scouts, it is him."

Sailor Moon looked at the two Mew Mews. She could now see fear in her cousin's eyes. This meant something had happened to Mew Erika that shouldn't have normally happen and it caused fear to develop her cousin.

"What is that?" Sailor Mars asked feeling the creature's rage.

Mew Ichigo sighed "This is Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode"

The Inner Senshi glared at her fearfully "What?"

"This is the second reason why that Mew Erika's powers are permanent. Inside her lies a demon beast. The beast waits for the slightest trace of anger or hate then emerges into Mew Erika. It causes her to turn into what we Tokyo Mew Mews call Mew Erika Inner Scorpion mode. The most deadliest Tokyo Mew Mew of all."

"So this is like?" Sailor Moon began.

Mew Zakuro nodded "Yes, this is like your Super Sailor Moon...Only thousand times worst."

"Why is that?" Sailor Mars asked her.

Mew Ichigo turned to the Inner Scouts "Because, when the demon strikes her, Mew Erika is not aware this is happening. In fact the Inner Scorpion has completely taken control over her."

The Inner Scouts stared at Mew Erika Inner Scorpion mode "Uh, is the Inner Scorpion a good guy or a bad guy?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Neither" Mew Zakuro said "The Inner Scorpion can't tell who is a friend and who is an enemy. It'll keep on fighting till the ones that sparked it up is killed."

"That is Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Moon said finally getting it.

"And because the Inner Scorpion can't tell who is a friend and who is an enemy...If we try to stop her then it will attack us" Sailor Mercury said.

Mew Ichigo nodded and then broke into tears "Oh why did this have to happen! When the normal Mew Erika has returned she will break into her own tears, because of her senses it won't take long for her to realize that she done this horrible deed."

The two Outer Scouts were struck with horror. Never before had they seen something like this. Sailor Neptune looked at Sailor Uranus "Well I hope you happy Uranus cause look what you just did!"

Sailor Uranus looked at Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode wide eye with fright "I was not thinking this would happen. All I wanted to know was for the Mew Mews to answer our questions."

Sailor Neptune nodded "Well let's try to get out of here so she can calm down"

Sailor Uranus nodded "Let's"

Before the Outer Scouts could step one foot, with the speed of light the Inner Scorpion was right in front of their way. The creature was determined not to let the Outer Scouts get away. It was determined to make the Outer Scouts pay for insulting Mew Erika.

**Way to go Outer Scouts, you've now got a really big problem on your hands. Will the Outers make it out alive? Will Mew Ichigo, Mew Zakuro, Sailor Moon and the Inner Scouts have what it takes to calm down Mew Erika's raging beast? Find out in the next chapter. So how do you think of Mew Erika now I basically made the Inner Scorpion just like the Digimon SkullGreymon****. Oh I admit that I did think of this problem on my own after watching the Naruto anime show as well so I combinded it. So should I let Mew Ichigo get a super form for the next chapter?**

**Reviews please**


	11. Chapter 11: Inner Scorpion P2

Chapter 11: Inner Scorpion P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

The outers scouts stood face-to-face with a very dangerous creature. Sailor Neptune felt as if she could sense the actual Erika was still there only in confusion more than anger and hatred. She felt sorry for the scorpion Mew Mew. She gave Sailor Uranus a look.

"If we live through this Sailor Uranus, you and I are going to have a talk about this" Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Uranus looked at the enraged form of Mew Erika "Finally I told Sailor Moon that they are half breeds. Now we have one little monster to take care of!"

Sailor Neptune slapped Sailor Uranus "Stop you trash talking! Look what you did! You transformed a gentle Mew Mew into a raging beast. You know what? The real Mew Erika doesn't even know this is happening!"

That is when the Inner Scorpion lashed out a punch at the two outers.

The two outers dodged the attack leaving a giant crater into the ground.

"So that's what you want to play it? So be it!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

Sailor Neptune had to agree sadly "We've got to calm her down. I hate to think that I'm harming a girl that doesn't know what is happening"

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus called out unleashing her attack.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

The two orbs ran out toward Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode. With the speed of light at it's side the enraged demon beast dodged the two attacks and knocked the Outer Scouts down with two brutal punches to the legs. Sailor Uranus grabbed her talisman a sword and her partner grabbed hers a mirror. Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode's claws shot out destroying the two weapons before the two Outers had a chance to use them.

"She's tough and fast" Sailor Moon said.

Sailor Mercury analyzed the demon form "This creature fights way beyond the strength of a human. This going to be a way more stronger opponent to fight against and return Mew Erika back to normal."

Mew Ichigo watched as the two Outer Scouts barely escaped a blow from the inner beast.

"Deadly Scream!" a voice sounded.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode dodged the attack with ease. Allowing another Sailor Senshi wearing a black fuku and the same white shirt to appeared near her companions.

"Sailor Pluto..." Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Pluto looked at her partners "What happened? I was making sure Chibi-Usa was safe and then I sensed an eruption of anger and hate."

Sailor Neptune pointed to the enraged Tokyo Mew Mew "Uranus here said the word Half Breeds, knocked Sailor Moon out of the way. The results were this. A formal hero turns into a demon beast"

Sailor Pluto glared at Sailor Uranus "And why did you call them Half Breeds?"

"Cause look at the Mew Mews. They are half human, half creature. So they are half breeds!"

Sailor Pluto sighed "They are pure humans with only some characteristics of animals. Plus I know that you were trying to get some answers from them. You did it the wrong way. However as a coincidence, your beliefs in our mission has gained us a powerful angry demon! Now we have to fine a way to return her back to normal."

Mew Ichigo watched Sailor Pluto carefully the Mew Mew of what she could make out was the third Outer Scout was not like her other two partners.

"Then let's try to calm her down" Sailor Neptune said.

"Try to combine our attacks! That might help" Sailor Uranus suggested.

Mew Ichigo placed her hand over her eyes as she knew the outcome. Fighting the Inner Scorpion just made it worse.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus called out.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune called out.

"Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto called out.

The three attacks combined and roared straight at Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode. The enraged demon raised it's tail and completely destroyed the combined attack with ease.

"That demon is not human" Sailor Neptune concluded.

"It's reckless" Sailor Pluto admitted "But that still does not make her not what you call a half breed."

Suddenly the Inner Scorpion aimed her claws at the three Outer Scouts. The three outer scouts dodged the attack with ease. Then the Inner Scorpion sent out an orange beam out of Mew Erika's claws. The orange beam hits the three Outers taking them down.

"You beat us" Sailor Uranus said to the raging beast as it lowered it's tail and claws at them.

"Theres no way we can beat that thing" Sailor Neptune said as she remembered that the combined attacks were totally useless against the creature.

"Is this our end?" Sailor Pluto asked out watching Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode aim it's claws and tail "We surrender."

Mew Ichigo knew what was coming, as the creature started to gain in more orange venom in it's claws and tail.

"NO!!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"MEW ICHIGO!!" Sailor Moon shouted watching her cousin rush to the Outer Scouts.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode fired the attack and Mew Ichigo threw herself in between the attack.

She then took the full force of the attack for the three Outers. She screamed in pain as the attack forcefully struck her and the demon kept on pressing it on.

"Mew Erika get a hold of yourself!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Her pleas were ignored and the demon kept pressing it's attack on Mew Ichigo.

"You saved us again but why?" Sailor Uranus asked Mew Ichigo as Mew Ichigo began to weaken from the never ending orange venom attack.

Mew Ichigo turned to the three Outer Scouts "You maybe the ones that think your greater than all of us but even if you call me or any of my Mew Mews half breeds, I still have to defend you. Mew Erika stop! Get a hold of yourself!!"

The Inner Scorpion ignored Mew Ichigo. Then unable to continue standing the orange venom pressed onto Mew Ichigo forcefully knocking her off her feet and knocked her onto a rock barely breathing.

Sailor Moon rushed over to Mew Ichigo "Are you okay? Cousin?"

Mew Ichigo opened her eyes weakly "I don't know...Strange the poison is acting quickly on me. Gold Scorpions aren't lethal to humans when they sting."

Sailor Mercury scanned the Inner Scorpion's power once again "That's because the Inner Scorpion is the Death Stalker Scorpion! Also known as the five star gold scorpion!"

"And those are lethal to humans!" Mew Zakuro said.

Mew Ichigo saw the Mew Erika Inner Scorpion mode move closer to the Outers. With the last of her strength threw herself in front of the three again taking the huge stinger almost in her heart. Mew Ichigo fell to the ground almost killed by the poison. Sailor Moon rushed over to Mew Ichigo making sure Mew Ichigo was still alive. Her weak breathing was beginning to become weaker.

"If I die Sailor Moon...Please help Mew Erika out in this Inner Demon problem"

Sailor Moon held her cousin's hand "I won't lose you!"

The Holy Grail appeared over Sailor Moon's head. Hoping it would be her last hope, both girls reached for the Holy Grail.

"Moon Crises Make Up!" the two girls shouted.

Soon Sailor Moon was Super Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo well was different. She still had her cat ears and cat tail, but her uniform had changed from pink to bright silver. She know had angelic wings on her shoulders.

"What?" Sailor Neptune cried.

"Mew Ichigo Angle Mode" Sailor Pluto said.

"I thought only one person could transform with the Holy Grail" Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Pluto shook her head "Yes, one human but also one Tokyo Mew Mew can use it. Basically Mew Ichigo has upgraded herself just as Sailor Moon did."

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion mode looked at Super Sailor Moon, then to Mew Ichigo Angle Mode, then it returned her gaze to the Outers and raised it's claws catching the three Outers in it's claws.

"STOP IT!!" Mew Ichigo Angle Mode shouted.

"PLEASE" Super Sailor Moon shouted with her cousin.

Things seemed to have calmed the Inner Beast down but not enough.

Mew Ichigo Angle mode held up her weapon.

"That's the" Mew Zakuro began looking at the weapon "That's the Mew Aqua rod"

Sure enough it was a rod shaped weapon.

"Inner Scorpion stop!!Ribbon Purification Burst!"

The rod shot out a bright white light at the enraged beast. The Inner Scorpion lifted it's tail and tried to cancel out the attack but the attack failed to do so. Soon the orange glow around Mew Erika stopped as it returned her back to normal. Mew Erika caught onto what she was about to do and let go of the Outer Scouts. Then she stopped and stared at her surroundings.

"What just happen?" she asked.

"She's back!" all of the Inner Scouts shouted.

"Mew Ichigo did it" Sailor Pluto said.

For a while the fighting ceased.

**Reviews please**


	12. Chapter 12: Mew Aqua Discussion

Chapter 12: Mew Aqua Discussion

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew, I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

**Thanks for all the reviews and if you catch a miss spelling please do not be afraid to contact me in the reviews. In my last chapter I misspelled the word angel for Mew Ichigo Angel Mode. **

Mew Erika was glancing around the area trying to put two and two together. Sailor Uranus wanted to speak up but two glares from both Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto stopped her cold. Mew Erika turned to see the huge crater in the ground. She then looked at the battered Outer Scouts. She then knew what had happened. She placed one of her claws at her heart.

"I did this...didn't I?" she asked.

"What do you mean you did this? Of course you did" Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Uranus "Didn't you hear Mew Ichigo here, when the Inner Demon strikes Mew Erika, the real Mew Erika doesn't know what is happening."

Sailor Uranus looked at the scorpion Mew "I'm sorry for bursting out the answer."

Mew Erika knelt down onto her knees and looked back "The Inner Demon is a pain. I wish there was a way to stop it from coming out."

Sailor Uranus looked at Super Sailor Moon, and Mew Ichigo Angel mode whom had now reverted back to their normal selves and both girls were sleeping due to Holy Grail. Then she looked at Mew Erika "Their may be a way"

Mew Zakuro knew what was coming "That won't work."

"What won't?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Mew Zakuro answered "The outer scouts are saying that it is possible to remove the Inner Demon, well that's true however there are consequences for that as well"

"What are those?" Sailor Mars asked.

Mew Erika stood up still devastated by her own rampage "The removal of the Inner Scorpion results in my death. If it is removed from me then I die, it is a part of me"

Mew Ichigo woke up and glanced over to Mew Erika "It's okay Mew Erika. There was no way you could've predicted the Inner Scorpion would burst out. In fact this was the second time this happened and you couldn't predict it the first time ether."

Sailor Neptune nodded "There is somethings that not even a psychic can predict. And it looks like your Inner Demon problem is one thing you can't predict"

Mew Erika tried to flash a smile as she turned to go "I have to be alone. Please no one follow me."

Then she vanished Mew Ichigo watched as Sailor Venus wanted to go with her "It's best you not follow her. My Angel Mode only restored her back to normal by making the Inner Scorpion calm and go back into her heart. The Inner Demon is still there, and if you follow Mew Erika, the Inner Demon might show up again."

"And you don't want the Inner Demon on you" Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Neptune nodded "That thing is too powerful, even for us Outer Scouts."

Sailor Pluto sighed "That is Demons for you. They are not easily defeated."

Then Sailor Pluto frowned "This could be bad"

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked coming around.

Sailor Pluto looked at Mew Zakuro who under stood "Remember that I said that if the Inner Scorpion is removed from her Mew Erika dies?"

Sailor Moon shook her head and Mew Zakuro just glanced at her before continuing "Of course not you were sleeping. But I'll answer it anyway. What if our enemies find her?"

This made the Inner Scouts look at Mew Zakuro and Sailor Pluto fearfully.

Mew Ichigo caught on "You already know that the aliens can take your spirit. If the Inner Scorpion is Mew Erika's spirit and they try to take it. She'll die but the Inner Scorpion will be free to launch havoc into the world. Then nothing will stop it."

"Don't forget that if the Inner Scorpion is also her Pure Heart, then the same thing will happen" Sailor Mercury said.

"So your saying?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Mars slapped her forehead "Were you even listening Sailor Moon? If our enemies get the Inner Demon in their position then the whole world is doomed"

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Mars fear was now in her eyes "That is bad."

Mew Ichigo looked at the Sailor Scouts "Don't worry, Mew Erika knows what is right and what is wrong. She will not allow our enemies to touch her and take it away easily."

This made the Sailor Senshi sigh in relief a little bit. Mew Ichigo turned to the Outer Scouts "So what were you going to ask us that got Mew Zakuro and Mew Erika revved up?"

Sailor Uranus looked at the cat girl "Well, the story to believe was Mew Erika's. However our question that was bugging us at the time was What the heck is a Mew Aqua?"  
Sailor Neptune nodded "Please tell us, it appears that you Mew Mews and aliens fight for it greatly considering that your and Kish had a head on collision, and Mew Erika got her tail stuck in a tree in the attempts to get the Mew Aqua."

Mew Ichigo looked at the Sailor Senshi "Come with me to Cafe Mew Mew, and we'll answer it. A Mew Aqua is top secret, I don't want any civilian that might be in these woods to hear the answer"

The Inner Scouts nodded at this answer and amazingly the Outer Scouts agreed. Mew Ichigo turned "This way...Coming Mew Zakuro?"

Mew Zakuro turned her gaze from the moon which she was looking at then nodded and followed the Sailor Senshi.

"Typical wolf thing" Sailor Venus mumbled kindly then she looked up as she felt a rain drop on her shoulder "Oh man it's raining"

Meanwhile with Mew Erika. She had desolated herself in another part of the park. She glanced around and placed her arm over a bridge ledge. A tuxedo clad figure watched her from the distance. She knew who it was Tuxedo Kamen! The tuxedo clad guy walked over to her "You must be Mew Erika, an ally to the Inner Scouts"

Mew Erika turned to Tuxedo Kamen "Yes, I am and would you please leave me alone. You don't know what had happened to me today. I almost killed the Outers Scouts"

"I saw what was happening from afar." Tuxedo Kamen said then he looked at her "You are my cousin Aoyama Erika"

"Yes, and you are Chiba Mamoru" Mew Erika said.

Then the two changed back into the human forms. Mamoru gently took his cousin inside his apartment so they could talk.

"Hmm, so this isn't the first time the Inner Demon appeared. May I ask when was the first time?"

"When the aliens targeted Mew Ichigo nearly killing her. All I remember is...Well nothing" Erika said sitting down on a couch.

"I see" Mamoru said.

"So what would you do?" Erika asked him.

Mamoru looked at her "What do you mean?"

Erika sighed "I'm sorry. What I meant to ask was, What would you do if you had an Inner Demon? When it strikes me it takes me a few minutes to know that I done the deeds and I always burst into tears. Plus you don't know me to cry that often."

Mamoru looked at his cousin as he thought on the answer "Just go with the flow Erika. Don't be afraid to weep. You cry because you care for what is going on around you when you figure out it struck you. Just go with the flow and maybe someday you might be able to control the Inner Scorpion."

Erika cheered up "Thanks Mamoru, I feel a lot better"

Mamoru nodded "Your welcome. Need a lift to get to Cafe Mew Mew?"

"That would be nice of you. Scorpions hate to get wet even now the demon is yelling at me."

Mamoru chuckled at the comment "Come on"

Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew. Ryou was struck dumbfounded as ten girls piled into the cafe.

"What is the meaning of this Ichigo?" he asked.

Ichigo looked at Ryou "Don't shout at me like that!"

Ryou sighed "Okay, then what is the meaning of this?"

Ichigo gave a look at the Sailor Senshi whom nodded.

"These are the Sailor Scouts, our allies" Ichigo said then she introduced the Sailor Senshi one by one.

Ryou shook the hands of Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna "Welcome friends"

Akasaka Keiichiro walked into the room and once she saw this Makoto got hearts in her eyes.

"He's just like my senior"

Keiichiro smiled at the girls as Zakuro explained what had happened "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew.

"Morning Keiichiro" Usagi said to him.

Then he looked at Ichigo "What is it?"

"They want to know what a Mew Aqua is" Ichigo said "I couldn't explain in the park where we had a confrontation with the three Outer Scouts."

Ryou nodded to Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding "We are closing the shop early, meet in the basement"

The three girls nodded and ran off to close down the building. Walking with Ryou and Keiichiro caused Haruka to walk slowly. She did not like men that much so it bugged her to be walking with two men. The Sailor Senshi gasped at the basement. A big computer sat in the middle of the room. Ryou sat at the computer and dialed it up.

"Mew Aqua" Ryou began "Is a bluish liquid crystle. It is said to protect life"

Usagi sat listening to the blond guy as Michiru asked "Then what's the problem? If it protects life?"

Keiichiro looked at the Sailor Senshi "It can also destroy life as well. In fact the Mew Aqua was made by the aliens when they used to live here on Earth."

Usagi smiled "That's right Ichigo told me about that"

Ryou then explained the situation "Now that the aliens are back. They are trying to find the Mew Aqua, to destroy all of human kind. Just one Mew Aqua in the hands of the aliens can destroy a lot of life. This is why the Mew Mews were made to protect the Earth from the aliens."

Haruka looked at Ryou "Then we'll help you find them. How many Mew Aqua are there?"

"Six, one per Mew Mew" Keiichiro said.

Ryou nodded "The Mew Aqua can only be found by a Tokyo Mew Mew. So as allies you Sailor Senshi will have to work with the Tokyo Mew Mew."

Haruka sighed "Well we can trust the Mew Mews now. These Mew Aquas sound like the Holy Grail Usagi uses to become Super Sailor Moon. If the grail fell into the hands of the Death Busters all was lost. Now we have to work to find the Mew Aquas. Do you have any suggestions?"

Ryou looked at Usagi "Would you like to work here with your cousin?"

Usagi looked at Ryou "I'd love to Ryou!"

Ami walked over to Ryou "Um, if you won't mind I'd like to help out on Ichigo's problem"

"What problem? The cat ear and tail problem?"

Ami shook her head "No, she wants her powers permanent. She asked me to help."

Ryou sighed "You can but you have to be really smart. It was a wonder how me and Keiichiro made them."

"I have an IQ of 300 is that enough?" Ami asked.

"That would work" Keiichiro said smiling at her.

"It would" Ryou agreed.

"Okay, so how did you make the Tokyo Mew Mew?"

Ryou sighed "That's another story. Usagi meet us here tomorrow. You too Ichigo"

"I know" Ichigo said.

Makoto raised her hand "Can I work here too? I'm a good cook"

Keiichiro raised an eye brawl "We need all the cooks we can get. So sure your hired."

"Thanks I'll do my best!" Makoto said.

Ryou looked at Ami "Come here tomorrow yourself and I'll tell you the whole story"

Ami nodded "Right then I can help Ichigo to make her powers permanent."

The Senshi shook hands with all of the Tokyo Mew Mew members. Then they went home excited for the next day.

**Reviews please**


	13. Chapter 13: Blue Knight

Chapter 13: Blue Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

The next day came by quickly. Ichigo stretched and got out of bed. She glanced at her clock and then to Usagi. Usagi was sound asleep. Ichigo sighed as she got a fresh cold bucket of ice cold water and pored it over the sleeping girl waking her up.

"I'm awake!" Usagi shouted in a snap.

"Come on were going to be late if we don't move it" Ichigo said.

Soon Usagi and Ichigo rushed to Cafe Mew Mew and got there on time. Ryou came out with a waitress uniform designed for Usagi. Usagi accepted the dress and then glanced at Ichigo's red dress. Quickly Usagi rushed into the ladies locker room and came out wearing a bright shiny waitress uniform.

"That looks good on you. You are the Moon Princess after all" Makoto said looking at Usagi.

This made her blush "Ah, stop it"

"Alright get to work you two, the others will be here soon" Ryou said walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" Usagi demanded to Ryou.

"Just like you cousin. I'm going to see if Ami needs help on anything. Remember I told her that I'd tell her how I created the Mew Mews?"

Usagi nodded as Ryou continued "I'm going to tell her how I created them. Now get to work"

Ichigo was full of steam of how Ryou treated her cousin "RYOU! Your such a jerk!"

Makoto walked alongside Keiichiro as the two chiefs walked into the kitchen.

In the basement Ami was working constantly trying to find a way to help Ichigo out. She glanced over to Erika. The Tokyo Mew Mew was somewhat over her demon problem.

"Erika may I scan you?"

Erika turned her head "Sure. What for?"

Ami took out her computer "I'm just trying to find out what makes you permanent"  
"The Inner Scorpion makes her permanent" Ryou said as he entered the basement.

Erika nodded at his comment "Also my senses also prevent my powers to be temporary"

Ami looked at Ryou as she scanned Erika.

"That's good, it's just as Ryou said" Ami said.

Ryou stretched "Well I guess I should tell you how I created the Tokyo Mew Mews while I help you work on the problem."

Ami smiled "That would work"

Ryou took his notes and then began his tale "Long ago, when I was a young kid. I lived in America. My father Dr. Shirogane was working on a project. Keiichiro was my father's assistant in the project."

"And the project was the Mew Mews right?" Ami asked.

"Sort of, well anyway I wanted to be a scientist like my father. This got me into thousands of fights in school. In fact I had succeeded in culturing cells which my father never succeeded in."

"What happened?" Ami asked.

"One day while I was coming home from school a Chimera Anima killed my parents, my pet dog, and destroyed the house."

"I'm sorry I asked"

"Don't be, well anyway on with it. After that one faithful day. I along with Keiichiro went inside the destroyed house. Luckily the notes my father contained were unscratched. Taking the book with us, I swore on my oath that I would create the Tokyo Mew Mews. Therefor the Mew Mew Project began."

Ami looked at him "Continue this is sounding interesting"

Ryou did "Don't tell Ichigo this she looks at me as if I am a bad guy and don't care for any of the Mew Mews. Well, I do care. In fact, I tested out the results, on myself just to make sure nothing went wrong. The results were that I wasn't capable of being merged but I am able to turn into a cat at my will."

Ami watched him "Hmm, so how many years did it take?"

"All through out my childhood" Ryou said.

Ami sat down and took a look at Ichigo's pendent that were the Mew Mew's transformation items. Then she pulled out her own transformation pin. Then she anyalzed the two transformation items.

"Hmm, these are not the same stuff the Sailor Senshi's transformation items but they act as the same purpose. Mr. Shirogane may I see the research notes?" Ami asked.

"Please call me Ryou" Ryou said as he gave her the research notes.

"Thanks" Ami said as she opened the book "Interesting."

Meanwhile at Dr. Tomoe's base. Mimete had just returned from investigating a serious clash.

On her returned she smiled at the aliens and to Dr. Tomoe.

"Something clashed, looks as if the Mew Mews and the Sailor Senshi fought against each other"

Dr. Tomoe chuckled "That's the Outer scouts for you. They don't trust other heroins"

Mimete continued "However there was this humongous crater in the earth. Do you aliens have any clue on what occurred?"

Pie didn't need to be told twice "Mew Erika"

Dr. Tomoe looked at him "She wouldn't do that. She's much too gentle to do that."

Kish answered "She may be but inside her heart lies an Inner Demon. When activated she becomes Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode!"

"She's totally unstoppable" Tart agreed.

Dr. Tomoe looked at the aliens "Could you possibly take the Inner Scorpion away?"

Kish sighed "Tried that. Failed on that too. Mew Erika just simply won't let us take it away from her."

Dr. Tomoe glanced at them "Where is it located?"

"Deep within her heart." Kish said.

"Hmm, sounds like it's also a Pure Heart" Dr. Tomoe said he turned to his alliance "Mimete the new target is Mew Erika. Take her demon"

Kish looked at him smiling.

"What's up Kish?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"If you succeed in removing the Inner Scorpion, well that's basically one of our foes down. She's dead"

Dr. Tomoe smiled "Two birds with one stone. She's still the main target. Once we get that Inner Scorpion Demon in our control we will have three demons or two demons and one god"

Pie looked at Mimete "That Inner Scorpion's going to be dangerous to get. We will aide you again, but if it strikes Mew Erika again then it will be unstoppable for us to get it."

Mimete nodded "Right so if we are to successfully remove it we it must be when Mew Erika is normal"

The aliens nodded.and with Mimete flew off.

Back at the Cafe, Usagi ran about in a panic.

"Cousin how do you do this?" she asked as she ran about.

"Now you know how I feel" Ichigo said as she was running about followed by Lettuce and Pudding.

Makoto's cooking was excellent and both Keiichiro's cooking made the food twice as good as it normally was. Thus the cafe was getting more popular.

Usagi's eyes glared at Mint "Ichigo why isn't Mint helping us? Can't you make her?"  
Ichigo sighed "I've tried that many times. Nothing works. It's one of our many arguments"

Usagi looked at Mint "Help us Mint. Things would get done quicker if you help!"

Mint just sipped her tea "After I'm done."

Usagi sighed "Where's Erika? Surely she can get Mint to work."

"I'm right here" Erika said as she came up from the basement.

"She's a security guard Usagi. It's her job to make sure everything go well in Cafe Mew Mew" Pudding said.

Erika turned to Mint "Mint while Usagi is working here I want you to help out."

Mint sighed there was no point in arguing with Erika seeing that Erika was the second-in-command of the Tokyo Mew Mews. Then she got up and went to work. Makoto came out of the kitchen "Um, Erika would you mind making an errand for us?"

Erika turned to Makoto "No, I wouldn't mind"

Makoto gave her a list "Can you get these items for us we are almost out."

"Gotcha I'm on it!"

Erika stepped outside of the Cafe and went straight for markets. Then she felt her senses ringing as she walked towards the markets. She glanced to her right and saw Mimete and Kish. Then she glanced over to her left and saw Pie and Tart. She was surrounded by the evil villains.

"It's your turn for your Pure Heart" Mimete sneered at her.

"More like your Inner Demon" Pie said.

Erika grabbed her pendent "You want it try to take if from me! Mew Mew Erika Metamorphis!"

Once she transformed she stood looking at her opponents.

"You Mew Mews are not like the Sailor Senshi. We Death Busters do not know who the Sailor Senshi are. But yet you show us your true identities why?"

"We Tokyo Mew Mew are not afraid to meet our villains up close! The villains have the right to know who is who" Mew Erika said shifting her claws.

A crate exploded sending the third Chimera Daimon out. This one had the head and arms of the gorilla. It's body was mostly human.

"How many of those things do you have?" Mew Erika asked sweet dropping.

"Gorkong take her Pure Heart out our should I say the Inner Scorpion"

"Yes" the Chimera Daimon shouted as it charged the Tokyo Mew Mew.

Mew Erika watched as it lifted it's fist and neatly dodged the blow. She kept on dodging punches. She saw an opening and stung the creature with her tail. The Chimera Daimon screeched in pain, retaliated by grabbing the scorpion Mew's tail. Then it tried to pin her onto the ground but Mew Erika struggled to break free.

Inside the cafe Keiichiro came out running towards Usagi and Ichigo "It's an emergency! Mew Erika is being attacked!"

Ichigo, Makoto, and Usagi took a look at each other and ran out.

"Jupiter Crystle Power...Make Up!" Jupiter shouted once outside of the cafe

"Mew Mew Strawberry...Metamorphis!" Ichigo shouted.

"Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up!" Usagi shouted.

Soon the girls were Mew Ichigo, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Moon.

"Darn it!" Mimete growled as the scorpion Mew Mew put up a good fight by struggling.

The Chimera Daimon growled and with one arm grabbed Mew Erika in her middle causing her arm movements to stop.

"Now take her Pure Heart!" Mimete ordered.

It was about to but then a sharp sword sliced the monster's chest spearing it through.

The Chimera Daimon roared and let go of it's victim. Mew Erika looked at her rescuer. It looked like an alien but had blond hair and wore a blue knight form.

"Who is that?" Mimete asked Kish as she noticed Kish's eyes narrow argerly.

"Darn it...It's him the Blue Knight" Kish shouted.

"Blue Knight!" Mew Erika said.

"Are you okay sister?" the Blue Knight asked her silently.

"I will be now brother" Mew Erika said to him silently.

Kish couldn't take it any more "First you save Mew Ichigo plenty of times, now you save Mew Erika. What are you an ally to the Tokyo Mew Mew?"

Kish brought out his daggers and charged the Blue Knight. The Blue Knight turned to Kish and engaged Kish. The two daggers clanged on the Blue Knight's sword. The first time Kish held his daggers, the second time the Blue Knight knocked one dagger out of his hand. The third time ran Kish right threw the stomach! Kish landed on the ground in terrible pain.

"KISH!" Mimete, and Pie shouted.

"Uncle Kish!!" Tart shouted.

The three villains rushed to Kish's aide forgetting about their true objective. This was all Mew Erika needed she aimed her claws and tail "Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

Her claws shot out it's deadly venom defeating the Chimera Daimon without it returning to the animal form.

The villains sighed and disappeared just as Mew Ichigo, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Jupiter appeared. Once the two Inner Senshi saw the Blue Knight the two girls mistaken him for an enemy.

"Hold it. Step away from Mew Erika, you alien. I'm the agent of love and justice...Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Wait that's" Mew Ichigo said knowing who the alien was.

"Jupiter...Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

She threw a ball of electricity at the Blue Knight, this time Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika took the damage for the Blue Knight.

"Mew Ichigo...Isn't he?" Sailor Moon asked.

Mew Ichigo shook her head "No, he is not an alien. Though I don't know why he's dressed as an alien, this is my protector the Blue Knight."

"Ops sorry mister Blue Knight" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Don't be" the Blue Knight said he turned to the scorpion Mew Mew and Mew Ichigo "I will always be there to protect you two."

Then without warning the Blue Knight disappeared.

"Just like Tuxedo Kamen..." Sailor Moon said.

Mew Ichigo nodded "Yes, very much like him"

Sailor Moon looked at Mew Erika "You didn't get your Pure Heart stolen did you?"

Mew Erika shook her head "I was about to, that was until the Blue Knight shows up"

Sailor Moon looked at Mew Ichigo "So who is the Blue Knight?"

Mew Ichigo shrugged "Don't know. He normally saves me but I guess he's an ally to us Mew Mew"

Mew Erika was silent through out this as she knew who the Blue Knight was. Unless asked she was not going to tell them who the Blue Knight really was.

"So you completely handled the Chimera Daimon alone and won?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I had a little help. It didn't revert to the Chimera Anima form. I think the Blue Knight's sword had something to do with that" Mew Erika said.

Mew Erika stood up "Well time for me to get the items you need."

The three girls returned to the Cafe while Erika sped off to get more items for the Cafe.

**Reviews Please. Gee that was a close call for Erika. So who do you think the Blue Knight is?**


	14. Chapter 14: Diversion Battle

Chapter 14: Diversion Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode

Erika Aoyama was about to enter a store when Haruka and Michiru appeared. The two Outers knew something was wrong just by looking at Erika's face. Erika ether didn't see them or was in deep thought. The deep thought was certainly the case when the two Outers notice her looking at her heart. This gave them the information that she was targeted for the Inner Scorpion.

"You okay?" Haruka asked her.

Erika looked at Haruka and Michiru "I'm sorry I was not watching where I was going. Oh just shaken up"

Michiru smiled "What are you out here for security guard?"

"Oh I'm out for an errand. And I was attacked by that evil alliance" Erika said.

"I was afraid this would happen because of that demon in you" Michiru said.

Erika closed her eyes "Please don't say Inner Demon to my face. I feel bad that I almost killed you with it. Plus naturally I saw it coming, that being said there was no way I could prevented the attack."

Haruka nodded as Erika entered the building to buy the items Makoto and Keiichiro needed. Haruka then looked at Michiru "Just as you said Michiru she was targeted because of the Inner Scorpion."

Michiru looked at her partner "We can't remove it ether Haruka, if we do she'll die. Plus what could we do with the Inner Demon?"

Haruka looked at her "True. I guess we have to live with it. The enemy might launch a series of attacks on Erika just to get it. So I'm guessing we have a new mission."

Michiru nodded "Yes, to find the Mew Aqua, two to watch over Erika because of her Inner Demon, and three to protect the Moon Princess from outside invaders."

"It'll be hard" Setsuna said as she walked over to her partners "But as allies ourselves to the Tokyo Mew Mew, we have to do everything in our power to make sure that Inner Demon doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Erika came out with four huge shopping bags in her arms.

"Need a hand or a ride to the store?" Haruka asked.

"It's okay I can walk but now that you mentioned it I could use a hand on this. Someone take two, I'll carry the other two" Erika said.

Michiru walked over and took one of the bags while Haruka took another one. The four women walked down towards Cafe Mew Mew.

Meanwhile at Dr. Tomoe's lab. The evil scientist looked at Kish.

"This looks bad" he said "But you'll recover."

"I'll ask again what was that?" Mimete asked.

Pie turned to her "The one that saved Mew Erika? That was the Blue Knight. Normally he appears to save Mew Ichigo when she is in danger."

"Sounds like another Tuxedo Kamen" Mimete mumbled.

Kish looked at the scientist "Why does he do that? He protects Mew Ichigo. If only he didn't exist...If only."

Mimete looked at Kish "Don't tell me you love that Tokyo Mew Mew."

"He does" a voice sounded.

"Deep Blue Sama" Pie said as the area turned blue.

"You've failed yet again" the voice began.

Mimete took up the charge "I'm Mimete an ally to you! We are trying to but our enemies are teamed up as well."

"I hear you, and the search for the Mew Aqua?"

Dr. Tomoe spoke up "We are looking for Mew Aqua ourselves. So far what do you think if we can harness the Inner Scorpion?"

"The Inner Scorpion? If you can use any other method to destroy the humans. I will allow you to do whatever you can do!" Deep Blue said.

"What about Kish?" Mimete asked.

Deep Blue's voice answered as the room turned back to normal "Leave him to recover and get that Inner Scorpion and the Mew Aqua."

"Yes, sir" Mimete, Pie, Tart, and Dr. Tomoe stated.

Mimete looked at her leader "There's got to be away. Mew Erika got away. We would've had the Inner Demon if it wasn't for the Blue Knight."

Dr. Tomoe nodded "Plus we need Pure Hearts. I'll look after Kish while he recovers, in the meantime you must always try to get the Inner Demon plus find a Mew Aqua. This Deep Blue sounds worse than Mistress Nine, I'd hate to see him if we failed to even awaken him fully."

Mimete nodded "Plus combined with Mistress Nine that will be dangerous to human survival.

Dr. Tomoe watched as Pie and Tart left "Oh, Mimete. Kish loves Ichigo."

"Yeah, and what about it?" Mimete asked.

Dr. Tomoe began working on a project "Kidnap Mew Ichigo"

"Why?"

"We will try to revert her to our side and make her fall for Kish. It's the least we can do."

"Okay, I'll do my best" Mimete said as she turned to leave "What about Mew Erika, and the rest of the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi?"

"Tell the two aliens you have left to distract them" Dr. Tomoe said.

Mimete nodded and then was near the two aliens Pie and Tart "Dr. Tomoe is going to try to make Ichigo fall in love with Kish. I will attempt to kidnap her but you two must distract Mew Erika. Only until I succeed in kidnapping Mew Ichigo."

"Okay" Pie and Tart said as they vanished.

Night fell and the Cafe was closed.

"That was the worst day...I ever had" Usagi pouted as she sat in a chair.

"Just think that I have to do this every day. Now you got yourself into this" Ichigo said to her.

"I know say how much does this place pay you?"

Ichigo smiled "Oh ten dollars an hour"

This made Usagi obedient "Okay, I'm going to get a lot of money! Time for me to buy myself more food"

"Is that all you think about?" Pudding asked.

"Yes!!"

There was a shout from the basement as Ami appeared.

"What is it?" Makoto asked her.

"Ichigo in order to make your powers permanent we need is a water concentration of at least five percent" Ami said.

Ryou nodded "Are you positive Ichigo you want your powers permanent. I know Ami has asked you this but you have to be absolutely positive about this cause once permanent you will be stuck with the problems you have now."

"I'm absolutely positive" Ichigo said "You sure yourself Ami that all we need is a Mew Aqua?"

Ami nodded "Mew Erika's powers are unique because unfortinitly when Ryou created you he had forgotten that a Mew Aqua though not firmly one hundred percent Mew Aqua was the key in giving Erika her permanent powers. Like I said all we need is a water concentration of about five percent Mew Aqua."

Ichigo nodded and looked at Erika "Well who knew you got an extra boost of power?"

Erika shrugged "My senses are only good for things going on around me. Not inside of me."

"Come on cousin it's getting late. Oh Erika be careful the enemies may try to attack you again"

Erika closed her eyes "They are. Be careful yourself Ichigo"

Ichigo nodded and with Usagi and Makoto at her side walked outside. Erika walked another pathway along with Pudding, Mint, and Lettuce. Pie saw the Tokyo Mew Mew "Come on Tart. It's been a while before we picked a fight with Mew Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint."

The four Tokyo Mew Mew stopped as the aliens approached.

"Hello, Erika. We are back again for it." Tart said

"Am I always going to be targeted now for him?" Erika asked.

"Ha, you are because if the Inner Demon is removed from you. You die! That being said with you out of the way...the other Tokyo Mew Mews will be powerless without you."

Erika grabbed her pendent as Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint grabbed theirs "I'm sorry to disappoint you two but you were losing a lot more even before I came along. Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis"

"Mew Mew Mint...Metamorphis"

"Mew Mew Lettuce...Metamorphis"

"Mew Mew Pudding...Metamorphis"

Soon in Mint's place was Mew Mint, she was wearing a blue ballerina uniform. She also had blue gloves, and shoes. She also had the wings of her animal.

In Lettuce's place was Mew Lettuce, her uniform was a green swim suit, and green boots. In Pudding's place was Mew Pudding. She was wearing a yellow black striped uniform. She had yellow boots, the ears and tail of a monkey. Erika was now Mew Erika. Mew Erika aimed her tail was about to aim her tail at the two aliens when there was two shouts.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerging!"

The two aliens were struck by the two attacks. Shaking but not horribly hurt the two aliens looked behind them to see Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune.

"You got away for attacking Mew Erika before, but now let's see you get away from attacking her this time" Sailor Uranus said.

Pie growled at her "That was because the Blue Knight came around, and he wounded Kish!"

Sailor Neptune smiled "Someone had too, I'm glad it was this Blue Knight"

Pie and Tart nodded "Come Chimera Daimon!"

A box exploded sending another Chimera Daimon out. This one had the head of a snake and the body in between of a hornet human.

Mew Erika stopped and stared at the body of the Chimera Daimon.

"They just might get the Inner Scorpion" Mew Mint said noticing her second-in-command shuttering.

"What's happening?" Sailor Uranus asked as she looked at the youngest Mew Mew.

"A scorpion's worst fear. This creature has the body of a hornet as well as it is mixed up with a human. Erika was always afraid of bees, wasps and hornets, but when she became a Mew Mew, that fear increased! In fact she's frozen with fear"

"Not bad" Pie said to Tart.

"Dr. Tomoe unknowingly found the scorpion Mew Mew's weakness hornets" Tart said.

"Snakehornet! Take the Inner Demon!" Pie ordered.

The creature charged Mew Erika whom was still frozen with fear.

"Snap out of it!" Sailor Uranus called out to her.

"Come on Uranus! I think that Inner Demon actually is holding her back. If she could move I think she would. Deep Submerging!"

The blue orb shot out straight towards the Chimera Daimon. It struck the Chimera Daimon.

Mew Erika's mind was raging _What can I do? I'm frozen in fear! I have to fight to save my friends and myself!_

Mew Mint caught Sailor Uranus's glare "Double team Uranus?"

Uranus nodded "Let's see what the bird Mew Mew can do, let's give him all we got!"

Mew Mint and Sailor Uranus positioned themselves on ether side of the monster.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus called out.

"Mint Arrow!" Mew Mint shouted the whirled around once her weapon was in place "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

The weapon was a small bow. Mew Mint's wings grew twice as long as they normally wear and she fired the weapon. It was a heart shape blue arrow.

Both attacks came roaring at the Chimera Daimon and struck it. The monster looked at the two heroins. Mew Mint and Sailor Uranus looked at each other and smiled.

Sailor Neptune looked at Uranus as she thought,_ I get it these Mew Mews are a specific power as well, Mew Mint is a bird and Sailor Uranus is wind. It makes since that those two work together perfectly in fact they didn't even have to talk to each other on where they were supposed to be. So if I play it correctly then Mew Lettuce and I will have the same idea._

Sailor Neptune turned her attention to Lettuce whom was probably thinking the same thing which she was "Team up Mew Lettuce?"

"Okay" Mew Lettuce said as she and Sailor Neptune positioned themselves with.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

"Lettuce Caskets" Mew Lettuce shouted grabbing her weapons "Ribbon...Lettuce Rush!"

The two water attacks came roaring out at the monster and it hit. Surprisingly taking a lot of damage from it.

"My turn" Mew Pudding said.

"Pudding Ring...Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Mew Pudding shouted grabbing her weapons.

She bagged the two noise makers together and unleashed an open pathway towards the Chimera Anima. The attack hit the monster trapping it.

"Nice work" Sailor Neptune said to Mew Lettuce.

"Not so bad yourself Mew Mint" Sailor Uranus said shaking Mew Mint's hand _Gee, maybe I was too hard on Mew Erika, Mew Zakuro and Mew Ichigo. Maybe I was wrong for once. Yeah I was wrong. They are not half breeds. They are indeed heroes and we CAN trust them._

"Uh-oh" Mew Pudding said.

"What?" The two Outer Scouts asked her.

The monster broke free of the trap within seconds "That!"

"Was that supposed to happen?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"No it's supposed to permanently trap them" Mew Mint said "There are some cases where it may fail. And when it does it just means that the monster is too strong to be engulfed in the trap."

Then without haste once freed it charged Mew Erika whom was still frozen in fear. Mew Pudding was still in it's way "Ill try it again!"

But then the Chimera Daimon spat poison out from it's head at Mew Pudding's eyes. This caused the Mew Mew to take her hand to her eyes and try to rub the poison out of them.

"Dirty trick!" Sailor Uranus said as she watched the Chimera Daimon raise it a human like hand.

The monster then grew stinger out of it's finger nails and slashed out at the Tokyo Mew Mew taking her down. Without Mew Pudding in it's way the Chimera Daimon charged Mew Erika. Mew Erika trembled with fear as it grew near her.

"Mew Erika!" Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus called out.

"Move it!" Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce shouted.

Mew Erika glanced down at the wounded Mew Pudding as the youngest Mew Mew fought to stand on her legs. This was enough to break Mew Erika out of her fear. The scorpion Mew Mew raised her claws and tail. Then she assumed an defensive position watching as the Chimera Daimon came closer and closer. The Chimera Daimon then decided to revert to it's animal form. The cobra head was still visible but now it's body was a complete hornet. It flew straight at the Tokyo Mew Mew. Mew Erika watched as it drew closer. Once it was almost near her, she struck out with her tail. The tail struck the Chimera Daimon poisoning the creature. The Chimera Anima stumbled then looked at Mew Erika in shock.

"What happened?" Mew Lettuce asked.

"The animal is a hornet! Even a hornet can't withstand the poison of any type of scorpion!" Sailor Uranus said then she added on "Though it's also the same with scorpions versing wasps."

Sailor Neptune nodded "Correct she got it and now the poison is quickly destroying the Chimera Anima from the insides."

The Chimera Anima then reverted back into the Chimera Daimon form where the poison was still working on it. It aimed it's hands at her as it tried to scare the Scorpion Mew Mew.

"That won't work any more!" Mew Erika shouted as she charged the Chimera Daimon.

The Chimera Daimon attacked by firing the stingers at her. Mew Erika saw the attack coming and avoiding her fears dodged all of the monster's attack.

"Now to destroy you." Mew Erika shouted as she punched the monster's head before it could blast her with it's venom.

Her tail swung stinging the Chimera Daimon in it's left arm causing it to back away from her. Mew Erika aimed her claws and tail "To finish what I should've done! Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

The claws and tail fired the venom at the creature reverting it back to the Daimon Egg, Chimera Jelly, and the two animals that made it, a cobra and a hornet.

Sailor Uranus walked over to the scorpion Mew "You over came your fear of hornets, wasps, and bees"

Mew Erika looked at the hornet making Sailor Uranus sweat dropped "Um, for the moment, now your frozen up again."

Pie and Tart sighed and looked at the heroins as Dr. Tomoe's voice sounded "Good you did you duty now come back"

Pie and Tart vanished leaving the Tokyo Mew Mew except Mew Erika, and the Outer Scouts to look where the aliens had been in confusion.

_Why wasn't Dr. Tomoe angry at the loss? _Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus thought.

Then they saw Sailor Moon rush into the scene "Ichigo's been kidnapped! Mimete got her. Where were you guys?"

Then Sailor Moon noticed the cobra, hornet, and the cracked Daimon egg then she looked back at them "Oh, you were attacked too. Excused"

Mew Erika turned her attention back "You say Ichigo's been kidnapped?"

Sailor Moon nodded "Yes, something about making her Kish's wife, I tried to stop Mimete but her Chimera Daimon was too strong, knocked me, and Sailor Jupiter unconscious, then kidnapped Mew Ichigo."

Mew Erika looked around and tried her best to hold up the anger within her "Waste no time Sailor Moon. Get all of the Inner Scouts. Mew Mint contact Mew Zakuro and tell her to meet us where Sailor Jupiter lies unconscious! We have no time to waste!"

The Outer Scouts looked at each other and nodded Erika had now fully took over command of the Tokyo Mew Mews without a sweat. The fear in the Scorpion Mew Mew was gone for now, but they knew it would come back and would never go away. The team got ready to rescue Mew Ichigo.

**Reviews please. Mew Ichigo's been captured! How will Mew Erika save her leader? Will it come too late? Find out in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dark Mew Ichigo

Chapter 15: Dark Mew Ichigo

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo.

Mew Ichigo awoke with fright. She found herself tied up in a chair. Her vision was beginning to come back. She glanced up and saw Mimete who was tying her up even harder. Mimete smiled at her evilly.

"Your going to wish, my Chimera Daimon finished you off" Mimete said.

"Let me go!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

Mimete shook her head "I'm afraid your needed here"

"No, I'm needed to save the world!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"Not when Dr. Tomoe's through with you."

"W.W.Who's Dr. Tomoe?"

"You'll find out soon enough" Mimete smiled.

Mew Ichigo watched silently wondering what fate this Dr. Tomoe was planning to play on her. She glanced out of the window _Hurry Mew Erika. I need you the most!_

Hurrying was definitely on Mew Erika's mind. Her senses were leading her, the other Tokyo Mew Mews, and the Sailor Senshi to the destination. All of the heroins were determined to rescue Mew Ichigo. Mew Erika's facial surely showed her determination.

"I've never seen Mew Erika this determined before" Sailor Venus said.

"It's because Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika are best friends!" Sailor Moon explained to Sailor Venus "Good friends like Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika depend on one another. Mew Erika wants to save Mew Ichigo for helping her with the Inner Demon."

Mew Erika was silent through out this and looked down _She's right...Mew Ichigo helped me so many times. I would hate it if I was powerless to save her. It's my turn to save her from a threat._

Sailor Mars ran alongside Mew Zakuro. She noticed Mew Zakuro's look.

"It's not just Mew Erika that is hurt. Look at the other Tokyo Mew Mew. Hey look at even Mew Mint" Sailor Mars said.

It was true the Tokyo Mew Mew were definitely hurt the most. Mew Mint was the second one out of all of the Tokyo Mew Mew to be completely devastated.

"Mew Erika, if Mew Ichigo survives this then I will work my butt off at the Cafe" Mew Mint said to Mew Erika.

Mew Pudding chuckled "I bet you five hundred dollars you won't Mew Mint."

"Your on!" Mew Mint said.

Mew Erika couldn't resist a chuckle herself but then grew serious "Come on, there will be plenty of time to joke and bet about stuff when she's rescued."

The Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi looked at each other and worked together. This caught the attention of the media.

"Uh-oh, uh Mew Erika, don't look now but we got News crews coming" Mew Lettuce said turning to catch a news van appear behind him.

"Darn it!" Mew Erika cursed at herself "I know!"

"Hopefully they won't stop to interview us" Sailor Venus said then she looked at Mew Zakuro "Hey your a model...Do your thing!"

" As much as I would agree with you Venus, We need everyone available" Mew Erika said.

Sailor Moon agreed "If one of us is missing, Mew Ichigo could be dead. Plus all of us with her."

"I have a feeling our enemies want Mew Ichigo alive, and won't kill her" Mew Erika said.

The news van pulled right ahead of the heroic team.

"Great..." Sailor Uranus said.

The News team set foot and the news reporter began her tale "I am here with two of Tokyo's finest heroes the Tokyo Mew Mews and the Sailor Senshi. It appears to be that they are working together."

She stepped closer as the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi looked at her.

"Tokyo Mew Mews, and Sailor Senshi would you mind telling us what is going on?" the reporter asked.

Mew Erika was elected spokesperson for the Tokyo Mew Mew and the Sailor Senshi's spokesperson was Sailor Moon.

"Please we are allies to each other" Mew Erika said.

"Oh and when did that happen?" she asked.

"Not to long ago. I was with the Tokyo Mew Mew's leader the cat girl. We teamed up and now are fighting an evil alliance" Sailor Moon answered.

"Where is the cat girl?" the reporter asked.

The Tokyo Mew Mew looked at each other and it was clear on their faces that something happened to the cat girl. Mew Erika returned her gaze "She was kidnapped. Please no more questions. We need to rescue her."

Before the reporter could ask anymore questions, the Tokyo Mew Mew, and Sailor Senshi were out of sight.

Back at the hide out with Mew Ichigo. She watched as a scientist walked in along with Mimete.

"She's awake Dr. Tomoe" Mimete said to him.

Mew Ichigo looked at Dr. Tomoe "What ever you plan to do with me, you better get it done right now. My friends are on their way?"

"What friends?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"Mew Erika of course."

Dr. Tomoe smiled trying to confuse Mew Ichigo by lying to her "Mew Erika will not come?"  
"Of course she will...She's my best friend. Why wouldn't she?"

Dr. Tomoe turned to Pie whom was watching the the whole thing behind the glass door. Pie nodded his head.

"Pie killed her. My latest Chimera Daimon killed her. The Inner Beast is in my collection."

Mew Ichigo's eyes started to fill with tears as she was beginning to take the bait "No! You didn't!"

Dr. Tomoe smiled "Come on would scientist lie to you? Why I basically watched the fight."

"Yes" Mew Ichigo said "If the scientist is an evil man like you"

Dr. Tomoe began working on something "Oh, do you want proof?"

Mew Ichigo nodded "Yes! There is no way you can kill Mew Erika. She will not let you take it easily! Plus get her mad and that Inner Demon you're trying to get will take over her! Gee why aren't you"

"You are feisty now. No wonder Kish loves you" Dr. Tomoe said.

Mew Ichigo turned her head "What are you planning to do with me? I might be new to the hero business but evil never kidnaps a super hero without something planned"

Dr. Tomoe smiled "By the end of this day, you will be on our side! You will also be Kish's new wife."

"On your life!" Mew Ichigo shouted at him "I'd never marry the alien like him! And I'll never join you!"

Dr. Tomoe smiled as he lied again "Your correct Mew Ichigo, however joining evil will be your doing."

"What do you mean by that?" Mew Ichigo asked watching the scientist leave.

Once outside he turned to Mimete "That cat girl is going to be hard"

"What do you suggest?" Tart asked the scientist.

Dr. Tomoe sat down to work on an experiment. He took out a needle "I told her that she will decide to join us by herself...However this needle shall do the work for us. All we need to do is prove to her, the others aren't coming"

"But they are" Tart said.

"True" Dr. Tomoe said.

Dr. Tomoe turned to Pie "Organize an army of the finest creatures you can make. Some Chimera Animas, some Daimons, and some Chimera Daimons. Mimete help him out."

"Right" Mimete said.

Outside and almost near the building the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were all out of breathe.

"Are you sure the building is near here?" Sailor Mars asked resting on a rock.

Mew Erika nodded "Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure Sailor Mars."

"Mew Erika's senses never fail her in the surrounding outside" Mew Zakuro said.

Soon enough Pie, Tart, and Mimete came out. Mew Erika turned her attention to them "You have someone that belongs to us and a friend to us and we are here to get it."

The girls were unaware that the news TV crews were at the area filming the fight. Well all except for Mew Erika. Not wanting to keep this a secret from anyone she looked at them "Everyone we are being filmed."

"Great didn't we warn them not to follow us?" Sailor Mars mumbled.

"Yeah" Sailor Uranus said she glanced up at the sky to see a news helicopter fly by "Now we have to make sure no one besides us Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi get hurt."

Mew Erika nodded as she could feel a news camera zoom in on her "We must make sure no one gets hurt, rescue Mew Ichigo, and get away safely...Girls sensing they will target me, I might be the one that gets killed...Sailor Senshi...Tokyo Mew Mew, people of Japan...It has been an honor fighting for you. Girls let's get to work"

The Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew team looked at Mew Erika. The Scorpion Mew had stated something so heroic before. They glanced at her eyes thinking that she was joking. That was not the case...Mew Erika was indeed taken speaking the truth. She was prepared to give her life for Mew Ichigo, her teams, her allies and the people of Tokyo. That is when Pie signaled the attack to begin. Thousands of Chimera Anima, Daimons, and Chimera Daimons appeared. The Tokyo Mew Mew fought against the Chimera Animas defeating them with ease. While the Sailor Senshi fought against the regular Daimons. The Chimera Daimons were the ones the hardest to fight.

Mew Erika watched as Mew Pudding dodged an attack from a Chimera Daimon.

"These things are tricky" Mew Pudding said.

Sailor Uranus had already defended the civilians from attacks. Then the Inner Scouts and Outer Scouts looked at each other and nodded.

"Sailor Moon, you should go save Mew Ichigo, we'll handle things down here" Sailor Mars said.

Sailor Moon nodded "Right"

The Tokyo Mew Mew also elected a person "Mew Erika your our best bet in rescuing her. Please get save her" Mew Mint said.

Mew Erika turned to Mew Zakuro "Okay, Mew Zakuro your in charge! Come on Sailor Moon"

Sailor Moon nodded "Right"

The two super heroins ran past Pie "Not so fast Rei-Su-Kan.

"Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!" Mew Zakuro shouted grabbing a whip.

The whip gathered up purple energy and then she unleashed it. The purple whip like attack struck Pie's attack canceling the two attacks out. Pie turned to Mew Zakuro.

"Your opponent is me!" Mew Zakuro said.

Pie just growled at the Tokyo Mew Mew "Then so be it"

Meanwhile, Dr. Tomoe had once again went into the room where Ichigo sat tied up. Upon his return Mew Ichigo looked up.

"Sounds like my friends are here. I even heard Mew Erika" Mew Ichigo stated.

Dr. Tomoe walked over with a needle in his hand "Your right, but it's too late to save you!"

"What are you doing?" Mew Ichigo asked as the scientist injected her with the needle "That hurt"

Dr. Tomoe smiled at her as Mew Ichigo lost consciousness again "When the needle's contents get through your blood you will be ether dead or serving us plus being Kish's wife"

Five Minutes passed and then Mew Erika and Sailor Moon burst threw the door. Dr. Tomoe turned to Mew Erika.

"Oh, so your the Tokyo Mew Mew with the Inner Demon"

"What do you want with her?" Mew Erika asked.

"It's not what I want. It's what Deep Blue wants and that's your Inner Demon" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Then you can tell this Deep Blue that if he wants it so badly then he can come and fine me all by himself!" Mew Erika said.

Suddenly they saw Mew Ichigo wake up. Dr. Tomoe looked at her "Perfect, now let's see what the needle has decided which fate is yours."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon demanded.

They got their answer when Mew Ichigo's pink dress became black. Her boots and gloves were black as well.

"Perfect, my invention worked. Mew Erika and Sailor Moon meet Dark Mew Ichigo. Your leader is no more."

"Mew Ichigo" Sailor Moon said walking over to her.

Dark Mew Ichigo grabbed her cousin's neck beginning to choke her cousin.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon choked up.

Dark Mew Ichigo then threw her cousin aside sending Sailor Moon crashing head first into a wall knocking her unconscious.

"Sailor Moon..." Mew Erika said looking at her allies knocked out form.

Dark Mew Ichigo then turned her attention back to Mew Erika "Time for the removal of the Inner Scorpion."

Mew Erika looked at Dark Mew Ichigo "What?"

Mew Ichigo aimed her bell weapon at Mew Erika. Mew Erika glared at the bell.

"Mew Ichigo think of what your doing!"

"I'm not Mew Ichigo anymore! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The heart shaped weapon sent out a burst of energy at Mew Erika who was still struck dumbfounded. Then the attack hit Mew Erika sending her into another part of the wall. The wall collapsed over her and Mew Erika lied on the ground, not getting up though she opened her eyes watching her friend advance on her.

"Now" Dark Mew Ichigo began "The removal of the Inner Scorpion is just beginning"

Dark Mew Ichigo walked closer and closer to the injured and shocked Mew Mew.

**Reviews please. Mew Ichigo has been turned to the evil side. Can Mew Erika find the strength within her to save herself and return Mew Ichigo back to normal? Find out in the next chapter Chapter 16: Battle for the Inner Demon**


	16. Chapter 16: Battle for the Inner Demon

Chapter 16: Battle for the Inner Demon

Disclaimer: Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo.

Laughing evilly Dr. Tomoe watched as Dark Mew Ichigo walked over to the scorpion Mew Mew. Mew Erika was still in shock as she watched Dark Mew Ichigo advance on her. Ignoring the pain she was in Mew Erika stood on up. Just as she did Mew Ichigo kicked her in the stomach. Then with one mean slash sent Mew Erika through the wall outside of the base.

"Time for the whole world to see your death" Dark Mew Ichigo said as she walked out of the hideout and into plain view.

"That hurt...I'm going to have a major headache when this battle is over" Sailor Moon said then she saw Mew Erika's situation "Stop Mew Ichigo! That's your comrade!"

Dark Mew Ichigo ignored her cousin as she picked up Mew Erika by her neck "This ends Mew Erika."

"What's wrong with Mew Ichigo?" Sailor Uranus called out then she noticed Mew Erika struggling to free herself from Dark Mew Ichigo's grip.

Sailor Mercury looked up before taking a lighting bolt from Pie's fan in her chest "Somehow Dr. Tomoe turned Mew Ichigo evil."

Sailor Mars looked up "Why does evil do these things? First it's Tuxedo Kamen that turns to the dark side, next it was Sailor Chibi-Moon, and now it's Mew Ichigo."

Sailor Moon leaped onto her cousin "Let Mew Erika go! She didn't do anything to you"

Mew Ichigo awarded Sailor Moon with a clunk on the head with her heart shape bell weapon. Making Sailor Moon back away.

"Sorry Mew Ichigo, but I have to do this" Mew Erika said and she stung out at Mew Ichigo.

The stinger hit Dark Mew Ichigo's hand making her drop Mew Erika.

"So you do have a little fight in you" she sneered at her.

She took a quick glimpse of the news crews "Then take this Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The burst of energy was sent towards the news crews. Without haste Mew Erika jumped into the attacks path and took the full force of the blow "News people get out of here its too dangerous."

Dark Mew Ichigo hissed out at Mew Erika as Mew Erika collapsed onto the ground again as the news van, and reporters ran for their lives "Life savor."

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Dark Mew Ichigo turned and with her own attack canceled out the attack of Sailor Moon. Kicking Sailor Moon in her chest she threw Sailor Moon onto Mew Erika just as Mew Erika was getting up. The two girls got up and Dark Mew Ichigo unleashed another attack at the two heroins.

"She's good" Sailor Moon managed to speak up as she and Mew Erika tried to get up.

Dark Mew Ichigo calmly walked over to Mew Erika "Surrender that Inner Demon so I can give a perfect wedding gift for my husband Kish."

"Never...Not to evil" Mew Erika said "Not even if it's my friend."

Dark Mew Ichigo kicked her down again and placed her foot onto Mew Erika's chest "Then why don't you fight back?"

Mew Erika looked at Dark Mew Ichigo "Cause no matter if you are evil. I can't harm you. You are an excellent hero, you were an excellent friend to me. I can't bring myself to hurt you. However I will not give you the Inner Demon."

Dark Mew Ichigo aimed her bell weapon at Mew Erika "Then so be it. This blow will finish it."

Mew Mint watched the whole thing "Mew Ichigo...Don't!"

Dark Mew Ichigo ignored Mew Mint's plea "Ribbon..."

"Mew Erika!!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Strawberry Check" Dark Mew Ichigo shouted unleashing the attack but to her dismay, Sailor Moon blocked the attack taking the attack for Mew Erika. The blast knocked Sailor Moon into a creak nearly unconscious. Mew Erika tried to stand up but with Dark Mew Ichigo's foot firmly on her chest it was going to be hard to.

"Don't you care for your cousin?" Mew Erika asked watching as Mew Zakuro and Sailor Venus rushed over to Sailor Moon's body.

Dark Mew Ichigo looked at Mew Erika "Now that you don't have anymore friends to protect you. I promise that this blow will certainly be your death blow."

Mew Erika looked at Dark Mew Ichigo straight in the face "What about Masaya?"

Dark Mew Ichigo sneered "What about him?

"Don't you even love him anymore?"

"Stop talking non scene and hand him over" Dark Mew Ichigo ordered.

Mew Erika struggled "No"

"Hang in their World Shaking" Sailor Uranus shouted rushing at Mew Ichigo.

Dark Mew Ichigo's bell shot out creating a barrier and stopping Sailor Uranus's attack. Dark Mew Ichigo glared at Sailor Uranus "Stay out of this fight. Mew Erika is mine. You will all have your turn"

Mew Erika struggled to get free as she saw Dark Mew Ichigo's right hand glow black and aim it at he heart.

"She's going to remove the Inner Scorpion!" Mew Pudding shouted with disbelief.

Dark Mew Ichigo looked at Mew Erika "It's a shame that you don't put up a fight. I was looking for a tough fight after all your were the best Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Even if you kill me, evil won't win!" Mew Erika said "Besides I can't kill a friend even if she's a villain now. Before you kill me, think back on the good!"

"There is no good in me Mew Erika! Now let me take the Inner Demon!" Dark Mew Ichigo said preparing to deliver the blow. She raised her hand and swung it directly at Mew Erika's chest.

A rose flew out of nowhere catching Dark Mew Ichigo's hand and caused her to step off of Mew Erika. This caused both Tokyo Mew Mew to look up at a tree. There a tuxedo clad man was standing up in a tree.

"Evil has always twisted the minds of normally nice maidens. I Tuxedo Kamen will not allow another soul to be taken."

Dark Mew Ichigo glared at the tuxedo clad guy "You, even then you will have your chance to battle me."

Tuxedo Kamen jumped off the branch and landed near Mew Erika "Mew Erika you are right about this Dark Mew Ichigo. She does have good inside her. You have to try harder"

Mew Erika looked at him "But she's my friend"

Tuxedo Kamen looked at her "The only way to break a spell is by attacking. What does your Inner Scorpion say?"

Mew Erika got up as she stood up "He's saying I should go all out on her. Both of you are right"

Mew Erika glanced at Dark Mew Ichigo "Dark Mew Ichigo, you want a fight? Then so be it"

Dark Mew Ichigo grinned "It's about time that you came to your senses. Now let's see who is stronger."

Mew Erika and Dark Mew Ichigo charged each other. Dark Mew Ichigo lashed out a punch but Mew Erika was expecting this, dodged and retaliated with another punch. Dark Mew Ichigo backed away and tried to attack again. This time she was repealed and forced back into a rock. The scorpion Mew Mew climbed onto the rocks. Dark Mew Ichigo followed but Mew Erika had the major advantage on the rocks. In a series of punches and stings she knocked Dark Mew Ichigo back. Quickly Mew Erika caught Dark Mew Ichigo's hands in hers and held her in a lock with Dark Mew Ichigo's hands behind her back.

"Dang she's good" Sailor Moon said as she watched the fight she turned to Tuxedo Kamen "Thanks for saving her"

"For the moment Sailor Moon. Mew Erika can't do this alone" Tuxedo Kamen said.

Sailor Moon got the meaning of what Tuxedo Kamen meant "Right she'll need my help to turn Dark Mew Ichigo back to normal."

"Let go" Dark Mew Ichigo roared at Mew Erika.

"Fat chance of that Mew Ichigo! Get a grip on yourself! Return to our side!"

Mew Erika's failed to watch Dark Mew Ichigo's fingers but her senses picked it up and then Dark Mew Ichigo sent out a bolt of darkness at Mew Erika's chest. Mew Erika let go of Mew Ichigo's left hand to rub out at her chest. Then Mew Ichigo kicked her chest sending her onto her back. Dark Mew Ichigo jumped and landed on top of the Death Buster's building roof. Mew Erika got up just in time to see Dark Mew Ichigo grab a bazooka gun.

"Uh-oh that used to belong to Eugeal!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Mew Mint was struck dumbfounded and was the first unlucky victim of the gun. The bazooka fired taking Mew Mint's Pure Heart out. Dark Mew Ichigo grabbed the Pure Heart. Mew Erika watched as Mew Mint landed on the ground. Then Dark Mew Ichigo pointed it at Mew Erika "Time to see how good the scorpion is at dodging this baby"

"Show some remorse you stole Mew Mint's Pure Heart!" Mew Erika said as Dark Mew Ichigo pulled the trigger.

Mew Erika managed to dodge the bazooka's blast and charged Dark Mew Ichigo. Dark Mew Ichigo kept on pressing the attack by firing again and again. Each time the scorpion Mew dodged the blast.

"If even one of those hits her the Inner Scorpion will be theirs" Sailor Neptune said as she watched Mew Erika dodge another blast.

The other Sailor Scouts and Tokyo Mew Mew only nodded in agreement. Once on the building Dark Mew Ichigo looked at Mew Erika.

"I'm surprised that the Inner Scorpion didn't take over you"

Mew Erika looked at her as she charged Dark Mew Ichigo "That's because I belief that there is still good in you! I'm going to save you!"

"Save yourself!" Dark Mew Ichigo hissed a she tried to fire the bazooka.

"What?" Dark Mew Ichigo asked as she took the gun and look at it wondering why it didn't fire.

Mew Erika grinned "Looks like that gun is out of ammunition! Now to bring you back"

Dark Mew Ichigo was still trying to figure out why the gun didn't fire even after Mew Erika made her point. She was still trying to figure it out when Mew Erika's claws shot out punching the gun out of Dark Mew Ichigo's hands.

"Darn it" she hissed at Mew Erika as Mew Erika punched out at her.

Dark Mew Ichigo dodged the punch and jumped away her fist glew the same dark color as they were when she freed herself from Mew Erika's grip.

"What's this?" Mew Erika hissed.

Dark Mew Ichigo smiled evilly "Let me demonstrate what this is"

She aimed it at Sailor Moon and unleashed a dark blast at her. Mew Erika watched with horror as the dark blast came near Sailor Moon, Mew Lettuce protected Sailor Moon taking the attack. The attack knocked out her own Pure Heart. The same dark blast brought the Pure Heart back.

"Great" Mew Erika mumbled "This dark power can take out Pure Hearts as well as that gun."

Dark Mew Ichigo looked at Mew Erika "Ready to surrender?"

Mew Erika shook her head "No"

Dark Mew Ichigo unleashed another dark blast at Mew Erika. Mew Erika zigzagged her way to Dark Mew Ichigo and kicked her chest. Dark Mew Ichigo crashed head first into a wall.

She looked up as she returned her own kick to Mew Erika "You're good."

"Not bad yourself" Mew Erika mumbled rubbing her chest.

"Any questions before I take your Inner Demon?" Dark Mew Ichigo asked.

"One, you sent a dark blast at my heart, yet the Inner Demon didn't come out. Why was that?"

"It was because it wasn't strong enough to get your Inner Demon out. That was to make you let go of me!" Dark Mew Ichigo said she aimed another dark blast at Mew Erika "Now your dead!"

Dark Mew Ichigo unleashed the attack but Mew Erika dodged the blast again and kicked Mew Ichigo again.

"Your troublesome. Just surrender it" Dark Mew Ichigo stated.

"On your life! If i lose it I die" Mew Erika said.

"Fine!" Dark Mew Ichigo shouted she grabbed her Mew weapon as the outside of her body was outlined with darkness.

"Ribbon...Strawberry Darkness Surprise!" Dark Mew Ichigo shouted.

"MEW ERIKA!" The remaining Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi shouted.

Mew Erika aimed her claws and tail "Then hopefully this will work. Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

Her claws and tail sent out venom out towards Dark Mew Ichigo's attack. The attacks collided and for a while they were even.

"Come on" Dark Mew Ichigo hissed out a sweet dropped from her hair.

Mew Erika was also sweating but not as bad. Tuxedo Kamen thought he saw Mew Erika's fate and he desperately didn't want Mew Erika to lose her life permanently he turned to Sailor Moon "Sailor Moon if your going to help, now will be the time."

Sailor Moon nodded and called upon the Holy Grail "Moon Crises Power...Make Up"

Sailor Moon then transformed to Super Sailor Moon and aimed her weapon as Mew Erika's attack began to falter back a bit.

"Hurry Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury said watching the two attacks forcefully back towards Mew Erika "She can't hold out much longer!"

Super Sailor Moon nodded "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

Super Sailor Moon's attack roared towards Dark Mew Ichigo but due to holding her own Mew Weapon in her hands the attack failed to do any damage.

"I won't lose!" Mew Erika shouted.

This rage was enough to awaken the Inner Demon once again.

"Uh-Oh" Super Sailor Moon said noticing the change of power.

Soon enough Mew Erika's Inner demon had completely taken control over her. The Inner Demon knew no means of surrendering ether and it clearly showed it. Mew Erika's strength started to increase pushing the two attacks back towards Dark Mew Ichigo. Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode pressed onward fully forcing the two attacks to move towards Dark Mew Ichigo.

"What?" Dark Mew Ichigo hissed.

The attacks hit her but her barrier appeared to protect her but it was not enough! The Inner Demon pressed on even harder forcefully forcing Dark Mew Ichigo head first into the stone outer wall of the building. This knocked out Dark Mew Ichigo and turned her back to normal. The spell was finally broken. However the Inner Scorpion didn't care! The Inner Demon looked up to Erika as it's offspring. What ever emotion she felt it felt. It reached to finish the now normal Mew Ichigo off by raising it's tail.

"STOP!" Super Sailor Moon ordered.

The Inner Demon's tail landed near the stone wall almost near Mew Ichigo's head. Tuxedo Kamen bravely walked over to it before the Inner Demon could really finish Mew Ichigo off.

"Tuxedo Kamen! Get back here it's a raging demon!" Sailor Mars shouted.

Tuxedo Kamen ignored her and continued walking to the demon. He reached out and touched the Inner Demon.

The girls gulped and closed their eyes waiting for the Inner Scorpion to strike Tuxedo Kamen down. When Tuxedo Kamen didn't cry out in pain they opened their eyes to see Tuxedo Kamen had not been attacked.

"There...There, return back. The very evil that was hurting your offspring is now over. Now return her back to normal" Tuxedo Kamen said.

Surprisingly the Inner Scorpion obeyed allowing Mew Erika to return back. Mew Erika looked at Tuxedo Kamen "Thanks for saving me cousin"

Tuxedo Kamen looked at her "You fought well, now let's get Mew Ichigo grab Mew Ichigo and run while the enemy is shocked."

Mew Erika nodded and grabbed her leader's unconscious form and with one nod jumped off the building. Both Tuxedo Kamen and Scorpion Mew placed Mew Mint's and Mew Lettuce's Pure Hearts Back in.

"Did we win?" Mew Mint asked.

Sailor Uranus nodded "We did...And strangely enough it was all thanks to the Inner Scorpion and Mew Erika's bravery."

She looked at Mew Erika who looked at her "What is it Uranus?"

Uranus smiled "You fought good today. I'm admitting that I was wrong to call you half breeds yesterday."

Mew Erika looked at Uranus the outer scout was treating her with respect "Thank you."

Sailor Uranus and Neptune exchanged glances then they nodded. Sailor Uranus extended a hand "Mew Erika, your bravery allowed you to battle against Dark Mew Ichigo and save us all from a terrible fate. We Outer Scouts had never allied ourselves up with another hero group. What I'm trying to say is, we accept you and the other Tokyo Mew Mews as our allies."

Sailor Neptune nodded "You and the other Tokyo Mew Mews must stop by sometime Mew Erika. We'd like your company and together we can search for those Mew Aquas"

Sailor Mercury looked at Mew Ichigo's arm a blueish liquid appeared out of it. She knew it wasn't blood. She gently took a sample of the blue liquid and analyzed it with her mini-computer. Her eyes widened as it confirmed her suspicions! It was a Mew Aqua! The Mew Aqua had been controlling Mew Ichigo and was only used to control Mew Ichigo. That being said it wasn't in Mew Ichigo's DNA stream yet but she had finally found a water with a Mew Aqua concentration of five percent. The key needed to make Mew Ichigo's powers permanent. After she found the key she looked up at Mew Erika and the rest of her teammates. They were looking at her wondering why she had a smile on her face.

"I analyzed Mew Ichigo...Dr. Tomoe placed her under and evil spell mixture of water. It looks like she was injected by a needle. The water would've normally killed a human due for it having one key ingredient that he didn't know it had."

"What was it Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Mew Aqua. Though the water had a low concentration of Mew Aqua at five percent, it was enough to turn Mew Ichigo into Dark Mew Ichigo and not kill her.

Mew Erika placed a claw at her chest "No wonder her kicks and powers were stronger than normal. Not even my senses could tell me why they were so powerful...Now I know."

"What why was she so powerful?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Sailor Mercury explained "Remember of what Ryou said, that a Mew Aqua protects life?"

Sailor Uranus nodded and Ami continued "Well he also said that it could destroy life. Though I researched Mew Aqua when it turned out to be the key of making Mew Ichigo's powers permanent. There I found out that a Mew Aqua even at a low concentration of five percent can also be used to change one person to the other side especially when injected into a human body. When also injected into a body, it also may cause death, however the Mew Aqua increases every thing in the person it was injected in. This includes attack, defense, speed, and special attack"

"At what price did you get this information Mercury?" Mars asked feeling that her would bust at the long lecture Sailor Mercury just gave them.

"Oh, I just gave them information about us Sailor Senshi, about the Silver Crystle, and about our past. Ryou gave me his past too and the whole story of how he created the Tokyo Mew Mews. We traded information. Ryou and the super computer he has down at the basement of Cafe Mew Mew has the information about us. While I got information about Mew Aqua, that he didn't even know about at that time."

The girls looked at Sailor Mercury struck dumbfounded as they walked alongside Tuxedo Kamen.

"Uh, Tuxedo Kamen why did the Inner Scorpion listen to you and not attack you?" Sailor Moon asked.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at Mew Erika then back to his girlfriend "It was strange really. I suddenly felt attracted to the demon. When I made way towards it I knew it was a big mistake. However the demon must've felt attracted to me because like you said it didn't attack me. Once next to it, I touched it. I could feel the Inner Demon. It looks to Mew Erika as it's daughter or offspring. When it takes control over her it does it to protect her. And it will kill anything that hurts or upsets her. Strange really but it was like it knew who I was. It looked to me as a friend not as an enemy."

"So the Inner Scorpion has feelings for Mew Erika" Sailor Neptune said getting it "It get the reason why and that is this you and Mew Erika are cousins. The Inner Scorpion saw you as a friend because you were it's offspring's cousin. That being said it was not going to hurt you."

The Tokyo Mew Mew team began to have second thoughts about the Inner Scorpion. They walked out of sight and into the night.

**Reviews please. So how did you think of this chapter? **


	17. Chapter 17: Darkness Begins P1

Chapter 17: The Darkness begins P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo.

Ichigo began to stir and she found herself laying in a bed of Cafe Mew Mew. Upon the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew's return Ryou called Ichigo's parents and let them know that Ichigo and Usagi were spending the night at the Cafe. Usagi and Ichigo's parents were perfectly fine with this knowing that their daughters would work the next day there. She opened her eyes and glanced around. Her head was aching badly.

"What happened and why do I have a headache?" Ichigo asked herself.

Ami walked into the room "Oh so your awake, that's good. You were evil. You took Mew Mint's and Mew Lettuce's pure hearts."

Ichigo glanced up as a single thought ran into her "But what happened to Mew Erika?"

Ami looked at her and made a sad face making Ichigo panic "I.I.I. I killed her didn't eye... Oh poor Erika what did I do to you? I'm so sorry!"

Ami looked at her "She's alive but you did a lot of damage to her. She's recovering"

Ichigo looked at Ami "Is she bad?"

"Well come with me."

Ichigo followed Ami her head was still spinning and she clearly didn't remember anything that happened to her. Inside it Erika was struggling with Ryou "Let go of me! I'm perfectly fine!"

Ichigo walked into the room with Ami at her side. The wounds on Erika while she was Mew Erika had not went away. A huge slash mark was clearly noticeable on Erika's shoulder, it appeared to have went a straight vertical line towards her chest. Once she saw the slash wound she knew who was responsible for the damage. She knelt down onto her knees and begged Erika for forgiveness.

"Erika please forgive me. I am so sorry I did this to you" Ichigo said.

"I already have" Erika said as she knelt onto her own knees, she then looked at her leader "You are not to blame. The Dark Mew Ichigo was to blame. I knew the good in you was still in there."

"Thanks" Ichigo said looking at Erika "Hey do you know why I have this aching headache?"  
Ami flashed a smiled at her "Uh that was probably be because Dark Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode fought against each other."

"WHAT I FOUGHT AGAINST THE INNER SCORPION?" Ichigo shouted.

Erika grinned "Got your butt whooped"

Ami sighed "The Inner Scorpion will always beat everyone's butts."

Ichigo looked at Erika "Did Mint and Lettuce quit the Tokyo Mew Mews?"

"Why would they? No one blames you! It was all Dark Mew Ichigo that we all blame. OUCH! RYOU!"

Ryou looked at Erika as he cleaned her slash wound "Easy Erika...You don't want this to be infected"

"I'll live" Erika shouted at him.

"He's just concerned for you" Ami said to her.

Erika looked at Ichigo "Oh, another thing is why you got a headache. Dark Mew Ichigo got her head knocked into walls by me. Twice but the Inner Scorpion finished you off."

"Almost too well. If it wasn't for Super Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, you would've" Ami mumbled.

Mint and Lettuce walked into the room.

"Ichigo-san it's good to see you back to normal!" Lettuce said to her friend.

"Thanks Lettuce-san"

Mint spoke up "So any problems today?"

"The cat ear thing no. A serious problem? Yes, a major headache"

"Same as Usagi" Luna said as she walked into the Cafe "Man that girl is crying her brains out! Complaining of a huge headache. Say how are you Erika?"

Erika looked at the cat "Alright. Can't complain"

Luna glanced at her "Your going to be the target of the Death Busters and your aliens. Aren't you afraid?"

Erika shook her head "I'm not afraid of most things. There are only three things I fear and those are"

"Hornets, Bees and wasp" Mint stated to the cat.

Luna looked at Mint "Doesn't surprise me. Those are a scorpion's natural fear"

Lettuce looked at the cat herself as she explained "But those are Erika's fears as well. If she sees one...She freezes up"

Luna watched as Erika seemed to have frozen up from seeing a Japanese giant hornet fly by it "I see what you mean."

"Uh, Erika" Ichigo said waving her hand over Erika's face "It's gone now"

"I hate hornets" Erika said "And fear them especially"

Meanwhile at the Death Buster's hide out. Dr. Tomoe waited for Dark Mew Ichigo's return.

When she didn't he viewed the news program containing the fight. He watched as Dark Mew Ichigo single handingly almost defeated Mew Erika but after a well thrown rose from Tuxedo Kamen the battle turned around. Soon he saw the out come, and for the first time in his life saw the Inner Demon completely overwhelm Dark Mew Ichigo and knock out the evil spell out of her. He grew excited when he saw the Inner Scorpion almost kill the normal Mew Ichigo in what he could make out to defend it's offspring. He frowned as Super Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen managed to bring Mew Erika back.

"So another mission failed" Dr. Tomoe said but after seeing the Inner Scorpion's power wanted the Inner Demon even more.

Pie walked in "Yes, we failed. Dang that Inner Scorpion"

Mimete walked in "So what do we do now. I just got a message from Deep Blue and he's getting very angry at us for failing."

Dr. Tomoe looked at Mimete "We still must target that Inner Scorpion. The news showed me just how powerful the Demon is. It's power is what we need. Together with Mistress Nine, Deep Blue and even the Inner Scorpion power nothing will stand in our way"

"In order to do that we need to awaken Deep Blue and Mistress Nine, but the Inner Scorpion may not be able to be taken out" Pie said.

Tart nodded "Deep Blue is more powerful than the Demon! He's our god! Nothing not even a Demon can kill a god!"

Dr. Tomoe nodded at the aliens "Come on, that destructive power could destroy more humans. If only we can capture it!"

Pie nodded as he understood the scientist's words "I understand but all I'm saying is that it may not be worth it. Sure we'll kill Erika is we remove it from her."

Mimete sighed "That Dark Mew Ichigo was good, she almost killed Mew Erika!"

Dr. Tomoe grabbed a needle the same needle that he injected Mew Ichigo with and then smiled "These needles contain a Mew Aqua concentration of five percent no wonder it turned Mew Ichigo into Dark Mew Ichigo."

Pie nodded "These might be the key into finding another Mew Aqua."

Mimete smiled "Then let's get to work. If we can locate it, then that means we will have one last chance. Dr. Tomoe let's stop targeting Mew Erika. She will come to us in order to find the Mew Aqua. We'll make an exchange the Inner Scorpion for the Mew Aqua"

Pie slapped his head "That won't work Mimete, Mew Erika's too smart for that trick."

Dr. Tomoe began working on something "Find the Mew Aqua. I have a plan! Now let's get to work"

The three evil alliance members turned to go.

"Pie, during the mission, I would like for you to get all of the Tokyo Mew Mew DNA. Plus the Sailor Senshi's DNA"

"Why?" Pie asked.

"To create my Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi. The Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi. Stronger, faster, and smarter" Dr. Tomoe said.

Pie nodded "Okay. If it is something then I'll do it."

Dr. Tomoe nodded "Okay go"

Pie vanished as he thought _If we play this right the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi will defeat them._

Back at Cafe Mew Mew Usagi, Ichigo, Erika and the rest of the Tokyo Mew Mew team were getting ready for the next day of work. Ryou stepped in "Girls don't even bother to open the shop! There's been a Mew Aqua signal.

"For real this time?" Erika asked remembering that her tail got caught in a tree the last time one was found, only to be a normal crystle.

Ami nodded "Yes, the signal was strong" then she turned to the television and turned it on "Erika did your senses pick up this?"

A huge volcano was suddenly in the middle of Tokyo. Erika looked at the volcano "Yes, I felt the earth tremble beneath my bed as I slept in it. I thought it was an Earthquake and so did my senses. I didn't expect this."

Ryou nodded "It seems that the volcano appeared out of nowhere without warning last night"

"How is this possible?" Luna asked.

"This could be the cause of mother nature" Makoto said.

Ryou had the true answer "It is possible that it could be mother nature, but I believe another force is involved"

"Impossible!" Luna objected.

Ami looked at Luna "For a human yes, but not to an alien."

"That thing looks like it's steaming" Pudding said.

"That's because it is!" Erika said

Ryou then turned serious "Tokyo Mew Mew you need to find a Mew Aqua. Before that thing blows!"

Down in the basement Keiichiro's voice came down from it "At this rate, the volcano will erupt within the next eight hours. Once it blows all of Tokyo will be destroyed!"

Ichigo and Usagi gave each other nods but before Ichigo turned to run, Ami held out Ichigo's pendent.

"You might need this."

"I forgot about that" Ichigo said.

"Transform please" Ami said.

Ichigo nodded "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis!"

Ichigo now transformed into Mew Ichigo.

"How do you feel?" Ami asked her.

Mew Ichigo turned her head "I feel great. I feel like a power is flowing through me."

Ami smiled as she solved Ichigo's problem "That power you feel is a Mew Aqua flowing in your DNA. Now just like Sailor Moon you are permanent."

Mew Ichigo turned to Erika "Is this the same power you feel?"

Erika nodded as she transformed "Yes"

"Tokyo Mew Mew go" Ryou commanded.

Soon all six Tokyo Mew Mews rushed out of the Cafe looking for the Mew Aqua. They were joined by all of the Sailor Senshi. The team got to the volcano

"Are you sure it's in there?" Sailor Neptune asked.

Mew Erika closed her eyes "Yes, I can feel it's warmth"

Mew Ichigo turned to Sailor Uranus "Only one of us Tokyo Mew Mew can since the Mew Aqua. It looks like Mew Erika is the Mew Mew that can find it. Mew Erika find the Mew Aqua!"

"Right Mew Ichigo!" Mew Erika said as she began to follow her senses.

That is when Pie, Tart, and Mimete showed up. Sailor Moon looked up at them as she heard their voices "Stop right there! Building a volcano in the middle of Tokyo and planning to blow up everyone in Tokyo. We won't allow you to destroy Tokyo. I am Sailor Moon."

"I'm Mew Ichigo" Mew Ichigo said.

"And for the future of the planet...We shall punish you" the two leaders said.

Tart laughed "Where's that scorpion Mew Mew of yours?"

Mew Pudding looked up at him "She's looking for the Mew Aqua! If you search for her you may take her Inner Demon out of her."

"MEW PUDDING!!" every Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Scout shouted at her.

Mimete looked at the two aliens "I'll leave these Tokyo Mew Mew up to you. I'm going after that scorpion Mew Mew."

Pie signaled for a crate to open. It burst open and another Chimera Daimon was out. This had the head of a great white shark and the body of a human. A giant sea turtle shell was on it's back!

Tart then whirled his weapon and threw it. The weapon unleashed a net entangling the Tokyo Mew Mew and the Sailor Senshi.

"What's the meaning of this?" the girls asked.

"Time for some fun" Pie said he aimed his fan "Rei-Su-Kan!"

The fan sent out a lighting bolt at the net striking Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey I'm already lighting that bolt can't harm me!" Sailor Jupiter shouted "Supreme"

"Wait that net is!" Luna called out.

"Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter finished.

The team watched as Sailor Jupiter tried to attack Pie back but the attack didn't seem to work. Instead it was absorbed by the net. The net then returned it's own electric attack electrocuting everyone in it.

"I tried to warn you" Luna sweat dropped.

Pie ordered the Chimera Daimon to attack. It engulfed the area in darkness. The darkness was then began to settle down causing the girls to begin to panic.

"What is this darkness?" Mew Pudding asked.

"Ahhh!! I'm afraid of the dark!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"What's this?" Pudding asked.

"Hey watch the fuku Pudding!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Sorry" Pudding said "I can't see."

Then the Chimera Daimon literally trapped the girls inside a huge pyramid. The darkness faded allowing the girls to regain their vision. Pie looked at them "Well lookie here, trapped heroes"

"Let us out!" Sailor Moon ordered.

Meanwhile Mew Erika was following her senses. Her senses shot up right when she felt her friends panicking. Knowing that they needed her help, Mew Erika turned and found herself face-to-face with Mimete.

"Surrender the Inner Scorpion!" Mimete ordered.

"Never!" Mew Erika said.

Mimete smiled as her own Chimera Daimon appeared.

"This is the Chimera Daimon that kidnapped Mew Ichigo. What's the matter did I frighten you?"

Mew Erika grinned "I'm not afraid of a butterfly."

Mimete growled she was beginning to hate the scorpion Mew Mew she wasn't afraid of anything.

"Chimera Daimon, kill this Tokyo Mew Mew"

The Chimera Daimon charged Mew Erika.

Reviews please


	18. Chapter 18: Darkness Begins P2

Chapter 18: Darkness begins P2

Disclaimer: I do not own I do not own Sailor Moon, or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo.

The Chimera Daimon charged Mew Erika but the scorpion Mew was way ahead of things. The Chimera Daimon though big was just plain dumb. Mew Erika watched as it slammed into a tree. She looked at Mimete just as the Chimera Daimon charged once again. This time the scorpion Mew Mew ducked and the monster slammed into another tree.

"And you say this was the Chimera Daimon that caught Mew Ichigo?" Mew Erika taunted Mimete.

Mimete was also struck dumb at the Chimera Daimon's attack pattern she took a glance at the crate which contained the beast.

"Darn it the real one that took care of Mew Ichigo is with the aliens" Mimete hissed "Why did I have to get the dumb Chimera Anima?"

Mew Erika decided to end the battle quickly, with one punch and sting to the Chimera Daimon's head the Chimera Daimon turned into a huge butterfly. It spread it's wings and fired dust particles at her. Mew Erika attempted to dodge the attack but failed. She was covered with the dust which felt like it was burning on her.

"What is this dust?" Mew Erika asked.

"Dust that burns the skin and makes the opponent unable to move. Get that Inner Demon" Mimete ordered

Still firing dust from it's wings the Chimera Daimon charged right at Mew Erika. Mew Erika ignored the stinging pain that the monster forcefully placed upon her. She glanced up and positioned her claws and tail "Ribbon... Erika Venom"

The attack strikes defeating the Chimera Daimon and the Scorpion Mew Mew continued her search. Mimete followed and the Scorpion Mew Mew looked back.

"Are you a stalker or something?" she asked Mimete walked closer to her "Cause your always following me!"

Mimete smiled as she held out a device "Surrender the Inner Scorpion and I'll stop"

"No!" Mew Erika roared out.

Mimete grabbed another bazooka and fired it at Mew Erika. Mew Erika dodged the bullets as she followed her senses to where a Mew Aqua could be.

Meanwhile inside his hideout Dr. Tomoe was setting up an watching the fight _Hmm knew that bazooka would come in handy. She has high amount of energy. Mimete did well. That device will give me more power to design my own Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi._

A blast from the bazooka nearly hit Mew Erika but she managed to avoid the attack.

"Good" Mimete said "Aren't you going to fight me?"

Mew Erika looked back "I would but I need to find that Mew Aqua. Suddenly another box exploded and a regular Chimera Anima appeared. The body was a complete Japanese Giant Hornet. Seeing the hornet made Mew Erika stop her running and freeze on sight.

"So, the hornet scares you" Mimete said she took aim at Mew Erika.

Mew Erika turned to look at the Bazooka as Mimete fired as well as back towards the hornet. She knew this hornet could actually kill her within minutes of it's sting. Plus being a scorpion made it even worst. She looked back was getting killed by poison from a hornet bad worse than getting your Inner Demon taken out of you? She made her decision quickly she ducked and the bazooka's bullet missed her and hit the Chimera Anima. Mew Erika glanced at the Chimera Anima as she easily finished it off.

"I have no time for this!"

Mimete still followed Mew Erika not wanting Mew Erika to be the one to find the Mew Aqua. Which was on Mew Erika's mind. Suddenly the scorpion Mew felt something like lighting strike her in her back. She placed a claw on her back to feel the device. She then glared at Mimete whom was smiling at her "The more energy you fight the more that is drained from you."

Mew Erika choose to ignore Mimete's words "I'll deal with you later. Right now I'm looking for a Mew Aqua. I was on the right track before you attacked me."

Mimete looked at the Mew Mew "I'm after it too."

"Like you know where it is" Mew Erika said as she ran out of sight knowing that Mimete was following her.

Back with the captured Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi the two teams tried to break free of the prison they were in. Sailor Venus kicked it but nothing happened. Suddenly pricks came in the prison striking every Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew taking them down.

"What are these?" Mew Lettuce asked Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury tried to analyze the thorn like weapons but then the thorns electrocuted the girls.

"These are energy draining thorns!" Sailor Uranus mumbled.

Pie was watching the team struggle from their energy being drained. The small alien grind "Pie they aren't faring too well."

Pie nodded "Yes, just as I planned. The thorns in the prison are draining the energy into this huge bottle I have is converting that energy to the DNA that Dr. Tomoe needs."

Once Pie was done getting the energy he called the thorns back then grabbed the prison. He looked at his foes as he floated over to the volcano.

"He's not going to drop is into there is he?" Sailor Moon asked.

She got her answer as Pie was over the volcano's tip. He snapped his fingers and the prison opened with both heroin teams too drained to make a move.

"Okay, this answers my question!!" Sailor Moon said.

From her stand point Mew Erika watched as her friends dropped. With her own energy being zapped she wasn't sure she could be there to help them out. She just watched in horror as her friends plummeted to their fates and she shouted in horror "NO!!"

"Uh, Mew Erika has seen us" Mew Mint said.

Suddenly the scouts felt time stop. Mew Erika even stopped to watch what was going on. She saw a black suited Sailor Solder.

"Sailor Pluto!" Mew Erika said sighing with relief.

Pie was expecting the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew to be crying in pain, but when they didn't he turned around to see Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto...Thanks your a life saver!" Mew Ichigo said.

Sailor Pluto turned to Mew Ichigo then to Pie "How dare you do that to my companions and allies. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Pie looked at Sailor Pluto "My plan was perfect. The heroes would've been desolved in the volcano! If it wasn't for you interfering with my plan"

"That would've been murder!" Sailor Pluto shouted at him.

"We don't care about humans...It's our job to eradicate every last one of them before we reclaim this planet" Pie said.

Sailor Pluto sighed "Then I have no choice...Deadly Scream!"

She sent out an attack at Pie who dodged the attack "Then I guess it's time. Destroy them all Chimera Daimon!"

The Chimera Daimon charged the heroins scattering them. Mew Erika was in deep pain from her energy being zapped but she still ignored it. She glanced up the volcano was starting to develop more steam. She had to find the Mew Aqua quickly. Then she saw something shiny. Mimete saw it too and the two girls rushed over to it. Mew Erika caught sight of it. Suddenly she saw a young girl appear. The girl had raven hair and purple eyes. Mew Erika stopped as the girl walked over to her. The girl was reaching for it and Mew Erika could see that her eyes were glowing a dangerous sight. She knew it wasn't a coincidence. The young girl turned her eyes to Mew Erika "Get away from that!"

The girl then unleashed a bright purple blast at Mew Erika. Mew Erika's eyes widened as the attack happened so fast that only her senses told her it was coming! The attack rushed over her knocking her onto the ground head over toe.

Mew Erika looked at the girl_ I've never felt so much power before. _

Mew Ichigo watched as the Chimera Daimon charged her! She barely had time to dodge it's shark bite but the turtle shell knocked her in the head. She backed away and aimed her weapon "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The creature curled up into it's shell. The shell acted like a magnet repealing the attack right back at her. The attack hit Mew Ichigo but she stood her ground. That is when the Chimera Daimon turned into animal mode and rush towards Mew Ichigo. It then forced itself at Mew Ichigo's head. Mew Ichigo barely had time to dodge the attack. She managed but the shark's mouth clamped onto her tail.

"Let go!" she hissed.

But the Chimera Anima through Mew Ichigo into the ground and prepared to finish the Tokyo Mew Mew off.

"COUSIN!!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Mew Ichigo closed her eyes and then heard a loud metal clash. She opened them to see the Blue Knight once more.

"Who is that?" Sailor Uranus demanded.

"That's the Blue Knight. Mew Ichigo's protector"

The Blue Knight glanced at Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo "Go now finish the job before the volcano explodes."

Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon nodded "Moon Crises Power...Make Up" Sailor Moon was Super Sailor Moon.

Mew Ichigo was now Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

Pie growled "Not this"

Super Sailor Moon aimed her weapon "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

The attack hit the Chimera Anima and destroyed it"

"All that leaves is the volcano" Mew Mint said.

A faint voice was heard and it belong to Mew Erika "Mew Ichigo Angel Mode hurry"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned to see Mew Erika out of breathe and barely having energy to spare "I found the Mew Aqua. Now only you can restore balance!"

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode nodded and with her cousin ran over to the place where Mew Erika was.

"What happened? Mew Mint asked Mew Erika "You look terrible."

"That's because I am!" Mew Erika said then she pointed to where a young raven haired girl was.

Mew Ichigo Angel Mode caught sight of the young girl She grabbed her Mew Aqua Rod.

"That's definitely a Mew Aqua. Mew Aqua Rod Shining!"

The Mew Aqua Rod then got the Mew Aqua inside it. Leaving the girl to look around trying to find it.

She looked at them threw posed eyes and vanished.

"Ribbon Purification Burst!"

The Mew Aqua rod then sent out a burst of energy towards the volcano destroying the volcano and returning the land back to normal.

The Sailor Senshi watched with awe as the volcano vanished.

"Darn it" Pie said.

Mimete smiled as Mew Erika collapsed.

"Mew Erika!" Sailor Moon said rushing over to her.

Mew Erika was breathing and the city of Tokyo became normal.

Sailor Mercury scanned Mew Erika's body "She too has been drained of her energy. Poor girl took all of it trying to find the Mew Aqua and she finally found it. The Earth is saved" Mew Mint said.

Back at the Hideout Dr. Tomoe smiled as the aliens returned "Deep Blue got some of that Mew Aqua. He should be back be go godlike strength in no time."

Dr. Tomoe smiled as Darkness clouded the area and began making shadowy figures of the two teams.

"Introducing the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi. Now all they need is the energy you stole from them" Dr. Tomoe said he turned to Mimete "You did an excellent job steeling Mew Erika's energy and trying to take it."

Pie unloaded the energy he had stolen from the Sailor Senshi, and most of the Tokyo Mew Mews while Mimete unloaded Mew Erika's energy.

Immediately the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi awoke and were waiting for orders. The Dark Mew Mews were like shadows of their original Mew Mew, while the Dark Senshi were like the Sailor Scouts.

"Time to destroy our foes once and for all" Dr. Tomoe said.

"By having their energies the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi know each Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi inside and out. Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi destroy the Tokyo Mew Mew, and Sailor Senshi at once. Bring me their Pure Hearts and if you can bring me that Inner Scorpion!"

The Dark Mew Mews, and Dark Senshi nodded and in no time flew out of the base.

**Reviews Please. Have our heroins met their match can they ever defeat the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi. **


	19. Chapter 19: Dark Crises P1

Chapter 19: Dark Crises P1

Disclaimer: I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo, Now the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi.

Inside the cafe's recovery room, all of the girls lay trying to recover their stolen energy. The energy loss towards most of the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew were minor and the energy was quickly replaced. However Mew Erika's energy was completely taken away. Plus the injuries she sustained from the purple blast from the one girl was tremendous. Her body was badly burned. Haruka looked at Erika then to Ryou.

"Do you think she'll live after completely being drained of her energy?"

Ryou looked at her "She's pulled threw lots of damage to her life before. However this is the first I've ever encountered energy being drained."

"Can you give me an answer because it sounds like she may not" Haruka said trying her best to be friendly.

Ryou shrugged "She will survive this encounter. However this has made her very, very weak. Until her energy is back to normal she may not survive even one more encounter. Unless the Inner Demon feels it's offspring's pain."

Ami walked in and placed a hand on Erika's forehead as the Tokyo Mew Mew slept trying to regain her energy "It's definitely deputed."

Michiru entered "How long will it take for her to regain it?"

Ami looked at the Erika's wound as Erika stirred.

"Easy Erika, lie still your injuries are sever" Ami said.

Haruka and Michiru were at her side "If it wouldn't be too much energy would you mind telling us what attacked you?"

Erika lie still and said "I don't know who it was or what. The girl had raven hair, and purple eyes."

"Tomoe Hotaru" Usagi said as she walked into the room.

Everyone looked at her "Oh you know Chibi-Usa's friend"

Makoto nodded "Yes, that's true. I remember when she came over excited. I was making cookies. So I gave them to her. Man if I knew she was coming, I wouldn't have made the cookies shaped like lips."

Makoto looked around the huge room. Ami, and Minako were next to each other looking at her. Even the Tokyo Mew Mew had to slightly back away.

"She must've been thinking of a boy that day" Ami said.

"That's not true!" Makoto said sweat dropping.

Ami smiled as she recalled the encounter with Chibi-Usa "She came to me as well. Asking what sort of gift she could give Hotaru"

Rei grumbled "She visited me too."

This caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Is this something I'm going to hear the arguments again?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes" Luna said.

Erika tried to sit up "This wasn't the Hotaru that you girls knew then"

Haruka looked at her "What else did you see?"

"I mean everything about this Hotaru I was taken back. She was glaring at the Mew Aqua. With eyes that looked like...like she was possessed. Kind of like me when the Inner Scorpion comes into play"

Michiru looked at her "And did they feel that way to?"

Erika nodded "Yes, they felt cold and murderous"

"What is it?" Usagi asked looking at Setsuna.

"I believe this Hotaru girl is Mistress Nine" Setsuna said.

"Mistress Nine?" the Tokyo Mew Mew echoed.

Michiru nodded as she explained "Mistress Nine is the leader of the Heart Snatchers. She is what one would call a messiah of silence"

"Then that explains the injuries" Ryou said.

"How did she do this to you Erika ?" Zakuro asked.

"I just told Hotaru to get away from the Mew Aqua. Suddenly she just glares at me and a purple blast comes at me really quickly. The blast engulfed me."

"Then there was no mistaken it, our very own scorpion Tokyo Mew Mew had found out how dangerous Mistress Nine was" Michiru said.

"Erika, didn't you use your senses to predict the attack was coming?" Ichigo asked her.

"The senses did pick it up only at the moment she unleashed it" Erika said.

The Tokyo Mew Mew gasped this was the first time any enemy was faster than Erika's senses.

Michiru laid a hand on Erika's shoulder "She's very lucky to have survived the blast. Not many people, and monsters survive it. Plus I did look at Hotaru as she looked at Mew Erika."

"I saw it too" Ichigo said "She was looking right through Mew Erika and could see the Inner Scorpion!"

Ryou and Keiichiro exchanged nods as the Outers also exchanged nods. Then the creators of the Tokyo Mew Mew and the three Outers exchanged glances with them.

"Are you thinking what we are thinking?" Michiru asked Keiichiro and Ryou.

"That if the enemy succeeds in removing Erika's Inner Scorpion, tie that up with Mistress Nine and the alien god Deep Blue, then they will use their powers to destroy everything."

The Outer Scouts nodded the two creators of the Tokyo Mew Mew were definitely smart to know disaster when it came.

Michiru turned to Erika "How strong was the blast?"

"Strong enough to knock me head over toe, and I barely clung to life...I say her powers increase! That is why the Death Busters are after Pure Heart to revive Mistress Nine!"

Suddenly the whole group's attention was turned on the television. The words breaking news was on the television. The scene switched to buildings destroyed and burning. The news reporter began "Once again, we bring you to a disturbance down town Tokyo. The culprit was unknown, but what ever destroyed these buildings were extremely powerful. The culprits struck like a tornado tearing everything to shreds. We have a witness. Oh wait. Her come the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi now."

"What?" Ami asked herself as she saw the Sailor Senshi appear alongside the Tokyo Mew Mew

"Hopefully they can shed some light on this mystery...Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi, can you tell us what happened?"

That is when all chaos broke loose as both the cat girl and one of the Sailor Senshi grabbed their weapons and started to fire.

"Now I know that isn't us!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, we would never fire upon humans!" Usagi agreed.

Ryou looked at them "Be careful! What ever these are be on high alert"

Erika made a movement to stand up but without much energy in her she looked at them.

Ichigo placed a comforting hand on Erika's shoulder "You need your rest. Your energy is deputed and the recent run in with this Mistress Nine has left you in a terrible situation! You must rest."

"But you need me" Erika said.

"True but you wouldn't be much use to us if you died because of your energy loss" Ami said.

"Point taken"

Ryou nodded "Keiichiro and I will watch over her. Now go down there and show them that the ones that are attacking them is the enemy!"

Without haste the team transformed leaving Erika to recover some more. Erika watched her friends rush off.

The heroins made their way towards the place where the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi kept on attacking. Once the two forces met up they glanced at each other.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" the Dark form of Mew Ichigo asked.

"I don't believe it...They can't be" Sailor Venus said.

"Oh but we are Sailor Senshi, and we are here for one reason only and for one reason only" Dark Sailor Venus said.

"To destroy you!" both Dark Mew Ichigo and Dark Sailor Moon shouted.

"Come on! Let's get them!"

The two teams charged each other. Each one went after their exact copies.

**Reviews please.**


	20. Chapter 20: Dark Crises P2

Chapter 20: Dark Crises P2

Disclaimer: I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo, Now the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi.

Sailor Moon clashed against her replica! The evil replica didn't waste anytime to grab her wand and start to repeatably strike Sailor Moon with it. After two whacks to her chest Sailor Moon backed away and grabbed her weapon. She tried to clash onto her replica's weapon but the replica neatly done what she was expecting to do. Another whack to the chest had Sailor Moon on her knees. Then her replica kicked her in the chest sending her flying. Mew Ichigo was having an equal hard time battling her own replica.

"I will stop you" Mew Ichigo said to her dark form.

"Try to" Dark Mew Ichigo stated as she slashed out at Mew Ichigo.

Mew Ichigo was struck by the slash and backed away. She glared at her replica.

"I will not forgive you! You put Mew Erika in great pain. You stole Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce's pure heart! I can never forgive you!"

Dark Mew Ichigo's hands started to glow back "Never asked you to forgive me."

"Watch out!" Sailor Neptune said as she dodged her own replica's blast "If that blast hits you it removes your Pure Heart!"

"Thanks Neptune" Mew Ichigo said.

Dark Mew Ichigo unleashed the attack and Mew Ichigo placed her bell in front of herself creating a barrier.

The Barrier held for a brief second before it broke. The darkness pushed Mew Ichigo back. Mew Ichigo looked at her replica "What why?"

Dark Mew Ichigo hissed "The reason why is simple the darkness takes your Pure Heart the moment it hits your body! But since the barrier appeared it blocked that power."

Then she aimed her weapon "Ribbon...Strawberry Darkness Surprise!"

Mew Ichigo aimed her own weapon "Ribbon...Strawberry Surprise!"

Both bells fired their burst of energy but Dark Mew Ichigo's power was so much stronger that it overcame Mew Ichigo's blast and struck Mew Ichigo. The blast rocketed her off her feet and land near Sailor Moon.

"These things are tough cos" Sailor Moon said.

"No kidding" Mew Ichigo said.

Mew Mint and her replica were engaged in a fire fight.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mew Mint shouted.

She fired her weapon at her replica. Dark Mew Mint dodged the blast.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mew Mint shouted again.

Once more the dark replica dodged her attack.

"Ribbon Dark Mint Echo!" the replica shouted.

This hit Mew Mint taking her down.

"Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury trying to confuse her replica.

The attack created a freezing fog. Sailor Mercury then used her computer to make sure that the attack froze her opponent. Instead she gasp the opponent was not there. She glanced around and felt that she was caught in her own trap.

"Shining Aqua Darkness Illusion!" the dark replica shouted.

The attack strikes Sailor Mercury knocking her down and causing her to look in shock at her replica's speed and power.

Uranus and her replica were in a speed race. Dashing about the two were head to head but Sailor Uranus knew her replica was just playing. Suddenly Sailor Uranus grabbed her talisman and swung the sword. It missed because of the replica's sudden speed change.

"What?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Darkness World Shaking!" the replica called out.

Sailor Uranus was barely hit as she tried to dodge her replica's attack. Even so the attack was so much stronger than she thought it was. She placed her left hand on her shoulder where her own attack hit her and glanced at her foe "What are you?"

The replica took out her own sword "Darkness Space Sword Blaster!"

Sailor Uranus aimed her sword "Space Sword Blaster!"

The two attacks collided with so much power that they canceled each other out. Sailor Uranus glanced and saw that her replica disappeared. Then she saw the replica near her back Sailor Uranus's eyes widen as the replica ran her through the chest with her own sword! Sailor Uranus was finally taken down as the sword hit her. Her replica aimed her hand "Darkness World Shaking!"

This attack hit home sending Sailor Uranus flying. Sailor Uranus looked back at her foe _So fast_.

She noticed that Sailor Neptune and Mew Lettuce was basically taken down the same way as she was by their own replicas.

Sailor Venus and Mew Pudding were fighting side by side with their own foes. The two Pudding seem to be everywhere.

_She's not like Chibi-Usa_ Sailor Venus thought to herself_ She's very active._ Mew Pudding climbed up of crates in an attempt to slow her opponent. However when she got to the top her replica was on it. The replica lashed out a kick to Mew Pudding's head. This dazed the Tokyo Mew Mew for a bit.

"That wasn't nice!" Mew Pudding said coming back to her senses.

"Mew Pudding! Don't look down your way up high!" Sailor Venus shouted as she blocked a punch from her own replica while watching Mew Pudding.

Mew Pudding looked down sure enough she was about five stories high.

"Well, well, well Mew Pudding" the replica sneered at her dangling foe.

Mew Pudding looked at her replica just as her replica brought her feet closer to Mew Pudding's hands "What?"

"This!" The evil replica shouted stomping down hard on Mew Pudding's hands.

This caused Mew Pudding to let go and fall threw the air.

Sailor Venus glanced up at the falling Tokyo Mew Mew and before she could save Mew Pudding a voice shouted "Darkness Venus Love Me chain!"

A chain similar to her own attack whipped out wrapping around Sailor Venus's neck nearly choking her to death on impact.

"You should be more worried about yourself!" her replica said watching her opponent struggle.

Mew Pudding watched as she plummeted down to the earth "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno"

Her attack hit the ground creating the very same jelly object that trapped her opponents. Just in time! She landed right on the yellow substance. Sailor Venus sighed with relief for Mew Pudding then glanced at her own replica "Crescental Beam!"

She aimed her free hand and fired a blast at her replica. The replica dodged the attack with ease.

"Darkness Crescental Beam Shower!" the replica shouted.

Rain started to fall over Sailor Venus. One of the beams hit the chain freeing Sailor Venus. When the shower attack ended Sailor Venus was on her knees.

"Dark Crescental Beam!" the evil replica shouted.

This beam hit Sailor Venus taking her down.

Mew Pudding watched as her own foe started to attack her on all sides. Unable to protect herself, a kick sent Mew Pudding flying and landing on her back.

"Ribbon...Dark Ring Inferno!" the replica shouted banging her weapons together.

This attack hit Mew Pudding engulfing her within a firey inferno. When the attack ended Mew Pudding was on the ground in terrible pain.

Mew Zakuro and Sailor Mars were also back-to-back. They caught a glimpse of what had happened to Mew Pudding and Sailor Venus.

"What are these Sailor Mars?" Mew Zakuro asked as she dodged an attack.

"Don't even know." Sailor Mars admitted.

Mew Zakuro took out her weapon and slashed out at her opponent "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

The attack missed her replica. Then the two were engaged in what appeared to be a wolf race. To Sailor Mars it looked like a real wolf fight. To Mew Zakuro it was indeed a real wolf fight. Her opponent was everywhere at once. Mew Zakuro had to block her opponent's attacks over and over. She faltered and her opponent saw this.

"Ribbon Dark Zakuro Spear!" her replica shouted.

The attack struck Mew Zakuro in her chest taking her down.

Sailor Mars saw this "Mew Zakuro!"

She glared at her own foe "Burning Ring Mandela!"

Her replica dodged and a kick to the back sent Sailor Mars into the ground face first. Sailor Mars glanced up "Oh, you will pay"

"No you will be the one paying" her replica sneered at her "Dark Fire Soul!"

Sailor Mars watched with horror as her own first attack came roaring at her. The fire turned blue and spiraled towards her. The attack struck Sailor Mars knocking her to her knees.

"Mars Dark Flame Snipper!"

Sailor Mars glanced up as her opponent gathered up an archer fire weapon "What? I don't even know that attack"

"Yet" the replica calmly said firing the arrow.

The arrow struck Sailor Mars taking her down. Sailor Jupiter was the only one left standing. She unleashed a punch at her dark replica. The replica blocked the punch. Sailor Jupiter kicked out at her replica but once again her replica blocked it. Sailor Jupiter failed to see a nice upper cut. The upper cut hit her right in the chest knocking the wind out of her. Trying to catch her breathe, Sailor Jupiter could only look up.

"Dark Supreme Thunder!"

The electric shock attack struck Sailor Jupiter making her cry out in pain and kneeling onto her knees.

The replica saw this and kicked Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter went flying threw card board boxes. Instantly the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi regrouped, while their Dark Replica laughed at them.

Dark Mew Ichigo looked at them "You were right, we are not Sailor Senshi or Tokyo Mew Mew."

"What are you then?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"We are your shadows!" Dark Mew Ichigo said.

"She means to say the Dark Mew Mews" Dark Mew Mint said.

"And Dark Senshi" Dark Sailor Moon said.

"Were stronger than you" Dark Sailor Jupiter said advancing forward causing Sailor Jupiter to back up a bit.

"Smarter than you" Dark Sailor Mercury said advancing forward causing the same results to happen to Sailor Mercury.

"Faster than you" Dark Sailor Uranus said advancing as well causing Sailor Uranus to silently gulp.

"But more importantly...We're evil" Dark Mew Pudding said.

"Knew that already" Mew Pudding mumbled.

"Now you'll see what a Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi can do" Dark Mew Ichigo said.

"Bring it on!" Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo shouted.

The two teams charged again but this time the good heroins were knocked down before they could even unleash an attack. Soon the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews had them on the ropes. When all of a sudden a rose flew out of nowhere causing the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews to back away. And in a sound of exploding card board boxes a blue beam attack flew out at the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Blue Knight!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"Evil replicas have no place in my heart. I Tuxedo Kamen will not allow you to continue your rampage."

The Blue Knight looked at Mew Ichigo "I will protect you"

As the Mew Mews and Senshi regrouped the group looked out.

"Hey where did they go?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"It's like they just disappeared" Sailor Mercury admitted.

Sailor Moon turned to the two heroes "Lucky for us you were not far away we got to find out where those replicas went."

The Dark Mew Mews, and Dark Senshi had went back to their hideout Dr. Tomoe's lab.

"So... The Tokyo Mew Mew and Dark Senshi had met the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi. Did you give them a fight?" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes" was the answer from the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi.

"Good...Soon you will know them inside in out like I said. Now the reason I called you all back here is this we need to find the remaining Mew Aqua. Your mission other than destroying the Sailor Senshi and the Tokyo Mew Mew is to find the Mew Aqua and enough Pure Hearts for Mistress Nine. Now here are my final orders. Find the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi...And don't come back till they are destroyed!" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Right!" Dark Mew Ichigo said.

Soon the evil replicas vanished.

Dr. Tomoe walked over to the aliens "The Sailor Senshi, and Tokyo Mew Mew have met their match."

Back at Cafe Mew Mew, the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew were talking about their encounter with their replicas.

"What are they?" Ichigo asked out.

"They are just like us" Usagi agreed.

"Only stronger" Makoto said.

Ryou and Keiichiro were thinking on a solution.

"You know that energy that was stolen out of us felt different" Ami said.

Haruka nodded "It did! Normally the energy drainage doesn't feel like that. It felt as if it was reading our bodies."

Ryou looked up "These things are learning about you...The more they know the harder they'll be to beat"

He looked at Erika whom had still not recovered "And she was drained completely"

"But none resembled Mew Erika" Pudding said.

The group nodded at the comment. Ryou took a look at the energy draining device that was still on Erika's back looked at it and said "That's because the energy that Mew Erika lost was way different. In fact yours was minor, hers was major. They got their energy from Mew Erika!"

"WHAT?" the group asked.

Ryou looked at them "They have completely drained Mew Erika to make them more powerful, smarter, and faster."

The team looked at the device "Can you take it off?"

Ryou tried to remove the device but it wasn't coming off.

"Nope not without the proper tools. This isn't good"

Erika opened her eyes "What isn't?"

"The device won't come off" Pudding said to her.

Ami then answered "Then once this energy they stole from Mew Erika is used up...Then"

The two teams looked at her and Ryou nodded for her to continue "Then this device is the key to their power! Once the energy the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi is used up, then they will drain Erika again!"

This got Usagi trying to tug the device off of Erika.

"Be easy Usagi!" Luna advised.

"Can't Luna! Dang come off!" Usagi said.

"Your hurting her!" Ami said.

Usagi stopped and glanced at Erika "Sorry Erika, forgot you had those burns for a moment there."

"Not only that, it felt as if you were pulling by spine out" Erika said in tears.

Ami continued her conclusion "If they continue to drain Erika's energy to power themselves up...They would eventually kill her! Ryou and Keiichiro we've got to try to remove it"

Ryou nodded "Keiichiro and I will work on it. You girls have to try to stop the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi."

The girls nodded and waited. Outside of Tokyo, Dark Sailor Moon entered a skyscraper and she placed her hand over her head.

"You can't hide for long Sailor Moon...Begin scan for Mew Aqua, the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew."

Outside the other Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi were finding places to find Mew Aqua, Sailor Senshi and the Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Reviews please. Can the two teams defeat the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi? And will Ryou and Keiichiro find a way to remove the energy draining device on Mew Erika? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 21: Dark Crises P3.  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Dark Crises P3

Chapter 21: Dark Crises P3

Disclaimer: I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo, Now the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi. I also do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon.

The Dark Senshi, and Dark Mew Mews were waiting for their opponents. They were everywhere on buildings, the dark alleys, and any where dark and spooky. Each had one hand over their heads scanning for Mew Aqua, Tokyo Mew Mew and the Sailor Senshi. They knew the senshi needed to transform and they certainly knew the sounds of the senshi transforming, and their communicators. With the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews they planned to capture the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew and destroy them before they had a chance to fight back. Only there was one flaw to their plan. A sound sounded getting the attention of Dark Mew Zakuro and Dark Sailor Mars.

"What is it?" Dark Mew Zakuro asked Dark Sailor Mars.

"I caught us a Sailor Senshi...Now let's go!" Dark Sailor Mars said.

A young teenage girl was sitting down on a bench looking at a rod similar to the Sailor Senshi's rods however these rods were toys. Before the young girl knew what was happening Dark Mew Zakuro and Dark Sailor Mars appeared in front of her. Startled by the Dark Mew's appearance and the Dark Senshi's appearance she backed away. Dark Sailor Mars grabbed the young girl laughing "I found you Sailor Mars! Dark Fire"

The young girl was petrified with fear she had always admired Sailor Mars but never thought Sailor Mars would be turned evil, then again at once she saw the dark aura this wasn't the real Sailor Mars! This frightened her even more.

"What?" Dark Sailor Mars asked pushing the young girl away.

Once on the ground the young girl ran for her life.

"Why did you do that?" Dark Mew Zakuro asked.

"That was no Sailor Senshi!"

"Still you could've stolen something"

"Oh-man, I forgot about that Pure Heart."

"Never mind now let's go."

Meanwhile Dark Sailor Venus and Dark Mew Pudding also had a similar call.

"I got one!" Dark Mew Pudding said.

"Then let's go!" Dark Sailor Venus shouted.

The two Dark replicas tor off after the object. It was a car. Two old women were driving it.

"They are in the car!" Dark Mew Pudding shouted.

"I'll stop it!" Dark Sailor Venus shouted "Dark Crescental Beam!"

She fired a beam at the car's wheels causing the car to crash into a building not seriously damaged.

The two replicas ran towards the car and Dark Mew Pudding grabbed a car door and ripped the door off. Dark Sailor Venus aimed her fingers at the two old women whom were screaming at the two.

"I got you Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew!"

Dark Mew Pudding looked in the car "They aren't the Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Senshi!"

"I thought you heard them" Dark Sailor Venus said.

Dark Mew Pudding threw the car door onto the ground "Grr...So did I"

Then the two replicas left.

Meanwhile the real Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew were getting reports attacks from Erika's senses.

"Now another one" Erika said.

"What is going on?" Usagi asked Haruka as she walked into the cafe's recovery room.

"The Dark Senshi, and the Dark Mew Mew are attacking" Erika said then she added on "Random people on Earth."

"Why?" Haruka asked.

Erika looked at them "They are looking for us."

"But why mistaken innocent people for Sailor Senshi or Tokyo Mew Mew?" Rei asked.

Erika shrugged "That I don't know at the moment."

Just then Ichigo and Zakuro ran into the room holding a plastic stick resembling the Sailor Senshi's rods and the communicators of the Sailor Senshi. She also held a fake Mew Mew pendent.

"These are why the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews have been attacking all these people" Ichigo said.

Ami grabbed a fake senshi wand and turned it on "That sound...They think it's one of us"

Ichigo nodded "Exactly. Which means we can't use our transformation items when we are outside in battle."

"What about our communicators?" Haruka asked.

Erika sighed "If they know our transformation sounds then they will know our communicator sounds...We can't afford for them to find us."

"They are one step ahead of us" Michiru sighed.

Keiichiro ran in the room "Those evil replica of yours have captured this girl with pink hair"

"THEY DID?" was the group's response.

Keiichiro nodded "Ryou and I were walking in the market. Once the girl sees what is going on she tries to contact you. Then they nabbed her, Ryou and I followed them to an abandoned museum"

"Come on we've got to rescue Chibi-Usa!" Ichigo shouted.

Erika tried to get up but Haruka held her down as the second-in-command sat up weakly "You're staying here Erika! We can't afford for you to be collapsing due to energy loss!"

Erika looked at Haruka "Alright, I'll stay. Just be careful"

The two teams were running to the museum! Once their the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi slammed into an invisible fence.

"Wouldn't you know that they would have an invisible fence?" Usagi asked rubbing her nose.

"They are smarter than we are" Rei admitted.

"We have to save this young girl!" Lettuce said slamming into the wall again.

"Lettuce stop this before you hurt yourself... Ami will come up with an conclusion." Usagi said.

Lettuce looked at them "Right"

"What is up with her?" Haruka asked Ichigo.

"She has a crush on Ryou...She won't admit it though" Ichigo said.

Ami scanned the area "This is impossible. This fence can only be destroyed by an attack from ether a Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Senshi."

"We have to transform!" Pudding shouted.

"No wait they'll hear us!" Ami said.

Sailor Moon sighed "How can we get in there?"

Ichigo turned around "We've got to distract them...Just for a little bit"

Meanwhile inside Cafe Mew Mew. Erika lay on the bed. In her mind the Inner Scorpion was talking to her.

**My child...Why do you sleep?**

_Wha? Hold on there I'm not your child!_

**Don't kid yourself dear! Now listen why do you sleep?**

_Well, there is nothing I can do. I've been completely drained of my energy. I can't even survive one attack!! Plus how do compare me to a child?_

**Dear, you are a young teenager. To me you are my child. Even if you grow older you'll still be it! Now you can't stay down! I'll give you some energy of my own! My energy can't be drained. Try it dear!**

Erika opened her eyes "Man, that was the longest conversation with my Inner Demon. I've ever had."

She then felt her energy increase! Then she noticed the device on her back begin to try to suck the expandable energy but this time the electric device then burst off of Erika. Erika knew that the burst of energy had been the Inner Scorpion's energy. It had given her back up energy. She took a look at her body. Amazingly the Inner Demon's power also had cleared her body of the scars and burns. Ryou noticed her "Erika you should lie down"

Erika looked at him then picked up the energy draining device "Uh no"

Ryou looked at Erika "The Inner Demon?"

Erika nodded "Yes, the Inner Demon knocked it off."

Ryou looked at her "Ready to help out?"

Erika nodded "Right"

Then she too was out of the cafe.

Suddenly Dark Mew Ichigo got a signal "Dark Mew Mews, and Dark Senshi, I got them...I knew they'd make a mistake. Now let's move!"

Soon the evil replicas rushed over. Masha, Luna and Artemis had been drafted for the distraction.

"Why did you let Usagi talk us into this?" Artemis asked.

"They needed a distraction" Luna said.

Soon the evil replicas blocked their path and looked at the cats and small pink robot as they unleashed a burst of energy at the three cats.

Dark Mew Ichigo ran over to Luna, Artemis, and Masha "These are decoys"

Then she punched out at the black cat but missed and hit the ground.

Back at the museum, the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew transformed.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

The burst of energy destroyed the invisible fence.

"Come on!" Sailor Moon urged the teams.

Back at the sight with Luna, Artemis and Masha, Dark Sailor Mercury turned around "Wait a second...I hear them.."

The other replicas turned to her "WE'VE GOT TO GET MOVING NOW!"

Just as the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi got to the destination they were face-to-face with their replicas.

"Oh-man, it's them" Mew Mint said.

"Well, what were you expecting Santa Claus?" Dark Sailor Uranus asked.

"Did you think you could fool us with that old trick your pathetic" Dark Mew Mint said.

Mew Ichigo grabbed her Mew Weapon while Sailor Moon grabbed her wand "That's enough. We're coming through!"

With this the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi charged their replicas.

Meanwhile Chibi-Usa was tied up in a chair. She struggled and fell. She then struggled even more. Outside Erika made it to the museum! Without haste she grabbed her pendent "Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!"

Soon Erika was Mew Erika once again. She was smiling as she aimed her claws and tail once again.

**Not bad dear**

_Oh shut up mom_

Mew Erika now ran inside the museum in the back end. She was aware of her friends fighting their exact replicas but knew their true objective was to rescue Chibi-Usa. Inside the old museum was dusty and dark. Thanks for being an animal that was nocturnal, Mew Erika easily made threw the darkness.

"Ah-CHO" but not so much of the dust.

**Catching a cold dear?**

_No! It's this dust!_

Meanwhile at the front end of the museum, Mew Ichigo kicked out at Dark Mew Ichigo whom grabbed her leg and tripped her onto the ground. Then she slammed her elbow into Mew Ichigo's chest. Her friends were not doing so well ether. Soon the heroins were knocked into the ground.

"Your not bad" Dark Mew Ichigo said.

"Were not going to surrender" Mew Ichigo said as she and her friends fought to catch her breath.

Sailor Moon nodded "We will never surrender!"

Then then the teams regrouped and charged their enemies.

Dark Mew Ichigo along with the other Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi gathered in energy and then fired it at the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi. The Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew were struck by the blast and fell to the ground. Then the evil replicas continued on the attack continuing the blast attack.

Inside the museum, Mew Erika had made her way to a room where no one would think to look for Chibi-Usa. She looked inside to see the young girl terrified.

"Scorpion Mew Mew?" Chibi-Usa asked as Mew Erika walked over to her "Is it really you? Your not Dark Mew Erika are you?"

Mew Erika walked over and sat Chibi-Usa up right, then she cut the ropes "It is really the good me."

"Thanks you saved me" Chibi-Usa said then she and Mew Erika ran out of the museum's entrance.

They were just in time to see a horrifying clash.

"You're one tough Tokyo Mew Mew" Dark Mew Ichigo sneered at the struggling form of her original counter part.

"Wha? What's happening?" Dark Mew Ichigo asked then all of the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi vanished.

They might have vanished but the never ending attack didn't until the last Dark Senshi vanished.

Overwhelmed by the attack the team fell terribly wounded.

"SAILOR MOON!" Chibi-Usa shouted rushing over to her future mother.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Erika said.

Sailor Uranus looked at Mew Erika "I thought I told you to stay put!"

Mew Erika looked at the team along with Chibi-Usa "The Inner Scorpion gave me it's energy and broke the device. My Energy can no longer be stolen!

Then she turned to a barely breathing Mew Ichigo "Are you okay?"

Mew Ichigo turned her head "I am...Barely"

"Let's get back to the cafe!" Mew Erika suggested.

"Right" Sailor Moon said "Good idea"

Meanwhile back at the lab, Dark Mew Ichigo stormed in towards Dr. Tomoe.

"We had them!" she said.

"Why did you stop us?" Dark Sailor Uranus asked.

"If you have plan...Tell us...Other wise" Dark Mew Zakuro said.

"You will finish them when we decide" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Oh yeah, and when would that be?" Dark Sailor Uranus asked.

Dr. Tomoe sent out an electric shock at the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi causing the three instigators to rear back in pain.

"Remember your place Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi...I will tell you whatever I decide to tell you...Now leave us" Dr. Tomoe said.

"As you wish" Dark Mew Ichigo said angrily "For now"

Pie watched the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews storm out and then he turned to Dr. Tomoe "Hmm."

Calling in Tart and Kish who had recovered from his injuries the alien looked at the scientist "Dr. Tomoe, tell us your plan, and we will assist you"

Dr. Tomoe sighed "The Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi's power came from Mew Erika herself but the device is no longer in play. Instead they are getting their energy from a new source. Mimete. They will destroy the Tokyo Mew Mews and Dark Senshi...Slowly but steadily, so we can drain Mimete to nothing.

"You want to destroy our foes and Mimete?" Pie asked.

Dr. Tomoe turned to them "Exactly, you see she kicked me out of the lab the other day for making stupid Chimera Daimons. She needs to be punished."

Pie sighed "I say that's suitable. I like the Chimera Daimons you make, if it is someone to blame for not using them correctly it's herself"

Dr. Tomoe smiled "Glad you agree with me"

The aliens along with Dr. Tomoe watched the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi closely. After losing the power source from Mew Erika, they needed a new power source. They were certainly glad it wasn't one of them.

**Reviews please. **

**Next chapter Chapter 22: Dark Crises P4.**


	22. Chapter 22: Dark Crises P4

Chapter 22: Dark Crises P4

Disclaimer: I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo, Now the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi. I also do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon.

Yes I was also inspired by Astro Power Rangers and their evil Psycho Rangers. So sorry for anything like that. I just thought the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi should be more like the Psycho Rangers.

Walking towards the Cafe each Mew Mew were congratulating Mew Erika in rescuing Chibi-Usa. The heroic Tokyo Mew Mew glanced towards her wounded companions. She felt really bad for having her friends fight against all odds the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi. She looked down totally saddened by the almost near loss of several of her friends. So bad were her thoughts that it reached the Inner Scorpion. Inside her head she saw the Inner Demon. The demon was most likely part human and it showed her to be it. The only things different was that it had the same scorpion tail and claws as Mew Erika had done. The Inner Demon felt it's child's s sadden state.

**You could've been there. However you choose to save this young girl.**

_It wasn't the first time!_

**True but she caused you to land on your head. That disgraceful little brat!**

_Okay I'm going to like saying this but MOM!_

_**Hehehe that's the reply I was waiting for from my child.**_

Mew Ichigo turned to Mew Erika "Uh, earth to Mew Erika"

Mew Erika turned her gaze to Mew Ichigo "Wha? What?"

Mew Ichigo placed her hand on Mew Erika's forehead "Are you okay? You've been out this whole time."

Mew Erika sighed and looked to the others "Somehow I can speak with the Inner Scorpion. I can even see her"

"What does she look like?" Mew Pudding asked getting excited.

"Oh what most demons look like. You can tell by their eyes. However the Inner Scorpion is mostly human like myself but has the claws of the scorpion and the tail of a scorpion."

"And it possesses you?" Sailor Uranus asked not really getting the demon thing all too well.

"Yes, it possesses me and the demon is a girl. Nearly full adult in her twenties"

Sailor Mercury nodded "Interesting and your mother the Inner Scorpion had recovered your energy and healed you!"

**Hehehe, even they call me your mother** **dear.**

_Shut up!_

"She's not my mother!" Mew Erika basically shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sailor Neptune laughed out "You may not think of it as if she is not. However that how it...I mean she feels about you."

**Yeah what this girl said**.

Erika sighed "I guess I'll live with it...I mean it's strange really, my parents were killed in a car crash...I've never had a real mother before."

**Which is why I'm hear!**

**"**Which is why she's there for you" Ami echoed out the Inner Scorpion's words.

Mew Erika looked at her friends "Sorry if I tune you out because of her.

**Sure blame your mother.**

_Oh Shut Up!_

The team then reverted back to their normal human selves. Pudding looked at Erika "Can you speak to the Inner Scorpion in normal human form?"

**Tell that human squirt that we can.**

_That squirt is my friend!_

Erika looked at the young girl "Well...Yes"

Then the small girl shook Erika's hand " Aoyama Erika! It's a pleasure to meet my favorite Tokyo Mew Mew in person! You know why cause you saved me twice!"

Erika looked and smiled at the young girl as Chibi-Usa hugged her savor "Gee...Thanks"

Ichigo smiled at her friend. It was great seeing her friend smile.

"What's up with Erika? She's gentle towards Erika" Rei asked Ichigo.

"That's Erika for you...She's gentle around children. In fact she sees them as the new generation."

Ryou came out and glared at the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi in their human forms. He nodded towards them and soon the two teams found themselves in the basement.

"The Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi had almost killed you all today" Ryou said.

Luna nodded "Believe us they would've too if they didn't vanish when they did"

Minako looked down at the ground as she kicked it "What can we do? They are much more stronger than we are. Not to mention smarter and faster!"

Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other and nodded. Ryou looked at the girls.

"Look to these Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews as a test" he said finally.

"A test?" Usagi asked holding up one of her test papers in front of Ichigo "I'm not good at test"

"Gees, a thirty percent...That's worse than me sleeping threw an entire class" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo! You were not supposed to see that!" Usagi said as she crumpled the test up.

"Then why'd you put it in her face?" Chibi-Usa asked "If you did that how was she supposed to NOT see the grade"

Usagi turned to Ichigo "You sleep through your classes too. Cool sometimes I do that"

Mint slapped her forehead "Ichigo does sleep in her classes but the reason why for her doing that is because of her cat powers. You know how cats love to sleep"

"I object!" Artemis shouted.

Mint looked at him "Oh come on you know that's true."

Artemis sighed "True"

"I wonder what cats dream about" Mint asked.

"I tell you what I dream about" Ichigo said.

"My brother" Erika said.

"How did you know that?"  
"Um sometimes you say his name out loud in class."

**Good one dear. Hey tell her she snores. I can here that from inside of you**

_That's not a good thing to say to a friend_

The next two days proceeded as scheduled. Makoto, Usagi, Ichigo and her friends were working at the cafe but the other Inner Senshi were studying in the Cafe. The Cafe was their newest place to study in. The two outers were out racing or dating. Erika walked over to Ami whom was studying a book.

"Hey Erika want to join us?" Ami asked.

"I'd love to but I have work to do" Erika said as she watched the Cafe.

Rei looked up from her studying "Say I hear that your brother is smart. So what grades do you get?"

Erika turned to Rei "Oh I get the same grades as my brother does."

Suddenly Ryou ran out worried "Dark Sailor Moon is attacking downtown Tokyo!"

"Only she is?" Rei asked.

Keiichiro nodded "Yes."

"Alright let's go" Ichigo shouted.

In no time the heroines had transformed and were ready to battle Dark Sailor Moon. An explosion was heard from Dark Sailor Moon's destruction.

"Dark Sailor Moon..." Sailor Moon said.

"That would be me...Now it's time to capture a Sailor Senshi...Get them!"

Suddenly an army of Chimera Daimons shaped like Chimpanzees appeared and charged the two teams. The two teams were making short work out of the enemy monsters. Dark Sailor Moon charged and kicked Sailor Moon knocking her aside.

"Was that all you've got?" Sailor Moon taunted.

"You couldn't handle what I've got" Dark Sailor Moon said as she stabbed Sailor Moon.

The stab worked like a charm striking Sailor Moon in her chest. She fell but before Dark Sailor Moon could finish her off a rose flew out stopping her. Sailor Moon looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen.

"Evil replica, your time is up...I Tuxedo Kamen will not allow you to kill my girlfriend.

Tuxedo Kamen was joined by Sailor Venus. Both were positioned in front of Sailor Moon.

That is when Dark Sailor Moon aimed her weapon "Dark Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen asked as he was struck by the blast. Sailor Moon stood up looking at Tuxedo Kamen.

"I'm fine" Tuxedo Kamen said.

Then without warning Dark Sailor Moon unleashed another blast this time at Sailor Moon. The attack hit her wiping her off her feet and onto her back.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Kamen shouted rushing over to her.

"That burns" Sailor Moon said then she gently pushed her friends out of the way "It's me she wants!"

"Sailor Moon...No" Sailor Venus said.

"You two don't have a chance against me"

"We'll see about that!" Sailor Venus shouted.

Tuxedo Kamen rushed over and swung his cane. The cane was caught by Dark Sailor Moon's right hand. Then with her own weapon slashed out at Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Venus leaped at her. But with a punch took her down and then Dark Sailor Moon's foot was on Sailor Venus's chest.

"I would've thought that things would've been more difficult" Dark Sailor Moon said.

"What's happening?" an old women's voice asked.

This brought Sailor Venus's attention towards the woman. Dark Sailor Moon then lifted her weapon and fired at the old woman. The attack nearly missed the old woman and she fell. Sailor Venus pushed the foot off of her.

"Venus...It's a" Mew Erika tried to warn her ally but she was caught off guard and forced to fight another Chimera Daimon.

Sailor Venus made it to the woman "Are you okay Maim?"

Without warning the woman's speed kicked up and soon she was face-to-face with Sailor Venus. The woman then aimed her hand and a chain handcuffs appeared on Sailor Venus's hands.

"What are you doing? I'm hear to help you!" Sailor Venus said.

"Your the one that needs some help" was another voice which Sailor Venus all too well.

The old woman then turned into her own replica Dark Sailor Venus. Pretty soon Dark Sailor Venus had Sailor Venus in a headlock.

"Wait?" Dark Sailor Moon protested.

"Why? I have us a prisoner?" Dark Sailor Venus asked.

"But you promised it would've been Sailor Moon!"

"I lied!"

Then she was driving Sailor Venus down into the ground.

"Venus!" Mew Erika as she and Tuxedo Kamen tried to rush over to aide Sailor Venus, but they were buried by the Chimera Daimons.

The fought the Chimera Daimons off and were back-to-back watching as more Chimera Daimons ran over to them.

"Hang on!" Mew Mint shouted.

"Sailor Venus...NO!!" Sailor Moon shouted as she dove for her friend's hands which were the only thing left out of the ground.

She missed and landed on the ground.

"I've got to hurry!" Dark Sailor Moon shouted.

She charged the shocked Sailor Moon just as Mew Erika and Mew Ichigo stepped in front of Sailor Moon.

"She's mine!"

"I don't think so!" Mew Erika shouted she jumped into the air and aimed her claws and tail "Ribbon Erika Venom!"

The black venom roared over to Dark Sailor Moon who was struck by the attack and sent flying backwards. She glanced up at the heroins "I'll be back for her Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew"

Sailor Moon looked at the ground where her friend had been abducted.

"Oh, Sailor Venus" she said.

Mew Ichigo ran over to her "Sailor Moon...Get up"

Sailor Moon didn't get up "She's gone."

Tuxedo Kamen walked down towards her "Sailor Moon. Your being too hard on yourself. There was no way you could've known this was going to happen. Unless you were Mew Erika."

"I tried to warn her but I got piled up on before I could finish my sentence" Mew Erika said.

"Let's get back to the ship" Mew Ichigo said.

"But what about Sailor Venus?"

"We can't help her here" Mew Erika said.

With this Sailor Moon got up and walked with her friends to help Sailor Venus. Mew Erika looked at the ground knowing it was now a race against time.

"Coming Erika?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I'll be there, I'm just going to dig where Sailor Venus was taken under. I won't be long."

**Time for you to work on your digging skills dear**

_About time you woke up! Do you know everything that has happened?_

**From the battle on yes my child. Now let's try to rescue that girl of yours**

_Right give me strength_

**I will deary.**

The Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi went back to the Cafe to look for Sailor Venus. Leaving Mew Erika back at the location she was taken from. She then began to start digging in the ground hoping to find a trace of the missing Sailor Senshi.

**Reviews please. So how do you think of the image of the Inner Scorpion? And would you like me to continue Erika speaking to her? Will Sailor Venus get away and what are the evil replicas planning to do with Sailor Venus?...Find out next. And this scene was also taken out of the power rangers scene only reedited. Sorry for the inconvenience this maybe giving some viewers. I promise that I will try to make my own battle scenes that were not inspired by the three episodes.**


	23. Chapter 23: Dark Crises P5

Chapter 23: Dark Crises P5

Disclaimer: I do not own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo, Now the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi. I also do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon.

Mew Erika was left alone at the sight Sailor Venus was taken. She dug her claws into the ground and began to dig a hole in the ground where Venus was abducted. Then she began to repeatedly jab her claws into the ground removing the dirt. This was the very first time that she was digging to rescue someone important to the allied forces. She jabbed a claw into a hard piece of rock and as a result got it stubbed on it.

"Owch!" Mew Erika said glancing to her claw.

_That hurt!_

**Stop your crying dear, That didn't hurt that bad.**

_Who said I was crying mom?_

**Just stop complaining. I'll guide you threw it.**

Mew Erika listened to the Inner Scorpion and knew the Inner Demon was teaching her how to dig scorpion style.

_This is going to take forever to reach Sailor Venus_

**Can't rush work now dear.** **Now be careful for that hard.**

_Ouch stubbed my left claw now_

**Rock...This isn't going well. Now whenever you see a hard rock just brush it away.**

Mew Erika was starting to get the hang of the digging minus that she stubbed her claws more than twice. She was half way down the earth still making her way. Then she sat up and brought her claws to rest.

**Why did you stop?**

_My claws ache mom. Can't your child take a break?_

**I suppose so...Okay rest now for five minutes.**

_MOM!!_

**Time's a wasting for your friend dear.**

_Sigh...Your right_

Meanwhile back at the cafe, the other Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were rushing about trying to find Sailor Venus.

"Anything from Mew Erika? Sailor Moon asked Keiichiro.

Keiichiro turned to her "Nothing yet."

Mew Pudding pointed to the computer screen "I found her!"

The other Sailor Scouts and Mew Mews rushed over to the screen. Then they looked at the hole. Then they looked at her.

"What? Isn't it Sailor Venus were looking for? Well I found her" Mew Pudding said.

Sailor Mercury analyzed the hole "Try again Mew Pudding, this is a scorpion hole. And I must say a big one to be exact. Which means you found Mew Erika."

Sailor Moon looked at the disappointed Mew Pudding "I am wrong again...Gee why can't I do anything right?"

Chibi-Usa walked near Mew Pudding only she wasn't Chibi-Usa. She was now Sailor Chibi-Moon.

The youngest Sailor Senshi tapped Mew Pudding on the head.

"What is it? Oh a Sailor Senshi my age!"

Sailor Chibi-Moon brought her hand around Mew Pudding to comfort her "You tried. Let's keep on trying"

Sailor Chibi-Moon and Mew Pudding then gave themselves joined hands and then worked together. To the other Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew watching them, it was beginning of another beautiful friendship.

Sailor Moon looked out the window highly depressed about her friend's abduction.

Mew Ichigo walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sailor Moon turned to her cousin.

"Are you okay cos?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"She's was one of my best friends. Can't believe they took her."

Ryou walked over to her "We could use your help finding her."

Sailor Moon nodded and grabbed the computer and then began to search in a scanning director.

Meanwhile under ground Sailor Venus landed on the ground hard on her butt.

"That's gonna leave a mark" Sailor Venus mumbled.

She saw Dark Sailor Venus appear right in front of her.

"Alright it's time that I took your Pure Heart" Dark Sailor Venus said.

"Not if I can help it!" Sailor Venus shouted as she got up.

She charged her replica but only to be punched back to where she had fallen.

"Don't waste my time...With those cuffs on you, you have no chance against me."

Sailor Venus looked down at her cuffs _She's right._

Dark Sailor Venus walked over her hand ready to pull Sailor Venus's Pure Heart "Time to pull it out"

Sailor Venus began to shrink back "Oh no please not me"

Then Dark Sailor Venus grabbed Sailor Venus by her neck and held her up with one hand while the other hand was near her heart. Sailor Venus struggled gasping for breathe and kicking out at her foe, but it was not working. Suddenly a bright attack struck Dark Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus thudded to the floor.

_Not again!_ _Second time I hit a hard service with my butt. I'm going to feel this in the morning_.

"Hold it right there" Dark Sailor Moon said to Dark Sailor Venus.

It was clear that the Dark Senshi was angry.

"What why?" Dark Sailor Venus asked.

"I thought the deal was that WE would steal their Pure Hearts and energy not just you!"

"Certainly you don't think I'd double cross you"

Dark Sailor Moon slapped Dark Sailor Venus's shoulder "You'd double cross your own mother...That is if you had one."

Now Dark Sailor Venus hit Dark Sailor Moon's shoulder "Hey no need to get personal...Just because I had the brains to pull this one off"

That did it for Dark Sailor Moon "Why you?!"

Then the two began to fight.

_These things have weak leader ship_ _and huge issues _Sailor Venus thought.

Suddenly Dark Sailor Moon stopped fighting Dark Sailor Venus, vanished, reappeared and then held Sailor Venus in a head lock.

"Stop it" Dark Sailor Moon ordered.

"What?" Dark Sailor Venus asked.

"Unless you want me to destroy her right now...Let's renegotiate this deal!"

"No way!"

"Then I'm taking her to Dr. Tomoe!"

"Not to him!" Dark Sailor Venus shouted she aimed her finger "Dark Crescental Beam"

The beam hit Dark Sailor Moon in her eye. She fell to the ground and Sailor Venus broke free. She saw an opening and went for it. She jumped out of the place. Only to be plummeting off a cliff screaming at the top of her lungs.

_SMART MOVE VENUS!_ Sailor Venus's mind raged at her as she plummeted towards the ground.

"We've got to catch her again...Come on" Dark Sailor Moon said.

Meanwhile Mew Erika had re began to did. Slowly she was making progress. Then she heard something. She followed the sounds. Then she heard Sailor Venus scream.

**Stupid girl...She jumped off a cliff.**

_No dough I thought she jumped into a cactus. Oh and how did I do mom?_

**Pretty well for a beginner. Now let's follow**

Mew Erika began to dig towards the cliff edge then she heard Sailor Venus's feet and followed the sounds of her foot steps. Then she stopped.

**Why are you stopping now?**

_We need to alert the team. She won't get that far._

**Good point be quick about it.**

At Cafe Mew Mew, the Super Computer began to beep.

"This is Shirogane, Ryou." Ryou said as he walked to the computer.

Mew Erika's face showed "I've located Sailor Venus...I am following her even a we speak."

Sailor Moon ran over to the computer "Do you know where she is?"

"She's running for her life. It's not easy when you have two psycho paths on your tale. Both Dark Sailor Moon and Dark Sailor Venus are after her."

Ryou looked at Mew Erika "Thanks, where are you coordinates?"

Mew Erika was silent and it was clear to the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi that she was speaking to the Inner Scorpion for help on the answer finally after about five minutes she said "Under ground where else? It is close to another building world."

Ryou nodded "Right, thanks"

He turned to Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon "Go if it is under ground. She should appear in the park."

The Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew sped off towards the park.

Back with Sailor Venus she was unaware that Mew Erika was also following her. Had she known it she'd stop and ask for Mew Erika to slow them down. Sailor Venus ran under a shadow belonging to a bridge. She then heard foot steps. Sailor Venus glanced up to see Dark Sailor Moon rush by. Then tor off towards a building stacked with gasoline cans.

Sailor Venus walked over. Then Dark Sailor Venus appeared "Quit your running. It'll all be over soon"

Sailor Venus looked up "Oh-no"

Dark Sailor Venus disappeared and reappeared walking straight towards an exhausted Sailor Venus "This will go easily if you stop fighting"

She was almost near Sailor Venus when something quick ran out towards Dark Sailor Venus. It swirled around her and flung her sideways.

"You just don't seem to under stand do you?" Dark Sailor Moon asked.

"You becoming much more harder than your part" Dark Sailor Venus shouted.

"Then let's end this" Dark Sailor Moon shouted.

The two began to fight again.

Sailor Venus glanced at around _I've gotta find something that..._

Then she looked at the explosive oil tubs _Those would do the trick!_

_"_Listen up you Dark Senshi...I'll never give it to you never!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Then you'll be destroyed!" Dark Sailor Moon shouted aiming her weapon.

"No she's mine!" Dark Sailor Venus shouted.

Mew Erika was under neath the building and unfortinitly was under the oil tubs

_I can smell gasoline_

**GAS!**

_Why are you worried mother_

**You'll find out the hard way if you don't start digging harder downward.**

_More digging again...I just dug my way down to Sailor Venus and you want me to dig some more. We are perfectly safe._

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

_Didn't know scorpions feared the smell of gas._

**We don't normally. Something is going to happen can't you sense it?**

_Oh the oil tubs bursting. We are perfectly safe...From_

Just then Dark Sailor Moon unleashed an attack. The attack missed Sailor Venus but it hit the oil tubs. Immediately the place caught a blaze. It sent all of the Dark Senshi out of the building. Some parts of the oil melted the ground where Mew Erika lay. The fire then seeped down into the hole. Mew Erika looked up and saw the fiery oil.

_From...Fire?_

_**Don't just sit there my child RUN...I mean DIG, DIG AS YOU NEVER DUG BEFORE!**_

Hearing her demon shout got Mew Erika digging fast. She had just managed dig to the left of her position to get away from the fiery oil just in time! She watched struck with horror as the fiery oil seeped deeper into the ground. She sadly watched as two mice burned to death from the fiery liquid leaving nothing but their skeletons behind.

**That could've been you**

_That was horrible...Uh let's go check on Sailor Venus and make sure she's okay...Sounded like she put herself in the middle._

**We have to wait till the ground cools off.**

Oh man_ this could be a while. Any way thanks mother._

**Now you know what oil means. To the ground it's just like hot lava when the fire is started. But maybe now you'll listen to me better next time**.

_Okay, but you should know us teenagers mother_

When the Inner Scorpion told her it was okay to check on Sailor Venus, Mew Erika under her Inner Demon's instructions learned to watch out for fire from the ground. She poked her head out and saw that the building was beginning to collasps. Digging into the ground again she managed to avoid death again. She dug herself out of the ground. But not before taking Sailor Venus's foot on her head.

Sailor Venus tripped and feel into the ground.

"That worked" she began "At least those Dark Senshi are gone"

Then she turned to see Mew Erika lying in the dirt unconscious.

"Opps" Sailor Venus said knowing that she had accidentally stepped on the poor Mew Mew's head.

Immediately feeling Sailor Venus touch her face Mew Erika awoke up looking at Sailor Venus. Getting herself out of the ground Mew Erika heard her Inner Demon speak up **Next time look before you poke your head out of a hole.**

_I thought that was only for fire. But I'll learn ether from my hard experiences or by you_

"Mew Erika...I am so sorry, I didn't see you there"

"I was under the ground hearing your movements" Mew Erika said.

"Why didn't you save me when I landed near the bridge?"

"Two things really you were too low and with my speed I could reach you from the cliff you jumped off."

"I'll admit it...That was dumb"

Mew Erika turned to see Dark Sailor Moon.

"Watch out!"

Sailor Venus turned at her ally's words but it was too late Dark Sailor Moon grabbed Sailor Venus and threw her onto the green grassy hill area. She ignored Mew Erika whom was standing right in front of her. She was too filled up with killing Sailor Venus than deal with the second-in-command of the Tokyo Mew Mews.

She ran towards Sailor Venus who was now struggling to regain her breathe from nearly being choked to death by the grip. Suddenly a beam hit Dark Sailor Moon's eyes.

"Who could've done that?" Sailor Venus asked.

She looked up to see Sailor Moon.

"SAILOR MOON!"

Sailor Moon grabbed her friend and rushed her over to safety as Mew Erika, the rest of the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi joined the party.

"Hold your arms out!" Mew Erika ordered.

Sailor Venus did and Mew Erika chopped the cuffs off of Sailor Venus.

Dark Sailor Moon got up "You may have escaped Sailor Venus but, you haven't gotten away"

"Maybe but now you have to deal with all of us" Sailor Venus said.

"That's right...Loser" Sailor Moon said.

"Let's see what your made of" Mew Erika added on.

The Dark Senshi sent out a blast at most of the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi. The blast missed all of them but Mew Erika, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and Mew Ichigo rushed towards Dark Sailor Moon. Dark Sailor Moon slashed out at four heroins but only struck Mew Ichigo, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon. She missed Mew Erika's by inches.

Dark Sailor Moon aimed her weapon "Dark Silver Moon...Crystle Power...Kiss"

"What is that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"That is your very last move you learn in the future...It is very powerful" Mew Erika said.

The attack hits all four knocking them onto their backs in great pain.

Mew Erika stared at Dark Sailor Moon _But how I sensed it coming...Why couldn't I dodge this attack as I have done so many times?_

**There was no way you were going to dodge that attack dear. Some attacks not even a scorpion can avoid if she wanted.**

_Now someone tells me_

**Easy daughter don't get mad at your mother.**

_I'm not mom...Just shocked that's all_

Sailor Venus looked at Dark Sailor Moon who was advancing on them.

"I got it" Sailor Venus said.

She turned to her friends "Sailor Moon, Mew Ichigo, and Mew Erika...I think I know how to beat Dark Sailor Moon. Are you with me?"

"You bet I am" Sailor Moon said.

"Just as she said" Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika said getting up.

"Just do what I do."

"Sailor Senshi, Tokyo Mew Mew..." Dark Sailor Moon began.

"Let me introduce you to this Dark Moon Spiral Heart Attack"

The four watched each others movements and completely dodged the attack. Sailor Venus gave a nod to Sailor Moon and she jumped over Dark Sailor Moon "Venus Love Me Chain!"

Her chain wrapped around Dark Sailor Moon's neck allowing Sailor Moon to give her a firm grip.

"Now use your attacks. Aim for her eyes! Like this Crescental Beam!"

The attack hits Dark Sailor Moon in her eyes and it works like a charm.

Mew Erika aimed her claws and tail "Time to take one Dark Senshi down! Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

Her claw shot out the attack at Dark Sailor Moon's eyes.

Sailor Venus watched as it had the same results as her Crescental Beam attack done "Now Sailor Moon, Mew Ichigo go to your supper forms and finish her off!"

Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon nodded both girls called upon the Holy Grail "Moon Crises Make Up.

Soon Super Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode appeared. The two super forms aimed their weapons.

Mew Ichigo attacked first "Ribbon...Purification Burst!"

The shiny white light attack hit every inch on Dark Sailor Moon's body including her eyes. This made her scream in pain.

"Now time to finish my evil replica once and for all Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

She unleashed her attack and it hits Dark Sailor Moon's eyes and she shouted "L.L.L. Lovely!"

Before finally being destroyed in an explosion. The Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew team ran over to the four victorious members. Sailor Chibi-Moon tugged at Sailor Moon's fuku "Oh can Pudding spend the night at the Momomiya house? You did great!"

The four victorious members gave each other high fives. Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Venus and shook her hand "Thanks to your plan. We have one Dark Senshi down. My replica is gone forever. Now we must defeat the other remaining Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews."

The team nodded and headed back. Meanwhile back at the lab Dr. Tomoe was giving a speech to the remaining Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews.

"Dark Sailor Moon had her own plan...And you could see what good that did her" Dr. Tomoe began.

"If we all would've attacked together...We would've won for sure" Dark Mew Ichigo hissed in anger.

"We'll win in TIME Dark Mew Ichigo" Dr. Tomoe said "The next time one of you leave without my permission...I'll destroy you myself!"

He then cast a secret wink at the three aliens before leaving. The three aliens turned to the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews watching them. They watched Dark Mew Ichigo turn her head in anger.

**Reviews please!**

**Finally one Dark Senshi is destroyed! So should I continue to follow threw with the Astro Rangers Vs Psycho Rangers battles for them. If so then Dark Sailor Mercury is next. Also, I'm looking for a boy character for Erika to have for a boyfriend and in sequels maybe her husband. So I'm leaving it up to you. You can even make your own male character. Or vote on the characters which are RyouXErika, or KeiichiroXErika, you decide.**


	24. Chapter 24: Dark Crises P6

Chapter 24: Dark Crises P6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo, Now the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi

The heroins had returned to Cafe Mew Mew. The team had immediately went down to the basement. Ryou was elected spokesperson for both teams. He watched as every single person came in the room and sat at the table to discuss the replica problem. He caught sight of Erika as she came in and made a friendly juster towards her. She looked at him and accepted the seat next to him.

**You're too young to have a boyfriend**

_What are you my continence?_

**No! I am your mother! As your mother I can boss you around.**

_I'm not in love with Ryou! He just wants me to sit with him so we can discuss our trouble._

**Yeah...You forgot that I am in you**

Ryou noticed the Mew Mew's pause but knew she was communicating with the Inner _Scorpion Must be hard having an Inner Demon talking to you twenty-four seven._

Ryou then looked at the heroines "Everyone you did well today. One Dark Senshi is eliminated, twelve more to go."

He held out a computer simulation board. It contained all of the remaining Dark Senshi, Dark Mew Mews and the actual real heroines.

"Which means that we should have the advantage...There are twelve of them and fourteen of us" Ami said while Erika nodded looking at the simulation.

Erika then folded her arms "Even against twelve...That is still too many"

Minako nodded in agreement "That Dark Sailor Venus drove me under ground without any trying"

She eyed the simulations carefully.

**You have a good eye for things dear.**

_Thanks...mom_

Erika looked at her allies and fellow Mew Mews she lifted up a hand and pointed to it.

"What is it Erika?" Mint asked.

Mew Erika smiled at her friends as she continued to point at the stimulation "I see something you girls don't know"

"What is it?" Usagi and even Ichigo asked.

Erika pointed to the figures "Notice how we match each other up...They want us to fight like this, Mew Mint vs Dark Mew Mint, Sailor Venus, verses Sailor Venus."

"She's right" Minako said.

Ryou then caught onto Erika's words as she nodded towards him "They want you to fight like that. So try to confuse your opponents and take on a different color. There is no way Ichigo can defeat Dark Mew Ichigo. There is no way Haruka can defeat Dark Sailor Uranus."

"I thought you had good news," Haruka mumbled.

Ami then spoke up "Erika and Ryou are right! It is as if we are fighting our very own selves. Our shadows. Shadows are at our side all the time. However thanks to our energy drained from Pie, they are much more stronger, faster and smarter than we are. If we take on any other enemy. Then we'll have a much more smarter plan. We'd be able to defeat them more that way."

Ami turned to Erika "You are our war planner Mew Mew. What do you think of that strategy?

Erika looked at the girls "Sure make me the official war planner due to my senses...Not like I have anything else to deal with.

**Sure blame me once more**

_SHUT UP!!_

Ami smiled at Erika "Well your senses are good! I mean who else can help us out?"

Erika sighed "Okay, the plan is alright to go with. However just be wary our foes are smarter than we are...They will find out eventually. So if we go with this strategy we must be quick to dispatch our foes."

Ryou nodded "Yes, the plan is good, but it will only work probably once."

The girls looked at each other then nodded. This plan was indeed smart but the evil Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi would get what was going to happen eventually.

The Super Computer began issuing out major attack singles.

"The Dark Mew Mew and The Dark Senshi are attacking right now" Keiichiro said.

Mint and Ami looked at each other then nodded, then Ami returned her gaze to her allies "Remember mix them up"

The girls ran out of the room. However Erika stopped and looked back at Ryou "Yes, what is it?"

Ryou looked at her "I was wondering...Are you available tomorrow?"

Erika looked at him "Of course...But why? I mean those Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi are no laughing matter."

Ryou glanced at her "Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow"

Erika chuckled "Where too?"

Ryou looked at her and the Tokyo Mew Mew got red in the face "To nice restaurant tomorrow?"

Then he sweat dropped watching as if he could see the Inner Scorpion raged at Erika.

**SAY NO**

_Why mother?_

**He's at least three years older than you!**

_So what Mamoru is five years older than Usagi._

**That's different you are a scorpion! You must act like one child.**

_But you don't know what men are_

**I've had three of them. Delicious if I may add.**

_Gross! Mom! Gross_

**You will have your mates.**

_I will not eat them! I am human that would be murder._

Erika turned her back "Sure."

Ryou nodded and watched her leave "Meet in the park tomorrow at five?"

Then Erika got over her Inner Demon and she smiled at Ryou "I will!"

He watched her go. He watched as Mamoru walked in the basement. Ryou looked at him "Only employees or Sailor Senshi down here"

Mamoru smiled "I'm really Tuxedo Kamen an ally to the Sailor Senshi, and the Tokyo Mew Mew. You can not full me, you like my cousin don't you."

Ryou tried to act tough "She just pricks off my interest. That's all"

Mamoru smiled "Yeah...Yeah...Stop acting tough."

Ryou knew he had been defeated "Yeah...I do...I don't know if she knows."

Mamoru looked at him his voice grew serious "Treat her well if she falls for you as well. I don't want her to be heart broken from you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Mamoru sighed but he was still serious "You are the very first boy that Erika had accepted a date with"

This got Ryou to begin to sweat "Surely she had boys ask her before"

Mamoru shook his head "Erika has been asked before but she turned them down. You see I'm sure you hear from Ichigo that Aoyama Masaya is popular in the school she goes in with the girls."

"She has" Ryou said recalling the times Ichigo repeatedly said something about how popular Masaya was.

"Well Erika also has beauty in her. In fact she's popular in her school for the male students of the school...Even in my own high school..."

"Which is where you heard this from right?"

"Yes..."

"So that's why you want me to treat her well right?"

Mamoru nodded "Yes"

Ryou sighed "But how can I help her out. I can only change into a cat at will! That won't help her in any situation especially her."

Mamoru simply smiled as he knew what Ryou meant by her "Your looking at the right man for the job"

Ryou looked at him "How?"

"I have another uniform I used to use to save Sailor Moon. I think it's time he comes again," Mamoru said.

Ryou gave a nod to Keiichiro and then he followed Mamoru to his apartment.

Meanwhile the evil Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi were wrecking havoc in the area.

"Dark Mew Mews! Dark Senshi!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

All of the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi looked at them.

"Ah ha" Dark Mew Mint said.

"So there you are. I was hoping you'd show up," Sailor Mercury said.

"Are you ready to be destroyed?" Dark Sailor Mercury asked.

The heroines and villains circled around.

"Alright girls remember our strategy" Sailor Mercury said.

"So they have a strategy…so they are thinking on another way to lose" Dark Mew Mint said to Dark Sailor Mercury.

"Indeed" Dark Mew Ichigo said.

Immediately the heroines agreed and went straightforward with the plan. Each Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew fought against an opposite Dark Mew Mew or Dark Senshi.

For a while it seemed like victory was in the heroine's hands.

Dark Sailor Mercury had her hands full with Sailor Jupiter. The two fought fist-to-fist! Sailor Jupiter nailed her opponent a nice upper cut.

"You Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew are wizening up!" Dark Sailor Mercury said.

"You mean we are winning right?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"HAHAHA, that's what you think" Dark Sailor Mercury said then she aimed her hand "Dark Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The attack hit Sailor Jupiter forcing her backwards and clutching her chest where the attack hit her. Same thing had happened with Mew Pudding whom she was fighting side-by-side with Sailor Chibi-Moon against Dark Mew Mint.

Both Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi charged their counterparts. Dark Sailor Mercury sent out a kick at Sailor Mercury's chest while Dark Mew Mint hit Mew Mint in the chest with her attack.

"Now that's more I like it" Dark Sailor Mercury said.

"I couldn't agree more" Dark Mew Mint said.

Soon the battle turned with each Tokyo Mew Mew fighting against their own true shadows.

"This is serious!" Sailor Moon said as she helped Mew Ichigo fight against Dark Mew Ichigo.

"Ribbon Strawberry Darkness Surprise!" Dark Mew Ichigo shouted hitting Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon knocking them down.

"It's like that old proverb now what is it?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Sailor Mercury answered as she dodged a punch from her replica "You are your own worst enemy"

Mew Erika showed up on the scene. She glanced around at the scene "If you freaks are messing with my friends…You're messing with me now who's first?"

Mew Erika glanced around the scene once. She saw Dark Sailor Moon kick Sailor Moon in her chest "You are asking for it!"

**You tell them dear!**

Mew Erika made her way towards the evil replicas. Just then Dark Mew Ichigo kicked Sailor Moon and she went flying. She landed on her back in front of Mew Erika.

"Are you okay?" Mew Erika asked her.

Sailor Moon looked at her "Yes, but we could really use some help"

"Dark Bubble Spray!" Dark Sailor Mercury shouted.

A darkish version of Sailor Mercury's Bubble Spray appeared and froze both Mew Mint and Sailor Mercury.

Dark Sailor Mercury held up her hand "Dark Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Ribbon Dark Mint Echo!" Dark Mew Mint shouted.

The two attacks hit both Sailor Mercury and Dark Mew Mint taking them down onto their knees. The two girls were on the ground and their evil replicas were soon on them.

"Now I would've waited an eternity for this…It's over Mew Mint"

"And Sailor Mercury" Dark Sailor Mercury said as she and Dark Mew Mint walked over to the fallen girls.

The two girls were struggling to get up. The Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew's hands glew black and the two girls knew that their evil replicas were going to take their Pure Hearts. The replicas raised their hands but suddenly were repealed by two strong scorpion claws.

"You!" Dark Sailor Mercury and Dark Mew Mint shouted.

"Well what did you expect" Mew Erika asked.

Then the three fought two against one. Mew Erika was avoiding most of the attacks her two comrades had a tough time to dodge. Finally Dark Mew Mint flew into the air "Stop dodging and attacking us! Ribbon…Dark Mint Echo!"

This attack hit Mew Erika on her shoulder.

"Dark Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Dark Sailor Mercury shouted.

This attack hit her in the chest. She backed away then the two slashed her aside.

Then the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew looked back at Mew Mint and Sailor Mercury.

"Aha don't think we forgot about you two," the two replicas shouted.

Then the two seriously attacked their foes knocking them down to the ground.

In his lab Dr. Tomoe and the aliens were watching the fight. Suddenly Mimete appeared "Dr. Tomoe I'm beginning to feel week! Someone is draining my energy. Help find the perpetrators!"

Dr. Tomoe nodded "Right"

He turned to the aliens "Stop the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi…Now"

Kish nodded and pressed a button "Right!"

Sailor Mercury and Mew Mint were looking at death in the face. The their two replicas were preparing to finish them off.

"At least the end of Sailor Mercury!" Dark Sailor Mercury shouted.

"And Mew Mint!" Dark Mew Mint echoed.

Then without warning they vanished.

"Their gone" Mew Ichigo said.

"Plan failed" Mew Pudding said sprawled all over the ground alongside Chibi-Moon whom had been trying to help her fight Dark Mew Pudding.

"At least we are all okay" Sailor Moon said.

Mew Erika was hanging onto Mew Mint while Sailor Venus had Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Mercury…" Sailor Moon said turning to Sailor Mercury.

"Mew Mint…" Mew Ichigo said turning to Mew Mint.

"Are you two okay?" both leaders asked.

"We don't know everything's dark," the two girls said as they fell into unconsciousness.

The two heroine teams rushed their wounded companions to Café Mew Mew.

**Reviews please. Who do you think Ryou is going to become…Find out in the next chapter **

**Chapter 25: Dark Crises P7**


	25. Chapter 25: Dark Crises P7

Chapter 25: Dark Crises P7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo, Now the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi

Mint and Ami slept in a bed inside the Café. The two had nightmares about Dark Sailor Mercury and Dark Mew Mint. The two could actually feel each blow the evil replicas landed on them. They saw the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi try to land the fatal blow. When this happened they woke up. The other Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were at their side immediately as the two wounded girls got up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Rei said to the girls.

"Easy now Mint" Ichigo said.

"We were dreaming about our two replicas attacking us" Ami said.

Erika looked at them "It wasn't a dream...They put you in here."

Keiichiro walked into the room. Haruka glanced about "Wheres Ryou?"

Erika turned to her "Oh he's probably out and about somewhere."

**Yeah like getting ready for your date!**

_Your not going to let me off the hook are you?_

**No.**

Keiichiro nodded "Ryou went with Mamoru to have a conversation. He'll be back"

Ami then frowned "Our plan...It didn't work!"

"No, no, don't move" Rei said to Ami.

"We are working on a different strategy" Ichigo said.

"You need to get some rest" Rei suggested.

Erika nodded at Mint and Ami "Sadly to say this...But Rei's right"

Mint and Ami lay back down on the beds. Erika was the last to leave the room. Before leaving she looked back at the girls with a sad look in her eyes. It was as if Erika could feel the pain the two girls were going through. Then she disappeared into the Café walls.

Back inside Dr. Tomoe's lab the Dark Mew Mew and the Dark Senshi were angry once again.

"I could've destroyed Sailor Mercury but he stopped me!" Dark Sailor Mercury said.

"Same with Mew Mint" Dark Mew Mint said.

"Why won't Dr. Tomoe let us attack...Does he think were his toys?" Dark Mew Ichigo hissed.

This got both Dark Mew Mint and Dark Sailor Mercury to grab Dark Mew Ichigo's shoulders and turn her around "We are not a toy! We are a Dark Mew Mew and a Dark Senshi. And we will destroy Mew Mint and Sailor Mercury with Dr. Tomoe or without him!"

Pie was listening to the Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi's words. He turned to Dr. Tomoe "They are angry. They might get reckless and strike out on their own"

"Perfect, the more energy they burn the better" Dr. Tomoe said.

Then both heard Dark Mew Ichigo declare "I agree, we will not allow them to escape again."

Meanwhile at Mamoru's apartment, Ryou was waiting for Mamoru to come out of his closet. When he had reemerged from it he held white clothes, a white hat, and white mouth covering. In his pocket he held a small sword.

"What is this supposed to be?" Ryou asked.

Mamoru chuckled and handed Ryou the clothes "You want to protect Erika right?"

Ryou nodded "It is my fault she has the Inner Demon...I feel I should help her out with it plus...I do love her."

Mamoru looked at him "You didn't know anything about the Inner Demon appearing in my cousin. That's science for you Ryou. Even when you know everything...Something bad happens. Something tells me that Erika isn't the first person to have problems with their power."

Ryou nodded as Mamoru handed him the clothes "Yeah, Ichigo. When ever she gets nervous or excited she starts to turn into a cat."

Mamoru nodded "Go inside the bathroom and try those on"

Ryou walked in and then walked out dressed in the clothes "Okay what am I?"

Mamoru smiled "The Moonlight Knight."

"Sounds like the Blue Knight...Hey do you know who the Blue Knight is?"

Mamoru looked at him "Hmm...Why do you ask?"

"Cause he appeared to help the Senshi and Mew Mews out when you flung the rose at the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi."

"So that's what that weird alien guy was" Mamoru said "No I don't know who he is. And it's not me."

Ryou nodded "Thanks...Uh, Erika will know won't she?"

"Thanks to her senses she'll be one to know who is who...Heck with it she probably knows the Blue Knight's true identity"

"She looks like she knows" Ryou added on.

Mamoru smiled and reached out his hand "Partners Ryou?"

Ryou nodded and shook Mamoru's hand "Partners!"

Mamoru then turned to Tuxedo Kamen "Time for me to teach you some moves."

Back at the Café, Pudding and Chibi-Usa were walking to Mint and Ami's room.

Pudding opened the door and Chibi-Usa walked in.

"We thought you might be hungry so..." Chibi-Usa began then she looked around "They were supposed to be here right Pudding?"

Pudding looked around "Yeah...They disappeared!"

Then the two heard battle cries and they walked over to it. They saw Mint and Ami staring at the TV.

"Mint" Pudding sighed silently.

"Ami" Chibi-Usa also said silently.

The two youngest girls walked over to the older girls.

"You are supposed to be in bed" Chibi-Usa said to Ami and Mint.

Mint turned around "We know...It's just that we just couldn't lay there. Besides those Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi aren't going to wait for us to get better."

Pudding and Chibi-Usa sat down with them to watch the video.

"Don't they have any weaknesses?" Pudding asked.

"Man not that I can see" Ami said looking at the video "Those things fight like clockwards."

Then the video got all screwed up. Ami had to readdress to a different channel. She found one only in one color.

"Something happened to the color" Mint said.

This gave Ami and idea "Come on I got a plan!"

Mint, Ami, Chibi-Usa, and Pudding ran into the basement where the others found her.

"What's going on here?" Zakuro asked when she and Erika arrived on the scene "Keiichiro said it was urgent."

"I know how to beat them!" Ami explained.

She dialed in for the computer stimulation. She then dialed in only one color coating and the whole Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi stimulated team turned blue.

This created laughter in the two teams.

"Good job Ami" Ichigo said.

"Now they will not know our true colors. We do have something that can help us" Ami said she turned to Usagi.

"Time for the transformation Pin Luna gave you" Ami said to her.

Usagi nodded and handed her friends the pin. Shortly after this Tokyo was attacked by the Dark Mew Mew and the Dark Senshi. Mint and Sailor Mercury appeared.

"You Dark Sailor Mercury" Sailor Mercury said.

"And Dark Mew Mint" Mew Mint said.

"Aha" Dark Mew Mint and Dark Sailor Mercury said turning to the two teams.

"So there you are, we've been looking all over for you" Sailor Mercury said for her and Mew Mint.

"Well that's just perfect cause theirs nothing we'd like to see than Sailor Mercury" Dark Sailor Mercury said.

"And Mew Mint" Dark Mew Mint said.

Mew Mint smiled "Well then your in luck!"

"Why is that?" Dark Mew Ichigo asked.

"Cause there are two Sailor Mercuries!" Sailor Moon said disguised as Sailor Mercury.

"What two Sailor Mercuries?" Dark Mew Ichigo asked.

"And two Mew Mints" Mew Ichigo said disguised as Mew Mint.

"Two Mew Mints?" Dark Sailor Uranus asked.

"Make that three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine" all Sailor Senshi called out.

"Plus three, four, five" the mew Mews said.

All of the Mew Mew were disguised as Mew Mint while all of the Sailor Senshi were all Sailor Mercury.

"It's a trick" Dark Mew Ichigo hissed.

"Eight Sailor Mercury verses one Dark Sailor Mercury" the real Sailor Mercury said.

"And five Mew Mint" the real Mew Mint said.

"Now what are you going to do?" the real Sailor Mercury and Mew Mint said.

"Well that's easy...I will just destroy you all" Dark Sailor Mercury said to the Sailor Senshi.

"Same goes for me" Dark Mew Mint said.

The Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew charged the heroines. Within moments the heroines and two replicas were engaged. The Sailor Mercury and Mew Mints were easily being taken down. But they were not giving up!

"I know one of those has to be Mew Ichigo! I'll find her myself" Dark Mew Ichigo stated.

"Not without our help" Dark Sailor Uranus said.

Dark Mew Ichigo grabbed slashing wildly at the nearest Tokyo Mew Mew which happened to be Mew Zakuro "You must be Mew Ichigo!"

"Wrong guess!" Mew Zakuro said.

Dark Sailor Uranus grabbed Sailor Mars "Which Sailor Senshi are you?"

"I'm Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mars said the response from this was that she was thrown to the side.

Dark Sailor Mercury looked at the chaos "This is ridiculous...The real Sailor Mercury and Mew Mint in Dark Mew Mint's case could be anyone of them."

With a nod from Sailor Mercury both Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi found their positions.

"Ribbon...Dark Mint Echo!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The two attacks hit the enemies causing mass confusion. The Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi regroup slapping Mew Mint and Sailor Mercury's hands.

Suddenly lighting appeared causing all chaos to develop. The team was shocked to see another Mew Mew appear. It looked pretty much like Mew Erika only the black uniform was different.

"Who's that?" the girls asked each other as they could make out that it was Dark Mew Erika.

"I'm Dark Mew Erika...And I'm hear to destroy the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi once and for all!"

"Dream on" Dark Mew Ichigo said "The Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew are ours!"

Dark Mew Erika pointed her claws and tail at the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews.

"You dare to argue with me...You have no idea what you are going to get into...Do you? Now listen up...They are mine."

With this she jumped in the air and brought her claws down onto Mew Ichigo. She fell to the ground. Then she began to take down the other Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi.

"There is no way she gets Mew Ichigo...She's mine!" Dark Mew Ichigo said.

"Also there is no way I won't let her get Sailor Uranus" Dark Sailor Uranus shouted.

They tried to charge the Dark Mew Mew but Dark Sailor Mercury and Dark Mew Mint held them back by firing their attacks at them.

"We will take care of Dark Mew Erika...You girls just get out of here"

"You'll regret that" Dark Mew Ichigo said.

"If that is your wish" Dark Sailor Mars said then all Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi vanished leaving Dark Mew Mint and Dark Sailor Mercury behind.

Dark Mew Mint turned to Dark Mew Erika "As for you..."

"Uh,uh,uh...It's not nice to point" Dark Mew Erika taunted.

"I'll show you nice!" both Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi shouted.

They double teamed the new Dark Mew Mew and sent her flying. Then they turned to Mew Mint and Sailor Mercury who held out their hands in despair.

"Ah, now it's just you two and us" the two evil replicas said.

"Oh really?" Sailor Mercury asked.

She jumped into the air, landed on Dark Mew Erika's shoulders and with Mew Mint landed two more blows to their eyes. The two evil replicas fell back holding their eyes. Then the two got up "What your no Dark Mew Mew"

At this moment Erika removed the fake mask "You're right...I'm not a Dark Mew Mew...And when it is fourteen against two...I'm glad I'm not standing where two are!"

"Really then how about now!" Dark Sailor Mercury said as she and Dark Mew Mint fired upon Erika.

She somersaulted out of the way.

"Let's see what you got" the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew said.

Erika held out her pendent "Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!"

She transformed and was ready.

"Great to have you back" Mew Ichigo said to her.

Mew Erika looked at Mew Ichigo as they emerged to their true forms!

"Now let's finish what we started Mew Mint and Sailor Mercury!"

The Dark Senshi tried to attack but both Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi started to run towards the evil monsters.

"Ribbon...Erika Venom!" Mew Erika shouted sending out venom out.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Ribbon...Mint Echo!" Mew Mint said.

The three attacks hit their foes. Then they ran straight out towards their evil counterparts firing their attacks rapidly. The attacks hit over and over again. They were almost in close range when the two replicas unleashed a blast of electricity at the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Mercury. The attack hit their chests sending the forcefully onto their backs. Filled with rage and jealousy the two Dark Senshi walked over to Mew Erika.

"Normally you'd be the last to die, but you tricked us so you will die first!" Dark Mew Mint said lowering her weapon at Mew Erika's heart.

A white rose flung from the air stopping Dark Mew Mint and Dark Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon looked at the rose "A white rose?"

Then they saw a man in white clothes. He looked like an Arab solder.

Mew Erika turned her head "Even though the Moon isn't visible right now...The light filters the good and the bad."

"The Moonlight Knight!" Sailor Moon said then she saw a red rose near the white one.

Tuxedo Kamen slid down and joined Sailor Moon who looked at him. There was massive confusion in her eyes "Mamoru...If you are Tuxedo Kamen...Then who's the Moonlight Knight"

Dark Mew Mint and Dark Sailor Mercury charged the Moonlight Knight. The Moonlight Knight jumped and threw the small sword at the two replicas. The sword struck both of the replica's in their eyes. This caused them to fall.

Mew Erika then aimed her claws and tail "Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

The venom attack struck the two evil replicas.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Ribbon...Mint Echo!" Mew Mint shouted.

Once again the two attacks kept on hitting their targets. Sailor Mercury turned to Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo "Now you two...Finish them off!"

The two Mew Mew leaders nodded "Moon Cosmic Power!"

Soon Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Super Sailor Moon appeared.

The two leaders aimed their weapons.

"Ribbon...Purification Burst!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

The two attacks combined the pure white light Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's attack sent out combined with the rainbow colored hearts. This caused the light from Mew Ichigo Angel Mode's attack to burst into rainbow particles. The attack hit the two evil replicas destroying them.

"Excellent work girls" the Moonlight Knight said he turned to Mew Erika "Not so bad yourself."

"How can I thank you Moonlight Knight?" Mew Erika said smiling for she knew who he was.

"Your kind smile is enough to thank me. Now I must go"

The girls watched Tuxedo Kamen and the Moonlight Knight vanish.

"Nice assist in the plan Dark Mew Erika" Sailor Mercury joked towards Mew Erika.

"My pleasure" Mew Erika said laughing at Sailor Mercury's joke.

The heroins were victorious again.

Back at the lab, the remaining Dark Mew Mews and Dark Senshi were furious at the loss.

"Dr. Tomoe!" Dark Mew Ichigo hissed.

"Now you only have ten of us left" Dark Sailor Uranus said.

"If you have a plan tell us...Otherwise" Dark Mew Zakuro said.

Dr. Tomoe lifted up his hand "If you finish that sentence...I'll vaporize you!"

This stopped the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi cold.

"Now...It's time to destroy the Tokyo Mew Mew and Dark Senshi...Listen carefully or you'll suffer the same fate as Dark Sailor Moon, Dark Sailor Mercury and Dark Mew Mint."

The remaining replicas gathered around Dr. Tomoe and waited for his instructions.

**Reviews Please. Tuxedo Kamen has a side kick who'd knew Ryou had it in him? Find out what happens to the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi in the next chapter. Chapter 26: Dark Crises P8!**


	26. Chapter 26: Dark Crises P8

Chapter 26: Dark Crises P8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo, Now the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi.

The next day came by quickly. Masaya watched his sister happily walk around getting ready for something. He had never heard her walk around so happy before. She was trying to find out a great dress. She had never found a dress that suited her. Finally she saw a bright gold dress. Erika reached for it, grabbed the beautiful dress, then put it on. She turned to a mirror to view herself. She smiled at herself.

**That dress looks great on you** The Inner Demon's voice sounded.

_Gee, thanks mom_

**Now be a good little girl on your date dear.**

_It's only one date!_

**Yeah, yeah, it starts out that way dear. Then it's a second date, then a third, then a fourth, and before you know it...you are married then you have kids.**

_How would you know?_

**Dear, before I settled inside you I had some romance experience.**

Erika then opened her door and walked towards her brother. Masaya looked at Erika, she had never looked so beautiful in his eyes.

"How do I look brother?" Erika asked him.

Masaya looked at her "You look great sis...So why are you so beautiful today?"

Erika looked at him "I know you'll hate me for this but...I'm going out on a date!"

Masaya looked at her "Oh, you have boyfriend...So who is this guy"

Erika blushed at his boyfriend comment "It's Shirogane Ryou."

"What do you see in that guy?..He makes Ichigo work hard. Not mention you sometimes."

Erika looked at him "Look...It's just one date...You know I don't know why the Inner Scorpion is treating me like I choose the wrong person. Now it's you"

Masaya sighed "I just, want you to be happy that's all. If you want Ryou, then I won't stop you...As for your Inner Demon...I'd have to say it's looking after you as well."

**Yes, your brother is correct. You are my daughter, like it our not.**

Erika looked at Masaya she looked outside "Well I've gotta meet Ryou. See you after eight."

Masaya watched as his sister closed the door and walked outside _Finally you started dating someone._

Meanwhile back at Dr. Tomoe's lab. The Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew were watching a huge screen. On it were all of the real Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi.

"Sailor Moon are you okay?" Sailor Venus's voice sounded.

"Voice recognition complete" Dark Sailor Venus said.

"Hey Mew Lettuce watch your back!" Sailor Jupiter's voice sounded.

"Voice stadium memorized!" Dark Sailor Jupiter said.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Mew Ichigo's voice sounded.

"They may be able to disguise their colors, but not their voices" Dark Mew Ichigo said.

"Yes, we will find them...And destroy them once and for all" Dark Sailor Mars said.

"Don't destroy them." Dr. Tomoe said walking into the room "I repeat, do not destroy them...I want them brought to me"  
"But that may be more harder with the ten of us left" Dark Sailor Venus said.

"True Dark Sailor Venus" Dr. Tomoe said "But you have the advantage...If they speak you'll hear them and descend on them like flies. They can't even transform without them knowing...Find them no matter how much energy it takes."

"As you command" the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi said.

Then they vanished only to appear in Tokyo. Without haste the evil dark replicas transformed into regular humans. Then they began to walk and scan for the heroines.

Back at the Café, the rest of the Tokyo Mew Mew were working as always. While the Inner Senshi studied in the Cafés recovery room. They were shocked that Ryou wasn't around but knew not to mention him. Besides Erika was off and they certainly didn't want to tell her that Ryou was not at the Café.

Keiichiro walked into the room "Oh, Ryou is on a date today"

"Who'd want to go out with that slave driver" Ichigo mumbled.

Makoto stepped up "Uh, Erika."

Ichigo looked at Makoto then sulked "Ops please don't tell Erika I asked that! Hey Erika never went out before...I wonder how it's going to go with them."

"It's her way of predicting on how much a relationship is" Ichigo sweet dropped.

Lettuce looked at Ichigo "Well, it's alright...If Erika wants him, then I certainly won't stop her."

Ichigo and Usagi placed a comforting arm around Lettuce "It's alright Lettuce. You'll find a man"

"Thanks you two" Lettuce said smiling.

She took a look at Pudding who held a two slot slot machine.

"What's that?" Chibi-Usa asked Pudding as she walked into the Café.

Erika was walking an suddenly felt like she was in school. Thousands of boys were staring at Mew Mew. They had never seen Erika before in a beautiful gold dress.

**Transform then get angry at them. I hate these pitiful guys looking at my very own daughter.**

_No they are innocent...As always it's my beauty that's getting to them_

**Be careful...Look ahead.**

Erika looked ahead to see two huge boys. One drew a knife "Be still girl"

With one eye clearly on the man with the knife and another on his partner the Tokyo Mew Mew watched them. Her senses told her these men were just regular thugs looking for a girl to take, and she was that girl. She was not going to go down peacefully. She watched as the boys charged her. Suddenly strong arms grabbed the man with the knife. The man looked behind him to see a blond girl.

"Haruka!" Erika shouted with relief "I'm so glad to see you"

The knife wielding thug looked at the girl "What don't tell me your in love with her!"

Haruka frowned "I'm actually a girl! And I don't like men!"

The man then struck out at Haruka but Haruka knocked the knife out of his hand and let out a kick to the man's chest. She glanced at Erika and watched as Erika's security guard training kicked in. Soon both girls overwhelmed the two thug and placed the thugs in a head lock.

**That's my girl**

_It was all thanks to my training I received from Ryou._

**Well...I guess I was wrong...You were trained by him.**

The two girls then threw the men to the ground. Haruka wanted to punch the two thugs unconscious but Erika restrained her.

Erika then grabbed the knife one of the gang members held and gave it to Haruka. Then she turned to the men "If you know what is right for you...You better start running for your life. I have spared your lives for the moment. But if you are not out of here before I count to five...I'll allow my friend Haruka here on you. One...Two..."

The sound of foot steps sounded and before Erika could finish her count the two thugs were out of her sights.

Erika turned to Haruka "Thank you Haruka. Now I've gotta meet Ryou."

Haruka looked at her "So that is why your in a dress. Tell you what, I'll follow you to make sure that no other thugs try to get you. After all it's not safe for girls to travel alone."

"True..." Erika mumbled slightly glad that Haruka was following her.

Erika, and Haruka managed to get to the park. Just in time for Ryou to show up. Erika then told Ryou about her encounter with the thugs as Haruka met up with Michiru and walked away.

Ryou nodded "Thank goodness your training paid off"

"I am grateful for that" Erika said as they went into Ryou's red car.

Ryou drove her to a restaurant. Erika then turned to Ryou as they sat at a table "Thanks for asking me out"

Ryou looked at her "No problem."

Erika looked at him "I know you are the Moonlight Knight."

Ryou sighed "Those senses of yours are strong. Mamoru said you'd know. Promise not to tell them who I am?"

Erika looked at him "I haven't told anyone the Blue Knight's true identity. So I will keep your identity a secret."

Ryou smiled at her "Then if you won't tell my identity then I won't ask you to reveal the Blue Knight's true identity"

"Thanks"

Meanwhile outside Zakuro was walking outside at the Tokyo's mall. The model had been scheduled for a very exhausting day. She walked outside and was in a phone booth. She was unaware that the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew were listening to the surroundings.

Zakuro was listening to her client's orders "I can't get down to the photo shoot within fifteen minutes, I'll be there in a half an hour."

The client agreed on this matter.

At Zakuro's words Dark Mew Ichigo picked up the voice. She turned to Dark Mew Zakuro "Mew Zakuro!"

Dark Mew Zakuro smiled evilly and then with her evil team walked over to find Zakuro.

"There!" Dark Mew Zakuro barked.

She was about to charge but Dark Mew Ichigo held her back "Wait...We have to do this together. Never know if she's alone."

Dark Mew Zakuro pushed Dark Mew Ichigo's hand "Keep up with me! I'm not waiting!"

She jumped away but soon all nine other Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew were running to the phone booth! Dark Mew Zakuro then kicked the door open. She grabbed the woman who screamed.

Zakuro heard the scream then turned to see what she could make out was normal people.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew.

Dark Mew Ichigo grabbed the woman and looked at her then after a few tense moments she looked out "It's not her!"

Dark Mew Zakuro pushed the woman out of the way "But you identified Mew Zakuro's voice!"

"Man! She must've slipped away" Dark Mew Ichigo hissed.

"She couldn't have gone far!" Dark Sailor Jupiter said.

The Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews tor off. Catching her breath, Zakuro whirled around and leaned against the wall. After a few moments of breath, Zakuro bolted.

Back at the Café, the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were taking a break. That was until Zakuro ran in.

"You girls. I saw them!" Zakuro shouted.

"Who?" Ichigo and Usagi asked.

"The Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew! They transformed to normal people and now they are after us!"

Ami frowned as she brought out her communicator "We gotta alert Haruka and Michiru!"

Zakuro rushed over "No...No...No don't that's how they know us! I was using the phone and now they can recognize our voices!"

"We got to warn her somehow" Minako said.

"I have an idea" Pudding said.

"It can't be any monkey business Pudding" Mint mumbled.

"I don't got it" Pudding said.

"I do" Ami said.

Soon Ami began paging Haruka and Michiru.

Michiru and Haruka heard the pager and glanced down at their pagers. The pagers read 'Do not talk call 1-800-Do not Talk'

Michiru and Haruka then went to a phone booth and punched in the number.

Ringing sounded in the Café. This caused the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi to regroup.

"Haruka...Michiru...Please do not talk...Tap the receiver if you don't under stand!" Ami said.

The two Outer Scouts did.

"Listen carefully" Ichigo began "The Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew have transformed into normal human forms. They know your voices so you can't say a word...Or they'll find you...Outer Scouts just get out of there and run as far as you can."

The two outers scouts did as they were told. As they rounded a bend with stairs. A baby stroller was about to fall down the stairs. The two outer scouts saw this and for once felt powerless. They watched with horror as the stroller came closer and closer.

"NO!!" The two outer scouts shouted.

The two then exchanged glances at each other. The shout had a near bye boy stop the stroller, but it also got the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew's attention. The two Outer Senshi then bolted.

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Erika and Ryou were just about finished eating their meals when Erika sensed danger.

She glanced at Ryou "Ryou danger! The Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew are on the move!"

Ryou looked at her and nodded "Thanks for coming I'll pay the check. Go ahead and save your friends."

Erika nodded "Right"

Back at the mall the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi were following Haruka and Michiru.

The two rounded up the bend.

"Surprise!" Dark Mew Ichigo said stopping the two Outer Scouts cold.

"Going some place?" Dark Mew Zakuro asked.

"Yeah, you two look like your in a hurry" Dark Sailor Venus said.

Dark Mew Ichigo took a step forward "Don't be in such a rush!"

Suddenly a rose flew by stopping the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew. They looked at it just when a clown showed up.

"Balloons...Sweets by the sweets...Anybody?" the clown asked.

The clown then walked over to the Outer Scouts. Then he pulled down his glasses and winked at the Outer Scouts. The Outer Scouts looked at the clown in confusion.

"Who is this clown?" Dark Mew Ichigo hissed.

"We don't have time for his foolishness" Dark Mew Zakuro said.

The clown walked away "Oh yeah...Balloons, Candy" he took one glance and then vanished.

Dark Mew Ichigo turned her attention back to the Outer Senshi "Yes, we have what we want...Right Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune?"

The two Senshi were about to be caught when a voice sounded "What a piece of cake."

Another voice sounded "Those Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi were easier to full then we thought"

"That clown was Sailor Uranus!" The Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi hissed then they tor off after the clown.

The Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew found the clown suit then another voice sounded "Try to catch me again Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew!"

"There!" Dark Mew Ichigo hissed.

They tor off after the voice. The two Outer Scouts were relieved then turned to see their friends come by.

"You actually stayed quiet" Pudding said "I wasn't expecting you two to stay quiet that long."

Pudding was rewarded with a playful punch to the chest by the two Outer Scouts.

Soon the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews met the Tokyo Mew Mew and the Sailor Senshi.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune!" Dark Mew Ichigo shouted when she saw the two Outer Senshi.

"Yeah, that's us..." Sailor Uranus said still laughing with laughter at the trick her friends had just played on the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew

"And we've brought a few friends along" Sailor Neptune said also still laughing at the trick.

"Be careful for what you wish for" Mew Ichigo cautioned.

"Cause you know you just might get it" Mew Zakuro said.

"Only not how you pictured it" Sailor Mercury said.

"Who do they think they are?" Dark Mew Ichigo hissed.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"Mew Mint!" Mew Mint shouted.

"Mew Lettuce!" Mew Lettuce shouted.

"Mew Pudding!" Mew Pudding shouted.

"Mew Zakuro!" Mew Zakuro shouted.

"We are the Sailor Senshi...And in the name of the Moon we shall punish you" the Sailor Senshi shouted.

Mew Erika entered the scene "Don't forget about us Tokyo Mew Mew...Mew Erika."

The clown then showed up again then revealed himself to be Tuxedo Kamen "No more clowning around...This battle will end all battles...I am Tuxedo Kamen."

"Now let's end this for good!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Soon the forces of evil and good charge each other.

**What will be the upcoming last battle against the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew contain? Who will be victorious? Find out next in Chapter 27: Dark Crises P9 Reviews please**


	27. Chapter 27: Dark Crises P9

Chapter 27: Dark Crises P9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo, Now the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi.

The Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew charged the united heroines and heroes. The heroines outnumbered the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew. The two forces clashed against one another with powerful frequencies. Mew Erika unleashed a punch towards Dark Mew Ichigo. The punch connected to the Dark Mew Mew's chest. She backed away from the punch.

"Ready for round two?" Dark Mew Ichigo asked her.

Mew Erika glared at her "This time you are not my friend Mew Ichigo! This time I'm not going to hold back!"

Dark Mew Ichigo lifted up her weapon "Perfect, just what I want for my rematch! Mew Erika at her full power...Let me see the Inner Demon!"

Mew Erika ignored the Dark Mew Mew's comment for the most part "You couldn't take the Inner Scorpion! Besides I won't need it against you!"

Both Dark Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew clashed fist-to-fist. Dark Mew Ichigo unleashed another punch, but Mew Erika blocked the punch.

Mew Ichigo charged her replica "Why pick on my friend try me!!"

Dark Mew Ichigo grabbed her replica's hand crushing the hand. The evil replica watched Mew Ichigo back away nursing her crushed hand "Still too weak Mew Mew"

"That hurts so bad!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Let me take a look at it" Sailor Mercury said.

Mew Ichigo allowed Sailor Mercury to glance at the hand.

"It's not that bad...However that looked like it hurt" Sailor Mercury said.

Sailor Mercury then turned to help Sailor Venus out against Dark Sailor Venus.

Mew Ichigo then got right back into the fight! She found herself fighting not only alongside Mew Erika but her own cousin. Dark Mew Ichigo grabbed Sailor Moon's hand and crushed it as well.

"Owch!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Mew Erika shook her head as she and Mew Ichigo tried a nice double punch combo on the Dark Mew Mew. The punch was indeed blocked by Dark Mew Ichigo. Then she gave them both a kick to the chest. This sent Mew Ichigo backwards and landing on her back. But Mew Erika kept on standing but trying to catch her breathe.

**She's tough, but your tougher!**

_I know_.

Mew Erika watched as each of the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were hit and sent flying backwards. They landed hard on the ground.

"Look out!" Sailor Mercury shouted as the heroines and hero tried to regroup and the evil replicas charged them each hand glowing with darkness.

"Face it Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi...You can't beat us" Dark Mew Zakuro shouted.

"No way!" Mew Pudding shouted still a little dazed by the attack "Come on let's show them out power!"

Mew Ichigo nodded at Mew Erika. The newest Tokyo Mew Mew saw her nod and nodded with her own approval. The girls then nodded to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon caught the nod as well then looked at her own Sailor Senshi. Secretly the two teams had came up with a devastating combo. It was time to use the combo. The Inner Senshi then walked in the direction of the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew's path

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Venus...Love me Chain!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Burning Ring Mandela!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Jupiter Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Pink Sugar...Heart Attack!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted.

The attacks combined together and roared right towards the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew

Just then Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding and Mew Zakuro moved to the sides.

"Ribbon...Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon...Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon...Pudding Ring Inferno"

"Ribbon...Zakuro Spear!"

The Mew Mew's attacks combined themselves and roared straight at the enemy.

Sailor Uranus, Mew Erika and Sailor Neptune were on the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi's backs.

"Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted

The three attacks combined and roared towards the evil replicas on their back flank.

Finally on their right flank stood Mew Ichigo Angel Mode and Super Sailor Moon.

The two raised their weapons and shouted together "Time for this creep show to end!"

"Ribbon...Purification Burst!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

The two attacks combined and roared towards the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mews.

"What?" the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi asked each other watching as the four combined attacks rushed over towards them.

The attacks hit the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi. Bringing them down.

"Nice work!" The girls shouted.

"Another enemy bites the dust...Those Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew are history!" Tuxedo Kamen announced.

Suddenly a dark blast got Mew Erika. It was Dark Sailor Venus who held had single handingly tied her with her chain move

Both Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew gasped as a portal appeared. Nearly with Dark Sailor Venus dragging the Mew Mew with her. Mew Erika struggled with all her might but with her arms clearly unusable, couldn't move. Mew Ichigo grabbed onto her friend and held on tight to Mew Erika's left side. While Sailor Moon held onto Erika's left side. Before any other Tokyo Mew Mew could help out their was a shout "Ribbon Strawberry Darkness Surprise!"

An attack rocketed the teams off their feet and they fell almost into unconsciousness before they could lend a hand. Dark Mew Ichigo grabbed Mew Ichigo sinking her claws into her causing the Tokyo Mew Mew leader to let go. After biting Mew Ichigo in her neck, Dark Mew Ichigo tossed her to the ground.

"Mew Ichigo!" Sailor Moon shouted in alarm looking at the bleeding heap of her cousin.

"I'm fine" Mew Ichigo was as Dark Mew Ichigo placed a foot on her chest causing her to fall unconscious.

Dark Sailor Uranus stabbed Sailor Moon in the back causing Sailor Moon to let go of Mew Erika. Sailor Uranus also threw Sailor Moon head first into the ground almost causing her to fall unconscious. Sailor Moon weakly looked at Sailor Uranus and tried to help her wounded cousin. Then Dark Sailor Uranus brought her foot down on Sailor Moon's back causing Sailor Moon to get a face full of road and fall unconscious.

Mew Erika glared down at the messy seen. She bit her lip as anger filled up within her. She struggled to get free of the chain that held her immobile!

**THAT'S IT DEAR. Time for me to avenge your friends!**

A white rose flew from the air cutting the chain.

"Who's there?" Dark Sailor Venus shouted.

All Mew Erika remembered next was glancing towards the Moonlight Knight and hearing his words "Those that try to kidnap and maiden is no friend of the Moonlight!" before the Inner Demon took over her.

The rest of the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi were taken aback by a blood curling roar. The Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were all unconscious leaving Tuxedo Kamen and the Moonlight Knight to glance at each other worried.

"I've never heard the Inner Demon roar like that...Do you know what it means?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Death to it's enemies. No matter the costs...Man only if I came her sooner" the Moonlight Knight said.

"Would I be able to return her?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"At a low level concentration like you did before yes...But as to scenes like the one in front of you...It would be suicide!" Moonlight Knight said to him.

"What do you suggest?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"We let it run it's course that's the only thing we can do" Moonlight Knight said.

Without haste Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode lashed out it's tail at the vortex destroying the vortex.

"Oh-man" Dark Sailor Venus shouted watching the vortex shatter like piece of glass.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode made a grab for Dark Mew Ichigo but Dark Mew Zakuro whipped out her weapon at the Inner Demon's claw. The Inner Demon grasped the weapon easily and tugged Dark Mew Zakuro towards it. Then she lashed out with it's tail spearing the Dark Mew Mew through her heart finally destroying her. The Inner Demon let out another roar. This time it was clear to Tuxedo Kamen and the Moonlight Knight that the Inner Demon would not let the evil replicas escape. On top of the building, young Hotaru under Mistress Nine's eerie glare watched the Inner Demon carefully. She watched as Dark Mew Pudding and Dark Sailor Neptune became the Inner Scorpion's next two targets which it destroyed them with ease.

"We need that power" Mistress Nine said to herself "This will make me even more powerful...Time to have a chat with Dr. Tomoe."

Then without warning she vanished. The Inner Demon still roared as it attacked the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew. On the ground the other Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were regaining consciousness.

"What's going on?" Mew Pudding asked herself "And who's roaring like lion?"

Then she looked at Sailor Chibi-Moon whom was wide eyed with fear from seeing the Inner Scorpion for the first time "What's wrong Chibi-Moon?"

"Is that Mew Erika?" Sailor Chibi-Moon asked pointing towards the enraged Inner Demon as it destroyed Dark Sailor Jupiter within it's continuously orange venom attack.

"Yes, it is" Mew Lettuce said.

Sailor Jupiter grinned "Well, the Inner Scorpion is helping us out! Look at it! It's destroying the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew for us!"

"Good for us...Bad for them" Sailor Uranus mumbled.

Sailor Mercury scanned the battle "Something is going wrong...Dark Mew Ichigo is absorbing the other Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew's bodies and is becoming...STRONGER!"

The Moonlight Knight looked at the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi "Once your enemies have been destroyed...I fear the demon might turn it's attention to something else."

"Who? Or what?" Mew Ichigo asked him.

"She may turn and fight us...The Inner Scorpion absorbed too much anger that it's fueling it's anger to continue fighting...That is what that awful roar means."

"I thought she could speak" Mew Pudding said scratching her head.

"She can but when she's only deactivated" Sailor Mercury said.

The Inner Demon destroyed all of the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew except for Dark Mew Ichigo whom absorbed her companions. Without haste the Dark Mew Mew then unleashed a full blast of energy at the Inner Scorpion. Too everyone's surprise this knocked Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode off her feet and knocking her into a building destroying the building. The Inner Scorpion then regained it's footing and glared at the powered up Dark Mew Mew.

"She's changed!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"No way! She's part Dark Sailor Moon, and part Dark Mew Ichigo!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"A dark Mew Senshi!" Sailor Mercury said scanning the newly form of Dark Mew Ichigo.

The Inner Scorpion glared at Dark Mew Ichigo's new form. Both then raised their fist and clashed against each other. The force of the blow from the creatures was strong enough to repeal them. But only for a minute. Mew Ichigo stood up and glanced at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon nodded and both girls transformed to their super forms.

"Mew Ichigo are you crazy?" Mew Mint asked.

"Sailor Moon...You can't be serious...You'll die!" Sailor Mars shouted.

The two leaders looked at the other two terrified girls "We feel responsible. After all we were the ones that sparked the Inner Demon to come out!"

"You were not to blame Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen said "It's those Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew that sparked it. They knocked you unconscious."

Super Sailor Moon turned to him "I know your trying to help but it is because Mew Ichigo was lying in a pool of blood. We need to help her. I just hope it doesn't try to sting us."

Dark Mew Ichigo gathered in a dark energy blast and fired it at Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode "Die you Inner Demon!"

The Inner Scorpion roared out at her then it fired it's own attack. The two attacks collided almost canceling each other out. However this did not happen as the Inner Demon's attack pushed the attack backwards towards Dark Mew Ichigo.

"No way! I can't be defeated! Not by the likes of you! Not again!"

The Inner Demon pressed on the attack! The attack inched forward bit by bit. Mew Ichgio Angel Mode and Super Sailor Moon decided to help the Inner Demon. They raised their weapons once more.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Time to end this...Dark Mew Ichigo...Your reign of terror ends! Ribbon...Purification Burst!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

The attacks combined and roared towards Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode's ranging orange venom attack. This was all the venom needed to completely obliterate Dark Mew Ichigo's blast and roar towards her. The attack hits destroying her for good. Mew Ichigo Angel Mode turned towards the raging beast. She could see the beast calming down now. Tuxedo Kamen walked up to it and placed his hand "Please return her back."

The Inner Demon looked at Tuxedo Kamen and then glanced to Mew Ichigo and then to Sailor Moon both leaders placed their hands together and preyed that the Inner Demon did not strike them for interfering. The Inner Demon raised it's tail causing all of the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew to gasp.

The Moonlight Knight picked up his rose and glanced towards it "Please...We mean you no harm to your daughter."

He was greeted by the demon's eyes before replying with another plea from Tuxedo Kamen. Soon Mew Erika was back to normal.

Mew Erika glanced around "What happened?"

Mew Ichigo sighed "You defeated all of the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew while you were in your Inner Demon."

Mew Erika turned to the Moonlight Knight "Thanks for trying to save me. You did but that's all I remember was you saying something then nothing. Oh and Sorry you had to see my worst end"

The Moonlight Knight "You're welcome Mew Erika"

Then he and Tuxedo Kamen vanished.

Back with Dr. Tomoe, he had succeeded in removing Mimete from his lab. She had been completely drained and died from the energy loss. He looked at the aliens "So the Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew have been destroyed. They fought well. I'm just glad that they destroyed Mimete."

"Who's your general now?" Pie asked.

"I am" a green haired girl said.

Dr. Tomoe nodded towards the aliens "This my friends is Telulu. If this plan had failed then I would've ordered her to kill Mimete. Now Telulu what are our objectives?"  
"To find Pure Heart Crystals, and to find Mew Aqua" Telulu said.

"Correct are you up to it?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"I am and I won't kick you out of the lab" Telulu said.

"Good and do you think you could possibly get the Inner Scorpion?"

Telulu nodded "Yes...I will. My plan will be perfect. Not even Mew Erika or the Inner Scorpion will predict this plan."

"Good now let's get to work, Mistress Nine is getting weaker" Dr. Tomoe said.

"Plus Deep Blue just needs at least two more Mew Aqua" Pie added.

Telulu nodded "Right now come with me friends and listen to my plan...Hey Pie's boy do you like plants?"

Tart nodded "Of course, I specialize in Plant Chimera Animas."

"I like your style boy. Now listen here is what we will do."

The aliens gathered around to here Telulu's plan.

**Reviews please**

**Finally the Dark Crises chapters are done. Now there are more chapters coming! What is Telulu's plan. Can she remove Erika's Inner Demon with her plan? Find out next. Chapter 28: Telulu's plan**


	28. Chapter 28: Telulu's plan

Chapter 28: Telulu's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo, Now the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi.

The aliens were listening to Telulu's plan. To Pie and Kish, the idea of using plants to attack humans was pretty lame. Tart on the other hand was way more in for it. Telulu smiled at Tart the young alien was indeed pretty good at controlling plant Chimera Animas. After she had discussed her plan she looked at Pie "Any thing wrong with my plan mister smart alack?"

Pie looked at her "Hmm...It seems that you want to use plants to take out Pure Hearts. This may succeed."

Kish sighed at this reason "Well, it seems that you and Tart have your hands full."

Pie glanced at Kish "You have another plan?"

Kish nodded "The plan for Telulu is to get the Pure Hearts. However those plants can't tell where an Mew Aqua is. I suggest that you and I search for a Mew Aqua. Plus we can attack the Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Pie?" Telulu said.

"Yes Telulu?" Pie asked.

"That would be a good plan...It's clear the Outer Scouts are looking after Hotaru...Plus I need your advice could a plant such as mine here take the Inner Scorpion?"

Pie looked at her "If the energy to take Pure Hearts is strong enough, then it has a high chance of stealing the Inner Demon. Why?"

Telulu sighed "Thanks. Oh why I asked that was because Dr. Tomoe wants the Inner Scorpion."

"Again?" all three aliens groaned out so far even with the Death Busters as their allies all attempts from getting the so called Inner Demon had failed.

Telulu mumbled silently "Okay...I see your already giving up hope on that idea...However that isn't what he wants it but."

"Pie, Kish, and Tart, I'd like for you to meet someone" Dr. Tomoe's voice entered the planning room.

"Okay we'll be there" the three aliens said.

Soon they met Dr. Tomoe and with them walked he guided them to a throne room. Where the aliens gasped as they saw a female human. She wore a purple dress with a red ribbon. They could not make out her face.

"Dr. Tomoe these would be?" the girl's voice began.

"These are our allies Pie, his son Tart, and Tart's uncle Kish" Dr. Tomoe said then he introduced the aliens "This is Mistress Nine."

Pie looked at the figure "You are the Death Buster's true leader?"

"Yes, and it is I that wants the Inner Scorpion. I had watched the fight against the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi. It totally owned them. If possible could you place it inside me?"

"We could try to...However that is a bad idea...Mew Erika is her current owner. You said so yourself. You saw her destructive power."

"True" Mistress Nine weakly said "That power is almost as strong to my true power! If only I could get the Pure Heart energy!"

Pie then got Mistress Nine's words "If that Inner Demon fights you, you'll be nearly equal to each other. But if you got it inside you...Then you'll be much more stronger."

"Plus how long will it take for you to awaken your god. I doubt I will be as strong as he is since well you claim he's a god. Together with the Inner Scorpion in me, plus myself, and Deep Blue our foes will be history plus..."

"We know, Mew Erika will die" the three aliens mumbled.

Mistress Nine looked at them "You are the very first allies I've ever seen and trusted. Now go out and help Telulu if you can extract it from Mew Erika!"

Pie, Kish and Tart bowed down respectively at Mistress Nine. Then they walked outside with Telulu.

Kish mumbled "Man, that was a cold dark voice. Still..."

"That voice is nothing towards Deep Blue" Tart added on.

"I wouldn't want her angry. Well from my best of my knowledge Mimete told me she met up with Mistress Nine and she almost killed Mew Erika!" Pie said.

"Well she got lucky because the Inner Scorpion didn't come out and protect it's offspring" Kish said.

"That would've been a battle I'd like to see Demon verses Demon" Tart said then he smiled evilly "Heck with it with two demons fighting against each other without a care of any other thing besides killing each other...The world will be in chaos! I can just picture Mew Pudding crying."

Kish sighed "Tart...nothing you can do could make Mew Pudding cry. You tried to kidnap her and tried to suffocate her by trapping her in a collapsed cave."

"That didn't work" Tart mumbled as he kicked the ground.

"Because you saved her at the last minute" Pie added on.

"DAD SHE WAS Annoying me!"

Lelulu giggled at the comment "Anything else Tart and Mew Pudding did?"

"Fought over a fake Mew Aqua" Kish said.

"I remember that as well. They were all rolling over each other, tugging each other's hair, oh just acting like fighting children" Pie said.

"Get this even AFTER the battle ended in a victory to the Mew Mews" Kish said "I would've had Mew Ichigo...Dang that Blue Knight...I could've killed them all if it wasn't for him."

Telulu listened to the alien's adventures alone while they were not allied to each other. She smiled and laughed at the humorous remarks. The humorous remarks were mostly by Tart and Mew Pudding. Then Tart and Telulu vanished while Pie and Kish went a different direction in hopes to find a Mew Aqua.

Ryou had closed the Café Mew Mew giving everyone a break. The three outer Scouts were found of Erika even if she had the Inner Scorpion. They knew the Inner Scorpion was just at times an overly protected mother. Even if she was getting to enjoy the Outer Scouts's company Erika sat down besides Ichigo where she normally sat to address an allied meeting.

"Okay so all of those Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew are gone...Thank goodness" Usagi said. Turning to Ichigo You still have that bite mark on you cos...I'm surprised your father had not seen it"

"You know I did even have my hand over my neck...Erika is it visible?"

Erika turned her eyes to her leader "It's alright. I mean it is visible...Though, if you were my daughter I would've stopped and asked why you had your hand to your neck...Gee to think I got totally angry for her to show up."

Haruka looked at Erika "It's okay. She actually did something good for a change. Gave those Dark Senshi and Dark Mew Mew a beat down that they deserved."

Setsuna nodded "Yes, you had every right to get angry at the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi. To your eyes you probably saw Mew Ichigo lying dead."

"Funny that was also when the Inner Scorpion took her the first time" Pudding said causing each of the Mew Mew to look at her.

"What?"

"We promised her that we wouldn't remind her of that" Lettuce kindly said.

"It's okay...I already told Mamoru about it." Erika said.

Haruka looked at Erika "Erika what do your senses tell you...Is Mistress Nine coming soon?"

Michiru nodded at Erika "We have reason to believe it was Hotaru that was Mistress Nine.

Erika closed her eyes while Chibi-Usa pleaded with Erika "Please Erika...Hotaru can't be Mistress Nine!"

"This Mistress Nine person is getting weaker. However she needs Pure Heart energy to be awaken."

Haruka nodded to Michiru and to Setsuna. The three Outer Scouts walked of the building "The Sovereign of Silence needs to be stopped. Erika...Keep track on her powers. So we can destroy her"

Chibi-Usa turned to her "Erika do you believe Hotaru is Mistress Nine?"

Erika turned to Chibi-Usa "From an encounter I had with her...Yes" Then she turned to the Outer Scouts "So...your just going to kill a young girl."

Chibi-Usa looked at Erika. Her favorite Tokyo Mew Mew member was willing to defend Hotaru even though she had seen Mistress Nine.

"What else could we do?" was Haruka's ruff reply.

Erika grumbled out the answer "The real enemy is Mistress Nine. Hotaru is innocent."

Chibi-Usa glanced at Erika "Why do you defend Hotaru when you saw her as Mistress Nine and she put you into a terrible state of emergency?"

Erika placed a hand on Chibi-Usa's shoulder "Even though I had an encounter with Hotaru. I do not blame her for what she did."

"Then who do you blame?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Mistress Nine" Erika said.

**Sounded like a mother right then.**

_I get a lot of practice with it from listening to you._

**See you're learning stuff from me!**

_I just go what I really believe in!_

The group split up after the day. Erika was walking downtown Tokyo. Erika senses flared up instantly causing her to glance at the building. They walked towards the entrance. There they saw two figures. One was a green haired female and another a kid. The kid was Tart in disguise.

"If pa could see me now. He'd kill me" Tart mumbled silently.

Telulu looked at the alien "Hey you said you'd help me out! Now if you are attacking humans you'd have to blend in!"

"Lame" Tart mumbled silently but he watched as the flowers the store had gotten some attention.

Telulu nudged Tart gently "Go and help me get some flowers for everyone here while I get their attention."

"Right" Tart said.

Telulu began to make an announcement "How about some flowers? These flowers don't need water or fertilizers! You can get them for just ten dollars each!"

At this moment the crowd burst in the door. Erika glanced at the store suspiciously.

**You've got a good eye for catching things out of the blue...Plants to sell what will people think of next?**

_Something isn't right. Didn't you hear what that woman said._

**I did and also find it suspicious.**

_I think I should tell someone besides us_

**Trash it girl!**

_What if it's a trap!_

**Good point**

Setsuna walked into view and walked over to Erika. She could see the Tokyo Mew Mew have a conversation with her Inner Scorpion mother. Then her own attention was drawn to the store.

Erika got out of her trance and glanced at Setsuna as she walked by.

"Anything suspicious?" Setsuna asked her.

"I was here when she made the announcement. Seems as the flowers or Telulun doesn't need water or fertilizer. Plus it's only ten dollars" Erika said.

Setsuna looked at her "Telulun? Never heard of one...Want to investigate this together?"

Erika nodded "Yes, that would be best if we teamed up on this let's...I have a bad feeling about this store."

Setsuna and Erika bought only one plant and headed to Setsuna's basement where a computer sat. The two girls looked at each other and began searching for clues on the object. The same day Chibi-Usa was running down the street with both Ichigo, Usagi, Luna and Artemis on their tail.

"Wait up!" Usagi shouted.

"Please" Ichigo pleaded.

Usagi was on her knees taking a break while her cousin leaned against a building wall to rest "I can't take it anymore cousin."

Ichigo nodded "Children can run fast when they want to..."

"Why exactly is she bolting like this?" Ichigo asked.

"Usagi! Ichigo" Luna spoke up.

"What?" the two girls asked.

"Aren't at least one of you two worried about Chibi-Usa?"

"NOT ME Luna" Ichigo said.

"Worried? She just said that she was going for a walk."

"Some walk" Ichigo remarked "We chased them down the whole town! "

"She is worried Usagi. Worried about Hotaru's safety."

"Don't worry Luna...Erika will pick up any aggression towards Hotaru and will prevent any harm that would come towards her! If they want to fight Hotaru...They will have to fight Mew Erika again...And they probably won't like that!" Ichigo said.

"Especially with that Inner Demon she has waiting inside of her. Oh I'm just a little worried."

"She's such a troubling child" Usagi began.

"You and your daughter have similar personalities!"

This caused Ichigo and Artemis to stay silent threw out the argument sweet dropping for each comment that came by. After about three sentences Artemis said "Now that's enough you two..."

He and Ichigo noticed a huge building the two screamed.

"What?" the two arguing figures asked them.

"You know I just realized this!"

"What?"

"Ahead of here..."

"What about it?"

"Is a place known as Mugen Academy" Ichigo finished for Artemis.

"What?"

Chibi-Usa was about to go in the building when two strong arms one from Ichigo and one from Usagi came out and grabbed her only to drag her out of sight..

"It's dangerous to plan this out alone" Usagi lectured her future daughter.

"She didn't plan this alone" a voice from the top of the building announced.

Ichigo looked up and saw Pudding climb down. Ichigo slapped her face in embarrassment "Should've known..."

Just then Masaya walked by "Hello Ichigo...Have you seen Erika?"

"Oh Aoyama-kun" Ichigo said she looked at him "Nope not since the meeting. She might be with Ryou"

"Called him not with him" Masaya said.

"Oh she probably found something interesting" Usagi said.

"Oh morning Usagi"

He looked at Ichigo "I'm guessing your off? Want to come with me for the day?"

"SURE!" Ichigo said excitedly causing her to turn into a black cat.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa noticed this and looked at Ichigo. Artemis and Luna looked at Ichigo as well.

"Why is everyone staring at me like I have three heads?" Ichigo said.

Usagi dug into her purse and brought out a mirror "This"

"YEAH!!" Ichigo shouted in panic.

"Were you aware of this?" Usagi asked Masaya.

"Yes, and I'm cool about it" Masaya said watching Ichigo run around in panicky state.

Artemis and Luna looked at each other then nodded "Luna see if you can help her!"

Luna nodded "She needs all the help she can get as a cat. Masaya care to join me? You asked her out."

Masaya nodded "Of course that still goes"

Soon Luna and Masaya tor off after Ichigo.

"I hope they help her"

What was left of the morning group left to Usagi's house where her family allowed Ichigo's family to sleep for the next week.

Back at the lab Mistress Nine turned back to her normal form Hotaru. The young girl looked around "Chibi-Usa? What am I doing in a place like this? I need to find my friend"

Back to Setsuna and Erika. Erika and Setsuna were working together on the plant. They were amazed at the plant's ability to absorb water and fertilizer. They were about to continue their research when the plant grew a flower.

"What?" Setsuna and Erika asked each other.

Then it sent out a red color wave! Setsuna moved her arms while Erika carefully hid herself behind the chair. Setsuna's weapon protected them from the attack! Carefully and chuckling at herself Setsuna looked at Erika "You can come out now!"

Both Mew Mew and Outer Senshi looked at each other and nodded. Now that they knew what was going on

At the market Hotaru had found the same plant which was handed to her by the green haired lady.

"Please be home" Hotaru said to herself.

Ding-dong! "I'll get it!" Chibi-Usa said.

She opened the door "Who is it?"

"Hotaru-chan!

Hotaru smiled "Chibi-Usa!"

"Who's there?" Usagi asked.

Chibi-Usa turned around and slammed the door as Pudding got out.

"How rude!" Usagi shouted.

Usagi then opened the door to watch her future daughter and Hotaru.

Hotaru gave Chibi-Usa the plant "Heres a little gift for you."

"Thanks."

Then Hotaru told her about her other self. That it was the reason why she couldn't make friends. She did become possessed and tried to attack Chibi-Moon but a shout from the good Hotaru returned her back.

"Please save me. I'm afraid." Hotaru said as she overcame Mistress Nine.

"I will" Chibi-Usa said.

That is when Dr. Tomoe's assistant showed up. The assistant had red hair, and wore a black dress "I came to pick up Hotaru!"

Chibi-Usa ran in the way only to get knocked back into Usagi's hands, the assistant grabbed Hotaru and vanished causing Chibi-Usa to become sad.

"Cheer up! Pudding will fight against that Kaorinite and bring Hotaru back. We'll do it together!"

Chibi-Usa and Usagi sat down. Despite Pudding's attempts to make her feel better which they did, she still felt down.

"Hello" two voices said.

Chibi-Usa looked up to see Erika and Setsuna.

"So that's where you've been Erika...Hanging around Setsuna!" Pudding said.

"Wheres Ichigo?" Erika asked.

"Turned into a cat" Artemis said "Luna and Masaya are chasing after her to cheer her up and not make her panicky as she is now."

Setsuna and Erika saw the plant Chibi-Usa was holding, Setsuna rushed out, slapped it out of her hand. The flower shattered.

"Setsuna...Hotaru gave it to me!" Chibi-Usa said.

"That means that Hotaru might be after your Pure Heart"

"Hotaru is innocent "She didn't know the plant Chibi-Usa was holding was a Heart Snatcher!" Erika said.

"Erika you saw the market right?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yes."

"Come we have to investigate it!" Usagi ordered.

"Right!"

Soon the girls were at the store. Sure enough more people. The heroines decided to go the back way into the building and watch from there.

Telulu smiled at Tart as the store got more crowded.

"Now Tart...Time for act II of my plan"

Tart nodded and pressed a button trapping the humans inside it.

"What's this about?"  
Gas pored from the sprinkler. And soon the plants were taking everyone's Pure Heart. Tart was laughing at the chaos Telulu had spread.

"Our friends were right. They need Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi help!"

"Moon Crises Power...Make Up" Usagi shouted.

"Pluto Planet Power...Make Up" Setsuna shouted.

"Moon Crises Power...Make Up" Chibi-Usa said.

"Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!" Erika shouted.

"Mew Mew Pudding...Metamorphis!" Pudding shouted

Soon all five heroines were transformed and rushed out. Tart turned to Mew Erika "About time you showed up"

Telulu smiled evilly at Mew Erika "Your Inner Demon will be ours!"

"Try to" Mew Erika said as she lashed out a punch.

Telulu dodged "You've gotta nasty punch there girl."

The flowers then sent out red blast at the heroines. This missed most of the heroines but they were all aimed for Mew Erika.

"What?" Mew Erika asked herself as she ducked another blast.

"You are the target still!"

Tart and Mew Pudding were in their usual fight.

"Why Tart...Why do these horrible deeds?"

"This is our planet!" Tart said.

"There is no escape" Telulu said.

"I'll blow all of those things away!" Chibi-Moon shouted holding her weapon _Please work_ "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

Nothing happened. Telulu began to mock Chibi-Moon.

"Get off of me so I can steal Mew Erika's Inner Demon!" Tart said as he and Mew Pudding rolled about on the ground.

"Fat chance of that happening!" Mew Pudding shouted.

Telulu sent out a green whip and whipped out at Chibi-Moon. The first one was repealed by Chibi-Moon's attack. The second one Sailor Pluto got caught in it for Sailor Chibi-Moon. The vines began to shock her.

"Sailor Pluto!" Mew Erika shouted.

Two red blast came over towards striking Mew Erika's arm. It missed but Erika's heart but she could feel the wind trying to suck the Inner Demon out of her. This caused the Tokyo Mew Mew to fall onto the ground gasping for breathe.

"Mew Erika!" Super Sailor Moon said rushing over to her friend "Are you okay.

Mew Erika opened her eyes "I had better"

_That was close are you still in me? I felt that pain_

**I'm still in dear.**

_I am Concentrating!_

Suddenly a rose flew cutting the vines that were attached to Sailor Pluto off. Telulu looked to see Tuxedo Kamen "Flowers are supposed to bring serenity to humans. I will not allow using them for evil."

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon said.

"Sailor Moon, purify these flowers before Mew Erika is hit by one...This time in her chest"

"Right Crises Make up!"

Soon she was Super Sailor Moon. She aimed her weapon "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

The blast hit all of the flowers destroying them.

"My dear flowers...How dare you!?" Telulu said then she added on before injecting a flower "Don't assume your out of the woods."

The flower then turned to become a Daimon.

"This Hyper-Telulun will be your opponent! It's a monster that reacts only to Pure Hearts. Once it takes out a Pure Heart, it'll destroy itself along with the owner of the heart"

Telulu pointed to Mew Erika "Destroy her first!"

She grabbed her star "I have to deliver this to the Professor"

"I won't let you!" Tuxedo Kamen said throwing a rose.

The rose hit the star piece sending out all the Pure Hearts that Telulu had stolen. Without the star piece the monster then attacked her. She screamed as it grabbed her but her vines regrew and wrapped around the monster shocking it killing herself and the monster. Mew Erika sighed and picked up a card.

"What is it?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"A student handbook from Mugen Academy!" Sailor Moon said.

Mew Erika nodded. Tuxedo Kamen looked at the still fighting Mew Pudding and Tart.

"Uh, Mew Erika...Shouldn't we tell them that the fight is over?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Let's let them figure it out" Mew Erika said.

Chibi-Usa turned to Sailor Pluto "Plu! Hang in there, Plu!"

Sailor Pluto opened her eyes "Small Lady!"

"I'm sorry you got hurt. But I still believe that Hotaru isn't evil.

"She isn't Mew Erika said.

The teams watched as everything returned back to normal.

**Okay sorry this was long. However I wasn't going to break it down into two parts.!**

**Reviews please**


	29. Chapter 29: Machine Stealers

Chapter 29: Machine Stealers

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon. I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo, Now the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi.

While the rest of her friends were battling against Telulu, Luna and Masaya were following Ichgio. Luna glanced around climbing up on trees in an attempt to stop her from running. The efforts failed. Masaya helped Luna down from the tree.

"She's acting like Usagi" Luna said to him.

Masaya smiled at Luna "This is the first time I've seen her transform into a cat. To her it must be something worth panicking about."

Suddenly Ichigo stopped and glanced at a fat cat. She sweet dropped. Ichigo then high tailed it and ran straight into Luna.

"Ichigo calm down!" Luna said to her.

Ichigo looked at Luna "I told you...I always have bad luck when i transform into a cat!"

Luna then looked ahead and saw the fat cat "Ichigo, leave things to me"

Luna walked up to the fat cat "Listen she is someone else's girl!"

The fat cat sighed and walked away. Ichigo kept quiet by looking at Masaya with her cat eyes.

Masaya smiled at her "Calm down dear."

Luna nodded "Your boyfriend is right Ichigo. When ever you turn into a cat then you must remain calm."

"I'll try to" Ichigo said to Luna "However in this cat form...If we get into a battle...I can't transform. Tried it the first time...Didn't work."

Luna nodded "Theres got to be away to transform back"

"There is" Ichigo said.

Masaya picked her up and kissed her. Immediately she transformed back to her human self.

"That was close" Ichigo said.

"So kissing makes you turn back. Well at least you know what to do now"

Masaya wrapped an arm around Ichigo. Ichigo glanced at him "Are you still coming?"

Ichigo nodded "You bet!"

"Make sure you don't turn into a cat again" Luna mumbled "But if you do you have me and Artemis to talk to plus kiss one of us."

"Does it count if I kiss a cat?" Ichigo asked Luna.

"If it's the only way to get you back then you don't want to do it unwillingly, so no" Luna said.

"Thanks" Ichigo said before she and Masaya walked off. She glanced back "Thanks for saving me from that fat cat."

Luna looked at her "No problem!"

Then Luna hurried off to find Usagi.

Luna met up with Erika and Usagi whom were discussing the situation about Mistress Nine.

The two girls turned to Luna.

"How is Ichigo?" Erika asked.

"Fine...Now that she kissed your brother" Luna said.

"As a cat?" Usagi asked.

"As a cat" Luna admitted.

Erika glanced around "Mistress Nine is indeed weaker but that doesn't cut her out of the picture"

Luna nodded "You are way much more aware of the enemies. Then most of your friends and your Sailor Senshi allies."

Erika nodded and smiled at the black cat's remark "It's all thanks to my animal senses."

"True" Usagi said.

Back at Dr. Tomoe's lab. The scientist sighed as yet another one of his five witches members were killed. Both aliens were shocked at this. Dr. Tomoe then called up another one of his five witches. On the screen it had a light blue haired girl. She had a blue snow hat. She wore a blue dress.

"This is Byruit. She will take command of our operations." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Hopefully we don't lose this one" Tart mumbled.

Pie awarded him with a whack to his head "Silence son. Respect them."

Byruit then looked at the aliens "With all due respect, I'd need Pie's help! I have a plan that will work."

Pie nodded "Okay, Tart...Kish find the Mew Aqua while I help Byruit out."

"Right" Kish and Tart said as they vanished.

Soon Pie was with Byruit "Maybe you can tell me your plan now."

Byruit nodded "This plan is for genius's alone! Since your the genius of the bunch I'll tell you."

Pie just looked at her "Continue"

"Okay now listen closely. Many humans will be entering this Mugen Academy to take an on line test. What they don't know is that I am in the progress of making an controller for nanibites to take the Pure Hearts of person that are near the computers"

Pie looked at her "And you need my help how?"

"I need your help for putting in the nanibites? Will you aide me?"

"Of course" Pie said.

The two evil villains prepared for the next day's battle. Byruit made sure Ami received an invitation. Ami walked down towards Café Mew Mew. She entered the Café and walked over to Erika.

Erika turned to her "Morning Ami...What's is it?"

Ami handed her the letter "Does this ring a bell ally?"

Erika didn't have to open the letter for her senses told her everything "Mugen Academy."

"Those senses serve you well" Ami said to her.

Erika got up and walked outside. She turned to Ryou "Ryou...Something is going on at Mugen Academy...Ami just received a letter to take a test there."

Ryou nodded as Ichigo stopped by to get dishes.

"Ichigo...I have a mission for you and Erika" Ryou said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Ami has the invention to take a test at the Mugen Academy. Something is wrong with that place. Erika will follow you and please take another Mew Mew. Your mission is to find out information about this Mugen Academy!"

Erika and Ichigo nodded "Right!"

Ichigo and Erika decided to go with Pudding. With Pudding around they figured their mission could be easily done.

The three Mew Mew followed Ami to Rei's temple where the scouts were studying since Usagi had the day off. Rei opened the door and Ami showed her the letter. Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Usagi decided to help out on the mission. The two allied teams rushed to the academy.

They entered the building where a light blue haired girl walked up to them.

"My name is Byruit" the girl said "You must be Mizuno, Ami"

Ami nodded "Yes, I am Mizuno, Ami"

Byruit turned to Usagi "You look intelligent what are your favorite subjects?"

"Um, lunch, and taking naps" Usagi said causing Ichigo to almost fall onto the floor.

Byruit turned to Erika "You could take the exam to"

_Is it just me...Or is something wrong._

**I sense it too...Do not accept the test...It could be a trap**

_For once I agree with you mother_

"Well will you?" Byruit asked.

"No, thank you" Erika said.

Ami then was lead to computer room where the two girls would have a nice chat.

"Why didn't you want to go with the test Erika?" Usagi asked.

"One I didn't study for the test...And two well let's just say I have a bad feeling about this place and Byruit."

Ichigo took charge "Erika, find Haruka and Michiru if they are in here."

Erika nodded and tor off following her senses.

"What do we do?" Usagi asked her.

"We take a tour of this place" Ichigo said.

"Yeah! A fun tour!" Pudding said.

"We are in a school now Pudding so don't go around shouting!" Rei said gently.

The girls then began walking the building. Erika was walking around the end and saw Haruka and Michiru. The Mew Mew walked over to them.

"So what brings you two here?" Erika asked them as she walked over to them.

"We sense a dark presence here...Maybe even Mistress Nine is here" Haruka said.

"Good...I'm not the only one that sensed the evil presence" Erika mumbled.

**This makes us three dear.**

_Do you still feel that eerie feeling?_

**Yes.**

Soon the testing began and then the computers turned on. Taking the testing people's Pure Hearts out.

Ami ran out of the room and head butted into Erika's chest.

"Sorry Erika"

"That's gonna leave a mark" Erika said rubbing her chest with one hand.

Soon Byruit appeared "Well, well, well if it isn't Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury"

"You are a smart villain" Erika joked at Byruit.

Byruit stared at her "You saw right threw my plan to get your Pure Heart!"

Erika glared at her and grabbed her pendent "The Inner Scorpion is mine! No evil plan will steal it from me! Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!"

Soon Erika was Mew Erika. She stepped and gasped as she looked behind Byruit. Haruka and Michiru took Byruit's full attention on Mew Erika to their advantage and transformed. They then saw the same thing Mew Erika saw.

"Mistress Nine!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"I see her!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

Pie appeared right behind Mew Erika.

"What?" Mew Erika asked herself.

"Rei-Su-kan!" Pie shouted sending a lighting bolt at her.

Mew Erika dodged the attack with ease. Then she began to attack both Pie and Byruit. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune charged Mistress Nine. However Sailor Mercury stopped them just in time because Byruit sent a blast at them stopping their charge. Then attacked Mew Erika trying desperately to hit her in the heart.

"That blast won't work!" Mew Erika said.

"It will!" Byruit said.

"Rei-Su-Kan!" Pie shouted this time his fan sent out a gust of wind bowling Mew Erika over.

"Take my attack Mosaic Blaster!" Byruit said.

She sent out a blast towards Mew Erika.

"Ribbon...Erika Venom!"

The two attacks hit and the venom broke the Mosaci Blaster into many nanibites. The nanibites hit Mew Erika. She felt an electrical feeling through her body.

"This is the power of nanibites Mew Erika. These will find your Inner Demon and remove it in time."

"So this is fatal towards me" Mew Erika said as she ignored the pain.

Sailor Mercury walked towards Byruit. Byruit turned to her "It's your turn! Mosaic Blaster!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Both attacks hit but just as Mew Erika experienced Sailor Mercury was hit by the nanibites.

Mew Erika gritted her teeth as the nanibites continuously shocked Sailor Mercury and herself.

Soon Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon appeared.

"Mew Erika!" Mew Pudding shouted.

"Careful Mew Pudding" Mew Erika warned her friend "That Mosaci Blaster gives you theses painful electrical nanibites.

"Ribbon...Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Mosaci Blaster!" Byruit shouted.

The two attacks hit but now it was Byruit's who stood in shock "What?"

Mew Pudding let out a laugh "My attack doesn't usually do that much damage...It's usual function is trapping monsters and attacks such as yours!"

Sailor Uranus could tell that the only way to save Mew Erika was to defeat Byruit in time. Sailor Mercury glanced at Mew Erika and scanned her "You only have five minutes left before they find her, remove her and kill you!"

"Would someone tell me why Mew Erika is going to die in five minutes?" Mew Ichigo asked alarmed by Sailor Uranus's shouting.

Sailor Neptune explained the whole thing about the nanibites. Mew Ichigo turned to Byruit "You will kill Mew Erika!"

Suddenly Mew Erika collapsed.

"Mew Erika!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"We've gotta defeat Byruit now!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Right!" was the reply

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted sending her attack at Byruit.

"Deep Submerging!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

The two attacks hit Byruit who glared at them.

"Sailor Moon transform you too Mew Ichigo" Sailor Mercury said watching Mew Erika carefully.

"Moon Crises Make Up!" Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo shouted.

Soon they were Super Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo Angel Mode.

"For Mew Erika!" the two girls shouted.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Ribbon...Purification Burst!" Mew Ichigo Angel Mode shouted.

The attacks combined and charged towards Byruit. She blocked it but the attack struck her Nano Cuff. Causing the nanibites to go haywire and attacking her destroying her with her own attack.

"Another Five witch bites the dust" Pie said as he vanished.

The group looked ahead to see Mistress Nine vanish.

"She's gone" Sailor Neptune said she glanced at Sailor Mercury "How is Mew Erika?"

"She's fine the nanibites have left her body!" Sailor Mercury said "Though they were close in removing the Inner Demon from Mew Erika today."

Mew Erika sat up at Sailor Mercury's comment "Man...Same thing happened to me yesterday...Those plants tried to get my Inner Demon. When they struck my arms it felt as if it was tugging at the Inner Scorpion trying to remove it."

"That just means that if they even try to remove it from say the nanibite or buy this blast you feel that pain. As a reflex you stumble and fall almost unconscious" Sailor Mercury said.

Then Mew Ichigo looked at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune "What do you think of Mistress Nine now?"

"We still have to destroy her" Sailor Uranus said "If it wasn't for Sailor Mercury holding us back we would've destroyed her today. But I'm grateful that she did."

Mew Erika turned her head to the Outer Scouts "What is your problem? I under stand that we need to destroy Mistress Nine! However she is possessing a young innocent girl! We heroes do not kill the innocent."

The teams left the building now knowing that it definitively had something to do with evil.

**Reviews please!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Blue Knight Revealed

Chapter 30: The Blue Knight Revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Erika Aoyama, Mew Erika, and Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichigo Angel Mode plus Dark Mew Ichigo, Now the Dark Mew Mews and the Dark Senshi.

Two days had past and no attacked had revealed itself. The Inner Senshi and Outer Senshi were worried about it. Surely Mistress Nine had to attack soon again. Their allies the Tokyo Mew Mew were just glad that no attack had happened. Especially one for one Mew Mew. On the third day Ichigo sat in a bed tub. Thinking on the Blue Knight.

_Who are you? _Ichigo thought _Come to think of it both Mamoru and Ryou said to me that the identity of the Blue Knight would be revealed soon yesterday. What do they mean?_

Then she sighed and sank causing Masha to fall out of the tub with a surprised shout "MASHA!!"

A few minutes later, Ichigo came out of the tub dressed in her pajamas. She sat down and began to brush her hair in the guest room of the Tsukinos. Usagi's mom and her aunt looked at her.

"You took a long bath dear" Ichigo's mother said.

"Yeah? What about it?" Ichigo said.

"You must be thinking that Aoyama boy" her father sulked.

"A boyfriend for Ichigo too?!" Usagi's father shouted the question then he turned to the other father then he began to cry causing all the women in the house to sweet drop "I'm her uncle so you must be sad that your own daughter has joined my daughter and became a delinquent!"

"There, there, Ichigo would never become a delinquent. And neither has our daughter" Usagi's mother said trying to cheer her husband out.

Shino, Usagi's brother looked at Ichigo "What's with you making my dad cry cos?"

"Why do you ask?" Ichigo asked choosing to ignore Shino's question all together.

Usagi's mother spoke to Ichigo "Oh, it's Valentines Day tomorrow!"

"Valentine?" Ichigo and Usagi asked together.

Ichigo's mother leaned to her father "Don't sulk like that" then she whispered "For you I'll"

"Such, not in front of the kids!" Ichigo's father said.

"Okay Ichigo you can give Aoyama chocolate tomorrow!" Ichigo's mom suggested.

Ichigo got up "If you all will excuse me, I'm going to bed now."

"Come on don't be shy!" her father said trying to encourage his daughter.

Ichigo left with a very interested Usagi following right behind her. Ichigo opened the door and grabbed a cook book filled with chocolate inside it.

"These look so good" Ichigo said as Luna jumped on the furniture to take a look at the book.

"For once I thought you would be reading comics" Luna said "Just like your cousin Usagi. Why couldn't you be the reincarnated form of the Moon Princess"

Ichigo looked at Luna "Um Luna, Usagi is right behind you."

"And I heard that Luna!" Usagi shouted at the cat causing the cat to sweet drop.

Usagi looked at Ichigo's book "So what are you going to give Masaya tomorrow?"

Ichigo looked at her cousin "Uh chocolate..."

"That's good!" Usagi said.

Then Ichigo looked at Usagi and Luna.

"What?" Usagi asked her.

Ichigo's face turned into a questioned state of mind "I can't make chocolate...Can I?"

This remark question caused both Usagi and Luna to fall onto the ground in embarrassment.

The next day Ichigo and Usagi were working. In fact everyone but Mint was. The Café was quiet for the past week due to the Mugen Academy. This actually mad the Tokyo Mew Mew feel a bit relieved due to not having so much business, but they were all still very much alert on the very same building.

Ichigo met Keiichiro who was washing a table "Ak-a-sa-ka-san?" Ichigo piped up happily with sparkily eyes.

"Yes?, Ichigo are you hungry? Keiichiro asked her

"Yes" Ichigo said "No, that's not what I meant to say. Actually can you and Makoto teach me how to make chocolate?"

This caused all of the Tokyo Mew Mew to stop what they were doing and glance up at Ichigo. Usagi glanced up to but wasn't surprised at the question.

"Give it up...Give it up" Ryou said.

"I wonder if chocolate made by Ichigo will be edible..."

"Who knows" Zakuro said.

"Hey, hey!" Ichigo said.

"Pudding wants to eat it too!" Pudding said.

"Naturally!" Ichigo said to Pudding.

"I love to eat scary food!" Pudding said causing Ichigo to sweet drop.

"What was that...?" Ichigo asked glumly "You are all meanies! I **CAN **make chocolate!

"You can Ichigo-san" Keiichiro said "With love you can make anything!"

"With love?" Ichigo asked.

Lettuce walked buy "He's right Ichigo-san! Give it your best shot!"

"Thanks Lettuce...I will"

"I say, give it up" Ryou said.

"I wonder if this will go well..."

"Who knows..." Zakuro said.

A few minutes later Ichigo was in the kitchen of the Café. She was at a table with all of the ingredients for chocolate. After hearing the other Tokyo Mew Mew besides Lettuce and a little bit of from Erika trying to put her down, Makoto had agreed to help her and prove the other Mew Mew wrong.

"Akasaka-san, and Makoto-san, thank you for helping me!"

"Since it's Valentine's day, I'd suggest sweet and meltingly soft chocolate" Keiichiro said.

"This time we'll teach you how to make strawberry milk chocolate" Makoto said.

"Wow it looks so yummy" Ichigo said looking at the recipe book.

"Aoyama-Kun will like this one. Right?"

"He will" Erika said " Need anything Keiichiro?" Erika asked.

Keiichiro looked at her "On top of things today aren't you Erika?"

Makoto shook her head "Nope nothing yet."

Erika looked at Ichigo "Making chocolate? Well good luck...I'll be rooting for you Ichigo."

"At least I have three supporters" Ichigo sighed.

"Well then, please start" Keiichiro said "I have to do the dishes."

"Eh? Your not helping?" Ichigo asked.

"We'll explain how to make it, but its pointless if you don't make it yourself" Keiichiro said.

"Besides you have two people to help you...I'm hear, and I'll be watching every move you make...also making other things for customers" Makoto said.

Ichigo put up her sleeves "Alright I'll give it my best shot"

First thing she did was rip the tip of the chocolate bag causing an eruption of chocolate dust to appear and also causing her to cough at it. Then she spilled the milk "Oops! Wheres the towel?! Oh-no!"

"Ichigo-san, you need to calm down" Keiichiro said.

Makoto just nodded as she thought _In the kitchen she acts like Usagi. But everywhere else she isn't like her. I guess I can't blame her after all...I messed up too._

"Ah, I made a mistake!" Ichigo shouted.

In the Café's guest room the Tokyo Mew Mew girls sat at a table. Usagi joined them.

An explosion sounded in the kitchen and a brown dust entered the room. The explosion caused Ami, Minako, Chibi-Usa and Rei to come out of their study room and run to the guest room.

"What was that?" Minako asked.

"Sounded like a bomb" Ami said.

"That was Ichigo" Usagi said "She's trying to make chocolate...So far by the sounds of things not much luck."

"Speaking of that...I thought Ichigo-san was making chocolate, but..." Lettuce began.

"Uh-oh, I added too much!"

"Whats with the explosion?" Zakuro asked.

"Even if she manages to finish it, please don't ask me to taste it" Mint said.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Pudding pipped up.

"I'm already feeling for you Pudding" Chibi-Usa said.

Soon silence fell "Oh, it became quiet" Ami said.

The Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi walked into the room. If one looked at Erika's expression on her face, one knew that something was not right. They glanced at the chocolate that was on a plate. It looked like a blob with strawberries on it.

"Makoto...Akasaka san, this is what I made, but..." Ichigo said.

Keiichiro and Makoto exchanged glances then looked at the object in question "Strange... We can't even guess what mistakes you made."

"What is this muddled object?!" Mint asked rushing over to the object.

"You call this chocolate?" Zakuro asked.

"Looks yummy!!" Pudding shouted running over to the object

"Doesn't it? Try tasting it!" Ichigo said.

"No Pudding!" Chibi-Usa tried to shout a warning to the Mew Mew.

The warning was too late Pudding grabbed a strawberry and popped it into her mouth. Pudding made a face and dashed to the nearest trash can.

"Not even Pudding can eat it"

Usagi ran in tried it and also dashed to the nearest trash can.

"Hey check it out...Not even Usagi can eat it" Rei remarked.

"Ichigo-san did you measure the ingredients properly?" Ami asked.

"I did"

"But since I'm giving it to Aoyama-kun, I couldn't help but serve extra"

"That explains it" Makoto said noticing Ichigo's error right away.

"You can't just add more. You have to do as the recipe says" Keiichiro said.

"I wonder if it is impossible for me after all" Ichigo said as she sighed and placed the plate down.

Lettuce, Erika, and Usagi looked at her as she continued "I thought I would give him homemade chocolate the first time in my life, but..."

"Don't be so down" Lettuce said.

"She's right Ichigo" Erika remarked.

Usagi nodded "Rei why don't you try it?"

"After seeing you and Pudding dash for the trash can...I will not" Rei said.

"But Aoyama-kun wouldn't want weird chocolate like this ether, would he?"

"No" Erika said "But this is an example of trail and error you get better."

"Erika's right as always" Ami said.

"Ichigo-san, what's more important than the looks are the feelings that you put into your chocolate" Keiichiro said causing Ichigo to look at him

"If your efforts reach him. I am sure he will respond" Makoto said.

"Chocolate is such magical candy" Ami remarked.

"Yes, I get you two" Ichigo said.

"Pudding wants to make chocolate for her brothers and sisters too" Pudding said.

Ichigo cheered up "Let's do it together."

_Now that I think about it...My brother like chocolate too._

Lettuce looked at Erika "So who will you make chocolate for...I know you can do it."

"The Aoyomas can do anything" Ichigo said.

Erika then looked out the window as Ryou passed it. He looked in causing Lettuce to blush. Zakuro just smirked and closed her eyes. At five o'clock Ichigo was on the phone with her boyfriend.

"Yes, Aoyoma?" Masaya's voice asked.

"Hello, Aoyoma-kun."

"Ichigo! What's up?" Masaya asked.

"Um, if it's alright with you, maybe we could meet next Sunday?"

"'If it's alright' Sure it is!" Masaya said "We'll meet there as usual?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it!!See you then"

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Um"

"What's wrong?"

"Actually I've been worried about you, and don't tell Erika but her as well"

Ichigo was silent through out this.

"If possible. I wish you and Erika wouldn't fight anymore."

_Why? Aoyoma-kun has _always backed us up, butt.

"I'm sorry for saying weird things all of a sudden... I guess I worry too much"

"No, no...I'm really fine! I am one of the strongest ally of justice next to Sailor Moon. So see you Sunday!"

"Um. Bye-bye"

"Bye-bye" Ichigo said as she hung up _Aoyoma-kun, I'm sorry if I'm worrying you. And as for Erika...I'm sorry for her. Two times she almost lost her life...You do have the right to be worried about her._

Day, by day, Makoto and Keiichiro worked hard to help Ichigo make chocolate.

_I really want you to worry. I want you to be happy and smiling. I hope Aoyoma-kun will be happy when he gets chocolate_

Ichigo was stirring the chocolate when she had the last thought. Keiichiro and Makoto walked by her to watch her stir the chocolate. Ichigo stopped and turned to the two chiefs.

_Ichigo-san, I'm sure your thoughts will surely reach him._

It was Sunday and Ichigo grabbed the chocolate which she put in a box. She giggled happily then started walking outside. She was unaware that Kish was watching her.

"Hey kitty" Kish's voice sounded causing Ichigo to stop her walking and looked for him.

She found him on a building roof.

"This is where we first met, isn't it?" Kish asked.

He flew down towards her and grabbed her chin "You've gained a little weight. Huh?"

"DON'T!" Ichigo shouted pushing the alien back.

"You're always aggressive!" Kish said.

Ichigo brought up her hands ready to defend herself if she needed to "What are you doing here?"

Kish's smile turned into a frown. This caused Ichigo to back away.

"W. What?" Ichigo asked.

Kish pointed to her "I came to pick you up!"

His eyes glew white. At this Ichigo ran trying to escape from Kish but found herself face to face with a fence.

"Too bad Ichigo...Let's go" Kish said.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted.

"Come on already. Even if you say 'no', I'm taking you. I've already decided."

At the park Masaya waited. Ichigo was late again. No surprise there.

"She's late again" Masaya said.

Back with Ichigo and Kish. Kish still had Ichigo cornered "I came all the way to pick you up, so come with me."

"NO! I have an important date! I don't have time for this!"

Kish advanced "I won't forgive you if you disobey me. I'm taking you with me!"

At the park Masaya still waited but he felt an eerie feeling _What's this feeling? Ichigo did something happen?_

"Come with me Ichigo!"

Ichigo dodged the alien's attempt to grab her. But Kish was quick and grabbed her arm.

"No!"

"Why won't you do as I say?" Kish asked.

"Just why should I OBEY you?!"

"'Why?'" Kish asked "Ichigo...I went through the trouble of coming to pick you up...Now come with me...Just the two of us...To a world with nobody else and without fighting"

"Huh? What are you talking about Kish?" Ichigo demanded.

"This way is the only option" Kish said.

"I don't understand! I don't understand what you mean!"

"Don't be stubborn. I know you'll understand"

Ichigo just looked at him as he continued "You'll come with me right?"

"No!"

"I said this much! And you still don't understand?!" Kish shouted he tried to fly off with Ichigo but Ichigo kept her foothold firmly on the ground.

"Come! Come already!"

"I can't! I can't do that. Kish!"

"I want to see Aoyoma-kun!"

Kish was struggling as she finished "He is the only one for me!"

Kish let go and Ichigo stumbled backwards.

"Ichigo, you're still thinking of that human!" Kish said "So you won't come with me no matter what!"

Kish stretched out his hand and his dagger appeared in it "If you won't come then, I'll kill you"

Ichigo gasped and Masaya certainly felt this feeling and he bolted to come to her rescue.

"Here I go Ichigo!" Kish said as he swung his dagger.

Ichigo jumped over the fence and started running. Masaya was running towards the area Ichigo was coming _Ichigo!_

Kish appeared right in front of Ichigo! She jumped down on the ground. Kish still followed her. Ichigo stumbled and Kish was right on her back.

Ichigo grabbed her pendent and kissed it "Mew Mew Strawberry metamorph"

Kish swung his second dagger hitting the pendent out of her hand. It landed near the alien. Kish grabbed it "I'll keep this for a while"

Back at the Café. Lettuce looked at her friends "I'm sure Ichigo gave Masaya the chocolate."

"If she did, I feel sorry for him" Mint said.

Erika ran into the room "Girls. Ichigo is under attack!"

The Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew regrouped and followed Mew Erika.

Kish advanced "I like the way you look. That frightened face is prettier Ichigo."

Kish advanced even more "It's not too late to change your mind. Come with me and I'll save you. I don't want to kill you."

Ichigo stepped back and tripped on a log. She glanced at the alien _ow! I sprained my foot_

"You're still stubborn"

At this moment Masaya appeared out of breath "Ichigo!"

"Aoyoma-kun!" Ichigo said.

"Here comes the bother" Kish said.

"Aoyoma-kun run away!" Ichigo demanded.

"Ichigo I won't run away!" Masaya said he advanced "I didn't come this way to run away"

"But" Ichigo began.

"If that is what you want...I'll send you to your death!" Kish shouted.

"Kish stop it! Aoyoma-kun, please run away!"

"I don't know why, but I'm not scared Ichigo. I want to protect you!" Masaya said.

"SHUT UP! Ichigo is MINE!" Kish shouted.

Kish began to charge up an attack. Ichigo rammed him causing him to misfire. The blast hit a wall and Masaya was knocked onto the ground.

"Aoyoma-kun!"

"Darn it" Kish said.

Suddenly Masaya's body began to glow with blue energy. Both Ichigo and Kish gasped.

"Yes, I am" Masaya began.

He got onto his legs "Ichigo, I am...I am"

Ichigo watched opened mouthed as Masaya closed his eyes and turned into the Blue Knight.

"I am the one who was born to protect thee" The Blue Knight said.

Ichigo was struck dumbfounded and she kept her eyes on the Blue Knight "Aoyoma-kun is..."

The Blue Knight turned to Kish "I won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt Ichigo. I'll protect her even at the cost of my life."

"Why do you always bother me?" Kish asked as he got up "Why are you stealing everything from me?"

The Blue Knight's eyes narrowed.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kish shouted bringing out his second dagger "If only you didn't exist...If only! I'll never forgive you"

Kish charged the Blue Knight, but the Blue Knight avoided the attack. Then the two started to ether attack or defend themselves. Ichigo watched the Blue Knight _What's wrong Blue Knight...Did you get hurt by the explosion?_

The weapons locked together and Kish said "I will take Ichigo with me!"

"I won't let you!" the Blue Knight said landing a blow at Kish's stomach.

Kish avoided two strikes to the head. The third strike nearly hit his cheek. The Blue Knight struck out again, but Kish vanished only to appear overhead. The Blue Knight was right in front of him.

With one mighty blow the Blue Knight knocked Kish onto the ground.

At this moment the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi came along. At the sight of the Blue Knight, Sailor Uranus had to be retained from harming him.

"Ichigo!" the Tokyo Mew Mew shouted.

"Are you alright cos?" Sailor Moon asked.

"To Sailor Moon's question yes. But to everyone else. Everyone!"  
"That's the Blue Knight!" Mew Pudding shouted.

"Looks like Kish got beaten!" Sailor Uranus smirked.

"Not yet...not defeated yet!" Kish said "Ichigo is mine!"

Kish aimed his daggers and sent out a burst of energy at the Blue Knight. The Blue Knight screamed watched the blast come near him.

"Aoyoma-Kun!" Ichigo shouted.

"Brother!" Mew Erika shouted.

"Aoyoma-Kun is" Mew Lettuce began.

"She certainly called him the Blue Knight" Mew Mint said.

"What does that mean?" Mew Pudding asked.

"Let's help him!" Sailor Mars said.

"Wait!" Ryou said.

"Why?" the Tokyo Mew Mew asked her.

A rose flew down from the air stopping the attack before hitting the Blue Knight and striking Kish in his chest.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Stalkers that hunt innocent maidens and try to destroy one's relationship...I Tuxedo Kamen will not allow this to continue!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped down and aided the Blue Knight. Kish looked at Tuxedo Kamen and the Blue Knight "I'll destroy both of you!"

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

Sailor Moon nodded "Moon Crises make up!"

Soon she was Super Sailor Moon. Kish looked at Super Sailor Moon wide eyed with fear.

Super Sailor Moon aimed her weapon "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

Kish stopped his attack "I consider this a loss. I went way over head Ichigo. Sorry. Time for me to go."

The Blue Knight and Tuxedo Kamen exchanged high-fives. To the Tokyo Mew Mew the battle was over. Kish had retreated and cowardly ran away from the battle. In the end Ichigo and Masaya walked to the park. Where she gave him her chocolate.

He took a look at the chocolate at first then he ate a piece.

"Taste good!" Masaya said.

"Really...This is my first time...I'm so relieved!" Ichigo said.

"I surprised you" Masaya said "I even surprised myself."

Ichigo smiled at him as she thought _With Masaya helping me out. Mistress Nine is going down! Together he and I could work together to bring peace back to the world._

The other Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi watched silently.

**Reviews please! The Blue Knight's identity is revealed! And what is the next battle going to contain? Will Tuxedo Kamen start his own hero team? Find out next in the next chapter Chapter 31: The Last Five Witch.**


	31. Chapter 31: The Last Five Witch

Chapter 31: The Last Five Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Tokyo Mew Mew; I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichgio Angel Mode, the Dark Mew Mew and the Dark Senshi.

Ichigo woke up in her guest room at the Tsukinos. She watched as Chibi-Usa walked into her room. Ichigo looked at the small girl. She looked at Ichigo equally. Chibi-Usa then decided to speak up her feeling for Hotaru to know which side Ichigo was on.

"So Ichgio, whose side are you on?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Ichigo smiled "The Sailor Senshi's side! Who else?"

"That's not what I meant Ichigo" Chibi-Usa said, "I meant where do you stand with the Mistress Nine problem?"

Ichigo's smile turned to a serious look "I believe you and Erika. Erika's senses haven't failed her yet. She tends to see the true person's feelings. She knows what Hotaru is going threw.

"So…you are on my side?" Chibi-Usa asked and after a nod from the Mew Mew Leader continued "Cause Erika has the Inner Scorpion…"

Ichigo nodded "You got it! Plus she is the only one of us that actually can connect with Hotaru about Mistress Nine."

Just then Usagi burst into the room full of energy "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!!"

The shout started Ichigo and made her cat ears pop out but she flashed a fake smile at Usagi "Good morning to you too cos"

"Oh sorry about that! I forgot that you had that problem," Usagi said noticing the cat ears.

Ichigo sat on her bed and her ears went away "It's nothing to worry about cos…so what brings you into my room?"

" I heard you talking to Chibi-Usa so I was just passing by" Usagi said.

"Usagi where do you stand?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"About Mistress Nine? I stand with Ichigo on this one 100" Usagi said.

Both Ichigo and Usagi then talked to Chibi-Usa about Mistress Nine. The two knew for a fact that Erika would defend the girl Hotaru and try to find a way to separate Hotaru from Mistress Nine or so they thought.

Meanwhile Mamoru had called an all guys meeting. Ryou was in the apartment complex. Soon Masaya also showed up.

"What's up?" Masaya asked Mamoru as he entered the room "I had to make an excuse for leaving the Kendo Club today."

Mamoru crossed his arms as he spoke "It seems as if we all wish to defend our girlfriends! So how would you all like to make a little hero team of our own?"

Masaya looked at Ryou "So who are you?"

Ryou spoke up "I don't know why but I love your sister. I love her so much that I want to protect her. I can transform into a cat myself but I doubt that would be useful very much so I became Moonlight Knight."

"You have a good point…Even I wish to defend Ichigo" Masaya said.

Mamoru nodded "I know how you both feel! I always want to protect Usagi. So back to my question anyone want to form a little hero team of our own?"

Masaya nodded "I'm up for it, if it is to save the girls we love."

Ryou nodded "Besides I have a debt to give to the aliens. Plus also I want to protect Erika. I will join. I'll be your genius of the group."

Mamoru nodded as the boys shook hands with each other.

"So what will we call ourselves?" Mamoru asked.

"The Romance Knights" Masaya asked.

"Sounds good to me" Ryou said.

"Then we have it…The Romance Knights it is. So may I ask you Ryou why the aliens have a debt to pay you?" Mamoru asked.

Ryou looked at the ground as he related his story to Mamoru and Masaya. How he and Keiichiro decided to make the Tokyo Mew Mew's for his long dead dad. Too the injection that he used to test himself just to make sure that no harm would come to the girls.

"And I thought Erika and I had a sad past" Masaya said recalling that his parents were killed in a car crash.

"I can relate to that too. My parents were killed in a car crash" Mamoru said "Then I guess you have your ways Ryou. I accept that. These aliens killed your parents and you want to make them realize that they just can't do that to others."

Ryou nodded "They are the reason why the Tokyo Mew Mew exsist! If it wasn't for them, the Mew Mews would be normal girls. Plus Mamoru your cousin and sister Masaya, Erika wouldn't be possessed by the Inner Scorpion."

"It's called fate" Mamoru said "Science is unpredictable Ryou. You tested it and saw it was okay. You had no idea at all that messing with animal cells would have the Inner Demon."

Masaya nodded at the comment. Then sitting down the three boys worked on a plan. Then they drew straws to see how would be the leader. That task leads to Mamoru being the leader.

"The girls are planning to go back to Mugen Academy. They will not take Chibi-Usa along…I'm telling you all this now she is Usagi's and my future daughter. She is feeling down about Hotaru. I say we watch over her just to be on the bright side," Mamoru said suggested.

Masaya nodded "Then that means…That Chibi-Usa is Erika and my's future grand cousin?

Mamoru nodded "It does. Hey does your sister know that Chibi-Usa is her future grand cousin?"

"Yes, actually she told me that her Inner Scorpion told her the truth about Chibi-Usa. She was thrilled to find out that she will have a grand child!" Masaya said "he she then said the Inner Scorpion shouted at her for getting excited about it."

Ryou blushed "Well didn't think that the Inner Scorpion saw children as a bother. She doesn't seem to see Erika as a bother."

"That's because she settled in Erika and choose her to be her offspring" Masaya said.

Mamoru looked at them "So we all agree that we watch over Chibi-Usa. Sailor Pluto will be helping us. So will Mew Erika"

The boys nodded together in agreement.

Meanwhile back at Dr. Tomoe's lab. He had just gotten done talking to his last five-witch member. This one promised him that she would succeed in getting the Pure Hearts for Mistress Nine. It caused his assistant to become jealous.

The last five-witch member entered Mugen academy and said, "It's time our students…Time to give us your Pure Hearts!"

Soon a long line caught The Mew Mew's and Sailor Senshi's eyes. The two teams followed the lines! There they saw the Pure Hearts being stolen. The last five-witch member noticed the girls.

"I'm sorry but this is a private party! And you were not invited!" the last five witch said.

She made a bubble appear around the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew causing them to float up into another room. From behind them Haruka and Michiro watched silently.

"Upstairs?" Haruka asked.

Michiru nodded "Yes"

When they were up stairs the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi looked around the room. There a desk sat.

"I'm guessing we are in the principal's office" Pudding joked.

"Hello Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi" the last five witch said.

She glanced at them " I am the best of the Witches Five!"

Makoto got up "Then I guess we Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew don't need to waste anymore time now. Come on let's pulverize this girl. And why haven't they sent you first if you are the best one?"

Soon the Sailor Senshi were transformed and their allies the Tokyo Mew Mew were transformed as well. The allied teams looked at the last five witch.

"Burning Ring Mandela!" Sailor Mars shouted attacking the five witch first.

The building's windows shattered at the attack.

"Yes! Did I get her?" Sailor Mars asked.

Suddenly a blast struck her sending her to the ground. She got up and avoided another Red blast however the second blue blast hit her.

"Sailor Mars!" the two teams shouted.

Sailor Venus turned to the last five witch! "Venus Love Me Chain!"

The chain wrapped around the blue witch "Now you have no where to run!"

Suddenly a red blast hit Sailor Venus causing her to fall.

To the Tokyo Mew Mew's and Inner Senshi's dismay, there was two of the witches.

Sailor Jupiter tried to attack "Jupiter Wide Pressure!"

The two staffs the witches held absorbed her attack then they attacked her back.

"Man!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Try mine!" Mew Ichigo shouted she aimed her bell weapon "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The two witches smiled as their staff negated her attack. Then they attacked Mew Ichigo.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mew Mint said.

"I'm fine…this has happened before hasn't it?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Mew Lettuce nodded "Right with another encounter with a fake Mew Aqua. That turtle Chimera Anima."

Back outside of the Mugen building. Chibi-Usa was at Hotaru's house. She transformed to Sailor Chibi-Moon. Inside it was Dr. Tomoe's assistant. She glanced down "So that brat is a Sailor Scout too. I'll give Mistress Nine her Pure Heart."

The doors opened making Sailor Chibi-Moon frightened and back away. Besides this scare she went inside it.

"Hotaru?" Chibi-Moon asked as the doors closed.

Dr. Tomoe's assistant came out into Pure view "Hotaru isn't here right now. She said that she wants to see you. Along with your Pure Heart."

Before the assistant could move a red rose flew from the air stopping her.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Chibi-Usa said.

"A solid friendship is something that can go down a long way. You are cold and don't have any friends" the tuxedo clad guy said.

"Take this!" the assistant said attacking Chibi-Usa.

A white rose, disrupted her attack.

"What? Another Tuxedo Kamen?" the assistant asked.

Suddenly another white clothed man appeared "The Moonlight shows the power of friendship! And I agree with Tuxedo Kamen on this one you have no friends."

"Moonlight Knight?" Chibi-Moon asked for this was the first time she had ever seen the Moonlight Knight. Her future mother Usagi had told her about the Moonlight Knight. _But weren't you Mamoru?_

The assistant looked at the two men "Doesn't matter! Take this!"

She threw another red blast the blast hit Chibi-Moon. This blast flung her out the window!

"Chibi-Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen and Moonlight Knight shouted.

Chibi-Moon landed on the ground with both Tuxedo Kamen and Moonlight Knight on the assistant's back. The Assistant was on her back.

"Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

A blast roared straight towards the Assistant knocking her back. She glanced to see Sailor Pluto. She was about to send out another red blast to block her opponent's views. But she didn't see Mew Erika until it was too late.

"Leave my future grand cousin alone! Ribbon…Erika Venom!"

Mew Erika's claws and tail sent out its venom attack. The attack hits the assistant pushing her back.

The heroes surrounded the assistant and she looked around at them. Two were Tuxedo Kamen and the Moonlight Knight. One was Sailor Pluto, and another was the Mew Mew that the Death Busters had targeted Mew Erika!

The assistant grinned at the Mew Mew as the Tokyo Mew Mew positioned herself right in front of Sailor Chibi-Moon "Well, it's time that I get two birds with one stone"

She sent out a red blast clogging everyone's vision. Seeing her moment she grabbed both Mew Erika and Chibi-Moon. However she didn't get inside her escape hole, for a blue sword came out of nowhere catching her in the stomach! She gasped and let go. Mew Erika landed safely and glanced around. Chibi-Moon found herself in the hands of the oddest-looking hero she had ever seen. He had blond hair wore a blue uniform, he also had pointy ears just like the aliens.

"Have no fear little one…I am the Blue Knight. I am a friend to you, the Sailor Senshi and the Tokyo Mew Mew," the guy said as he landed on the ground.

"That was a close one brother" Mew Erika said to the Blue Knight as the dust cleared.

The assistant looked at the heroes surrounding her. She glanced at the Blue Knight.

"You are supposed to be one of us!" she said.

The Blue Knight put his sword down as his sister took his side "I cannot allow you to kill my sister, nor can I afford to have a little girl lose her life. And just because I look like an alien doesn't mean I am one."

"You tell her Blue Knight" Tuxedo Kamen said to his partner.

The Heroes and Heroines lowered their weapons.

"Ha, not even the mightier heroes can stop me when I'm on a mission!" the assistant said.

"Try us!" Mew Erika shouted.

The Assistant tried but as soon as she did the Blue Knight's sword swung catching the attack and stooped the red clogging vision attack leaving the Assistant to be shocked for she had thought nothing could stop the attack. Tuxedo Kamen swung his cane like a sword catching the assistant in her chest knocking the wind out of her. The Moonlight Knight grabbed a tiny sword from his belt and flung it at her. The sword hit sinking deep into her shoulder.

"Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted her attack hit the Assistant.

"Ribbon…Erika Venom!" Mew Erika shouted.

The attack hit the Assistant knocking her down onto the ground.

"Do you surrender?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

The assistant smirked "Hey Blue Knight…That really felt god like"

"What do you mean?" all of the heroes and heroes said.

The assistant smirked again "Pretty soon he will awaken."

She turned to Mew Erika "Your telling me you can't sense what is going to happen?"

"With the Blue Knight my brother? No I assure you he is just powerful cause he takes Kendo lessons!" Mew Erika said.

The assistant smirked as she began to vanish "Just one More Mew Aqua and you Blue Knight will be no more."

"What does she mean?" Tuxedo Kamen asked Mew Erika.

"I don't know, however she sounded serious for once…However I never trusted evil" Mew Erika said

**Good one! Hey you trusted me right?**

_Um at first no._

**Why you little brat**

_Because I didn't know you cared for me at first_

**Now do you trust me?**

_After having me own the Dark Senshi and the Dark Mew Mew yes_

**I don't sense anything ether. Apparently we are all missing something and she was not going to give that something out**

_I know._

Tuxedo Kamen looked around at his future daughter "That was close Chibi-Moon"

Chibi-Moon turned to the Blue Knight, Moonlight Knight and Tuxedo Kamen "Are you three on a team our something…Cause I never seen this much heroes with us. It's usually just Tuxedo Kamen or as I hear in the Tokyo Mew Mew's case the Blue Knight!"

The three heroes nodded as Tuxedo Kamen answered, "Yes we are the Romance Knights. We fight to protect those that we love"

"Things are gone for now" the Blue Knight said "I don't know what she meant about me having god like strength."

Moonlight Knight nodded "Something isn't adding up. Let's just forget about what she said for now. I'll look into it when we get back Tuxedo Kamen."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded "How?"

"Masha is always flying around watching our battles!" Moonlight Knight said "I'll be watching him with Mew Erika at my side. Won't you join me Mew Erika?"

Mew Erika turned her head to him "Sure! And I'd love too"

Back with Sailor Moon and her friends, they were having a hard time with the last Five Witch member. She had stopped every heroine's attack and just attacked harder. To the Tokyo Mew Mew whom had experienced this sort of thing before were the ones thinking of a plan to defeat her.

"See any turtle shell on her?" Mew Lettuce asked.

"No and if they were…We'd have to have the Blue Knight on our side" Mew Mint said recalling the turtle Chimera Anima.

Suddenly Mew Pudding got an idea. She ran up to the Five-witch members whom were threating to destroy the Sailor Senshi first. Mew Pudding jumped onto their staffs.

"Hey get off unless you want to be destroyed monkey girl!" the blue witch said.

"Yeah!" the red one said.

The witches then raised their weapons to throw Mew Pudding off their weapons. The result was a clunk on the head on the two witches.

"That was fun!" Mew Pudding said watching the two witches.

"That's it!" Mew Ichigo said.

She turned to Sailor Mercury whom nodded at her look "Bubble Spray!"

"Ha, trying to block our vision? How lame!" the witches said.

Soon Sailor Moon, Mew Ichigo, Mew Lettuce, Mew Zakuro, Mew Mint and Sailor Venus attacked with range moves. However the staffs absorbed them.

"It's no use! That just powers us up!" the witches said.

Suddenly Sailor Jupiter ran out and punched the blue one causing the blue one to stop and watch Sailor Mars vanish. She ran after Sailor Mars even after the red one told her not too. Sailor Jupiter then punched her. She tried to go after Sailor Jupiter. The two witches chased after Sailor Mars or Sailor Jupiter. Both girls could feel the two witches on their trail. Both aimed their weapons and fired. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars dodged the attacks. Causing the attacks to hit the witches and killing them.

"Alright!" Mew Ichigo shouted grabbing her friend's hands.

The girls turned to go as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune came in.

"Any dimension?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"No" Sailor Moon said.

"The Pure Hearts went back in" Sailor Neptune began.

Mew Ichigo nodded "Yes, the day is saved but this school lead us nowhere."

"At the moment. Hey the last five witch is dead!" Mew Pudding said.

"We are still not clear yet…the aliens might be harder now" Mew Ichigo said.

"Right" Sailor Neptune said, "They will take command of the Death Busters. As you know they will not be after Pure Hearts."

"They will be after Mew Aqua's more than Pure Hearts" Mew Ichigo said getting Sailor Neptune's drift.

"Which means that we put our dearest trust in your Mew Mew" Sailor Uranus said "Only you can find Mew Aquas"

"We will do our best" Mew Ichigo said.

The group left the building.

Back at the lab, Dr. Tomoe was shaken all of his Death Busters were gone. He was already beginning to regret killing Mimete with the Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi. However he still had his allies the aliens, plus his terribly wounded assistant.

He walked in "Are you okay?"

"No…KISH, PIE, TART…Get in here…I have something your going to like" the assistant said.

The aliens came in the room to here her.

**Reviews please. Sorry I changed Chibi-Usa's kidnapping scene. However I am planning for her to have her Pure Heart Stolen so that Mistress Nine and Deep Blue work together to try and stop our heroes and heroines from winning. So who do you think the assistant felt?  
**


	32. Chapter 32: Awaken Disasters!

Chapter 32: Awaken Disasters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichgio Angel Mode, the Dark Mew Mew and the Dark Senshi.

In Dr. Tomoe's lab he looked at his assistant. She looked around as the aliens crowded around her wanting to learn what she had found out. To Dr. Tomoe, Kish was still smarting that the Blue Knight has taken everything away from him. She looked at Pie and Tart. She then spoke the message as the Mistress Nine also walked into the room.

"The Blue Knight, my alien friends is...Deep Blue" Kaorinite said.

"Deep Blue is the Blue Knight?" all of the aliens asked.

Karoinite smiled "Yes, when I tried to steel Sailor Chibi-Moon a second time his sword stopped my attack like it was nothing to it."

Pie nodded and crossed his arms "Yes, Deep Blue can do the same thing."

"Plus he felt nearly god like" Karoinite said.

Pie nodded again at Mistress Nine "So the hero will turn into their greatest enemy. Do the Mew Mew know about it?"

Karoinite shook her head "No. Surprisingly not even Mew Erika."

Pie watched as Karoinite described the battle. Pie then nodded "Sounds like...Deep Blue is closer to awakening than we thought."

Mistress Nine looked weakly at them "Can he possibly win without me?"

Kish turned to Mistress Nine "Oh, Mistress Nine, Deep Blue could possibly destroy the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi but he may allow you to help him."

"Yet the Inner Demon is still inside that young Mew Mew" Mistress Nine said.

Dr. Tomoe spoke "Forgive us in our efforts Mistress Nine...Two of the Death Busters had tried to steal it away from her. One the second one almost had it."

"Almost doesn't cut it!" Mistress Nine shouted.

"She's right!" a voice said and the room clouded in a dark blue color.

"Deep Blue Sama" Tart said as he and Pie bowed to him.

Mistress Nine smirked "At least someone agrees with me."

"Totally..." Deep Blue said angrily but before he vanished he continued "You better find me a Mew Aqua quick."

Mistress Nine turned to Dr. Tomoe "Dr. Tomoe...I am growing weaker and weaker. I need Pure Hearts!"

Kish smiled "Since Masaya Aoyoma is the Blue Knight, I say we take his spirit!"

Karoinite looked at him "That would be treason Kish. Masaya isn't just the Blue Knight but he is also Deep Blue!"

Kish nodded "I know, but maybe the Mew Mew were right all along. Maybe we can save our planet by using the Blue Knight's spirit. What do you think Tart?"

"Yes I will" Tart said.

Pie looked at his son and Kish "You two are not serious. But why son are you going with Kish?"

Tart gulped "If Kish says what is true. We can save our own planet from it's fate. It's worth a shot."

Mistress Nine spoke weakly "At least they are not Death Busters...I'd have you kill them for treason"

Dr. Tomoe looked at Pie "So what would you do?"

Pie took his time then he spoke "I will loyally follow Deep Blue Sama."

"That is what I was expecting..." Kish said.

Pie then said "By the next time we meet...We might be enemies."

Kish and Tart left leaving Pie behind. Mistress Nine looked at him "Pie, would you consider that you command the Death Busters? I mean you are an alien but, we need someone to use our monsters."

Pie nodded "Yes, I accept"

Dr. Tomoe nodded "I wonder how it will go with Kish and your son."

Pie looked at him "I suggest we launch a series of attacks. It sounds like it'll take Kish weeks for his plan."

Dr. Tomoe nodded "Were the enemies down. So do we have a Pure Heart?"

Karoinite nodded "Sailor Chibi-Moon!"

Pie nodded "Right...The more we were them down...the easier it will be to take her Pure Heart."

The villains hatched their master plan. Day by day they attacked Tokyo constantly. Sure they lost the battles but surely the heroines and heroes were tiring out. In one battle led by Kish, the Blue Knight got so mad that he practically blew up a rocky trap thanks to Kish threating to kill Mew Ichigo. This made Masaya weaker.

Ichigo and Usagi were reviewing the facts when Kish attacked them last. Ami had tried to put two and two together. The Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were definitely tired at so many attacks. Mew Erika along with the Outer Scouts were sent to find Dr. Tomoe's hidden base. They knew it had to be somewhere in the Mugen Academy. So far the efforts failed.

"Man, where is it?" Sailor Uranus asked frustrated because this was the eighth day they were sent to Mugen Academy.

Mew Erika sighed and continued to look around "I know how you feel. We must keep looking for it."

Sailor Neptune butted in "Doesn't it bother you that it seems that it's only Pie that's attacking?"

Sailor Pluto nodded "Plus every time a Mew Aqua showed up it turned out to be false."

Mew Erika nodded "Yes, I'm beginning to wonder if there is actually another Mew Aqua out here. I mean we found one thanks to Mew Mint. But where is that last Mew Aqua?"

The four girls searched the compound together hoping to find the entrance to the lab.

Back at the Cafe. The Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were taking a break from the fighting.

"What is going on?" Ami asked.

"The attacks are getting much more sever" Makoto concluded.

Ryou nodded "Yes, something is not adding up. Kish only attacked us for some reason...Listen, why don't you girls take the day off. I have a feeling that your battles are about to become a lot worse

"But what about your girlfriend Erika?" Minako asked.

"I want her to do what she wants to do...Not what I decide to do. If she likes to search for the lab then she can do that" Ryou said.

"Dang, I thought I would get to see him blush" Minako said as the girls ran out of the cafe.

That day the Mew Mews split up doing normal things. Ichigo went to find Masaya, she and Usagi were walking together to find him. They couldn't find him! The two girls went sprinting.

Ichigo asked another Kendo Team member if he saw him.

"Sorry Ichigo. He didn't show up."

Usagi with Ichigo then walked to Mamoru's apartment.

"What brings you here Ichigo and you too Usagi...You are supposed to work."

"Ryou has said that he thinks the battles will be more sever!" Usagi said "Besides we were looking for Masaya. Has he stopped by here?"

Mamoru looked at Ichigo "Masaya's disappeared?"

Ichigo nodded "Yes, I was going to spend the day with him."

"He isn't here. Come on were going to look for him."

Inside another base Kish and Tart were gathered around it. Inside it they saw thousands of Chimera Animas.

"Wow Kish, you were not kidding. This is a laboratory of Chimera Animas!" Tart said.

Kish then explained his plan "We distract the Mew Mews and Sailor Senshi with this army. While they are distracted we go in and try to take Masaya's spirit. Are you ready?"

"Ready Kish"

Soon the aliens were out and then attacked Tokyo with the Chimera Animas! Keiichiro and Ryou had gotten the signal. Ryou and Keiichiro looked at each other...The final battle was about to unfold. Ryou pushed the buttons so that the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Girls...This is Keiichiro! The enemy is attacking with their greatest attack ever. If you girls try your hardest when separated, then there is a way you can win this! If you defeat this, then I'll make you tea when you all report here...Good luck"

Soon all of the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were engaging the Chimera Animas.

Upon hearing this is Mamoru's car Ichigo and Usagi exchanged glances. In Mugen Academy, Mew Erika heard Ichigo's voice "Everyone!"

"Ichigo!" Ryou's voice shouted at her "Do you know the situation?"

"Yes, the enemy is attacking downtown!! I know that...But Masaya is missing!"

In the Cafe Ryou and Keiichiro nodded to each other "Everyone regroup as soon as possible. The alien are targeting Masaya!"

Mew Erika gasped as she heard this. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus looked at her "Go, Mew Erika find your brother! We'll handle looking for the dimension!"

Soon enough Mew Erika found Masaya. The boy was staggering slowly.

"Masaya!" Mew Erika shouted.

Masaya turned to her and then she saw Dr. Tomoe.

"You" she said "What have you done to my brother?"

Dr. Tomoe smiled "Nothing...Nothing yet"

Karoinite appeared holding Chibi-Usa whom was sleeping on a sofa!

"Sailor Chibi-Moon!" Mew Erika shouted.

Suddenly she saw a purple hand extend and reach Sailor Chibi-Moon's heart! The purple hand absorbed the heart! Mew Erika glanced up to see the true Mistress Nine! Mistress Nine glanced at her "Mew Erika...Surrender the Inner Demon to me!"

"Never!" Mew Erika shouted.

Kish and Tart tried to appear but in front of them. Masaya's body turned bright blue. In his place of what should have been the Blue Knight was a new form. This form had the blue uniform of the Blue Knight but had Black Hair.

"Brother?" Mew Erika asked.

The alien glanced up "I am Deep Blue. This planet is in an alliance with me and Mistress Nine. Sister I beg of you to join us...Your Inner Demon could help us destroy our enemies!"

Mew Erika was shaken up from seeing Deep Blue "I will never side with evil!"

**Tell him girl!**

Mistress Nine glared at her "Then I'll just take you're Pure Heart and Inner Demon!"

Mistress Nine made a grab for Mew Erika, but Deep Blue held her hand "This is a family dispute! Even though it's you Mistress Nine. It is my duty to eliminate others. If my human's sister won't turn, then I will destroy her."

Mew Erika glanced up at Deep Blue "Both you and Mistress Nine won't stop me!"

Mew Erika charged Deep Blue "Come on Deep Blue!"

Deep Blue held Mistress Nine back "I'll deal with my sister. You will see it that you will be strong without the Inner Demon!"

He drew his sword. Mew Erika lashed out a punch to Deep Blue! Deep Blue dodged and swung his sword. Mew Erika barely had time to dodge the sword. The sword clanged on the ground. Mew Erika stung out at him! Deep Blue then caught her tail! Then he threw her into the ground. He lashed out another sword strike at Mew Erika, but the Tokyo Mew Mew dodged the attack.

**He's good dear.**

_I know if you have any plans...Then now will be the time to tell me_

**I'm working on it dear...I'm working on it! Use me!**

_It would work but then Mistress Nine would attack us_

**It's a suggestion. On it I'm working on it**

Mew Erika dodged another sword blast and kicked Deep Blue. The kick hit his chest. Deep Blue didn't seem to be effected by the kick. He lifted up his hand and unleashed a blast of energy at Mew Erika! The attack hit Mew Erika and she screamed as the electric attack coursed over her! The attacked knocked her onto the ground in a matter of seconds.

_He's strong...How can I defeat him alone?_

"Surrender sister! I can still spare you" Deep Blue said.

"NEVER!" Mew Erika said as she fought to stand on her legs.

Mistress Nine smirked at her "Not even the great Scorpion Mew Mew can stop Deep Blue!"

Mew Erika ignored the evil Mistress Nine! She bravely stood on her two legs. She glanced at the evil Deep Blue "My true brother is inside you! I don't blame the actual good people...You are to blame if you kill me"

"If that is your wish sister" Deep Blue taunted her.

"Ribbon...Erika Venom!" Mew Erika shouted.

Deep Blue raised his sword and released a blast at the venom. The two attacks collided nearly equal to each other! But then the sword blast sent two slices. One slice beam hit Mew Erika's arm and another across her chest. This caused the Tokyo Mew Mew to lean onto her knees.

Deep Blue then sent out more blue blasts at Mew Erika. Erika barely dodged on the second one hit. This took her down again.

Deep Blue looked at the Mew Mew's nearly fried body! Mistress Nine looked at the Tokyo Mew Mew. Did Deep Blue actually kill the Mew Mew? Suddenly she saw the Tokyo Mew Mew twitch. She weakly began to regain her foot hold. First she was on her knees, then she weakly got onto her feet. Just then Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto arrived at the scene. They gasped as they saw Mew Erika get taken down, not once but twice! They ran over to Mew Erika.

"Mew Erika!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

Mew Erika glanced back weakly "Sailor Uranus! Neptune, Pluto! Stay back"

"But you can hardly take him on!" Sailor Uranus said as she tried to help Mew Erika.

Sailor Pluto held her back "Hold on"

"Why?" Sailor Neptune asked.

Sailor Pluto looked at her comrades "This is something that Mew Erika has too do."

Deep Blue glanced at Mew Erika "You are finished sister!"

"Masaya?" the three Outer Scouts asked.

Mew Erika nodded "Yes, but Deep Blue was so secret that not even I could know it. I'm going to go all out on him. This means I'm going to use her on him and see if she can do anything to him"

Deep Blue then fired at Mew Erika again.

"You alien creep!" Sailor Uranus shouted as Mew Erika fell to the ground barely breathing.

Mew Erika's body soon began to glow with orange. Her eyes fell into deep anger and hatred. Her claws grew twice as they normally were. Then her tail finally grew it's stinger. In Mew Erika's place was Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode.

Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode glared at Deep Blue. To the Outer Scouts they heard Deep Blue chuckle "It's what I always wanted...Mew Erika at full power!"

Mistress Nine glanced Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode "Deep Blue kill her!"

Deep Blue nodded "Now things are going to get interesting! Come Inner Demon! Test your strength against mine!"

With the speed of light, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode charged Deep Blue! To Mistress Nine, there was no way she could fight off the incredible speed! But now it was time for Deep Blue to prove that he was a god! With eye breaking speed Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode's left claw was caught onto Deep Blue's left fist. Then he aimed his right had and fired an electric blast at the Inner Demon!

"No way!" Sailor Uranus shouted as the Inner Demon rocked backwards.

She refused to fall. This was a challenge for it and it hated challenges! The fight between Deep Blue and Inner Demon continued. Both were actually matching blow to blow, but Deep Blue proved more stronger. Already the Inner Demon had received countless sword wounds. Blood was dripping everywhere on Mew Erika's body mostly where sword blast slices struck her. The Inner Demon raised it's claws and tail.

It fired, once more Deep Blue countered with his sword blast attack. The two attacks hit but Deep Blue's attack kept on slicing the Inner Demon making her stop her own attack.

Deep Blue smiled "You're strong Inner Demon! But now it's time for you to die!"

Deep Blue held his sword and the Inner Demon watched him carefully. The two then charged. Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode swung one of her scissor claw and her tail. Deep Blue swung his sword.

"MEW ERIKA!" a shout shouted.

Just as Mew Erika thudded to the ground, Outer Scouts turned to see Mew Ichigo with the other Tokyo Mew Mew and the Inner Senshi.

**Sorry dear...I couldn't help **you

_What's going to happen?_

**We will die together...**

_Not how I wanted to die._

Mew Ichigo ran over to her best friend.

"Mew Erika get up!" she shouted touching her friend's chest.

Mew Erika didn't stir. Then Mew Mews gasped as they saw Deep Blue and Mistress Nine side-by-side. They were greeted the same way from the Inner Senshi.

"Who's that girl with the black star?" Sailor Venus asked.

"That's Mistress Nine" Sailor Uranus said.

Deep Blue turned to the heroine groups s he cleaned his blood stained sword, "Your second-in-command wasn't much for me Mew Mew. Now it is your turn!"

Mistress Nine turned to Sailor Moon "If you surrender the Holy Grail...I'll spare Mew Erika's life."

Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo glanced at Mew Erika, then to the powerful villains. Mew Ichigo gasped "No, it can't be! Masaya!"

Sailor Moon looked up "Deep Blue is Masaya!"

Mew Ichigo and her remaining Mew Mews were struck dumbfounded! They were wondering on just what to do. They glanced at Mew Erika's badly bleeding body. Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo were in a pickle. They had to save Mew Erika's life providing that Mew Erika hung onto life and to save the Earth from Deep Blue and Mistress Nine.

**Reviews please**

**Deep Blue and Mistress Nine has awaken...Deep Blue also defeated Mew Erika! However is Mew Erika really dead? How can our heroines and heroes defeat this double threat. The final battle is about to begin! Chapter 33: The Last Mew Aqua**


	33. Chapter 33: Final Battle P1

Chapter 33: Final Battle P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichgio Angel Mode, the Dark Mew Mew and the Dark Senshi.

Mew Ichigo and the rest of her Mew Mew stood looking at Deep Blue in shock. To the Outer Scouts, the Mew Mews were totally caught off guard. Also nothing could've prepared them for this encounter when they knew Deep Blue was Masaya. Another thing that took them off guard was Mew Erika. Deep Blue had somehow gotten past her Inner Demon. Now Mew Erika was lying in a pool of blood. Sailor Mercury scanned Mew Erika's body.

"Mew Ichigo...She's alive!" Sailor Mercury said.

"What? Mew Erika is alive?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Sailor Mercury nodded "However not for long...If she remains unconscious as she is now, then she will die within five minutes due to blood loss."

"And if she wakes up?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Then she'll still die, but she'll live for another ten minutes" Sailor Mercury said.

"So..." Mew Ichigo began then she finished it "Then she'll die anyway"

Sailor Mercury nodded sadly.

"Not true!" Mew Zakuro said.

The Inner Scouts and Outer Scouts turned to her.

"She will survive her injuries providing that we find a Mew Aqua in time."

"If she dies" Sailor Moon said "I could use my crystle to revive her"

"And die yourself" everyone said.

"Not worth it cos" Mew Ichigo said "Erika would not want you to lose your life because she died."

Mew Ichigo looked at Mew Zakuro "She's right...A Mew Aqua can restore life and even heal fatal injuries."

This made the Tokyo Mew Mew regroup and glare at Deep Blue and Mistress Nine. The final battle was going to begin. But the Mew Mew decided to give it one final shot for Masaya to turn back.

"Masaya...You've always said you want to protect Mew Ichigo!" Mew Lettuce said "Don't you love her anymore?"

"I was beginning to admire the love you and Ichigo shared!" Mew Mint said.

Deep Blue just looked at them and lowered his hands towards Mew Ichigo and unleashed a burst of energy at her.

"Cousin!" Sailor Moon shouted hearing Mew Ichigo scream in pain.

Mew Zakuro needed no words. She charged bravely into battle regardless of her life. She got Mew Ichigo out of danger.

"That was close" Sailor Uranus said.

"Thanks Mew Zakuro, I got careless" Mew Ichigo said.

"No problem" Mew Zakuro said.

Pie walked up to Deep Blue and he explained to the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew about Deep Blue. How Masaya was created by Deep Blue as a host, as well as the Blue Knight. They were all part of Deep Blue. Now that Deep Blue had awakened he had deleted the two. There was nothing the Mew Mew could do to save Masaya.

Upon hearing this Mistress Nine turned to her allied partner's leader and smiled "What a cunning plan."

"Thanks" Deep Blue said to her causing Mew Ichigo and the other Mew Mew feel a deep tug at their hearts.

"Alright that's it!" Sailor Uranus said as she and Mew Pudding ran in front of her friends.

"For making my friends cry...I won't forgive you!" Mew Pudding shouted equally.

Both Sailor Uranus and Mew Pudding charged the two villains.

Deep Blue attacked by unleashing a blast at Mew Pudding as Mistress Nine retaliated against Sailor Uranus by unleashing her own attack at her.

Deep Blue's attack hit Mew Pudding in her chest going threw her heart. While Mistress Nine's attack hit and forced Sailor Uranus back.

"Mew Pudding!" the Mew Mews cried out to her as they watched Mew Pudding back away.

"Sailor Uranus!" the Sailor Senshi called out.

"We are fine" Mew Pudding said.

"Yeah" Sailor Uranus said.

The two got up and glanced at the villains.

"What do we do now?" Mew Pudding asked "Pudding is really angry!"

"We have only one last choice...We must fight him" Mew Zakuro said.

"Sailor Moon hand over the Holy Grail and I will spare Mew Erika's life!" Mistress Nine said.

Sailor Moon glanced down at the still unconscious Mew Erika! Then she began to think on the matter.

"Sailor Moon don't!" Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune shouted!

Even Mew Ichigo was not about to do it "If you give her the Holy Grail...I won't forgive you!"

That is when the Mew Mew decided to attack Deep Blue. Mew Mint tried first.

"Ribbon...Mint Echo!" she shouted.

She fired an attack. However a blue lighting bolt intercepted the attack and stopped the Mew Mew's attack. Mew Mint tried a second time. Then a third, then a fourth. Her attacks were being stopped before they could even get to him. On her fifth attempt a blue lighting bolt attack struck her knocking her down.

"That does it!" Mew Lettuce shouted "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

Her attack was intercepted and Deep Blue knocked her down with a blue attack.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Mew Pudding shouted.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Mew Zakuro shouted.

Mew Pudding's attack trapped Deep Blue as Mew Zakuro's attack wrapped around the gold object. However Deep Blue easily broke free causing the two Mew Mew gasp. Soon Deep Blue took them down too.

"Too easy" Deep Blue said.

Mew Ichigo glanced at Deep Blue and like Sailor Moon when battling Sailor Moon just stopped and stared. One thing Mew Ichigo was determined that Sailor Moon not to give up the Holy Grail. But she was frozen in place. Deep Blue raised his hand and sent a blast towards the Tokyo Mew Mew. The blast hit Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding and Mew Zakuro. It pushed them back first into a fence.

"Good work Mew Mew" Sailor Uranus said sarcastically.

"We're not doing so well ourselves?" Sailor Neptune said calming Sailor Uranus down.

Deep Blue advanced on Mew Ichigo "There is nothing you can do to stop me...Your friend will die."

"How can you be so cruel? After all she is still your sister!"

"She brought it on herself. I tried to convince her but she was stubborn" Deep Blue said.

He raised his sword "Now it's time for the cat to die!"

He began charging up an attack with his sword.

Sailor Mercury saw this "Oh-no if this charge attack hits, then all of Tokyo will be destroyed...Dang, Deep Blue really is a god!"

Mistress Nine took her down with a terrible slash then she glanced up "Good Idea Deep Blue! Take some of my destructive powers to make the blast even more stronger!"

"NO!" Sailor Moon shouted as she watched Mistress Nine lend Deep Blue her own powers. Deep Blue unleashed the attack. The attack rocketed the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew off their feet. It also caused Mew Ichigo to grunt in pain since she took the full attack.

"Cousin!" Sailor Moon shouted watching her cousin fall "Even if you don't forgive me I'm going to do what I need to!"

However she stopped dead and gasped as Deep Blue walked over to Mew Ichigo whom was barely standing.

"So you're still standing"

Mistress Nine walked over "Come on, let's destroy her together"

"Mew Ichigo!" Sailor Moon shouted watching the two villains walk up to her.

Mistress Nine kicked Mew Ichigo's legs out from under her causing her to land face first into the ground. Mistress Nine's forehead glew and Deep Blue raised his hands. Soon a grunt of pain announced that Mew Erika had regained consciousness.

"Mew Erika!" Sailor Moon shouted sadly.

The Tokyo Mew Mew was still bleeding badly but she didn't care. With pain in her eyes, she glanced at Mistress Nine. She then ran over and tackled Mistress Nine causing Mistress Nine to miss Mew Ichigo by inches. However Deep Blue stabbed downward. Causing Mew Erika to gasp but then she noticed a white rose.

"The Moonlight burns bright tonight. Mew Ichigo, do not stall out! There is still good inside Deep Blue, you've gotta fight him with everything we've got. Mew Erika cannot last long"

Mew Ichigo glanced towards her fatally wounded comrade! She noticed Mew Erika's grip begin to weaken. Mistress Nine felt Mew Erika weakening "Looks like your wounds are about to kill you"

"Not before this battle is over!" Mew Erika said ignoring the agonizing pain she was in.

Then the Moonlight Knight revealed himself to the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew.

"RYOU?!" the Mew Mews shouted.

"Mr. Shirogane?!" Sailor Mercury asked weakly.

A red rose flew from the air stopping Mistress Nine from striking Mew Erika.

"The ultimate battle is about to begin. Deep Blue and Mistress Nine your days of terror will end. I will see to it."

He glanced at Mew Erika whom was barely breathing. He glanced at her bleeding body "Mew Erika, cos, your injuries are fatal if they aren't treated. You need to get out of here and try to get a doctor"

"So I can die lying in wait?" Mew Erika asked then she answered "I will not, I'm a hero till the end! I don't care what happens to me, however I will not let evil win. Even If it takes my life to do it, I will protect this world!"

Tuxedo Kamen sighed "Okay, that is what I was expecting you to say"

Mew Ichigo got up "Moonlight Knight is right!"

Mew Erika nodded "Whatever you decide to do, I'm with you"

Deep Blue noticed Mew Erika still alive "Still clinging to life?"

"Barely" Mew Erika admitted.

"Then you want to die?"

"If I have, too die then I'm willing to take down the evil spirit with me!" Mew Erika said.

"You will not die" Mew Ichigo said placing an arm around Mew Erika's shoulder "We will find a Mew Aqua and restore the damage Deep Blue and Mistress Nine had caused."

Mew Erika nodded "Hopefully that's soon. I can feel my injuries calling out."

Mistress Nine looked at Mew Erika "Since you're week then I'll steel her!"

She unleashed a purple hand at Mew Erika's chest.

"NO!!" Mew Ichigo shouted rushing in for the attack.

However a well flung sword intercepted the attack. Mew Ichigo raised her weapon "Deep Blue...I will fight you for the Earth! That is what Masaya would've wanted me to save the world!"  
She aimed her weapon "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

A burst of energy whirled towards Deep Blue, but he deflected the attack just the same way he had done to Mew Erika!

Sailor Moon got an idea "Mew Ichigo power up?"

Mew Ichigo nodded as sword beam slices hit her chest and arm just like Mew Erika.

"Do so!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Yeah, power up girls!" Sailor Mars said.

"Moon Crises!" Sailor Moon began but before she could finish her sentence Pie grabbed the Holy Grail stopping the two girls from transforming.

"NO!" Mew Erika shouted.

Pie flew towards Mistress Nine.

"Here you go" Pie said.

"Right"

Suddenly the Tokyo Mew Mew got up and watched as Mew Ichigo began to weaken.

"Come on girls" Mew Erika said weakly "Let's give Mew Ichigo some power of our own!"

The Mew Mews nodded and unleashed their own attack stopping Deep Blue's attack altogether.

Deep Blue turned to Mistress Nine "You need something?"

She nodded "Time to absorb the Holy Grail."

Deep Blue nodded and summoned upon a huge triangular ship. There they took Dr. Tomoe with them.

Before leaving Deep Blue looked at Pie "I'm leaving you in charge of destroying the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi. Do not let any one of them in"

Pie nodded "Right"

The girls watched with horror as the three villains rushed into the ship.

"NO!" the girls shouted.

"Sorry, I didn't know that would happen" Sailor Moon said to Sailor Uranus.

"Not your fault, you tried to power up and Pie took it while you both were transforming. It was just by luck for that alien."

"Now we have to fight him" Sailor Neptune said.

Mew Ichigo looked at Mew Erika "Thanks for hanging in there for me"

Mew Erika looked at Mew Ichigo "Mew Ichigo...That last Mew Aqua is inside Deep Blue"

Mew Ichigo gasped "Really?"

Mew Erika nodded "Yes, now only you can get it because you are the only one that hasn't found one. Deep Blue went inside so go inside it"

Mew Ichigo nodded and began to make a break for it.

"Mew Ichigo!" Sailor Moon shouted "I'm coming too. Mistress Nine is inside it as well, you can't possibly beat both of them!"

The Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew nodded in agreement and watched as Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo tor off.

"Not so fast!" Pie said and he summoned a Chimera Anima.

The Moonlight Knight gasped causing Tuxedo Kamen to look at him. The Chimera Anima looked like a mermaid with wings. It had long nasty claws and horns on it's head.

"That's the Chimera Anima that killed my parents" Moonlight Knight said causing Tuxedo Kamen to wonder how Ryou survived this dangerous looking Chimera Anima if it killed his parents.

Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon looked back.

"Ribbon...Mint Echo!" Mew Mint said.

She blasted the Chimera Anima, and it fell.

"Mew Ichigo, Sailor Moon go!" Mew Mint said.

Mew Erika nodded "We'll handle things here"

The two heroines nodded and jumped.

"Not so fast!" Pie shouted he turned and aimed his fan and fired at them.

Suddenly a toy click-clack weapon stopped his attack.

The Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi gasped to see Tart defending Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon.

"Quickly Sailor Moon, and Mew Ichigo" Tart shouted.

"What Tart? Why?" Pie asked.

"Don't you see it? I don't want to fight them anymore! Plus Deep Blue is more interested in ruling this planet! I don't want to fight them!" Tart said.

"Then so be it" Pie said.

The two aliens charged each other.

**Reviews Please**

**The next chapter is Chapter 34: Final Battle P2**


	34. Chapter 34: Final Battle P2

Chapter 34: Final Battle P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichgio Angel Mode, the Dark Mew Mew and the Dark Senshi.

Tart and Pie looked at each other. The heroines and heroes were shocked that an alien actually sided with them at the end. His reasons were reasonable. However Pie was angry at the youngest alien. With one look at each other the aliens charged each other. Tart began swinging his weapon and charged Pie. Pie charged back his fan ready to swing. The two aliens collided! For a while time stopped! Then Tart dropped to the ground.

"TARUTO!!" Mew Pudding shouted.

"Taruto?" Sailor Pluto asked Mew Mint.

"That's Mew Pudding's nick name for Tart" Mew Mint answered as she ducked a claw swipe from the Chimera Anima.

From their perch both Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon glanced at the fatally wounded alien sadly.

Mew Pudding sadly held the dying alien in her arms.

"Why? Why did you do this for us?" Mew Pudding sobbed "I've always told you that being friends was going to be boring...It is more fun being enemies."

Tart looked at Mew Pudding "Had too, Deep Blue isn't interested in rescuing our planet."

"You're finally telling us that you want to go back and help your new planet?" Sailor Pluto asked.

Tart nodded "Yes, when Deep Blue made it clear I decided to help you out."

"Soon you shall take a long rest" Pie said unaffected by the fact that Tart was dying.

"TARURTO!" Mew Pudding shouted bursting into tears as Tart's eyes closed.

Pie then returned his attention to Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo. He was about to attack them but Mew Zakuro's whip intercepted the attack.

"Go you two...Mew Erika is also dying" Mew Zakuro said.

The two heroines went inside the triangular ship and disappeared into it.

"Don't you have any remorse?" Sailor Venus asked angry at Pie.

"He brought it on himself for betraying Deep Blue" Pie said still unaffected by the death of Taruto.

Mew Erika brought up her fist and clutched them "You were comrades for crying out...loud"

Sailor Uranus noticed the scorpion Mew Mew weakening and helped her to stand up. Mew Erika glanced up at Pie "Why do you have to be loyal to Deep Blue?"

Pie glanced at her "While you are weakening and dying it's time for you to die Rei-ku-shun!"

A lighting bolt came right at her but Mew Erika dodged the attack with ease.

"I may be weakening but I'll always be able to dodge the attack...As long...As...I live!"

"This is called fate...I am always going to be loyal to Deep Blue! This is my mission...I won't let anyone else go inside. I also must put down traitors" Pie said.

Mew Zakuro nodded as she whipped out again "Then in this fight there is no reason!"

Sailor Uranus nodded "By the end of today...You will find out the true meaning of remorse!"

The Chimera Anima circled around.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Mew Lettuce shouted.

A water attack hit the Chimera Anima knocking it back. Sailor Uranus and Mew Zakuro teamed up to try to take Pie down. Despite feeling her strength leaving her Mew Erika still fought on, the blood loss like Sailor Mercury predicted was getting to her. She attacked both Pie and the Chimera Anima whenever she had the chance but each time she was getting weaker and weaker.

Meanwhile Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo were running inside the ship.

"It's so big" Sailor Moon complained.

Mew Ichigo could feel Mew Erika weakening "Normally I'd agree with you, but I somehow can feel Mew Erika slipping away."

Sailor Moon noticed Mew Ichigo "It'll be alright...Everything will go well."

Mew Ichigo nodded "Sorry for sounding down right then!"

"Can you feel the Mew Aqua?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes" Mew Ichigo said.

"How's it feel?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Like a warm, calm feeling" Mew Ichigo said "Feels good."

The girls continued up the ship path. Unaware that Deep Blue and Mistress Nine sat in the command room. He looked up "I see..."

Mistress Nine looked at him "What do you see?"

"The last Mew Aqua."

"Where?" Mistress Nine asked.

"It is inside of me" Deep Blue said.

Just then Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon got into the room.

"MASAYA!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

Deep Blue and Mistress Nine turn to the two heroines. Deep Blue attacked Mew Ichigo by sending out a electric blast at her. She barely dodged this one. Then Deep Blue attacked again this one hit forcing Mew Ichigo back first into a wall.

"COUSIN!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Then she gasped as Mistress Nine turned to her and attacked her "Let's see how tough you are"

Sailor Moon was knocked onto the ground. Deep Blue walked over to Mew Ichigo as she recovered.

"You are like a thorn in my plans. Now it's time to die!" Deep Blue said raising his sword.

Just then Kish appeared.

"Kish..." Mew Ichigo said.

"What is it useless one?" Deep Blue asked as Mistress Nine turned to Kish.

"Planning traitor" Mistress Nine said before turning to Sailor Moon.

"No, Deep Blue I ask of you for forgiveness" Kish began "Watch as I exterminate this human."

He then began walking over to Mew Ichigo.

"You're asking for forgiveness?" Deep Blue asked.

He brought out his two daggers "Yes everything is for Deep Blue and Mistress Nine. The planet, the galaxies"

Deep Blue lowered his guard down. Kish noticed that and vanished. Only to reappear behind Deep Blue Daggers near his neck.

"In the end you still oppose me?" Deep Blue asked.

"You can take everything away, however if you try to do anything to Ichigo, I will oppose you. Now die!"

Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon watched closely as Kish raised his dagger and stab down at Deep Blue but Deep Blue's sword caught Kish right in the heart.

"Shoot, I lost" Kish said as his body rolled over to Mew Ichgio.

"KISH!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"Drat...I was going to have you thank me for saving you and kiss me for defeating Deep Blue" Kish began.

"In your dreams!" Sailor Moon shouted at this fact.

"But having you hold me in your arms is the next good choice" Kish said.

Ichigo glanced at Kish in confusion while she was indeed holding him. She glanced down at him.

"Ichigo...I'll tell you something else" Kish said.

She leaned forward just a little bit. Kish then leaned forward and kissed Ichigo on the lips then fell lifeless.

After the kiss while Mew Ichigo was silent and still confused, then the reality hit her. She glanced at Sailor Moon whom was staring at her wide eyed with fear. Mew Ichigo pointed to Kish then she pointed to her lips. Sailor Moon nodded her head watching Mew Ichigo carefully.

"KISSSHHHUUU!!"

Back outside in the battle. Mew Erika glanced up weakly as the Chimera Anima reverted it's attention. It then resumed it's course and this time it charged the Moonlight Knight. The Moonlight Knight threw his small sword but it didn't stop the Chimera Anima's charge.

"Moonlight Knight!" Mew Erika and Mew Lettue said she gathered the rest of her remaining strength and ran taking the Chimera Anima's horn right in her sides. The wind from the attack knocked both Mew Mews and Moonlight Knight on the ground. After taking the horn, Mew Erika lay on the ground and lay still.

"Mew Erika!" Mew Mint shouted.

"Mew Lettuce!" Mew Pudding shouted.

The Moonlight Knight grabbed Mew Erika and whirled her around. He placed his hand over her chest. She was still breathing! Mew Erika weakly opened her eyes and glanced at the Moonlight Knight.

"Are you okay?" Mew Erika asked weakly.

"I'm fine can you get up?" Moonlight Knight said.

Mew Erika tried but her strength had finally failed her.

Pie saw this "Now time to finish her off Rei-Su-kun!"

A lighting bolt roared out towards Mew Erika whom was still trying to get up but her strength kept on failing her. Suddenly Tuxedo Kamen's cane shot out stopping the attack.

Back inside the ship. Mew Ichigo began to cry.

"Uh, Mew Ichigo...You're crying" Sailor Moon said.

"I can't help it...Masaya seems that he can't come back" Mew Ichigo said "Plus I'm feeling that I'm failing Mew Erika."

Sailor Moon gasped as there was an explosion and Mistress Nine turned into another form.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I am Pharaoh 90" the new creature said.

"That's it Crises Make Up!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Nothing happened. She tried again but failed.

"I have destroyed the Holy Grail...Now you can't transform" Pharaoh 90 said.

Somehow the crying of Mew Ichigo brought Deep Blue back to Masaya.

"Ichigo..." Masaya's voice sounded.

Mew Ichigo looked up to see Masaya's face.

"Masaya..." she began.

"Ichigo...What have I done?" Masaya asked.

He turned to Kish's dead body.

"I did this...Didn't I?"

Mew Ichigo ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him "You are not to blame! It is Deep Blue that is to blame!"

Masaya looked at Ichigo "Wheres my sister?"

Both Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo looked at each other glumly.

"What happened to her?" Masaya asked alarmed that Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo were not answering his question and he began to worry about her.

"Deep Blue fatally wounded her boy" Pharaoh 90's voice sounded.

"Erika..." Masaya said feeling bad that this was happening to his sister.

Then he turned "So I see, the Mew Aqua is inside me...Maybe if I release it everything including my sister's fatal wounds would be recovered and she will not die."

"What are you planning?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Suddenly Deep Blue shifted back and grabbed Mew Ichigo in the neck attempting to choke her to death.

"Mew Ichigo!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"You foolish human! The real owner of this body is me!" Deep Blue said then he added on "Then after this you shall die"

"Don't choke her to death! Dang it!" Sailor Moon said watching as Deep Blue tried to continue to strangle Mew Ichigo.

She tried but then to the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi's eyes another Sailor Senshi came out.

"I am Sailor Saturn" the Sailor Senshi said.

"How do we stop Mistress Nine?" Sailor Moon asked her while her poor cousin was being strangled.

Sailor Saturn brought out her silent glaive out "Only I can take care of Mistress Nine, and as for your cousin...She has to fine the heart to defeat Deep Blue"

Deep Blue released his grip on Mew Ichigo and Mew Ichigo backed away catching her breathe.

She saw Deep Blue struggling with Masaya.

"Why you?" Deep Blue asked.

"I cannot allow you kill Mew Ichigo...Even though, you may have killed my sister!"

Mew Ichigo placed her hand over her chest as if she could feel Mew Erika's life force "She's clinging on Masaya. Just barely"

Just then Deep Blue permanently deleted Masaya's consciousness.

"Pharaoh 90...It's time to destroy the humans" Deep Blue said.

"No!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

Just then Sailor Saturn said "I have the power to destroy all Monsters."

"What will happen then?" Sailor Moon asked her.

"I will be destroyed myself" Sailor Saturn said.

Before Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon could stop her, Sailor Saturn leaped into Pharaoh 90.

Soon the Mew Mew and Sailor Scout could see blast in the insides of Pharaoh 90. Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo nodded.

"Go, Sailor Moon, do something to save Sailor Saturn's life. I'll try to stop Deep Blue" Mew Ichigo said.

The two girls nodded.

Deep Blue didn't seem to be bothered by Pharaoh 90's condition even as it screamed in pain as Sailor Saturn attack it in the inside.

"Deep Blue stop!" Mew Ichigo ordered.

Deep Blue brought up his hand "Bring a death force to my hand!"

Suddenly Deep Blue began to gather up a blue attack. The blue attack burst through the building! It also went outside. The blue power hit the Chimera Anima destroying it. Then suddenly it charged towards the heroines.

"Uh-oh" the girls shouted.

Mew Erika barely had enough energy to look up "What?"

Then she saw a giant beam shoot out at them then she sweet dropped "Oh that"

The Moonlight Knight and Tuxedo Kamen gasped as they realized that the exhausted Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were too tired to dodge and by the looks of things it was something they couldn't dodge even if they had to.

"NO!!" The girls shouted.

Suddenly Pie appeared and turned to the blue light, he brought out a huge fan "Rei-shin-Pu-Shin!"

This sent out a huge lighting bolt at the blue energy blast. The two attacks combined and had little results. The blue beams strikes everything. When it ended all Tokyo Mew Mew were lying nearly knocked out, and the Sailor Senshi were dazed and also lying on the ground. Since Mew Erika was already on the ground, the blue beam had little effect on her. Tuxedo Kamen glanced up at Pie whom was lying dead.

"So he protected us at the end" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Mew Ichigo...everything is up to you" Mew Erika said as she felt her eyes drop.

"Mew Erika hang in there" Moonlight Knight said noticing her eyes drop.

He checked her pluse. She still had one but it was so slow and he felt that she had only one minute left.

He glanced up at the ship _Hurry up Ichigo...Erika now really doesn't have much time!_

Mew Ichigo glanced at Deep Blue whom had stopped in the middle of the attack. She glanced to see Masaya's spirit holding Deep Blue back.

"What?" Deep Blue asked.

"The Earth is our home! I can't allow you to kill Ichigo or my sister though I can feel her life span close of ending!" Masaya said.

He glanced at Ichigo "Ichigo use the Strawberry Bell!"

Mew Ichigo glanced up "What about you?"

"I'll be fine! The only way to save Tokyo, is for me to release the Mew Aqua! It'll save Mew Erika!"

Mew Ichigo nodded and aimed her weapon "Ribbon...Strawberry Surprise!"

"Are you crazy? Destroy me and it'll also destroy you!" Deep Blue hissed.

Mew Ichigo gasped "But you said you'd be okay"

Masaya's spirit smiled at her "Mew Ichigo, you have you're duty."

"But, you'll die!"

"What would Sailor Moon do?" Masaya asked.

Mew Ichigo thought about it "She'd do her duty"

"Yes, now what would Erika do in your position?!"

"She'd do whatever it would take to save me...She's saved my life many times...I owe her one"

Masaya nodded "Do it!"

Mew Ichigo nodded "Right!"

She completed her attack and the attack hit Deep Blue. Just in time Masaya unleashed the Mew Aqua.

The Mew Aqua's energy whirled around and went outside of the ship. The Moonlight Knight watched as the blue energy whirled towards the knocked out team. The blue liquid hit Mew Erika's nearly lifeless body. Her wounds started to heal up and her bleeding stopped. Her breathing slowly became back to normal. As for the other Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi, it re healed them but still held them in an knocked out state. Mew Erika's eyes widened "Is this heaven?"

Moonlight Knight looked at her "No, Mew Erika, you are alive."

"Really?" she asked then she pinched herself.

_OUCH_

**I'm fine too, but you don't have to pinch yourself dear.**

_Good, you're alive to._

**Thanks to the Mew Aqua.**

Mew Erika glanced around. Back in the ship. Mew Ichigo was near Masaya's lifeless body crying. Behind her Pharaoh 90 was destroyed. And Sailor Moon...No Super Sailor Moon stood holding a baby girl. Soon Mew Ichigo leaned down.

"I won't let you be the only one to die...I'll give you everything I've got!"

Outside it the Mew Mew's bodies began to glow just as the Sailor Senshi were coming around.

Sailor Mars glanced to a recovered Mew Erika "So you survived."

"Thanks to my senses Mew Aqua has been discovered. It is because of this I managed to pull through."

"Come on girls, Mew Ichigo needs us" Mew Erika commanded her team.

Soon the heroines were going inside the ship. In the ship Mew Ichigo had indeed revived Masaya but it cost her life.

"MEW ICHIGO!" Sailor Moon said as Masaya sat up straight.

He walked towards Mew Ichigo "I'm back come Ichigo, let's go home."

When Mew Ichigo did not stir, both Sailor Moon and Masaya gasped.

"Wake up!" Sailor Moon said holding the baby girl.

The Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi ran into the room. Masaya turned to see his sister happily living.

"Sister..." Masaya said as she ran over to him.

The two exchanged brotherly and sisterly hugs "I'm sorry I almost killed you sis"

"It's not your fault...I've never blamed you, Deep Blue was to blame."

Then the two broke up and glanced at Mew Ichigo.

"Mew Erika...Is she?" Mew Lettuce asked.

Mew Erika nodded "Yes, she's dead."

The Sailor Senshi felt a tug at their hearts. However the Mew Mew felt an even deeper tug since Mew Ichigo was their leader. Suddenly the ship started to shake.

"What's going on?" Mew Pudding asked as a Pure Heart Crystle appeared in her hand.

"Mew Pudding that is Chibi-Usa's Pure Heart!" Sailor Mercury said then she added on "The ship is crumbling up!"

"We need to get out of here!!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"I may be the one that could lend you my assistant" a voice sounded.

The girls turned around to see Kish walking towards them.

"Kish" the girls said to him.

"I'll be able to get you girls out of here" Kish said "Ichigo saved us many times. Especially when Mew Erika first fell victim to the Inner Scorpion."

"Yeah, when she clobbered you" Mew Erika said.

Outside the ship Tart and Pie looked at each other "Come on Pie, Kish can't get all of them out!"

The two aliens appeared in the ship and together with Kish's help sent them outside of the ship. Once the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi were out of the ship, the aliens left to go to their planet. Moonlight Knight and Tuxedo Kamen ran up to them.

"Is everyone alright?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

Masaya still had Mew Ichigo in his hands. Moonlight Knight knew the answer "Not everyone Tuxedo Kamen."

Then Masaya kissed Mew Ichigo's lips. This brought her back to life as well as change her back to her normal form.

"Ichigo!" the Mew Mew shouted with glee.

"COUSIN!! I am so relieved" Sailor Moon said.

Ichigo's eyes turned to Mew Erika and her eyes widen with happiness "Mew Erika...You're alive!"

"You did well, Ichigo. I'm proud of you" Mew Erika said as the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi turned back to normal.

Ichigo glanced at Usagi who held a baby girl "Who is that?"

"This is Hotaru" Usagi said.

"Wha?" the Mew Mew asked themselves, even Mew Erika was shocked at this information.

The Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi glanced at each other and smiled. Luna and Artemis ran by and viewed the two heroine groups just as Mew Pudding placed Chibi-Usa's Pure Heart back in her. Too them the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi would be friends forever.

**Reviews Please**

**Next chapter is the Epilogue**


	35. Chapter 35: Epilogue

Chapter 35:Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own I do own Erika Aoyoma, Mew Erika, Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode, Mew Ichgio Angel Mode, the Dark Mew Mew and the Dark Senshi.

Three days had passed since the Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi had defeated the Evil Alliance! The Mew Mews except for Pudding, Erika and Ichigo were just glad for their powers to be finally gone. Unfortinuitly due to the low concentration inside them Erika and Ichigo kept their Mew Powers. Ichigo and Erika then looked at each other and joined hands. Both the first in command and second-in-command of the Mew Mew smiled at each other and knew that both would help out the other if they needed help.

"Theirs and emergency!" Keiichiro shouted running up to Ichigo and Erika.

"What's going on?" Ichigo questioned.

"The outer scouts are attacking Sailor Moon!" Keiichiro shouted.

"THEY ARE WHAT?" Erika and Ichigo shouted before the two rushed outside.

"Mew Mew Erika...Metamorphis!" Erika shouted.

"Mew Mew Strawberry...Metamorphis!" Ichigo shouted.

The two Mew Mew rushed to the scene. True enough they saw the fight. The two outer scouts were attacking Sailor Moon.

"Mew Erika let's help her!" Mew Ichigo said.

"I think this would be easier settled by leader by leader" Mew Erika said as she glanced at the remaining Inner Scouts whom were not attacking the Outer Scouts.

Mew Ichigo nodded "Right"

She jumped into the fry surprising Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. While Mew Erika made her way towards the Inner Scouts.

"Mew Erika..." Sailor Venus said.

"Don't tell me, this fight started because Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune won't be allies to you Inner Scouts without fighting Sailor Moon" Mew Erika said.

"Correct as usual" Sailor Venus said.

"Stop this nonsense!" Mew Ichigo ordered the two outer scouts.

"Mew Ichigo out of the way!" Sailor Uranus said.

"No" Mew Ichigo said "Look there is no real reason why you should be fighting Sailor Moon...But if you are fighting against her, then you must battle against me!"

"We could do that...You are not Mew Erika" Sailor Neptune said.

"But she's here... take a look" Mew Ichigo shouted.

The two outer scouts looked and saw Mew Erika.

"So you're not going to fight?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"I would but it looks like you want to fight for leader ship...I'm the second-in-command of the Tokyo Mew Mew! So if you want to fight Sailor Moon...You must fight against Mew Ichigo.

For a while the Outer Scouts did fight against Mew Ichigo and Sailor Moon, but once Sailor Moon unleashed the Moon Princess, the two Outer Scouts stopped. The two outer scouts smiled and asked Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo for forgiveness, which the two leaders were only too gracious to accept. Then silently the two Outer Scouts left.

Before leaving, Sailor Neptune glanced towards Mew Erika "Protect your leader, Mew Erika, and in our place, protect Sailor Moon!"

Mew Erika nodded "You can count on that. Say where are you going?"

"It's time for us to go" Sailor Neptune said.

"Will we see them again?" Sailor Mars asked.

Mew Erika closed her eyes "We will. Say Sailor Moon what did you do with that baby girl?"

"Oh, she's in the care of the Outer Scouts" Sailor Moon said.

The Mew Mew went back to the cafe. Two days had passed and Ichigo along with her cousin Usagi were sitting down talking about their adventure together. Erika only too gladly joined in.

"So how did you like our alliance adventure?" Usagi asked Erika.

"It was interesting really. The Dark Mew Mew and Dark Senshi, they were a pain and it was fun taking them on" Erika said.

"You were not the one they copied from" Ichigo said to her friend.

"True, but I didn't like the Deep Blue encounter"

"We didn't ether, we almost lost you!" Usagi shouted.

"However you held on for us, even when fatally wounded you were tough" Ichigo said.

"So are we always allies?" Usagi asked.

"Of course! Erika and Ichigo shouted.

Suddenly there was a knock on the cafe's door. The girls looked outside to see Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro!

"What are you girls doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, why?" Erika asked.

Ryou and Keiichiro walked in "That's because we are planning a party"

"A party?" Ichigo asked.

"In honor of our alliance" Keiichiro added on.

Soon the Inner Scouts, Chibi-Usa walked followed by Masaya and Mamoru. The heroes and heroines smiled and celebrated their alliance. Usagi made sure that the sign outside of the shop said closed for private party. The girls were unaware of a blond haired rich girl stopped by.

"Oh so they are having a private party!" the girl whirled around and smiled "Oh well, I'll stop by again when they are opened!"

The blond haired girl then walked away smiling as she continued her walk down the path.

**Reviews please**

**Who is this girl? The question will be answered in the sequel Tokyo Mew Moon II The Dead Moon Circus.**


End file.
